Ecos en la Bruma
by Eli'GranchWhite
Summary: Cuando Terry conoce a Candy, ignora que es hermana de Susana, la mujer por la que cayó en desgracia y tuvo que abandonar Inglaterra. Susana murió en extrañas circunstancias, y su hermano acusó a Terry de asesinato. Ahora Terry ha vuelto, perdonado por la reina Victoria, y desea vengarse y verá en Candy la oportunidad perfecta.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Holaaaaaa.. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

CAPITULO I

Sussex, Inglaterra. Julio de 1.873.

Unas enormes alas blancas iluminaron el cielo.

Surcando las alturas, la lechuza se remontó majestuosamente sobre sus dominios, tan regia en su esplendor como la cima de una montaña hendiendo la noche. Candy se inclinó hechizada sobre la barandilla del balcón, apreciando en la gracia de sus movimientos el libre abandono de su vuelo. Ese mismo verano ya había divisado varias aves nocturnas en sus deliciosas exploraciones, pero a sus dieciocho años Candy nunca había visto una con tal pureza de color. Sus vistosas y suaves plumas, blancas como la nieve, eran bañadas por el tenue resplandor dorado que emitían las dobles farolas de gas que anunciaban su paso.

Un estallido de risas proveniente de atestado salón de baile devolvió a Candy a la realidad de la fiesta de compromiso. Se lo debía a Neil, y ella misma había estado divirtiéndose muchísimo durante toda la velada. Después de todo, rara vez tenía la oportunidad de asistir a un baile tan importante, charlar con cientos de personas distinguidas y bailar hasta que sus pies apenas tocaran el suelo. Era una experiencia fantástica, que sin embargo palidecía al lado de aquel impresionante espectáculo.

Así pues, cuando la fantasmal llamada del ave atrajo su atención, todos los demás pensamientos ya se habían desvanecido.

El aire quedó apresado en la garganta de Candy mientras la magnífica ave se posaba en el nogal que había frente a ella, casi al alcance de su mano. El ave dirigió sus llameantes ojos de topacio hacia Candy, cautivándola con su intensidad. La muchacha le devolvió la mirada, rezando para que la niebla de la noche demorara unos minutos más su descenso y no ocultase aquel inestimable tesoro de la naturaleza.

Durante unos momentos la niebla obedeció la silenciosa súplica de Candy y permaneció flotando justo por encima del árbol. Candy se rezagó, jurándose a sí misma que regresaría al salón a través de las puertas de la terraza... al cabo de un minuto.

Finalmente la niebla, impaciente, cubrió la vasta finca como un manto blanquecino. La lechuza parpadeó una vez y luego levantó su espléndida cabeza para contemplar el cielo con solemnidad. Con un grito resonante, extendió las alas y alzó el vuelo.

— **¡Espera!** —exclamó Candy, agarrando el aire con la mano como si ese gesto bastara para hacerla volver. Por un instante, la siguió con la vista. Luego se puso en marcha.

Recogiéndose la larga falda de su vestido de satén malva, bajó apresuradamente por la escalera de caracol que conducía a los jardines y corrió en su busca.

El sinuoso laberinto surgió ante ella con su infinidad de cuidados setos que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Llegó a la entrada a tiempo de ver el destello del ave blanca planeando por encima. Candy, sin vacilar un instante, entró corriendo tras el ave.

Sumergida en la niebla, la lechuza desapareció en escasos segundos, dejando tan sólo un grito como estela. Sin desfallecer, Candy avanzó a través de los tortuosos caminos, decidida a encontrarla.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: el ave se había perdido, y ella también.

* * *

Sombrío y amenazador, el hombre miró fijamente a través de la imponente verja de hierro hacia la apenas visible mansión, con los ojos encendidos por el odio y el alma enardecida.

_**«Seis años.»**_

Seis años de exilio, de un odio abrasador engendrado por el crimen cometido por otro; seis años para planear la venganza perfecta. Por fin había llegado la hora. Dentro de muy poco tiempo, su señoría, Neil White, el eminente vizconde de Winsham, se enfrentaría a su destino, que no sería el que el bastardo esperaba.

El hombre se llevó el puro a los labios y lo aspiró muy despacio, observando cómo las espirales de humo se arremolinaban sobre su cabeza y se desvanecían en la niebla.

Una repentina explosión de vítores y aplausos audibles incluso a esa gran distancia rompió el silencio de la noche.

_**«Un brindis, sin duda**__ —_dedujo el hombre_**—. Por la feliz pareja.»**_

Alzó un vaso imaginario como fingido homenaje. Sí, en ese mismo instante el vizconde celebraba triunfalmente el que se consideraba el enlace de la temporada: su compromiso con la cautivadora Patricia O' Briann. White estaba a punto de cumplir su más ansiado sueño; unir el antiguo y respetado apellido White con la tan solicitada riqueza de los O' Briann.

Un título para un imperio. Esa atroz perspectiva sería insostenible si el matrimonio llegase a realizarse.

Haciendo girar ociosamente su cigarro, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa malévola al imaginar el gran revuelo que se armaría cuando diese su ultimátum a O' Briann y éste aceptara la única alternativa posible. Existían motivaciones más poderosas que el deseo de afianzar la posición social; como por ejemplo el chantaje.

Así pues, la ruptura del compromiso era un hecho consumado. Después de ello, la destrucción del vizconde y su propia venganza no tardarían en producirse.

En el interior de la mansión, la música y el baile se habían reanudado, y los ventanales se abrieron de nuevo para dejar entrar el fragante aire del mes de julio. Los lejanos compases de un alegre vals de Strauss salían al exterior y atravesaban los jardines hasta el otro lado de la verja de hierro.

El hombre se puso tenso, pues la imagen de Neil White fue reemplazada al instante por otra aún más odiosa. El débil vizconde, un parásito holgazán falto de principios, no tenía nada que envidiar a la embaucadora zorra de su hermana, Susana.

Los recuerdos acudieron con violencia a su mente como fuertes y aturdidores golpes.

Sólo el cielo sabía a cuántos hombres ricos había manipulado aquella perfecta sonrisa... a cuántos había entregado su cuerpo a cambio de la promesa de riquezas.

Con un rápido y feroz movimiento de la muñeca, lanzó el puro al suelo y lo aplastó con el tacón.

Deslizándose por entre la verja, se encaminó hacia su presa.

Por fin había llegado el momento de hacer justicia.

Candy se retorció las manos en un gesto de impotencia. La niebla, cada vez más densa, había convertido el laberinto en una prisión opaca. A la preocupación se sumaba el sentimiento de culpa. Seguro que en esos momentos Neil ya habría advertido su ausencia y sin duda estaría furioso. Y era lógico, dado el motivo de la celebración de aquella noche. Tendría que encontrar la salida.

La niebla había descendido, envolviendo los prodigios de la noche en cálidos y nebulosos velos que eclipsaban su anterior regocijo y ponían de manifiesto la terrible realidad. ¿Cuándo aprendería a obedecer a su cabeza y no a su corazón?

Aguzando el oído, trató de escuchar los sonidos del baile, la música y las risas que la habían acompañado en su paseo. Como respuesta, tan sólo oyó el canto de algún que otro grillo y el Candy trino de un ruiseñor.

Candy reconoció, frunciendo el entrecejo, que ignoraba cuánto se había alejado. La propiedad de los O' Briann era enorme; el laberinto en que se encontraba se extendía sin fin. Candy aceleró el paso y, tropezando con cada piedra, caminó presurosa por el sendero.

Cada seto era igual al siguiente y conducía tan sólo a otra parte del dédalo. Andando a tientas por cada abertura del laberinto, Candy buscaba el camino que la pondría a salvo. No lo encontraba y ni siquiera oía el más leve murmullo que le indicara que la mansión se hallaba cerca.

Los minutos pasaban, y el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Inició una ciega carrera y, ahuecando las manos junto a su boca, se dispuso a gritar, con la esperanza de alertar a alguien de su situación.

El grito no brotó.

Al hacer Candy un movimiento impetuoso, la larga falda de su vestido quedó apresada bajo el zapato, y la joven perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Punzadas de dolor atravesaron su tobillo derecho, que se dobló bajo su peso.

Mordiéndose los labios para reprimir el llanto, Candy esperó hasta que la agonía física se redujo a un sordo palpitar. Luego, temblorosa, se recogió la falda y se levantó con resolución, para desplomarse de nuevo sobre la hierba casi con la misma rapidez. Con mucho cuidado se palpó el tobillo, lo que provocó una mueca de dolor en su rostro. En el mejor de los casos, se lo habría torcido gravemente. Le resultaba imposible andar.

Rechinando los dientes, Candy se reprendió a sí misma en silencio por no haber tenido el buen juicio de decir a alguien adónde iba. Cuando se trataba de abrazar el esplendor de la naturaleza, parecía incapaz de conservar un ápice de sentido común, sucumbiendo continuamente a una voz interior temeraria y caprichosa que dominaba su razón y la impulsaba a ceder, metiéndola inevitablemente en algún lío.

Consideró la idea de avanzar gateando, pero la descartó por ridícula, pues las capas de enaguas que llevaba le impedirían llegar demasiado lejos. Intentó ponerse en pie una vez más, pero se derrumbó con un leve quejido de dolor. Era inútil.

Miró alrededor, consciente de la oscuridad y su aislamiento. El baile aún estaría en pleno apogeo; ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que alguien saliese en su busca?

Estremecida, decidió realizar un nuevo intento. Alzando el rostro hacia los siniestros setos, exclamó:

— **¡Socorro!**

Tan sólo se escuchó el eco de su propia voz a través de la niebla.

Él oyó el grito.

Sobresaltado, se detuvo y escudriñó la blanquecina oscuridad, tratando de averiguar de dónde procedía aquel sonido. No vio nada. Ya casi creía que había sido producto de su imaginación cuando oyó un nuevo grito.

— **¡Socorro!**

No cabía duda que era real. La voz pertenecía a una mujer, y era evidente que estaba angustiada.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, dirigió una breve mirada a la mansión y consideró sus opciones. Después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, unos minutos más carecían de importancia.

Una vez tomada la decisión, avanzó entre la niebla.

Candy se apartó un húmedo mechón castaño de la frente, notando cómo sus pesados bucles escapaban de las horquillas que los sujetaban para caer sobre su espalda en una masa lacia y despeinada.

Nadie había respondido a su llamada, lo que significaba que se encontraba más lejos de lo que pensaba. No podía quedarse allí sentada para siempre, rezando para que la rescatasen. Quizá si conseguía levantarse, podría apoyar todo su peso sobre el pie sano y avanzar dando saltitos. Pero ¿en qué dirección? No tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaba y tampoco podía permanecer en pie el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo. El dolor de su tobillo era cada vez más intenso, al igual que la hinchazón.

Se mordió el labio llena de frustración. Aunque fuese en vano, lo intentó una vez más:

— **¡Auxilio!**

Conteniendo la respiración, esperó. No hubo más que silencio. Había creído que no sería la única que se había alejado de la fiesta para pasear por los jardines, pero era evidente que se había equivocado. Desanimada, bajó la cabeza.

De repente crujió una ramita, y Candy alzó la mirada al instante.

— **¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!** —exclamó, profundamente aliviada al oír el suave pero claro ruido de unas pisadas.

—**Siga hablando** —le ordenó una voz—. **Me guiaré por el sonido.**

—**Estoy dentro del laberinto** —dijo Candy, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la niebla se disipase. No tenía ni idea de quién era su salvador. No reconocía su voz, pero la sentía inquietantemente cerca. Desasosegada, se preguntó qué hacía aquel hombre paseando solo por aquella zona tan aislada de la propiedad. De inmediato se dió cuenta de lo absurdo que era ese pensamiento; ella, que había corrido tras una escurridiza lechuza y se encontraba ahora desesperadamente perdida en un laberinto, se preocupaba por los motivos que un extraño podía tener para vagar por los jardines de O' Briann.

— **¿Me oye?** —preguntó la voz, esta vez más cerca.

— **¡Sí!** —Candy se sentó más erguida—. **¡Sí, le oigo!**

Un instante después los setos se separaron, y entre ellos apareció una figura muy alta.

— **¿Y ahora?** —Una voz de barítono con un timbre profundo retumbó en la noche.

Candy tragó saliva.

—**Le oigo, y también lo veo. Estoy sentada a unos diez pasos a su izquierda.**

La oscura silueta vaciló y luego se dirigió hacia Candy con largas y felinas zancadas. El hombre se detuvo tan cerca de ella que los fuertes músculos de sus piernas casi rozaban el rostro de la joven. Candy se movió, lo que causó un fuerte dolor en su tobillo. La muchacha hizo una mueca, y de repente el miedo se mezcló con la angustia física al darse cuenta de su precaria situación. Estaba sola, herida, incapaz de defenderse en un aislado laberinto privado con un enorme e inquietante desconocido. Por el amor de Dios, ¿en qué lío se había metido esta vez?

La niebla impedía a Candy ver más allá de las robustas piernas de su salvador. Sin embargo, percibía la fuerza imponente de su mirada. Instintivamente, Candy remetió la falda alrededor, deseando que aquel hombre se identificase o manifestase sus intenciones. Se sentía vulnerable, indefensa y desconcertada. Sin duda ya la había observado lo suficiente. Entonces ¿por qué no decía algo?

—**Gracias por acudir a mi llamada** —consiguió articular Candy con voz engañosamente tranquila.

Los músculos de aquellas piernas se tensaron, luego se flexionaron, y Candy se encontró mirando unos ardientes ojos azul cobalto y el rostro más severo y asombrosamente atractivo que había visto en su vida.

— **¿Está herida?**

Muda, Candy asintió con la cabeza.

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

Candy se humedeció los labios, nerviosa. Agachado tan cerca de ella, con una expresión dura como una roca, su salvador parecía aún más extraordinario.

—**Ví la lechuza más impresionante del mundo** —explicó la muchacha—. **Sus plumas eran de un blanco tan puro como la nieve, y se movía con tanta elegancia como un purasangre**. —Animada con el tema, los ojos de Candy centelleaban de alegría—. **Entonces me llamó. Por supuesto, no pude evitar seguirla. Me trajo hasta este laberinto, me perdí y me caí. Mi tobillo...** —De repente se interrumpió, consciente que había estado divagando. Alzó la mirada a través del velo de la noche para examinar los enigmáticos rasgos de aquel hombre, que durante unos largos minutos permaneció en silencio, atravesándola con la mirada.

— **¿Acaso no sabe lo peligroso que es para una mujer hermosa pasear a media noche, sola, por un lugar tan aislado como éste?** —Preguntó por fin—. **La niebla podría engullir a una criatura tan etérea como usted... y no liberarla jamás.**

Candy sintió que se le erizaba el vello de los brazos.

El extraño no dijo nada más, y su descarada mirada abrasó a Candy desde la cabeza hasta los pies, como si estuviese memorizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Luego, sin previo aviso, él cogió el borde de su vestido y lo levantó.

Candy se quedó helada y retrocedió al instante, gritando a causa del dolor que ella misma había provocado al moverse. La mano del desconocido se detuvo de inmediato, y devolvió a Candy una pensativa mirada.

—**No temas, ángel de la niebla** —murmuró—. **No pretendo hacerte daño.** —Bajó la vista hasta la inflamación—. **Te has torcido el tobillo, y hay que curarlo.**

Candy asintió, sintiéndose estúpida. Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no?, que la encontraran y le ofreciesen ayuda.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza sobre la pierna de la joven con la frente arrugada por la concentración.

—**Avísame si te hago daño.**

Candy asintió de nuevo, inspeccionándole con candidez mientras él examinaba la hinchazón. Era asombroso y temiblemente salvaje; alto y de anchas espaldas. Su cabello negro enmarcaba su expresión adusta y arrogante. Sus rasgos eran severamente masculinos: la nariz recta, la mandíbula cuadrada y los labios gruesos. Sus cejas y pestañas, espesas y oscuras, resaltaban el resplandeciente azul de su mirada. Candy supuso que eran las ásperas arrugas junto a sus ojos las que le hacían parecer peligroso, como si fuese capaz de una crueldad extrema si se sentía amenazado.

Candy se estremeció.

— **¿Te duele?** —Su tono era brusco, pero su tacto delicado.

—**No** —susurró Candy, perpleja por haberse olvidado completamente de su herida, que él había estado examinando durante los últimos minutos—. **No me duele.**

Una lenta sonrisa de complicidad se dibujó en los labios del hombre, y Candy se sorprendió ante la transformación que produjo en él; cuando sonreía, resultaba encantador.

— **¿Qué ocurre, ángel de la niebla?** —Inquirió, tendiendo la mano para levantarle la barbilla—. **¿Aún me temes?** —Con extrema suavidad, buscó el pulso de su cuello con el dedo pulgar.

Candy se estremeció y negó con la cabeza.

—**No. No le temo.**

—**Entonces eres la primera.**

La muchacha retrocedió ante la severidad de su tono, una aspereza que rebatía la gentileza de sus manos. Candy se sentía confusa y era consciente de la patente sensualidad de la caricia del hombre, que dejó un hormigueo de placer a su paso. Pero al fin y al cabo, fue la ternura, tan evidente como no intencionada, la que tocó la fibra sensible en el interior de Candy y le infundió el valor para continuar.

—**Si otras le tienen miedo, se debe tan sólo a que no les ha obsequiado con su sonrisa** —dijo de repente.

El hombre pareció sorprendido.

— **¿Estamos lejos de la mansión?** —preguntó Candy, ansiosa, recordando, en el inquietante silencio, el tiempo que hacía que se había perdido y cuán enfadado estaría Neil.

La crueldad apareció de nuevo en el rostro de su salvador, endureciendo su expresión.

—**Sí, te has alejado bastante. Nos llevará algún tiempo regresar.**

—**Creo que no puedo andar**.

—**Ni lo intentes.** —Era una orden, no una sugerencia.

—**Entonces ¿cómo...?**

Candy nunca terminó aquella pregunta. Él deslizó sus manos por debajo de ella y se levantó, cogiendo a Candy en sus brazos sin ningún esfuerzo.

La muchacha jadeó, agarrándose a sus hombros y sintiendo el fuerte muro de su pecho contra su cuerpo. Una vez más, estaba frente a aquellos increíbles y penetrantes ojos azules capaces de sumergirse en lo más profundo de su ser.

— **¿Sigues sin estar asustada?** —se burló suavemente; su cálido aliento contra la piel de Candy.

Las manos de la muchacha se relajaron, y posó sus palmas sobre los hombros del desconocido.

—**Sigo sin tener miedo** —replicó, asombrada al comprender que era verdad. Por alguna razón, Candy sabía que aquel hombre no utilizaría su enorme fuerza contra ella.

Él parpadeó, saciándose de aquel perfecto rostro tan cercano al suyo; la nariz insolente y respingona y la brillante piel de alabastro; la suave y sensual boca, los inmensos e inocentes ojos de un azul tan verdes como el de la bahía de Osborne en pleno verano. Candy confiaba en él. Era un error, pero en ese caso carecía de importancia, pues ella no era el motivo por el que había regresado aquella noche, de modo que nada malo le ocurriría.

El daño que tenía intención de causar iba dirigido a Neil White.

Candy sintió la imperceptible presión de sus brazos escasos segundos antes de que el hombre girase sobre sus talones y se adentrase en la niebla, apretándola contra su pecho.

—**No le conozco** —dijo Candy bruscamente tras unos instantes, desesperada por aliviar la tensión que crecía a cada paso en su interior. No estaba preparada para una situación tan difícil como ésa; ella, que nunca había estado sola en compañía de un hombre, y mucho menos en sus brazos.

La sombra de una sonrisa fue la única señal de que el salvador de Candy era consciente de su incomodidad y su causa.

—**No, no me conoces** —confirmó.

— **¿Vive en Sussex?**

—**Ya no** —respondió, lacónico, y apretó su mandíbula tan levemente que Candy nunca lo habría notado de no estar a escasos centímetros de él.

—**Pero ¿vivió aquí?**

—**Sí. Hace mucho tiempo**. —Rodeó una hilera de setos, dirigiendo brevemente su penetrante mirada hacia el rostro curioso de Candy—. **Sospecho que no eras más que una niña cuando me marché.**

La muchacha inclinó la cabeza.

— **¿Tan mayor es usted?**

Oscuros recuerdos desfilaron ante los ojos del hombre.

—**Anciano.**

—**Es curioso** —murmuró Candy—. **Hubiese jurado que no tenía más de treinta años.**

—**Tengo dos más** —corrigió él—. **Y toda una vida.**

De repente a Candy se le ocurrió que tan solo era un año mayor que Neil. ¿Era posible que fuese un viejo amigo a quien ella nunca había conocido?

— **¿Ha venido por lo del compromiso? ¿Para asistir a la fiesta?**

Tras una áspera carcajada, contestó:

—**Sí, desde luego**. —Salió del laberinto y se encaminó hacia la casa con grandes y decididos pasos.

Candy parpadeó cuando la puerta principal se abrió, pues las brillantes luces de la entrada hirieron sus ojos después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad.

—**Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?** —El viejo y ojeroso mayordomo de los O' Briann pasó ansiosamente la mirada de Candy al imponente hombre que la sostenía.

—**Estoy bien** —aseguró Candy al sirviente, esperando a que su salvador la depositase en la silla más cercana—. **Gracias a...** —Se ruborizó al darse cuenta que había olvidado preguntarle su nombre. Dispuesta a rectificar su descuido, volvió la cara hacia él, advirtiendo al instante por su resuelta expresión que no tenía intención de soltarla. Por el contrario, el hombre empezó a avanzar de nuevo, conduciéndola con determinación hacia el atestado salón de baile.

— **¿Qué está haciendo?** —inquirió Candy, forcejeando para liberarse de él.

—**Te devuelvo a la fiesta, querida** —respondió. Sus ojos brillaban con una emoción tan amenazadora que Candy sintió un escalofrío—. **Yo también voy a hacer mi aparición.**

—**No puede llevarme ahí dentro tan alegremente como si...**

Un agudo grito atravesó el aire, y Candy se vio acosada por una multitud de caras pálidas y boquiabiertas.

— **¡Dios mío!** —exclamó James O' Briann, sumándose al chillido que su mujer había dejado escapar.

Los invitados murmuraron, conmocionados.

Candy cerró los ojos, deseando que la tragase la tierra. El extraño parecía más divertido que preocupado.

— **¿Dónde está tu familia, ángel de la niebla? **—susurró, estrechándola—.** Te depositaré en sus brazos.**

Candy le ignoró, abrió los ojos y se dirigió al señor y la señora O' Briann con tanta dignidad como fue capaz de emanar:

—**Les pido disculpas** —empezó a decir con voz trémula—. **No tenía intención de hacer una escena, pero me torcí el tobillo y este amable caballero...**

Un aullido de rabia estalló en la estancia mientras Neil White se abría paso violentamente desde atrás con los ojos sedientos de sangre.

— ¡**Grandchester! ¡Miserable beep! ¡Deja a mi hermana en el suelo!.**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Ecos en la Bruma.

* * *

Capitulo 2

_**¿Grandchester?**_

La cabeza de Candy empezó a dar vueltas y el color desapareció de su rostro al encontrarse con la gélida mirada del hombre que la había salvado. ¿Grandchester? ¿Terry Grandchester? No podía ser; Terry Grandchester se había marchado seis años atrás, después de...

Los labios de Candy temblaron. No. No podía haberse atrevido a regresar, no después de haber cometido aquel acto vil y monstruoso que había destrozado a su familia y cambiado sus vidas para siempre. Un animal de sangre fría, un asesino. Y ella había permitido que la tocara, que la abrazara…

Horrorizada, Candy forcejeó para liberarse, golpeando el pecho de granito de Terry y luchando contra su dominio opresor. El cuerpo del hombre se puso rígido al sentir cómo aquellos golpes llegaban hasta el fondo de su alma. En un acto reflejo, el abrazo se hizo aún más fuerte, y sus dedos se hundieron todavía más en la suave piel de aquella mujer, presionando el delicado satén de su vestido. Sus pupilas se dilataron, y su penetrante mirada azul recorrió las facciones de Candy, que confirmaron las palabras de Neil.

¿Cómo era posible qué no lo hubiese advertido? Incluso un tonto habría apreciado el parecido, que se evidenciaba en el hermoso arco de las cejas, en los altos y delicados pómulos, en su excepcional y asombrosa vitalidad. Sí, era una White, igual que Susana.

De repente la cólera reemplazó a la sorpresa y se reflejó en cada arruga de la cara de Grandchester.

— **¿Hermana?—**murmuró.

Aquel susurro mortífero hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Candy.

— **¡Sí, maldito canalla! ¡Hermana!** —Neil arrancó a Candy de los brazos de Terry como si fuese un fardo y la dejó en el suelo sin ningún cuidado.

Candy profirió un quejido de dolor, mientras su tobillo cedía bajo su peso.

— **¿Candy? Dios mío, ¿qué le has hecho?** —Neil cogió a Candy por los codos un instante antes de que se desmoronara—. **¿Es que una hermana no fue suficiente para tí?**

Una llama amenazadora ardió en los ojos de Terry.

—**No le he hecho, nada, White. Ella se cayó... sólo la he traído de vuelta. Si hubiese sabido que era una White lo habría reconsiderado.**

Al observar la expresión angustiada de Candy y su aspecto desaliñado, la mente de Neil trabajó con rapidez, consciente que una pequeña multitud se había agolpado alrededor de ellos.

—**No sé por qué has escogido esta noche para reaparecer, pero has ido demasiado lejos, Grandchester** –proclamó en voz alta, mientras un miedo largo tiempo olvidado despertaba de nuevo en su interior. Después de seis años en el exilio, ¿por qué diablos había elegido el despreciable bastardo aquel momento para regresar?

Ignorando el frenético palpitar de sus sienes, Neil rodeó con el brazo la cintura de Candy. Con la mano libre, hizo señas a un fornido lacayo que permanecía de pie cerca de allí.

— **¿Sí, señor?**

—**Muestra la salida al marqués... oh, perdón, al duque** —corrigió Neil, mordaz. A continuación, dirigiéndose a Terry con los ojos llenos de odio, añadió—: **Espero que me perdone, su excelencia. La última vez que nos vimos aún no había adquirido el eminente título de duque de Broddington.**

Terry se desprendió de la mano del criado.

—**No voy a ningún sitio.** —Apretó las mandíbulas con decisión y se volvió hacia James O' Briann—**Permíteme que te sugiera que me dejes hablar, James. Tu banco custodia demasiado dinero mío como para que te arriesgues a desatar mi cólera.**

Tras una breve indecisión, O' Briann asintió y el criado se retiró.

—**Ésta es la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija, Broddington** —dijo O' Briann secamente—; **así pues, por favor, di lo que tengas que decir y márchate.**

—**Precisamente eso pretendo hacer** —replicó el duque, ignorando los murmullos de asombro de los invitados—. **Te aseguro que detesto estar aquí más de lo que vosotros aborrecéis mi presencia**. —Entornó los ojos—. **Pero no puedo consentir que esta falsa celebración prosiga.**

El frío estremeció el corazón de Neil.

—**Anula el compromiso, O' Briann.** —La frase de Terry era una orden inflexible, expresada con un tono carente de emoción y una determinación mortal.

— **¿Cómo?** —preguntó O' Briann.

—**Ya me has oído**. —La tranquila orden de Terry fue oída tan sólo por los interesados: los O' Briann y White. Los dos White, rectificó Terry en silencio, sin permitirse ni una fugaz mirada a la pálida y despeinada belleza que se apoyaba en su hermano para guardar el equilibrio y observaba a Terry con un intenso miedo que él mismo notaba pero que se negaba a reconocer. Nada ni nadie alteraría sus planes.

—**Anuncia a los presentes que tu hija no puede casarse con Neil White** —dijo.

—**No tienes por qué tolerar esto, James** –intervino Neil con voz ahogada—. **Ordenaré que le saquen de aquí.**

—**Y yo retiraré hasta mi última libra de tu banco y depositaré todo mi dinero en la competencia** –amenazó Terry con suavidad, entrelazando su mirada con la de O' Briann—. **Ya he hablado con Willinger... Está ansioso por recibir mis millones.**

O' Briann humedeció sus fríos y secos labios.

—**Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?** —preguntó desconcertado. Su banco había guardado la fortuna de los Grandchester durante décadas, desde que el anterior duque vivía. Richard Grandchester había sido no sólo un socio, sino también un amigo de confianza. El difunto duque había diseñado aquella misma mansión, sin duda un excepcional honor y un tributo a su amistad, ya que Richard raramente aplicaba su incomparable talento arquitectónico a otra cosa que no fuese su amado Broddington.

James se enjugó el sudor de la frente, deseando que Richard estuviese vivo y controlase la fortuna de los Grandchester. Pero no lo estaba. Y mientras sus dos hijos habían heredado la riqueza de su padre y su talento para el diseño, era el mayor, Terry, quien había adquirido la lúcida mente de Richard para los negocios, así como sus dotes innatas para la arquitectura. Durante los últimos años de la vida de Richard, Terry había diseñado magistralmente numerosas iglesias y casas al tiempo que tomaba las riendas de Broddington de manos de su anciano padre y, en los últimos años de la vida de Richard, triplicaba la enorme fortuna de la familia.

Y cada libra de esa fortuna había sido depositada en el banco de O' Briann, donde hasta entonces había permanecido.

James se encontró con la mirada de Terry, y en su mente se agolparon terribles preguntas.

— **¿Por qué quieres que se rompa el compromiso?** —inquirió.

—**Tú sabes por qué.**

O' Briann cerró los ojos, recordando la horrible secuencia de sucesos que precedió al exilio que el propio Terry se impuso en Spraystone, su refugio de la isla de Wight.

—**Han pasado seis años, Terry.**

—**Sí. Y he conseguido soportar cada uno de ellos pensando tan sólo en este momento.** — Terry no quiso mirar a Neil, pues sabía que si lo hacía, lo mataría—. **No quiero hacerte daño, James. Tú no eres más que el vehículo necesario para asegurar la caída del vizconde. De hecho, te estoy haciendo un favor. Este parásito no quiere a tu hija, sino tu dinero. No me importa si me crees o no. Sólo tienes que anular el compromiso, pues de lo contrario mi abogado se pondrá en contacto contigo mañana para retirar mis fondos, hasta el último penique. ¿Vale realmente la pena obtener un título para Patricia a cambio de la ruina económica?**

— **¡Maldito miserable!** —Neil se lanzó hacía adelante soltando a Candy, que se aferró al brazo de O' Briann para no caer.

Con un movimiento rápido, Terry cogió a Neil por el cuello, alzándolo y apretando con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—**Yo de tí me callaría, White** —masculló, oyendo las exclamaciones de horror de los presentes—. **Nada me gustaría más que arrancarte los miembros uno tras otro.**

— **¡Entonces hazlo!** —Vociferó Neil—. **Al menos esta vez tendríamos pruebas de tu crimen.**

Por un instante. Candy creyó que su hermano había dicho sus últimas palabras. Luego, lentamente, Terry le soltó y le apartó de un empujón como si se tratara de una horrible víbora.

—**No te daré esa satisfacción** —susurró. Se volvió hacia O' Briann, quien se encogió bajo la mirada brutal de Terry **—. ¿Tu respuesta?**

James tragó saliva, percibiendo el tenso silencio que reinaba en la sala. A pesar que habían intentado actuar con discreción, los tres hombres habían dado un buen espectáculo a los curiosos invitados. Hiciese lo que hiciese, sería observado por la multitud de personas influyentes congregadas en el salón. Meditó su decisión detenidamente, tratando de no oír los profundos y desgarradores sollozos de su preciosa Patricia, que lloraba en los brazos de su madre. Aunque la felicidad de su hija lo era todo para él, había otras cuestiones que O' Briann debía considerar: su propia posición social, su nivel de vida, su futuro en general. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía elección.

—**Muy bien Grandchester. Accederé a tu petición, pero sólo por respeto a la memoria de tu padre** —se apresuró a añadir, sintiendo cómo le atravesaban cientos de miradas reprobadoras—. **Ya tienes tu respuesta. Ahora sal de aquí antes que ordene que te echen.**

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—**De acuerdo.** —Lanzó una mirada burlona a Neil, que estaba pálido como la cera y tenía una expresión aturdida—. **Te sugiero que te ocupes de tu hermana, White**. —Por primera vez, permitió que su mirada se dirigiese a Candy, observando su vestido destrozado y sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas—. **Se ha torcido el tobillo.**

—**Váyase** —susurró Candy—. **Por favor... váyase.**

Terry le dedicó un fingido saludo militar, con expresión airada.

—**No volveré a molestarla, señorita.** —Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Candy observó cómo se alejaba, sintiendo un agudo dolor que nada tenía que ver con el tobillo. ¿Era ése en realidad el compasivo extraño que había examinado la inflamación con tanta gentileza? ¿Cómo podía ella haberse equivocado tanto?

—**James, no pretenderás de verdad...** —dijo Neil.

—**Será mejor que tú también te marches** —le interrumpió O' Briann—. **Me ocuparé de los invitados.**

Asiéndose al tenso y trémulo antebrazo de su hermano, Candy intervino:

—**Por favor, Neil. Ya hemos dado bastante que hablar por una noche. Por favor, vámonos a casa.**

Neil clavó la mirada en su hermana, sin verla. Luego se dio la vuelta bruscamente y abandonó la habitación con paso majestuoso.

Candy lo observó asombrada, preguntándose qué debería hacer ella. La reacción de su hermano no la sorprendió demasiado, pues era muy propia de Neil. No, su dilema no nacía de la angustia emocional, sino del simple pragmatismo; no se veía capaz de llegar hasta la puerta principal sin ayuda.

Inclinándose con cautela, intentó apoyar el pie, pero la presión que ejerció sobre el tobillo le provocó un quejido.

—**Te acompañaré a tu carruaje, querida** —se ofreció James O' Briann—. **Vamos.**

Candy no tenía más elección que aceptar su ayuda, aunque no estaba segura de que pudiese perdonarle por romper el compromiso de Neil. En silencio, se apoyó en él, permitiendo que la acompañase hasta el carruaje de los White, donde Neil estaba sentado, abatido y meditabundo.

—**Oh, Candy, ¿te he dejado allí?** —murmuró, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada.

—**No importa** —replicó su hermana, deslizándose hasta el asiento y dando las gracias a O' Briann con una inclinación de cabeza.

El hombre se encogió de hombros con impotencia e hizo una seña al conductor para que se pusiera en marcha.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso hasta la agonía.

—**Neil...** —dijo ella por fin.

— **¿Qué quieres, Candy?**

— **¿Por qué ha vuelto después de tantos años?**

—**Para destruirme. ¿Por qué si no? Mató a Susana, casi destrozó nuestra familia y ahora intenta completar su tarea.** —Neil se recostó en el asiento, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

Candy hizo una mueca de dolor. Desde que tenía doce años, había oído la siniestra historia de cómo Terry Grandchester había seducido a su hermana mayor. La cortejó con regalos y promesas, haciendo que creyera que les esperaba un maravilloso futuro juntos, hasta conseguir que Susana se enamorase perdidamente de él. Y entonces... la aterrorizó con su extraño sentimiento de posesión y sus violentas amenazas, arrebatándole la risa y la alegría, y por último el deseo de vivir, hasta obligarla a quitarse la vida; o quitársela él mismo.

Las acusaciones nunca se probaron, y no se presentaron cargos. Pero Neil, a pesar del paso del tiempo, estaba convencido que Terry Grandchester era, sin lugar a dudas, un asesino.

Candy alisó los pliegues de su arrugado vestido, deseando por enésima vez poder recordar más detalles de los meses previos a la muerte de Susana. Quizá entonces sería capaz de discernir los hechos reales de las exageraciones nacidas de la rabia y el dolor. Pero como por aquella época sólo contaba con doce años, rara vez había sido la confidente de su hermana mayor. A decir verdad, apenas se veían. Mientras Candy estaba ocupada aprendiendo los nombres de todas las flores que poblaban los jardines de Winsham, Susana se hallaba siempre fuera, rodeada por un remolino de fervientes admiradores que competían por conseguir su esquiva mano.

¿Y quién podía culparles? A los veintidós años de edad, Susana era una joven de una extraordinaria belleza, enamorada de la vida y ansiosa por experimentarlo todo. Con innumerables acompañantes a su disposición, la idea de casarse parecía estar muy lejos de su mente. Tras morir sus padres a causa de unas fiebres en 1858, Susana saboreó su libertad, obedeciendo tan sólo a Neil, tres años mayor que ella y siempre indulgente con su encantadora hermana.

Así pues, a pesar del profundo amor y admiración que Candy había profesado a Susana, sus recuerdos eran escasos y vagos; fugaces besos de buenas noches en medio del rozar de vestidos y un persistente olor a rosas. Y un difuminado pero interminable fluir de ardientes y apuestos caballeros que visitaban su casa.

Hasta que apareció Terry Grandchester.

Susana, que había susurrado aquel nombre a Candy, lo cual significaba que aquel pretendiente era distinto, especial, salía misteriosamente cada noche para no regresar hasta el amanecer. Candy recordaba haber oído discutir a Susana y Neil por primera vez. Por lo que ella pudo entender, Neil se oponía con vehemencia al nuevo acompañante de Susana, y ella se sentía profundamente molesta por la intromisión de Neil.

Candy no recordaba nada más, excepto la conmoción y la angustia de aquel último día de pesadilla y las crueles acusaciones que le siguieron.

Pero aunque no sabía con certeza qué había ocurrido la noche que murió Susana, de una cosa estaba segura: ella nunca había visto a Terry Grandchester antes de esa noche. El turbulento duque de Broddington, con sus gélidos ojos azules y su inquietante y salvaje sensualidad, era un hombre al que jamás hubiese podido olvidar.

Con un escalofrío. Candy recordó la penetrante intensidad de su mirada, tan hipnótica como la de la lechuza blanca, y el odio que había centelleado en sus ojos cuando se enteró que era una White.

_**¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, aquel hombre los odiaba? En cualquier caso, deberían ser ellos quienes le odiaran...**_

El gruñido de Neil interrumpió sus agitados pensamientos, arrancándola de su meditación.

—**Ese maldito loco ha conseguido su objetivo. Estoy arruinado.**

Candy frunció el entrecejo ante las melodramáticas palabras de su hermano. Sabía que la causa de su desesperación no era su amor por Patricia O' Briann, ya que la capacidad de Neil para los sentimientos no era tan grande. Entonces ¿a qué se debía?

— **¿Por qué ha de arruinarte la ruptura de vuestro compromiso?** —preguntó.

—**Porque sin el dinero de Patricia estoy prácticamente en la miseria** —contestó con brusquedad—**Y es obvio que Grandchester lo sabía.**

— **¿En la miseria?** —Candy se irguió en su asiento—. **Pero ¿qué hay de tu herencia, de todo el dinero que papá y mamá te dejaron?**

Neil se inclinó y miró por la ventanilla con semblante sombrío.

—**Hace ya tiempo que no queda nada.**

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. Sabía que Neil había sido siempre muy despilfarrador y que últimamente jugaba más de lo normal. Sin embargo, sus padres habían legado a Neil una fortuna considerable. ¿Cómo podía haberlo derrochado todo?

Multitud de palabras cargadas de ira se agolparon en la mente de Candy y se precipitaron vertiginosamente hacia sus labios, pero fueron silenciadas con la misma rapidez. Al contemplar el temblor en la tensa mandíbula de su hermano, sintió cómo su cólera se desvanecía y una oleada de compasión oprimía su pecho.

La vida no había sido fácil para Neil, y ella lo sabía. A los dieciséis años, se vio obligado a hacerse cargo de las propiedades y la fortuna de los White al tiempo que actuaba como tutor de sus dos hermanas menores. Candy apenas recordaba a sus padres. Además de Annie, su querida doncella, Neil y Susana eran la única familia que había conocido de verdad. Y a pesar de la impaciencia y el ocasional desinterés de sus hermanos, Candy estaba convencida que habían hecho por ella cuanto habían podido.

Con aquella emotiva idea en la mente, tomó una decisión.

—**Si tu herencia se ha esfumado, podemos valernos de la mía** —declaró Candy con una sonrisa alentadora.

Si esperaba alguna reacción de gratitud o regocijo, su decepción fue absoluta.

—**Ya lo he hecho** —musitó Neil sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos**—. La mayor parte también ha desaparecido.**

Un silencio turbador invadió el carruaje.

— **¿Has gastado el dinero que mamá y papá me dejaron? ¿Sin preguntarme, sin ni siquiera mencionarlo**?

Neil le lanzó una sombría mirada.

— **¿Cómo si no iba a mantener la casa?**

—**Quizá con los fondos que dilapidaste en las casas de juego de James Street.**

Neil frunció el entrecejo ante aquella muestra de desafío tan impropia de Candy.

—**Yo no perdí tu dinero jugando, sino para intentar recuperarlo.**

Candy abrió la boca pero decidió no replicarle. El tono de Neil la persuadió de que su hermano creía realmente que había actuado como debía. La joven comprendió que de nada serviría discutir.

— **¿Cómo vamos a vivir?** —preguntó.

Neil apretó los puños sobre las rodillas.

—**Mi boda con Patricia habría solucionado todos nuestros problemas, pero Grandchester ha destruido deliberadamente esa posibilidad**. —Permaneció en silencio, al parecer concentrado en la tela de sus pantalones. Por fin levantó la cabeza para mirar a Candy con serenidad—. A**hora tú eres nuestra única esperanza.**

— **¿Yo?** —dijo Candy con un suspiro, tratando aún de asimilar la cruda realidad de su pobre situación económica.

—**Sí, tú** —repitió Neil con mayor decisión—. **Tienes dieciocho años. Es hora que te cases, de que yo elija un marido adecuado para tí.**

Candy se irguió, juzgando a Neil con severidad.

— **¿Insinúas que intentarás tender una trampa al primer caballero acaudalado que encuentres para después obligarme a que me case con él?**

—**Yo no haría algo tan cruel, princesa.** —Su expresión se suavizó—. **Sin embargo, ya no eres una niña. De hecho...** —La examinó con imparcialidad, desde los despeinados bucles castaños hasta el dobladillo del sucio vestido de noche. Una sonrisa de asombro y satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Dónde había estado él aquellos últimos años? Ante sus ciegos ojos, su hermana pequeña había crecido para convertirse en una encantadora belleza, lo que ni siquiera su actual desaliño lograba ocultar.

—**Bueno, bueno** —murmuró Neil, moviendo la cabeza—. **Mi pequeña oruga se ha transformado en una mariposa. Eres realmente hermosa, Candy.**

—**No te rebajes con falsos halagos, Neil** –replicó Candy, insensible a sus palabras—. **Soy consciente que, como mucho, soy una chica del montón.** —Su tono era franco y carente de malicia—. **Susana era preciosa. Quizá me parezca un poco a ella, pero no me considero hermosa.** —Candy apretó los labios y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo—. **Tendrás que buscar otro método para conseguir mi cooperación.**

—**Es cierto que no te das cuenta, ¿verdad?** —Dijo Neil, entre risas—. **Muy bien, entonces no eres más que una joven de aspecto mediocre. Sin embargo, eres cariñosa y obediente; en la mayoría de las ocasiones** —añadió con mordacidad—, **cuando no te pierdes entre tus queridas flores o persigues pájaros por ahí. Aun así, tu acostumbrada adaptabilidad nos proporcionará el incentivo para, como tú dices, **_**«tender una trampa»**_** al caballero adecuado.**

— **¿Adecuado para quién?**

—**Para los dos, y también para el novio**. —Hizo una pausa para elegir cuidadosamente la táctica de persuasión—. **Tú sabes que nunca te forzaría a que te casaras con alguien que no te guste, princesa. Pero estoy seguro que podemos encontrar a un caballero que se acomode a las necesidades de los dos y que a la vez devuelva la dignidad al nombre de nuestra familia.**

—**Oh, Neil.** —Candy meneó la cabeza, desconcertada. A pesar de su decisión de mantenerse firme, la súplica de su hermano y su desesperación la habían conmovido. Pero ¿matrimonio? No sólo no formaba parte de sus planes inmediatos, sino que ni siquiera podía imaginarse atada permanentemente a ninguno de los caballeros que conocía.

Ella anhelaba una unión nacida del amor, no la culminación de un acuerdo financiero. No; no podía ceder a la petición de Neil. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía negarse? Él había renunciado a sus sueños de juventud por ella. ¿Acaso no le debía parte de los suyos como recompensa?

Candy se presionó las sienes, atrapada en un torbellino de confusas emociones: deber, culpabilidad, remordimiento, rencor, resignación.

—**De acuerdo, Neil** —dijo con voz inexpresiva—. **Consideraré tu proposición.**

Neil sonrió.

—**Buena chica.** —Pensativo, se dio unos golpecitos en la pierna—. **Nuestro principal problema es que la temporada de Londres ya casi ha terminado. Si hubiese previsto cuál sería nuestra situación, te habría presentado oficialmente en sociedad para que conocieses a la gente adecuada.** —Neil se encogió de hombros—. **Tendremos que conformarnos con las fiestas privadas del próximo otoño.**

Candy recostó la cabeza contra el suave almohadón del carruaje y cerró los ojos.

—**No te preocupes, princesa. Todo saldrá bien.** —Neil sentía ganas de silbar tras haber convencido a Candy de que acatase sus deseos.

—**No estoy preocupada** —negó Candy, débilmente—. **Lo que ocurre es que me duele mucho el tobillo.**

Neil bajó la mirada hasta la hinchada magulladura y sintió remordimientos al darse cuenta que había olvidado por completo la herida de su hermana.

—**Ya casi estamos en casa. Annie te atenderá en cuanto lleguemos.**

Candy abrió los ojos.

— **¿Crees que volverá?** —preguntó.

— **¿Quién?**

— **Terry Grandchester.**

De repente, el buen humor de Neil desapareció.

—**No. Si estima en algo su vida, no lo hará.**

El miedo se apoderó del corazón de Candy.

—**Por favor, no hables así.**

Neil inspiró profundamente, esforzándose por controlarse.

—**No, no creo que volvamos a ver a su excelencia. Ha obtenido lo que quería y sin duda ya se habrá retirado a su refugio de la isla de Wight**. —Las cejas de Neil se unieron inquisitivas—. **No te hizo daño, ¿verdad?**

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—**No. Sólo me llevó hasta la casa.**

—**Pero ¿te asustó?**

Tras una larga pausa, Candy volvió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

—**No** —susurró—. **No me asustó.** —No dijo toda la verdad, aunque era dolorosa y vergonzosamente consciente de que existía.

Terry Grandchester la había turbado; lo que Candy había sentido en sus brazos no era miedo ni dolor. Lo que había sentido era imperdonable.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 3

—**Parece más grave de lo que es. Ocurre a menudo.** —Annie colocó otra compresa fría en la fea torcedura de Candy y luego se remetió un rebelde mechón de pelo gris en el moño—.** No se preocupe, su tobillo estará bien muy pronto**.

Candy se acomodó entre las almohadas. El dolor de su pierna ya se había calmado, dando paso a un latir apagado.

—**No estoy preocupada, Annie** —murmuró, con la vista fija en el techo.

—**Le atormenta más la mente que la herida.**

La curiosa observación de Annie no obtuvo respuesta, ni su precisión sorprendió a Candy. Conocía a Annie de toda la vida, pues aquella mujer mayor, menuda y excéntrica, de perspicaces ojos negros, nariz ganchuda y movimientos nerviosos como los de un gorrión había criado a Susana y a ella desde que nacieron. Muchos la consideraban tonta, pero Candy sabía que no lo era. Annie poseía la sabiduría de un erudito y una particular visión profética que muy pocos eran capaces de percibir y mucho menos de comprender.

—**Sí, me atormenta la mente** —admitió Candy tras un largo silencio—. **Han pasado muchas cosas** **esta noche, y estoy terriblemente confusa.**

— **¿Confusa o angustiada?**

—**Las dos cosas.**

Annie se arregló el bolsillo del delantal, en el que guardaba un libro del ensayista del siglo XVII **sir Francis Bacon**, y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—**La confusión puede llevar a la angustia o la angustia a la confusión. ¿Cuál es su caso?**

Candy pensó unos instantes.

—**En parte lo primero y en parte lo segundo.**

— **¿Qué es más fuerte, la confusión o la angustia?**

—**La confusión.**

—**Entonces hablemos primero de lo secundario y zanjemos esa cuestión para centrarnos en lo principal.**

—**Está bien.**

—**Sí, lo sé. Le he aplicado una compresa.**

— **¿Cómo dices?**

—**Su tobillo. Le he aplicado una compresa –repitió Annie, palpando la hinchazón.**

—**No, Annie** —explicó Candy con su acostumbrada paciencia—. **Quería decir que está bien que** **empecemos por lo secundario.**

— **¿Lo secundario?**

—**Mi angustia** —recordó Candy.

—**Sí, estoy esperando a que me hables de ella.**

Candy entrelazó los dedos y los posó sobre la colcha.

—**Estoy angustiada porque el compromiso de Neil ha sido anulado esta noche.**

—**No me produce tristeza la ruptura de una unión en que no participaba el corazón de su hermano.**

Candy suspiró.

—**Estoy de acuerdo. No, mi angustia no se debe al hecho de que Neil siga soltero, sino a las consecuencias de su ruptura con Patricia... o, mejor dicho, con los O' Briann, lo que, por cierto, está estrechamente relacionado con la verdadera razón por la que Neil deseaba este enlace.**

En lugar de mostrarse nerviosa por la confusa explicación de Candy, Annie asintió llena de sensatez.

—**Acceder a la fortuna de los O' Briann.**

Esta vez Candy sí se sorprendió. Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre los codos, y observó la expresión impasible de Annie.

— **¿Tú lo sabías?**

Annie se encogió de hombros.

—**Hay cosas que no hace falta que te las digan para saberlas. Su hermano es como es.** _**«En la vida sucede igual que con los caminos **_—dijo con solemnidad, citando a Bacon—. _**El camino más corto es a menudo el más peligroso, y seguramente el camino más llano no se halla muy lejos.»**_

—**Es un buen hombre, Annie** —le defendió Candy al instante.

—**La bondad tiene muchas caras. ¿Quién puede decir cuál es la verdadera?**

—**Él tiene miedo, y yo también. Por lo que dice, nuestra situación económica es bastante lamentable.**

—**El vizconde tardará mucho tiempo en encontrar otra joven rica alrededor de la cual tejer su encantadora tela de araña.**

—**No tiene intención de encontrar a otra mujer. Quiere encontrar a un hombre para mí.**

Annie parpadeó.

— **¿Quiere que usted se case?**

—**Sí.**

—**Eso podría ser mejor.** —De nuevo, Annie se apartó un mechón de pelo descarriado, haciendo que otros tres más cayeran de inmediato sobre su nuca.

Candy se incorporó.

—**No hay nadie con quien quiera casarme, Annie. No estoy enamorada de nadie.**

—**Entonces ¿conoce a muchos caballeros?**

—**Por supuesto que no. Sencillamente nunca he conocido a ningún hombre por quien sintiera algo... **—se interrumpió, horrorizada, cuando la imagen de Terry Grandchester apareció en su mente.

—**Decía que... **—Annie la animó a proseguir.

—**No me acuerdo.**

—**Eso es porque está confusa. ¿No estábamos hablando de eso?**

—**No sé de qué hablábamos.**

—**Lo principal.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Lo principal, su confusión. Es hora de que la afronte.**

—**Sí** —musitó Candy.

— **¿Está confusa por los motivos que tiene su hermano para desear que usted se case?**

—**Claro que no. Neil quiere que me case con un hombre rico, alguien que posea el dinero y la generosidad suficiente para saldar todas sus deudas y devolverle su respetabilidad.**

Annie asintió con la cabeza.

—**Así es. Entonces ¿cuál es la causa de su confusión? ¿Tiene algo que ver con su caída?**

—**No... Sí...** —Candy hundió el rostro entre las manos—.** No lo sé.**

—**La definición perfecta de la confusión**.

Candy levantó la cabeza.

— **Terry Grandchester fue quien me encontró en el laberinto del jardín y me llevó de nuevo a la fiesta.**

— **¿El duque ha regresado a Sussex?** —preguntó Annie.

—**Para deshacer el compromiso de Neil.**

—**Comprendo.**

— **¿No te sorprende?**

—**La cuestión no es si me sorprende o no, sino por qué su presencia la confunde.**

—**Nunca me había fallado tanto el instinto.**

—**Que yo sepa su instinto no le ha fallado nunca.**

—**Entonces ésa fue la primera vez**.- Annie no respondió de inmediato, sino que se limitó a estudiar a Candy con sus oscuros ojos, penetrantes e inescrutables.

—**La atracción debió de ser irresistible** —dijo por fin.

Sintiéndose culpable, Candy se estremeció.

— **¿La atracción?** —consiguió preguntar.—**La noche, la niebla, el canto de los pájaros, la fragancia de las flores. Todo eso la atrae normalmente. Debió de ser irresistible para hacer que se alejara de la fiesta en que se anunciaba el compromiso de su hermano.**

—**Oh... sí. Lo fue.**

— **¿Lo fue?**

—**La atracción** —reiteró Candy.

—**La atracción.**

—**Sí... ¿no estábamos hablando de eso?**

— **¿Lo hacíamos?** —La mirada de Annie era firme.

Candy tuvo la deprimente sensación que la magia de la noche no tenía mucho que ver con aquella conversación.

—**Supongo que no** —murmuró.

—**Hábleme de él.**

Al instante, el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir con fuerza.

—**Debería despreciarle... Le desprecio.**

—**Se sintió atraída por él.**

Las manos de Candy se cerraron en puños de negación.

—**No puedo estarlo.**

—**Pero lo está.**

—**Se mostró tan gentil, Annie, tan delicado.** —Pequeñas olas de calor invadieron el pecho de Candy—. **Caminó por el laberinto hasta encontrarme y luego me llevó en brazos hasta la mansión**. —Candy tragó saliva—.** Sentí su rabia y supe que no iba dirigida a mí. O al menos así era, hasta que se enteró que era una White.**

—**Supongo que la noticia no le agradó** —comentó Annie—.** Y a usted tampoco. Pero ¿por qué está confusa?**

— **¡Él mató a Susana!** —Exclamó Candy con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. **¡O por lo menos fue el responsable de su suicidio!**

—**Así pareció.**

—**Entonces ¿cómo puedes preguntar por qué estoy confusa?**

—**Su instinto está en guerra con sus principios.**

—**Mi instinto está equivocado.**

—**Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Sus emociones se interponen y le impiden sacar una conclusión objetiva **—razonó Annie.

— **¡No puedo ser objetiva con el hombre que asesinó a mi hermana!** —dijo Candy con voz quebrada, invadida por el vivo recuerdo del ensangrentado vestido de Susana el día que apareció flotando en la costa de Sussex; su cuerpo sumergido para siempre en una tumba de agua.

—**No, creo que no** —reconoció Annie. Quitó la compresa del pie de Candy y palpó la inflamación. Satisfecha de que el tobillo sanase adecuadamente, lo tapó con la colcha—. **La apariencia es algo fascinante** —comentó—. **Varía según la perspectiva de cada uno y a menudo no es lo que uno cree.**

—**No quiero verlo nunca más.**

Annie se levantó, sonriente, acomodó a Candy entre las almohadas y la cubrió con la colcha hasta los hombros.

—**Ya hemos hablado bastante. Quiero que descanse, señorita.**

Candy obedeció, sintiéndose exhausta.

—**Me duele la cabeza** —susurró, cerrando los ojos.

—**Mucho más que el tobillo** —aseguró Annie, corriendo las cortinas—. **El sueño vendrá, porque su corazón está en paz**.

Candy no oyó las últimas palabras de Annie, pues ya estaba sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Annie acarició con ternura el precioso y alborotado cabello de su señora.

—**Su mente también hallará la paz, señorita, pero tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes que eso suceda.**

Contemplando los serenos rasgos de Candy, Annie vió mucho más allá, con una capacidad innata que los creyentes llamaban «intuición» y los escépticos «brujería». Como sucedía algunas veces, apareció ante ella una imagen nítida e inconfundible, una fuerte y reveladora visión de lo que estaba por llegar. Sin embargo, sus visiones rara vez eran tan claras como aquélla. La última había sido seis años atrás y estaba tan segura como lo estuvo entonces.

El destino había encontrado a Candy.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 4

Su triunfo y su júbilo se desvanecieron al amanecer.

Sin romper el ritmo de sus zancadas, Terry se inclinó y cogió un puñado de arena mojada, apretándolo contra la palma de su mano hasta que su piel se quemó con el abrasivo contacto. La agitación que bramaba en su interior era tan fuerte que apenas notó el escozor.

Tan sólo un día después del baile de O' Briann, más que un duradero sentimiento de euforia por el resultado de su fabulosa exhibición, sentía una inexplicable furia y un desasosiego que roía sus entrañas.

Que White se consumiera en el infierno.

Terry levantó el brazo con violencia y lanzó la moldeada masa de arena hacia las brillantes aguas de la bahía de Osborne. Siguió caminando con largos pasos, como llevado por el demonio, dando puntapiés a una hilera de piedras que encontró en el camino. Aquel acto intensificó el dolor de los músculos de sus piernas, recordándole la gran distancia que había recorrido.

Había estado andando durante horas. Bembridge, el pequeño pueblecito cercano a su querido Spraystone, se asentaba en los espectaculares acantilados de la isla de Wight a más de dieciséis kilómetros al sur de Queen's Osborne House. Terry apenas había notado los cambios del terreno ni el paso del tiempo. Se había limitado a caminar en busca de la paz que habitualmente le ofrecía el impresionante Solent Sea, el estrecho que separaba la isla de Wight de la costa inglesa.

Aminoró el paso para contemplar cómo los elegantes veleros se deslizaban ante la costa de la isla, rumbo al Royal Yacht Club en West Cowes. No era de extrañar el gran número de velas hinchadas que se acercaban al mismo tiempo, pues el viento se había levantado un poco a esa hora, y las olas, una tras otra, rompían su espuma contra la arena con creciente intensidad. Se avecinaba una de las tormentas de verano de la isla de Wight, anunciando su turbulenta llegada hacia el atardecer.

Terry no estaba preocupado, pues sabía que la tormenta tardaría unas horas en desencadenarse. Enjugándose el sudor de la frente, miró expectante más allá de la bahía, con la esperanza que aquella maravillosa sensación de tranquilidad impregnara su alma.

Nunca llegó.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría?

Terry caminó hacia el borde del agua, analizando crudamente su sombrío humor. La noche anterior había llevado a cabo su plan y el deseo que le había consumido durante largos años se había cumplido. Por fin Neil White estaba en la miseria.

Si la investigación realizada tan cuidadosamente por Terry no le hubiese convencido de la apurada situación del vizconde, la mirada de White cuando O' Briann cedió ante la petición de Terry habría disipado cualquier duda. Sin la dote de Patricia, White estaba en la ruina. Para un bastardo insensible como White, la pobreza era una condición más terrible de soportar que la más letal de las enfermedades.

¿Dónde estaba entonces el exaltado sentimiento de justicia que Terry esperaba sentir?

Inclinándose hasta el suelo, Terry apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus manos, sin importarle la helada marea que bañaba la arena y empapaba sus pantalones y sus botas. Perdió la mirada en la lejana costa de Inglaterra, rememorando la sorpresa que se había producido la noche anterior.

De hecho, la joven le había resultado familiar desde el principio, aunque había sido incapaz de identificarla. Sólo Dios sabía cómo pudo pasar por alto la semejanza, ya que el propósito de su regreso y la esencia de sus deseos de venganza surgían de los White. El parecido sin duda era asombroso.

De todos modos, él nunca la había conocido, pues seis años atrás ella era una niña y él se había consumido por su hermana. Dadas las circunstancias, Terry se había olvidado de su existencia.

Con los ojos entornados, recordó sus delicadas facciones, las ondas de cabello dorado y los ojos verdes que lo había observado con solemnidad mientras se acercaba a ella en el intrincado laberinto. No; no era tan extraño que en aquel momento no hubiese apreciado el parecido. Aquella pequeña, cándida y bella criatura de cuento de hadas que él había rescatado la noche anterior no era más que una sutil réplica de su deslumbrante hermana mayor. Él sabía mejor que nadie que ninguna mujer podía compararse a Susana.

La ardiente y turbulenta Susana, con su llameante cabellera de un dorado que caía sobre su espalda como una extraordinaria puesta de sol, y la hipnótica fragancia a rosas que emanaba de su piel. Exuberante, seductora, atrevida... No, no había nada sutil en Susana White. Y ningún hombre había sido inmune a los efectos de su poderoso magnetismo.

_**¡Dios, cómo la despreciaba, incluso muerta!**_

El rostro de Terry adoptó una expresión feroz mientras las olas rompían contra sus ropas empapadas. _**«Que Dios me ayude **_—pensó—,_** pero no puedo arrepentirme de lo que hice. Quizá en un momento dado hubiese podido, pero ese momento desapareció hace tiempo, enterrado bajo las inalterables consecuencias producidas por el odio de los White.»**_

Hincó los dedos en la arena, advirtiendo la ironía de la situación. Él había causado la muerte de Susana, y sin embargo ella había vencido. La victoria final era suya, pues el castigo que ella le había infligido era mucho más cruel que la muerte. Así pues, pese a su dolor y su pena, los White habían ganado. En comparación, el triunfo de la noche anterior era insignificante.

La opresión que sentía en el pecho indicó a Terry que acababa de desenterrar la raíz de su nefasto humor y su profundo descontento. Todavía no había conseguido todo lo que quería de Neil White.

Pero ¿qué más podía arrebatar a un hombre que no amaba nada más que el dinero y a nadie más que a sí mismo? Además, por supuesto, de Susana.

Terry aún recordaba cuán angustiado y abatido se sintió Neil cuando descubrió que su querida hermana había desaparecido para siempre. ¿Era posible que de verdad le importara tanto aquella bruja despiadada? Obviamente, la respuesta era afirmativa, pues nada excepto una pena y una rabia sin límites podían impulsar a un hombre a cometer un acto tan falto de escrúpulos como el que había perpetrado Neil.

¿Era posible que Neil sintiese la misma adoración ciega por su hermana pequeña?

El pensamiento de Terry se materializó de repente, descendiendo como el pesado manto de niebla que cubría el laberinto donde la había encontrado. ¿Veneraba Neil a...? Su nombre se le escapó por un instante, para ser susurrado a través de sus sentidos como una brisa cálida y suave; Candy.

Sus extraordinarios ojos, que habían brillado con fe y amabilidad antes de descubrir quién era su salvador, se llenaron de fuego al conocer la verdad.

¿Adoraba Neil a Candy del mismo modo que adoró a Susana? Desde luego representó un precioso papel de hermano protector en el baile de los O' Briann, mostrándose indignado y apretando a Candy contra su costado como si fuese su más preciada posesión. Pero ¿lo era en realidad?

Candy no era fría y cruel como Susana, ni débil y superficial como Neil. Su ingenuidad era auténtica, y sus reacciones, naturales.

Sin duda era muy sensible.

La atracción sensual que había surgido entre los dos fue innegable e inmediata. La había detectado en el estremecimiento de su propio cuerpo y en el desconcertado e inconfundible despertar en los ojos de la joven mientras la sacaba del laberinto.

Sin embargo, era una White.

De repente una idea sacudió la mente de Terry, y una sonrisa sardónica apareció en sus labios. Podría utilizar aquella atracción para sus propósitos.

Reflexionando sobre aquella agradable perspectiva, cambió el peso de su cuerpo, estirando las piernas frente a él, sin reparar en las encrespadas olas que le empapaban hasta la cintura.

Candy. Un ángel asombroso, listo para ser guiado hasta el glorioso reino de la pasión. Sin duda al principio se resistiría, atrincherada en la enemistad de su hermano. Sin embargo, Terry confiaba plenamente en que al final sucumbiría a su calculada seducción. Resultaría bastante fácil, pues ella no era lo suficientemente sofisticada para oponerse con habilidad a la experiencia de Terry o luchar contra la atracción que la arrastraba hacia él.

Además estaba el asunto de su virginidad. Como norma, Terry no prefería a las vírgenes, pero encontraba a aquélla extrañamente seductora en su inocencia. Sí, sin duda saborearía cada momento de su doble victoria: iniciar sexualmente a Candy y, a la vez, poner a Neil de rodillas deshonrando a su hermanita y cumpliendo así una despreciable acusación que hasta ese momento había sido falsa.

Ante aquel recuerdo, la mandíbula de Terry se tensó. ¿Deshonrar a Susana? Imposible. Y aun así, ella lo había proclamado —repetidamente, por lo que él recordaba— aquella noche, la última de su vida.

Terry podía verlo como si hubiese sucedido el día anterior, y no seis años atrás: las solitarias sombras bajo los acantilados, las oscuras aguas del río Arun al confluir con las agitadas olas del canal, cuya espuma rompía a sus pies; la rabia que invadió su corazón cuando la miró a la cara.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban extrañamente iluminados, no sólo por el resplandor del farol, sino por una profunda desesperación capaz de conmover a Terry si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona. Pero no Susana.

Sus puños se apretaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo en un intento por dominarse. De nada sirvió. Cuando ella empezó a provocarle, su furia fue incontenible, y el odio y la reprobación centellearon en sus ojos.

Aún podía oír los lastimeros gritos de Susana mientras le suplicaba que no le hiciese eso.

_**«Por favor... no... Terry... no...»**_

Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

Él estaba fuera de sí y lo sabía; Susana también era consciente de ello.

_**«No... No... No lo hagas... no...»**_

Terry no vaciló ni miró hacia atrás. Simplemente se marchó, dejando tras él un súbito silencio y un farol apagado.

Sólo se llevó consigo un extraño sentimiento de alivio...

— **¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!**

Terry abrió los ojos de repente, sobresaltado por el hecho que el grito que oía no era una obsesiva voz del pasado, sino una súplica espantosa y real procedente de algún lugar en la bahía de Osborne.

Se puso en pie de un salto, recorriendo con la mirada las picadas aguas, que se habían agitado durante la hora que había estado absorto en sus pensamientos. Hacía rato que los veleros habían desaparecido de su vista, y el cielo presentaba un aspecto amenazador, con las nubes muy bajas.

— **¡Socorro!**

Lo escuchó de nuevo, pero esta vez su perspicaz mirada localizó de dónde provenía. Bastante lejos, en la bahía, había una pequeña embarcación de remos que se mecía sobre las olas, vacía. Chapoteando frenéticamente junto a la barca, aunque no lo bastante cerca para agarrarse a ella, había una mujer cuya cabeza aparecía intermitentemente para sumergirse después en el agua.

Terry no perdió ni un segundo. Se quitó las botas de un puntapié, se arrancó la camisa y las arrojó sobre la arena. Avanzó hasta que el agua le cubrió lo suficiente para poder zambullirse y luego, con unas fuertes y poderosas brazadas, llegó hasta la mujer que estaba ahogándose.

Rodeó su cintura con el brazo y sacó su cabeza del agua. Ignorando la barca por completo, nadó enérgicamente hasta la orilla, sin saber si la mujer estaba consciente, preocupado por el hecho que no tosía ni realizaba movimiento alguno.

Su cara estaba muy pálida cuando la tendió sobre la arena, y brotaba sangre de una herida que tenía en la frente. Terry se quedó blanco al reconocerla. Sin permitirse pensar en las devastadoras consecuencias si sus esfuerzos fallaban, procedió a expulsar el agua de sus pulmones hasta que la respiración de la mujer se convirtió en un ataque de tos.

— **¡Su alteza!** —Unos pasos presurosos acompañaron a aquella voz chillona— **¡Oh, Dios mío!** —La doncella observó, impotente, mientras Terry calmaba la tos de la joven, asistiéndola hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

—**La princesa se repondrá** —aseguró Terry a la temblorosa criada, usando su camisa para limpiar la sangre de la frente de la princesa—. **Ha sido una aventura muy ambiciosa. Podría haber sido peor.**

—**Debo avisar a su majestad enseguida**. —La menuda muchacha patizamba se volvió y luego se detuvo—. Oh, gracias, su excelencia. —Suspiró, consciente que Terry era un invitado habitual de la reina—. **Muchísimas gracias.**

Terry bajó la mirada hasta la princesa Beatriz, que ya apenas jadeaba y, aunque trataba de controlar sus nervios, temblaba incontroladamente.

—**No alarmes a la reina** —advirtió Terry a la criada—, **Yo acompañaré a la princesa Beatriz hasta la casa. Así su majestad podrá comprobar que no ha ocurrido nada grave.**

—**Sí, por supuesto, excelencia**. —La agradecida criada se retorció las manos al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

— **¿Puede andar, su alteza?** —preguntó Terry suavemente a Beatriz.

La princesa asintió, dejando que Terry la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

—**Nunca sospeché que el tiempo empeoraría tanto** —dijo con voz áspera—, **ni de una forma tan rápida. Cuando salí a remar...** —inspiró brusca y temblorosamente— **el cielo estaba despejado y hacía un día precioso. Supuse que la tormenta tardaría algunas horas en estallar. Soy una buena nadadora, pero cuando me golpeé en la cabeza con la barca...** —Aspiró otra bocanada de aire, palpándose la herida de la frente—. **Me ha salvado la vida, excelencia. No sé cómo darle las gracias.**

—**Puede agradecérmelo guardándose las fuerzas y entrando en la casa por sí misma para asegurar a su madre que se encuentra bien.** — Terry le ofreció el brazo.

—**Eso está hecho** —dijo Beatriz con una débil sonrisa.

La reina Victoria abandonó su esbozo en acuarela de la tormenta en cuanto vio a su hija y Terry aproximarse a la terraza inferior de Osborne House. Se precipitó hacia ellos, y su rostro se demudó cuando vio que su niña cojeaba asida del brazo de Terry.

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido?** —preguntó la reina.

Terry ayudó a Beatriz a sentarse en una silla junto a la fuente y luego se adelantó, inclinándose para besar la mano de la reina.

—**Todo va bien, majestad** —la tranquilizó.

Victoria hizo un gesto para que se apartara y se acercó, ansiosa, para inspeccionar el estado de su hija.

—**La princesa se cayó al agua** —explicó Terry.

Convencida que Beatriz se recuperaría, Victoria se volvió hacia Terry.

—**No me tome por beep, Grandchester** —dijo bruscamente, con un porte tan regio a sus cincuenta y cuatro años como cuando era una muchacha—.** He vivido demasiado para que me trate con tal condescendencia. Beatriz no sólo se ha caído al agua, ¡está sangrando, y es evidente que está completamente empapada y blanca como el papel!**

—**El duque ha salvado la vida a la princesa, majestad** —intervino la doncella, corriendo hasta la terraza. Rápida y respetuosamente, relató el incidente a la reina—. **Yo lo he presenciado** —concluyó, asintiendo con la cabeza para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

Victoria se dirigió a Terry con los labios trémulos a causa de la emoción.

—**Me ha devuelto a mi niña, Terry, Estaré en deuda con usted toda la vida. Le concederé lo que me pida.**

Terry se inclinó, divertido.

—**No necesito nada, se lo aseguro, majestad.**

— **¡Eso es absurdo!** —espetó—. **¡Todo el mundo necesita algo!**

—**Permítame discrepar, majestad. He conseguido cuanto podía desear... al menos por ahora.** – Terry apartó de su mente un oscuro pensamiento, dedicando a Victoria una de sus poco habituales y contagiosas sonrisas. Tenía que animar a la reina para que se olvidara de esa tontería de satisfacer una necesidad inexistente—. **De hecho** —continuó—, **es a mí a quien han necesitado estos últimos días... dos veces, a decir verdad. En ambas ocasiones tuve que rescatar a damiselas en peligro.**

Victoria respondió con una fría mirada, impasible ante el deslumbrante encanto y la sincera declaración del hombre.

—**Prescinda de esta charla inútil, Broddington. Sé que no precisa de ninguna compensación económica. Sin embargo, seguro que desea algo.** —Su expresión se suavizó, y posó la mano sobre la columna que había a su lado como si buscase un punto de apoyo—. **Por favor, no me niegue la oportunidad de recompensarle por lo que me ha devuelto hoy. No habría podido soportar otra pérdida.** —Su voz se quebró.

Terry inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de comprensión. La reina había sufrido mucho durante los últimos veinte años, tanto en su vida personal como de soberana. Primero fue el derramamiento de sangre de la guerra de Crimea. Cuando eso había quedado atrás, fue sacudida por la tragedia personal. La madre de la reina, la duquesa de Kent, falleció en marzo de 1861. Más tarde, apenas nueve meses después. Victoria tuvo que soportar un golpe definitivo: la muerte de su amado príncipe consorte antes de Navidad.

—**Aprecio muchísimo su amable y generoso ofrecimiento majestad** —repuso Terry con sosegada comprensión—. **Pero me conoce bien, y ambos sabemos que mis deseos, por desgracia, no son cosas materiales que puedan ser garantizadas ni siquiera por un poder tan grande como el suyo.**

—**Quizá en su situación sea verdad** —admitió la reina, pensativa. Levantó la barbilla y le dirigió una mirada muy significativa—. **La venganza no está en nuestras manos. Es algo que sólo dios puede llevar a cabo.**

La expresión de Terry se endureció.

—**Siendo ése el caso, no hay ningún deseo que pueda concederme**.

—**No acepto esa respuesta** —afirmó Victoria con resolución.

Terry se preguntó qué podría decir para aplacarla. Estaban de acuerdo en que no precisaba nada material, pero Terry conocía a la reina lo suficiente para saber que no cejaría hasta que solicitase algo. Ya que no podía proporcionarle la tranquilidad de espíritu, ¿qué diablos podía pedirle Terry?

Justicia.

¡Cuánto ansiaba que hubiese un modo de reclamarla! La noche anterior creyó que la había conseguido, pero ahora sabía que había sido un necio, pues su victoria había sido aparente. La pobreza nunca sería un castigo adecuado para el despreciable crimen del vizconde.

No; después de haber destruido con toda perversidad la vida de Terry y la de su propia familia, White había clavado un mortal cuchillo en el corazón de Terry, arrebatándole algo que nunca podría ser reemplazado. Así pues, la única retribución verdadera sería una igualmente irrevocable, una que aniquilase el corazón de Neil a cambio. Se trataba, pues, de un imposible, pues el bastardo carecía de corazón, no le importaba nadie, excepto…

La cabeza de Terry giró vertiginosamente, y la respuesta iluminó su mente en una repentina ráfaga de conocimiento. Algo irrevocable. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

**_Ojo por ojo._**

**_Una hermana por un padre._**

Al diablo la seducción.

—**Muy bien, majestad. Tengo una petición.** —La sonrisa de Terry era cáustica, y sus ojos brillaban triunfales.

—**Y es...**

—**Un decreto real que disponga que Candy White sea mi esposa.**


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 5

— **¿Por qué? —**La reina no se andaba con rodeos.

— **¿Por qué qué?** —repitió Terry inocentemente.

—**No juegue conmigo, Terry** —le advirtió Victoria—. **Resulta ridículo que un hombre que atrae a las mujeres como la miel a las moscas precise del poder de la reina para conseguir una esposa.** —Se interrumpió, lanzándole una fría mirada—. **A no ser que exista una razón por la que esta mujer en particular se oponga a casarse con usted.**

Terry arqueó las cejas en un gesto de fingida diversión.

—**Creí que su majestad quería satisfacer mi deseo más ferviente. Ignoraba que tuviese que justificar el motivo de mi elección**.

Pasando por alto el agudo sarcasmo de Terry, Victoria alzó su regia barbilla para evaluar al hombre por debajo de su tocado blanco de viuda.

—**Usted y yo sabemos cuánto aborrece a Neil White.**

Terry se puso rígido.

—**Tengo motivos.**

Victoria frunció el entrecejo.

—**Nunca ha sido un secreto que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho ese hombre y que le creo a usted inocente en el sórdido asunto de la súbita y extraña muerte de Susana White.**

—**Es cierto** —admitió Terry con un tono más amable—. **Y se lo agradezco.**

Victoria rechazó la desacostumbrada gratitud del duque con un brusco movimiento de mano.

—**También sabe lo mucho que apreciaba a su padre, un hombre bueno y honorable, un amigo estimado por Albert y por mí. Eso, sin embargo, no significa que me agrade ver en lo que usted se ha convertido desde su muerte. Se ha vuelto un solitario malhumorado, irritable y vengativo.** —Se aclaró la voz—. **Supongo, por el apellido de la muchacha con la que siente el repentino deseo de casarse, que está emparentada con Neil White.**

—**Es su hermana** —informó Terry.

— **¿Su hermana?** —La reina pareció desconcertada—. **Pero Susana...**

—**No esa hermana.**

— **¡Ah, la pequeña!** —Murmuró Victoria, recordando el trágico suceso que seis años antes había conmocionado a la región y la familia cuya vida había alterado—.** Candy, creo que se llamaba. Casi la había olvidado... Era una niña tan tímida, siempre a la sombra de Susana.** –La mirada de la reina se tornó reflexiva, tratando de recordar la imagen de una niña menuda, de cabello rubio, enormes ojos verdes y expresión ausente y melancólica—. **¡Pero ni siquiera era una adolescente cuando Susana murió!** —La consternación se reflejó en el rostro de Victoria. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Beatriz, a quien dos alborotadas y atentas criadas acompañaban en ese momento al interior de la casa. Satisfecha por el renovado color en las mejillas de su hija, la reina se volvió de nuevo hacia Terry, bajando la voz para que la joven no la oyese—. **¡Candy White debe de ser un par de años mayor que Beatriz!**

Terry apretó los labios.

— **¿Tenía usted acaso muchos más años cuando se casó con el príncipe consorte?**

Victoria no estaba de humor para consentir que desviase el tema de conversación.

— **¿Cuántos años tiene exactamente?**

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—**Es bastante más joven que Susana; probablemente unos diez años. Diría que Candy tiene diecisiete o dieciocho**.

— **¿Ni siquiera sabe su edad?** —preguntó Victoria, horrorizada—. **¿Cuánto hace que se conocen?**

—**Nos conocimos la noche pasada**. —Un destello de ironía parpadeó en sus ojos—. **De hecho, ella era la otra damisela en apuros a quien tuve que rescatar**.

La reina se irguió, enfadada.— **¿Hasta dónde está dispuesto a llevar su odio, Terry? En el nombre del cielo, no es más que una inocente...**

—**También lo era mi padre** —interrumpió Terry sombríamente. Todo rastro de diversión había desaparecido de su mirada.

—**Eso no cambia nada. No permitiré que descargue su hostilidad sobre una muchacha inocente.**

—**Me dio su palabra, majestad** —le recordó Terry —.** Prometió concederme lo que le pidiera.**

—**No a costa de una cándida niña.**

—**Ya no es una niña** —contradijo Terry, recordando la fresca belleza de Candy, su cuerpo suave y femenino contra el suyo mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la fiesta—. **Y no tengo ninguna intención de causarle daño.**

Victoria trató de asimilar aquella afirmación en silencio, meditabunda.

—**Dígame** —habló por fin—. **¿Hay algo más, aparte del deseo de venganza, que le impulse hacia el altar?**

Terry se puso rígido.

—**Candy es una mujer muy hermosa. Le aseguro que no le desagradará desposarse conmigo.**

Una débil sonrisa afloró a los labios de la reina.

—**Muy bien, Terry. Tendrá su edicto real... y su esposa. Lady Candy White será pronto la duquesa de Broddington**.

Terry entornó los ojos para escudriñar la repentina expresión serena del rostro de Victoria, buscando en ella las claves para explicar su súbito cambio de actitud. No encontró ninguna.

— **¿Y las condiciones? **—preguntó, receloso.

—**No hay ninguna**. —Movió la cabeza, deseando que su instinto no le fallase—. **Ha salvado usted la vida de mi hija. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para expresarle mi infinita gratitud**. —Se acercó a la fuente, agarrándose al respaldo de la silla donde Beatriz había estado sentada—. **Promulgaré el decreto enseguida. **—Una discreta luz brilló en los ojos de la reina—. **Le felicito, Terry, por su próxima boda. Ojalá le proporcione cuanto anhela.**

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios.. Sigan dejando reviews pronto actualizare esta historia.!


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 6

— **¿Cómo está su tobillo, señorita?**

Candy parpadeó y apartó la novela, abandonando de mala gana la lectura de Alicia en el país de las maravillas para regresar a la mundana realidad de su propio salón. Dejando a la incontrolable oruga a un lado, sonrió a Annie.

—**Mucho mejor. Está prácticamente curado**. —Levantó la pierna derecha del sofá y volvió el pie con un movimiento exagerado—. **¿Lo ves? Sólo tres días bajo tus cuidados y mí tobillo está como nuevo.**

—**No del todo, pero casi** —aseguró Annie, apoyando el pie levemente hinchado de Candy sobre un almohadón de plumas. Con delicadeza recorrió con los dedos los cercos oscuros bajo los ojos de la joven—. **Sin embargo, su mente sigue preocupada.**

—**Neil me ha dicho que estamos prácticamente sin un penique.**

Annie meneó la cabeza.

—**Su inquietud se debe a algo más que eso.**

Candy recostó la cabeza, dejando que los rayos del sol de verano que entraban por la ventana acariciaran su rostro.

—**No tengo ningún otro motivo para estar preocupada; y sin embargo lo estoy** —admitió con voz débil—. **Tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal...** —Apartó las cortinas nerviosamente para contemplar el jardín sudeste de Winsham en busca de una serenidad que no halló.

—**Mal... Quizá** —murmuró Annie poco convencida—. **Tal vez sería mejor decir que todo es algo incierto.**

Candy volvió la cabeza.

—**Tú sabes de qué se trata** —acusó.

—**Y usted también.**

—**No, yo no.**

Una profunda sonrisa arrugó el envejecido rostro de Annie.

—**Usted prefiere no saberlo, pero ese punto es muy discutible. Pronto ya no tendrá usted elección.** —De repente su sonrisa se desvaneció—.** ¡Su vestido de seda azul! ¡No lo he preparado!**

— **¿Mi vestido azul? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi dilema?**

Annie le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

—**Bueno, no podrá ponérselo si no está planchado, ¿verdad?**

Candy se sentó, perpleja.

—**No me urge ponerme ese vestido, Annie.**

—**Oh, pero debe ponérselo**. —La doncella se quedó inmóvil, echando una rápida ojeada al imponente reloj de caja que había en el otro extremo de la habitación. Tras quejarse de lo tarde que era, corrió hacia la puerta con una expresión de total consternación en el rostro que recordó a Candy el blanco conejo errante de Lewis Carrol—. **No se preocupe, señorita** —dijo por encima del hombro, colocándose un mechón de cabello suelto por detrás de la oreja—. **Estará listo dentro de un cuarto de hora. Así tendremos tiempo suficiente...** — Sus últimas palabras se perdieron en el pasillo, apagadas por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Candy meneó la cabeza y se acomodó para reanudar la lectura.

— **¿Y Alicia creía que la oruga era tonta?** —murmuró.

Comenzaba a disfrutar de la alocada reunión de té cuando Annie irrumpió de nuevo en la habitación.

—**Vamos, señorita** —exhortó, cogiendo a Candy del brazo para que se levantara.

La joven dejó caer la novela sobre el sofá.

— **¿Adonde?**

Annie tiraba de Candy y la hizo avanzar.

—**A ponerse su vestido, por supuesto.**

—**Pero ya estoy vestida, Annie**. —Candy señaló el vestido beige de estar por casa que lucía—. **¿Por qué tengo que cambiarme?**

Annie se empeñaba en llevar a su señora hacia el pasillo y luego escaleras arriba.

—**Porque el vestido azul le sienta mejor, desde luego.**

—**Pero ¿por qué?**

—**Por sus ojos, señorita.** —Condujo a Candy suavemente hasta el rellano del segundo piso—. **El azul pálido del vestido hace que brillen como el mar.**

—**Gracias, pero no me refería al porqué del vestido. Preguntaba por qué...**

— **¡Aquí está**! —Exclamó Annie con tono triunfal, corriendo al dormitorio y ondeando la larga falda de volantes en dirección a Candy—. **He añadido un lazo más oscuro a cada manga. Cada tono de azul se reflejará en sus magníficos ojos verdes.**

Candy suspiró, irritada.

—**Annie, no pienso dar un paso más hasta que me expliques por qué he de ponerme ese vestido. – Esperó junto a la puerta, dentro de la habitación.**

— **¿No se lo he explicado?** —Annie parecía sorprendida.

— **¿Explicarme qué?**

—**Sinceramente, señorita, si no hubiese estado absorta en la lectura de esos libros tan extravagantes, me habría escuchado**. —Annie cerró la puerta con determinación detrás de Candy.

—**Pero si tú no...**

—**Los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento.**

— **¿Invitados?** —Aquello llamó la atención de Candy. Winsham rara vez recibía visitas, al menos desde la muerte de Susana. Neil salía muy a menudo a jugar, sospechaba Candy, de modo que ella estaba casi siempre sola con los criados—. **¿Qué invitados?**

— **¿Cómo voy a saberlo, señorita**? —Annie estaba ya desabrochando el vestido de Candy, quitándoselo a toda velocidad—.** Después de todo, no soy más que una criada y no suelo tener acceso a las listas de invitados.**

—**Entonces ¿cómo te has enterado...?**

—**Ya le he dicho que no...** —Ahuecó las enaguas de Candy y luego deslizó el vestido de seda azul por encima de su cabeza—. **Ahora apresúrese o no tendré tiempo de arreglarle el cabello.**

— **¿Está Neil en casa?**

—**Está en su despacho.**

De repente un desagradable pensamiento asaltó a Candy.

—**Annie, ¿te ha pedido Neil que me preparases para algo o, mejor dicho, para alguien?** —preguntó.

Annie alisó los arremolinados pliegues del vestido con el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración.

—**Su hermano no debería decidir su destino** —contestó.

—**Pero...**

—**Señorita** —atajó Annie, tomándole las manos—, **la respuesta a su pregunta es no. El vizconde no me ha pedido nada, ni puede cambiar lo que está predestinado.**

Los dedos de Candy se apretaron alrededor de los de su fiel compañera. No quería más acertijos, sino el apoyo de los perspicaces ojos de la doncella.

—**Por favor... di, ¿quién va a venir a Winsham?**

—**Un portavoz de la reina.**

— **¡La reina!** —exclamó Candy con voz entrecortada. Se desprendió las horquillas rápidamente y agitó su melena—. **¡Tal vez Neil haya hecho por fin algo digno de elogio y todos nuestros problemas hayan terminado!** —Tras ir cojeando hasta el tocador, se sentó obedientemente y aguardó la asistencia de Annie—. **Quizá ésta sea la respuesta a nuestras súplicas.**

—**Sin duda lo será, señorita**.

Candy encontró la mirada de Annie en el espejo de marco dorado.

—**No vas a explicarme nada más, ¿verdad?**

Como respuesta, Annie cogió el cepillo con mango de plata y empezó a peinar la melena de Candy, quien soltó un profundo suspiro.

—**Ya me lo temía. Muy bien, Annie, no te presionaré más.**

—**He planchado el vestido perfectamente, señorita **—dijo Annie al instante, alisando la suave seda de la manga de Candy**—. No he dejado ni una arruga**.

Candy apretó los labios.

—**Desde luego, eres muy eficiente. Me pregunto si valoramos como debemos tus grandes habilidades.**

Annie ató una cinta de terciopelo azul alrededor del cabello de Candy.

—**Me parece que acaba de llegar un carruaje. Será mejor que nos preparemos para recibir a nuestros invitados. **—Posando sus envejecidas y firmes manos sobre los estrechos hombros de su señora, Annie la hizo girar con suavidad para mirarla a la cara—.** Yo calmaré a su hermano. Usted limítese a dominar su propio temperamento.**

— **¿Calmar a Neil? ¿Por qué?** —Candy frunció el entrecejo—. **¿Y por qué diablos había yo de perder los nervios?**

—**Sobre todo** —continuó Annie como si Candy no hubiese hablado—, **acuérdese de seguir su instinto. No le fallar**á.

— **¿Mi instinto sobre qué?** —Candy se puso en pie—. **Estás asustándome, Annie. ¿Qué noticia puede traer el mensajero de la reina que tenga que ver con mi instinto?**

—**No debe tener miedo. Además, usted ya lo sabe; su instinto lo ha confirmado. Ahora vamos, señorita.** —Annie la tomó del brazo—**. Todavía renquea un poco. De manera que disponemos de poco tiempo antes que nos reclamen.**

Una puerta se cerró de golpe en el piso inferior, y furiosas voces masculinas llegaron hasta los oídos de Candy. Annie meneo la cabeza ante la mirada sobrecogida de su señora.

—**No se aflija. Ha llegado la hora.**

Sin decir más, condujo a Candy al encuentro con su destino.

— **¡No puedo permitir que entren sin ser anunciados! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué desean ver al vizconde?**

Coolidge, el corpulento mayordomo de White, intentó en vano impedir que Terry entrara en la casa.

—**Su lealtad, buen hombre, es admirable, aunque está fuera de lugar.** — Terry hizo una seña a su eficiente abogado, Lawrence Crofton, para indicarle que le siguiera hasta el vestíbulo—.** Bien, ¿dónde podemos encontrar al vizconde?**

—**Está en su estudio, señor** —respondió Coolidge azorado—. **¿A quién debo anunciar?**

Terry se detuvo.

—**Dígale que el duque de Broddington ha venido verle.**

El criado palideció.

—**El duque de...**

— **¡Maldita sea, Coolidge! ¿Qué ocurre?** —Neil había abierto la puerta de su despacho, lanzando una mirada iracunda hacia el lugar de donde provenía el alboroto. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Terry, y un intenso color rojo inundó su rostro—. **¡Tú! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?**

Terry alzó una mano para pedirle que se callara.

—**Ahórrate el teatro, White. Seré breve.** —Señaló a Crofton—**. Mí abogado... por si se precisase una verificación.**

El rostro de Neil se encendió aún más.

— **¿Tu abogado? No tengo ninguna deuda que pagarte, Grandchester.**

Las sienes de Terry palpitaron de rabia, y tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para no matar a White en ese mismo instante.

—**Permíteme que discrepe** —dijo, encolerizado—.** Nunca podrías pagarme lo que me debes. Sin embargo, estoy aquí para recuperar una parte.**

— **¡Fuera!** —Neil cruzó el vestíbulo, dispuesto a echar él mismo a Terry.

Terry le detuvo, agarrándole con fuerza por el brazo y deseando que fuese el cuello del traicionero vizconde lo que tenía entre sus manos.

—**Lee el edicto, Lawrence** —ordenó, sin apartar su enardecida mirada de Neil.

Nervioso, el letrado se ajustó los anteojos, haciendo crujir el documento oficial y aclarándose la voz. Terry le había advertido que la situación no sería agradable, y Crofton conocía mejor que nadie la historia que había desencadenado el odio de Terry. Aun así, sus manos temblaban levemente. Se palpaba una gran tensión en el silencioso vestíbulo.

—**Se trata de un edicto de su majestad la reina Victoria** — empezó.

— **¿Un edicto real?** —exclamó Neil, perplejo.

—**Sí, señor** —confirmó el abogado—. **Ahora, si me permiten que continúe...**

—**Léelo, Lawrence**. —El tono de Terry era tajante, y su corazón latía triunfal. Asiendo todavía a Neil del brazo, notó cómo la sangre de éste bombeaba más deprisa y su pulso se aceleraba.

—**Muy bien.** —Crofton se irguió—. **Su majestad la reina Victoria, soberana por la gracia de Dios y el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, defensora de la fe y emperatriz de India, desea y ordena que lady Candy White se una en matrimonio con su excelencia Terry Nicholas Grandchester, séptimo duque de Broddington, el 5 de agosto de 1873, ceremonia que se celebrará puntualmente a las...**

— **¡No!**

La protesta surgió del corazón de Candy, un grito de horror proferido en mitad de las escaleras, donde permanecía de pie, paralizada por la conmoción y el ultraje. Aferrándose a la barandilla, se liberó del apoyo de Annie y procuró mantener la compostura, mirando fijamente los rostros que la observaban desde abajo.

Durante un minuto nadie habló ni se movió, mientras la incredulidad luchaba contra la furia y la determinación.

Terry fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose decididamente al pie de las escaleras y dirigiéndose a Candy con total serenidad.

—**Es evidente que ha oído el edicto de su majestad. Eso me ahorra el tener que repetirlo.**

—**Yo... yo no... No lo haré.** —Candy pronunció cada palabra con voz ahogada, mientras descendía por la escalera hasta que, cuando faltaban tres escalones para llegar al final, se encontró cara a cara con su enemigo.

Terry la estudió con deliberada lentitud, sin que sus penetrantes ojos azules se perdieran un detalle. Luego sonrió.

— **¿Hacer el qué?**

— **¡Casarme con usted!** —aclaró con voz glacial.

—**Sí lo harás, ángel de la niebla** —contradijo Terry, cogiéndola por el codo para que avanzara hacia él. Sin apartar la mirada de la joven, tendió la mano hacia, Crofton—. **Dame el edicto.**

El abogado obedeció, apresurándose a poner el documento oficial sobre la mano abierta de Terry.

Sin pestañear, Terry ofreció el escrito a Candy.

—**Léelo tú misma.**

Candy se lo arrebató y recorrió con la vista el contenido al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.

— **¿Por qué?** —preguntó, devolviendo el papel a Terry.

—**Las razones son mías, pero la firma pertenece a nuestra reina. ¿Desobedecerás su mandato?**

—**Neil tiene razón... es usted un bastardo –** balbuceó Candy con voz quebrada.

Terry apretó la mandíbula.

—**Entonces, el 5 de agosto te convertirás en la esposa de un bastardo.**

—**Por favor... no me obligue** —suplicó Candy por última vez.

Por un instante los ojos de Terry despidieron un destello de compasión, de vulnerabilidad... que enseguida desapareció.

—**Hasta el 5 de agosto, ángel de la niebla** –repitió mientras retrocedía—.** A partir de ese día serás mía.**

— **¿Neil?** —Candy se volvió para dirigir una mirada suplicante a su hermano, preguntándose por qué éste guardaba un silencio sepulcral.

La mente de Neil todavía daba vueltas. Candy... _¿casada con Grandchester? ¿Era ésa la venganza final de aquel canalla? ¿Robarle la única hermana que le quedaba, forzándola a convertirse en la señora de Terry Grandchester?_

Neil cerró los ojos. La idea le resultaba insoportable. Si acataba la orden de la reina, Candy pertenecería a su enemigo más odiado, al bastardo que le había arrebatado cuanto poseía, a la maldición de su existencia; al hombre más influyente del condado de Sussex...

Esa última idea puso fin de repente a todas las conjeturas de Neil, al tiempo que la codicia alzaba su abominable cabeza. También intervino el orgullo, que libró una batalla contra la avaricia, decidido a triunfar. Pero ¿era necesario sacrificar el orgullo? Si Candy y él eran más listos que aquella serpiente despiadada, ¿no podría Neil conservar su orgullo y usurpar la fortuna de Grandchester? ¿No sería ésa la venganza absoluta?

Una punzada de culpabilidad penetró en la conciencia de Neil. Estaba en juego la vida de Candy. ¿Acaso no merecía su hermana algo mejor que una vida vacía con un marido que la despreciaba?

Neil se corrigió; no era a Candy a quien Grandchester despreciaba, sino a él. Y Neil conocía a Terry lo suficiente para saber que, aunque fuera capaz de cometer otras barbaridades, nunca abusaría de una chiquilla inocente.

En cuanto a Candy, bien, ella lo soportaría. A pesar de su pequeña estatura, su hermana era una superviviente. Podría resistir la vida junto a Terry Grandchester... sobre todo si eso significaba beneficiarse de su vasta fortuna... y compartir la riqueza con su hermano.

—**Déjame ver ese edicto** —pidió Neil.

Terry tendió el brazo con rigidez, claramente reacio a dar ni siquiera un paso comprometedor hacia Neil. Éste, ignorando aquel descarado insulto, avanzó a grandes zancadas y cogió el documento, preguntándose cómo se las había arreglado Terry para obtener la ayuda de la reina. A pesar de su afecto por la familia Grandchester, Victoria nunca había intervenido en su favor. Al menos hasta el momento.

Desconfiado, Neil examinó el edicto para asegurarse que se trataba de lo que Grandchester afirmaba. Comprobó que el decreto era auténtico, al igual que la firma de la soberana.

Neil levantó la vista para lanzar a Terry una mirada compasiva.

—**Lo siento, princesa**. —Hizo una mueca de condolencia ante el atormentado semblante de su hermana—. **No puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.** — Al observar la expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Terry, se recordó a sí mismo que aquella victoria era temporal.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Candy.

— **¡Esto es una locura!**

—**Señorita.** — Annie, que había bajado por las escaleras sin que nadie lo advirtiera, cogió Candymente a Candy por el brazo—. **Está demasiado excitada. Vamos, la acompañaré a su habitación**.

—**Entonces está todo dispuesto** —concluyó Terry, con los ojos radiantes de satisfacción—. **La boda tendrá lugar el 5 de agosto. La recepción se celebrará en Broddington. Asistirán cientos de invitados para presenciar cómo la hermana pequeña del vizconde de Winsham se convierte en duquesa de Broddington.**

Candy lo miró fijamente, paralizada por la creciente rabia y la conmoción.

—**Le odio** —susurró con fiereza.

Los labios de Terry dibujaron una cínica sonrisa.

— **¿De verdad, ángel de la niebla? Bueno, me muero por comprobar hasta qué punto.**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Aqui les dejo 2 capitulos..! espero que los disfruten y dejen sus reviews. y para lo sque no tengan cuenta tambien pueden hacerlo asi sabre que les encantaaa como a mi.

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 7

Candy estaba agotada.

Incorporándose con dificultad, entornó los ojos para consultar el pequeño reloj de nogal que descansaba sobre su mesita de noche; las tres en punto... Hacía más de dos horas que se había refugiado en el santuario de su cama. Las lágrimas se habían secado hacía rato, y su fortaleza se había trocado en desesperación. Debía afrontar el dilema sola.

Por primera vez en su vida, Candy había rechazado la compañía y el consuelo de Annie, pidiéndole que se retirara en el instante en que llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de la joven, quien, vencida por la emoción, se había arrojado sobre el lecho, sollozando violentamente sobre la almohada. Conmoción, ultraje, dolor, humillación... todos aquellos sentimientos que había atisbado y sabido contener se desbordaron como un torrente.

Lloró la venganza que había decidido su destino, por su incapacidad de alterar los acontecimientos, por la indiferencia que mostraba Neil ante su situación. Lloró por cada uno de los motivos por los que había supuesto que lloraría, y sobre todo por el que nunca habría esperado.

No podía negarlo por más tiempo: se sentía atraída por Terry Grandchester.

Reconociéndolo en silencio, Candy apretó los puños en un gesto de aversión hacia sí misma, hundiéndolos con fuerza en la suave almohada de plumas. _**«¿Cómo eres capaz?»**_, le reprochó su conciencia, recordándole al instante los actos atroces que aquel hombre había cometido.

No podía evitarlo. Podía denominar a aquel sentimiento curiosidad, fascinación o desconcierto; sin embargo, cualquiera que fuera el nombre que le diese, era evidente que la atracción existía. Ella la sentía y, lo que era peor aún, Terry también.

Su corazón traidor latió con fuerza al evocar la explícita y deliberada expresión en la mirada del duque. Tal vez ella fuese totalmente inocente en cuanto a los hombres, pero su cuerpo comprendió el mensaje y respondió por su propia voluntad, sin atender a los dictados de la conciencia.

A la perturbadora reacción física se añadía la pequeña pero insistente voz de un instinto profundamente sumergido que se negaba a permanecer en silencio, atreviéndose a refutar todos los argumentos que su razón presentaba para recordar los destellos de compasión que había percibido bajo la máscara de acero del duque ese mismo día y la noche que la rescató del laberinto en los jardines de O' Briann.

No obstante, las últimas emociones que había visto reflejadas en los ojos de aquel hombre antes que se marchara habían sido la venganza y el triunfo, lo que significaba que ella no era más que el instrumento de un morboso intento de venganza.

¿O sería un intento de resurrección? ¿Acaso era a Susana a quien el duque veía cuando observaba a Candy? ¿Deseaba que fuese Susana la mujer a quien estaba castigando, destrozando... a quien se proponía tomar como esposa?

Si todas las historias que Neil le había contado eran ciertas, habían sido los celos irracionales los que condujeron a Terry Grandchester a la locura, el tormento y el asesinato.

Candy se estremeció al pensarlo.

Durante dos horas, sus contradictorias emociones habían librado una dura batalla, que la había dejado exhausta. El sopor fue el sistema de protección que adoptó su cuerpo, pues de otro modo no habría podido soportar por más tiempo aquel intenso torbellino de pasiones. Además, de nada servía reflexionar sobre el asunto. Ya venciera su razón, su conciencia, sus instintos o su atracción, el resultado final sería el mismo, dado que la reina había promulgado un decreto. Así pues, tanto si le gustaba como si no, el 5 de agosto Candy se convertiría en la señora de Terry Grandchester.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y a continuación se cerró con igual sigilo.

— **¿Está ya lista para hablar conmigo, señorita?** – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Annie cruzó la habitación para sentarse junto a Candy en la cama.

La muchacha se volvió lentamente para mirarla.

—**Tú lo sabías.**

—**Sí.** —Annie apartó con suavidad los mechones cobrizos que caían sobre las sonrosadas mejillas de Candy—. **Ya ha estado sola bastante tiempo. Sabía que estaría dispuesta a compartir conmigo sus pensamientos.**

—**No me refiero a eso**. — Esta vez Candy no daría cuartel a su confidente—. **Sabias lo del edicto de la reina.**

Annie vaciló.

—**No.**

—**Pero ¿sabías que Terry Grandchester era su mensajero?**

—**Sabía que él era su futuro**.

Candy tomó las manos de Annie.

— **¡Pero tú misma dijiste que era un asesino!**

—**No** —contradijo Annie de nuevo—. **Sólo dije que parecía que lo era, y que las apariencias...**

—**A menudo engañan —**concluyó Candy—.** ¿No mató a Susana?**

—**Yo no estaba allí aquella noche, señorita. —**Los dedos de Annie presionaron los de Candy**—. ¿Qué piensa usted?**

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—**Pienso y siento tantas cosas que me resulta imposible explicarlas** —susurró Candy—. **Rabia, traición, dolor y humillación...**

— **¿Atracción?**

—**Sí.**

— **¿Y miedo?**

Candy parpadeó. Terry le había formulado aquella misma pregunta en el laberinto, y la respuesta de la joven había sorprendido a ambos. Sin ser consciente de ello, había sido sincera entonces, y lo era ahora. Miró a Annie de frente.

— **¿Miedo? No. El duque no ha intentado hacerme daño.**

—**Muchos dirían que casarse con un asesino puede asustar** —observó Annie—.** Y sin embargo a usted no. ¿No le indica eso algo?**

— **¿Que soy una estúpida?**

—**Que duda de la culpabilidad del duque.**

—**No sé si dudo de su culpabilidad; simplemente veo otra cara de él.**

—**Un hombre tiene muchas caras, igual que una historia tiene muchos aspectos. Cada una de ellas es en parte verdad y en parte ilusión. A nosotros corresponde percibir la diferencia.**

Candy asimiló lentamente las palabras de Annie.

—**Estás hablando de algo más que del carácter de Terry Grandchester. Estás hablando de su implicación en la muerte de Susana.**

— **¿De verdad?**

—**Yo he oído esa historia cientos de veces, Annie. De labios de Neil, sí, pero también en conversaciones susurradas entre los criados, o gracias al ocasional descuido de algún amigo de Neil...**

— **¿Y de boca del duque?** —interrumpió Annie.

Candy arqueó las cejas.

—**Por supuesto que no.**

—**Hummm —**murmuró Annie pensativa—.** Ya que Terry Grandchester está directamente involucrado en esos «comentarios» que usted ha escuchado, ¿no sería sensato que también él pudiera ofrecer su versión?**

—**Él optó por el silencio. En lugar de hablar, demostró su culpabilidad al huir.**

— **¿Fue así?** —preguntó Annie sabiamente—.** ¿Fue la culpabilidad la que le obligó a marcharse? ¿O fue la injusticia?**

—**No lo sé**. —De nuevo las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Candy—. ¡**Estoy tan confusa! Lo he estado desde la noche que conocí a Terry Grandchester. Por favor, Annie, ayúdame.**

Annie abrazó a Candy, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

—**Como dijo el señor Francis, **_**«si un hombre empieza con certezas, acabará con dudas; pero si se conforma con empezar con dudas, acabará con certezas».**_** Algunas cuestiones deben dejarse en manos del destino, señorita. Y el destino nos plantea muchas preguntas antes de darnos las respuestas. Su camino, según mi parecer, está muy claro. No puede desobedecer el mandato de la reina Victoria, de manera que debe casarse con Terry Grandchester. Después, el tiempo dilucidará su futuro.**

Candy apoyó su mejilla sobre el estrecho y firme hombro de Annie, mientras una nueva duda la asaltaba tras el conflicto y la resignación.

—**El duque afirmó que la boda se celebraría en Broddington, pero por lo que Neil me ha contado, Broddington ha estado abandonado desde... entonces.**

Annie asintió.

—**Es verdad. Aparte de alguna visita ocasional del marqués de Tyreham, la propiedad ha estado abandonada durante seis años.**

Candy se irguió.

— **¿El marqués de Tyreham?**

—**Archie Grandchester, el hermano menor de su futuro esposo**. —Annie pronunció el término con suavidad, pero con el énfasis suficiente para acostumbrar a Candy a la idea.

—**Nunca había oído hablar del marqués. —**Candy ignoró la intencionada alusión de Annie, pues su interés se centraba en aquella nueva e inesperada noticia.

—**Su hermano Neil no suele hablar de la familia Grandchester, cielo** —le recordó Annie—. **El marqués, dos años más joven que Terry, es un caballero amable y bien parecido. Disfrutará inmensamente de su compañía, tanto como él de la de usted.**

Candy se disponía a preguntarle por qué estaba tan segura de ello, pero se arrepintió. Si Annie aseguraba algo, no había duda que era verdad.

— **¿Qué hace pensar al duque que asistirán a la boda cientos de invitados?** —Preguntó Candy—. **Mucha gente le desprecia, la mayoría le teme, y todos le evitan. ¿Por qué habían de desear asistir a esta ceremonia?**

—**Por muchas razones, señorita.** —Annie se encogió de hombros**—. La curiosidad, el chismorreo... La naturaleza humana es asombrosa; la idea de resucitar un antiguo escándalo es una tentación que muy pocos pueden resistir. Además, por supuesto, están aquellos que acudirán por motivos legítimos, como el respeto por el apellido Grandchester, la estima hacia el fallecido duque, o la fe en el actual.**

Las últimas palabras de Annie penetraron profundamente en la mente de Candy.

—**Tú crees en él —**dijo, estudiando la indescifrable expresión de su doncella.

—**En este caso, lo que yo crea carece de importancia.** —Annie levantó un pico de su delantal para enjugar las lágrimas de las mejillas de Candy—. **Lo que realmente importa es lo que usted crea. Sólo el tiempo y su futuro marido pueden proporcionarle la verdad. Yo no.**

Candy se puso rígida de repente.

— **¿Vendrás conmigo?** —Suplicó con la voz llena de desesperación**—. No me abandones.**

La envejecida cara de Annie se arrugó con una sonrisa.

— **¿Acaso la he abandonado alguna vez, señorita?**

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—**Pero ¿y si el duque no lo permite?**

—**Ya ha accedido a que la acompañe a Broddington. Mis pertenencias serán enviadas junto con las suyas.**

Candy la miró de hito en hito.

— **¿Has hablado con él de esto?**

— **¡Por supuesto**! —La respuesta de Annie fue enérgica—. **Poco después de acompañarla a su habitación. ¿Cómo, si no, podría hacer mis planes?**

— **¿Qué ha dicho?**

—**Que sí.**

—**No, me refiero a qué más ha dicho** —insistió Candy.

Annie cruzó las manos recatadamente sobre su regazo.

—**Le complace que yo la acompañe. Dijo que así no le resultaría tan doloroso aceptar su nuevo papel.**

— **¿Doloroso?** —El color desapareció de la tez de Candy—**. Annie, retiro mi afirmación anterior; sí, tengo miedo.**

Annie pareció sorprendida.

—**Él nunca le levantará la mano, señorita.**

Candy se humedeció los labios y movió la cabeza enérgicamente.

—**Ya lo sé. No me refería a eso. Se me acaba de ocurrir... acabo de darme cuenta de...**

—**Ah, la noche de bodas.**

—**Mi noche de bodas.** —Candy repitió las palabras lentamente, aturdida por los ambivalentes sentimientos qué despertaban. Tenía una ligera idea de lo que le aguardaba. Junto con los jardines de Winsham, rebosantes de vivos colores, su refugio favorito era la zona de los establos. Tras haber pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia entre perros, caballos y gallinas, **sin duda había visto cómo se apareaban los animales.**

— **¿Las personas lo hacen igual que los animales?** —inquirió súbitamente, sonrojándose ante su desvergonzada pregunta.

Annie no se inmutó.

—**Más o menos, Pero existe una gran diferencia; si quieren, las personas pueden aparearse con el corazón además de con el cuerpo.**

Candy trató de imaginar aquella clase de intimidad, y su rubor se intensificó. ¿Sería ella capaz de hacer aquello con él?

Con tanta naturalidad como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo, Annie prosiguió contando con los dedos:

—**Hemos establecido el hecho de que el duque la atrae físicamente. También hemos decidido que no pretende causarle daño. ¿Qué le asusta entonces?**

—**No estoy segura. Sencillamente ignoro cómo... Nunca he...**

—**Él si.**

—**No lo dudo**. —Candy se removió, incómoda—, **En realidad debería repelerme la idea, o al menos, debería oponerme a ella **—razonó en voz alta**—. Y así es, por supuesto **— se apresuró a añadir.

—**Por supuesto.**

Candy estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para percibir una cierta diversión en el discreto tono de Annie.

—**Pero para ser totalmente sincera, debo admitir que también siento... bueno, curiosidad**.

— **¿Y eso le sorprende?** —Los ojos de Annie centelleaban—. **El duque es un hombre muy apuesto e irresistiblemente atractivo. Está claro que él se siente atraído por usted, tanto como usted por él. El resto vendrá de forma natural.**

— **¡Haces que parezca tan fácil! —**dijo Candy, y suspiró**—. Pero ¿y si resulta ser un hombre peligroso de verdad?**

—**Como le he dicho antes, nunca he visto que su instinto la traicionase; déjese guiar por él, señorita.**

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de imaginar al enigmático hombre que pronto sería su esposo.

—**Que Dios me ayude si mi instinto se equivoca** —susurró.

Neil apuró de un trago su copa y la dejó sobre el escritorio con un golpe triunfal. De manera que Grandchester creía que había vencido. Bien, pronto sabría que estaba equivocado.

Al recordar las innumerables veces que durante los últimos catorce años Terry Grandchester le había superado, la boca de Neil se torció en un rictus. La larga y desagradable historia se había iniciado en 1859, cuando ambos eran todavía adolescentes. Los padres de Neil acababan de morir, y éste se convirtió en tutor de sus hermanas y administrador de Winsham. Por aquella época, la delicada salud de Richard Grandchester obligaba a Terry a asumir la dirección de las propiedades de Grandchester y los numerosos negocios familiares.

Se conocieron en Londres por medio de un socio común y, aunque nunca llegaron a considerarse amigos, al principio sentían un reticente respeto mutuo.

El respeto desapareció muy pronto. Su primer encuentro comercial presagió lo que aguardaba a Neil, las derrotas que Grandchester le infligiría. Tras pujar más alto que Neil por la posesión de unas acciones minoritarias en la pequeña empresa de fabricación de Bryant's and May's en Tooley Street, Terry vio cómo la inversión que había realizado multiplicaba diez veces su valor cuando la compañía, utilizando los fondos de Grandchester, desarrolló una nueva y exitosa clase de cerillas.

La prosperidad de Terry hizo que a Neil le hirviera la sangre.

Después de aquello, sus caminos no dejaban de cruzarse; en cada empresa que Neil perseguía, Terry le adelantaba; cada maldita apuesta que jugaban era ganada por Terry, y cada mujer que Neil deseaba prefería la cama de Terry. La suerte de aquel bastardo parecía no tener fin. Incluso con Susana.

Neil bajó la cabeza, dispuesto a alejar los recuerdos que habían sido enterrados hacía mucho tiempo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Susana se había ido, y la venganza no la haría regresar. Todo por culpa de Terry Grandchester, quien había arrebatado todo a Neil: su dignidad, su dinero y su hermana. Todo menos Candy.

Y ahora pretendía robársela también, para salir victorioso una vez más. Pero en esta ocasión no sería así.

Neil presionó sus puños contra el escritorio, evaluando las consecuencias del sorprendente suceso del día; un edicto real que obligaba a Candy a convertirse en la duquesa de Broddington. Todavía era incapaz de asimilar aquel interesante giro del destino. Neil ya había planeado servirse de la belleza de Candy para atraer a un marido cuya riqueza fuera suficiente para recuperarse de sus pérdidas. Al mismo tiempo, ansiaba castigar a Grandchester por su último y terrible acto: la anulación del compromiso de Neil con Patricia O' Briann, que sumía a los White en la miseria. De pronto el destino ofrecía a Neil la oportunidad perfecta de combinar sus dos deseos más ardientes en una venganza final.

Candy podría pertenecer a Terry según la ley, pero con ceremonia o sin ella, sería siempre una White. Neil estaba seguro de ello. Sí, él recuperaría su dinero... y sería Terry Grandchester quien se lo devolvería.

Un final adecuado para una vehemente enemistad.

Los pensamientos de Neil fueron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

— **¿Sí?**

Candy abrió la puerta y entró.

—**Neil... Tenemos que hablar.**

Una puñalada de culpabilidad le atravesó el corazón al ver las húmedas pestañas y las encendidas mejillas de su hermana. Procuró apartar aquel sentimiento.

—**Por supuesto, princesa. Pasa.**

Candy cruzó la habitación y se quedó de pie ante su hermano, levantando la barbilla para ver su cara.

—**Háblame otra vez de la muerte de Susana** —dijo.

Una oscura sombra atravesó el rostro de Neil, quien de repente se dio la vuelta.

—**Por favor, Neil... Necesito saber.**

—**Ya lo sabes todo** —replicó, cabizbajo—. **Te he relatado lo que sucedió aquel odioso día docenas de veces. No hay nada más que decir sobre el tema.**

— **¡Me obligan a casarme con el hombre que tú crees que mató a nuestra hermana!** —Exclamó Candy—. **¡Por supuesto que hay más que decir!**

Neil seguía de espaldas a su hermana.

—**No se halló ninguna prueba que demostrara la culpabilidad de Grandchester **—dijo por fin, con la mirada clavada en la alfombra oriental—. **Además, el... accidente de Susana ocurrió hace seis años. No tiene nada que ver con tu matrimonio. Estás a salvo, princesa, créeme.**

Candy apretó los pliegues de su vestido con dedos temblorosos.

— **¿De verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar esta boda? ¿O acaso no te desagrada la idea?**

Neil se volvió hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas en señal de sorpresa.

—**Has cambiado, pequeña. No solías ser tan directa.**

—**Mi futuro nunca había estado en juego**.

Neil asintió con la cabeza.

—**De acuerdo, entonces te contestaré. Las dos cosas. No puedo hacer nada y tampoco deseo hacer nada para impedir el matrimonio. La reina siempre ha sido parcial con la familia Grandchester. Sólo dios sabe por qué.**

Candy respiró profundamente.

—**El edicto es decisivo, Neil, pero también lo es el matrimonio. ¿Por qué entonces no deseas intervenir en el asunto?**

Tendiendo la mano, Neil jugueteó con uno de los rizos despeinados de su hermana.

—**Tendrás cuanto desees, princesa; todo lo que yo ya no puedo proporcionarte**. —Al ver la expresión del rostro de Candy se apresuró a añadir—:** Aparte de tu idea romántica del amor, bien es cierto. Y aunque sé que no estás de acuerdo conmigo, yo no albergo ni las más mínima esperanza de que el verdadero amor exista en realidad. Así pues, este matrimonio te ofrece mucho más que cualquier otro que yo hubiese podido concertar.**

— **¿Un matrimonio que me ofrece como esposo** —preguntó Candy con voz ahogada— **el peor enemigo de nuestra familia, y posiblemente un asesino?**

Neil apretó los dientes.

—**Él no te pondrá la mano encima, te lo aseguro. No se atrevería después de lo que sucedió con Susana. Recuerda, Candy, que toda Inglaterra se enteró de las extrañas circunstancias que rodearon la muerte de nuestra hermana. Por todas partes circularon insistentes rumores que calificaban a Grandchester de asesino. Un escándalo de esa magnitud puede permanecer aletargado, pero nunca se olvida del todo. Si Grandchester cometiese un error que le denigrase aún más, desacreditaría por completo el respetado nombre de su familia. Y sé que él preferiría morir a ponerlo en peligro.**

Candy estudió el rostro de su hermano.

—**Lo crees realmente, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí** —respondió Neil sin vacilar.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, resignada y en cierta forma aliviada.

—**Gracias. Al menos ahora sé que sólo comprometerías mi felicidad por dinero, no por mi vida.**

— **¡Por Dios, Candy!** —Los dedos de Neil se clavaron en los brazos de la muchacha, en un intento por hacerla comprender—. **¿Qué clase de ogro crees que soy?**

Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—**No te considero un ogro, Neil. De hecho, quizá te entienda mejor de lo que te entiendes a tí mismo.** –Se liberó de sus manos para alejarse lentamente—.** Tendré que iniciar los preparativos para mi boda.**

Después de cerrar la puerta tras ella, Candy apoyó la espalda contra la pared, embargada por un sentimiento de desamparo. De manera intuitiva se preguntó dónde importaba menos: en su hogar de Winsham o en Broddington.


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 8

— **¿Una esposa? ¡Dios mío, Terry! ¿Cuándo ha sucedido?**

Archie Grandchester se puso en pie de un salto, observando boquiabierto a su hermano mayor, que estaba arrellanado en una de las mullidas butacas de la biblioteca de Tyreham, que había sido diseñada por los dos hermanos.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—**Hoy.**

—**Hoy** —repitió Archie. Con un habitual gesto de nerviosismo, atusó con el pulgar y el índice la afilada curva de su bigote, mientras examinaba la cara de Terry —.** Muy bien, hermano. Ahora cuéntame el resto de la historia.**

— **¿El resto de la historia?** —La expresión de Terry era el vivo retrato de la inocencia.

Los ojos de Archie, de un gris intenso, se entornaron llenos de desconfianza.

—**Estás hablando conmigo, Terry. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Te has mantenido alejado de Sussex durante seis años. De repente, en mi última visita a Spraystone, me anunciaste que ibas a regresar con el único propósito de deshacer el compromiso de Neil White, lo que conseguiste. Sin embargo, nunca mencionaste tu compromiso. Ahora, de la noche a la mañana, resulta que vas a casarte. ¿Quién es la novia? ¿Y por qué la has elegido?**

Terry sonrió, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—**Por lo que veo, no valen las sutilezas. Muy bien.** –Se reclinó en la butaca con engañosa indiferencia—. **Se llama Candy, y voy a casarme con ella porque es la hermana pequeña de Neil White.**

Archie miró a su hermano, perplejo.

— **¿Has perdido el juicio?**

—**Hace años.**

— **Terry, ¿qué diablos te propones? **—inquirió Archie.

—**Saldar una deuda con nuestro padre.**

— **¿Casándote con la hermana de White? ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de lo que sucedió con Susana?**

La furia acentuó las arrugas alrededor de los ojos de Terry, arrugas que no existían antes de conocer a Susana.

—**Aprendí demasiado, Archie, demasiado.**

—**Y sin embargo no desistes.** —Archie empezó a andar, sacudiendo la cabeza—.** ¿Qué te hace pensar que los White aceptarán tu plan?**

—**Oh, lo harán sin duda. La reina Victoria se ha encargado de ello.**

Archie se detuvo bruscamente.

—**Será mejor que te expliques.**

Conciso y sin pausa, Terry relató a su hermano los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

—**Por tanto, estás obligando a esa muchacha a desposarse contigo.**

—**Será sobradamente compensada.** —El odio centelleó en los ojos de Terry —. **Gozará de todo lo que Susana codició y nunca obtuvo: riqueza, posición, incluso un titulo eminente. Recuerda que yo era un simple marqués cuando papá vivía.**

— **¿Tan seguro estás de que tu futura esposa anhela las mismas cosas que deseaba Susana?**

La expresión de Terry se suavizó.

—**Al contrario. Estoy seguro que Candy aspira a cosas muy distintas a las que ansiaba Susana. Como es muy joven y sin duda ha vivido siempre excesivamente protegida, todavía no ha descubierto las maravillas que con el dinero se pueden comprar. Cambiará.**

Archie lo observó pensativo.

—**Háblame de ella.**

— **¿De Candy?** —Los labios de Terry esbozaron una sonrisa—.** Es un pequeño y tentador manojo de contradicciones: inocente, confiada, idealista, una niña curiosa y a la vez una mujer impresionante.** —Su sonrisa se desvaneció—**. Leal a su hermano y a su familia**.

—**Debe de ser encantadora** —comentó Archie, sin perderse ni un detalle de la espontánea respuesta de su hermano.

—**Es una White.**

—**Al parecer no por mucho tiempo.**

Terry se levantó y caminó muy erguido hacia la ventana para mirar por ella.

—**Su apellido cambiará, pero no su sangre.**

— **¿La castigarás por ello**? —interrogó Archie.

—**No pienso hacerle daño, si te refieres a eso.**

—**Quizá no intencionadamente** —replicó Archie con lentitud, tratando de valorar los sentimientos de su hermano—.** Sin embargo, tu rabia se canalizará hacia ella. **–Se le acercó para poner una mano sobre el tenso hombro de Terry —**. ¿Estás seguro que es esto lo que quieres, Terry?**

—**Estoy seguro que es lo que debo hacer.**

Archie se quedó callado, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras.

— **¿Es tan sólo de un deber de lo que estamos hablando?**

—**Deber, sí. Y justicia.**

— **¿Nada más?**

Terry apretó la mandíbula levemente.

—**Si estás preguntándome si la deseo, si me muero de ganas por sentirla debajo de mí, la respuesta es sí. No soy tan generoso como para casarme con una mujer a quien no desee tener en mi cama.**

La pasión que apreció en las palabras de Terry aportó una nueva preocupación a la mente de Archie.

— **Terry... dada su juventud...** —Se aclaró la voz—. **¿Qué opina ella de esta unión?**

Terry sonrió irónicamente.

— **¿De la unión? ¿O de mí?**

—**De las dos cosas.**

—**Aborrece la idea de un matrimonio forzado. Y en cuanto a mí, me odia. Se siente desconcertada ante mi presencia.** —Algo destelló en los ojos de Terry **—. Me desea.**

— **¿Estás seguro?** —se apresuró a preguntar Archie.

— **¿De qué me desea?** —La expresión de Terry reflejaba una absoluta certeza—.** Totalmente seguro. Incluso más que la propia Candy.**

— **¿Por casualidad…?** —Archie hizo una pausa, consciente de a qué se exponía—. **¿Candy se parece a Susana?**

Terry se giró de golpe, con los labios furiosamente apretados.

—**Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión.**

—**Acabas de darme la respuesta.**

—**Déjalo, Archie.** — Terry cruzó la habitación a grandes pasos para servirse una copa de brandy—. **Voy a casarme con Candy. Punto.** —Lo bebió de un trago y luego dejó bruscamente la copa sobre la mesa.

—**Muy bien** —aceptó Archie, comprendiendo con astucia que el resto de sus preguntas debería esperar—. **¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

Terry se volvió hacia él con expresión más suave.

—**Puedes ocuparte de los preparativos de la iglesia y ayudarme a abrir Broddington de nuevo y acondicionarlo para recibir a los invitados.**

— **¿Y como residencia?**

Terry observó la alfombra, pensativo.

—**Sí** —respondió por fin—. **En Spraystone no hay nada que atraiga a una mujer joven. Candy querrá asistir a fiestas, al teatro... y asumir cuanto implica su nuevo papel de duquesa.** —Asintió, decidido y resignado al mismo tiempo—. **Sí, Archie, de momento, mi esposa y yo** **viviremos en Broddington.**

—**Muy bien.** —Archie ocultó su sorpresa, recordando al Terry que había jurado no volver jamás a Sussex—. **Empezaré con los preparativos enseguida.**

—**Y, Archie...** — Terry miró a su hermano con solemnidad—. **Tengo un favor más que pedirte; ¿querrás ser mi padrino de boda?**

Archie sonrió.

— **¿Es necesario que me lo preguntes**? —Muy serio, puso las manos sobre los hombros de Terry y lo miró a los ojos, conscientes de la gravedad del paso que Terry estaba a punto de dar—.** No sacrifiques más de lo que ya se ha perdido, Terry** —le aconsejó tranquilamente—. **El pasado no puede cambiarse, y el matrimonio es para siempre.**

—**No, Archie.** —Horribles recuerdos ensombrecieron la mirada de Terry, transformando sus rasgos en una máscara de odio y dolor—. **Lo que es para siempre es la muerte.**

* * *

Espero que les haya encantado los 2 capitulos. No se impacienten que esta historia prometeeee.! si tardo en actualizar disculpen pero estoy tratando de montar otra historia y tengo como 100 jajajjaja pronto ustedes me ayudaran a decidir cual van a querer voy a colorcalas al fin de los ultimos capitulos.

Bye.!


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar

Hola otra vez.! Gracias Por sus comentarios. Aquí este capitulo disfrútenlo-. Y recuerden dejar sus comentarios para mi significa mucho..!

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 9

La iglesia era apenas visible, perdida en aquella concurrida calle de Sussex, entre montones de gente y una hilera de carruajes.

Candy miró por la ventana de su carroza, aturdida e incrédula. Al parecer, Annie estaba en lo cierto: la deteriorada reputación del duque de Broddington no había conseguido disuadir a un extraordinario número de invitados a asistir a la ceremonia.

El estómago de Candy se comprimió. Nerviosa, apoyó la espalda contra los almohadones, rogando a Dios que le infundiera el coraje suficiente para proseguir con la celebración.

— **¿Te encuentras bien, princesa? **—Neil se inclinó para apretar la mano de Candy.

—**Estoy aterrada** —susurró—**. Dios mío, Neil, debe de haber más de quinientas personas en esa iglesia.**

— **¿Y eso te sorprende?** —Preguntó secamente, mirando por la ventana—.** Después de todo, es un gran acontecimiento. ¿De verdad creías que alguien se perdería la oportunidad de presenciar tu boda con el infame duque de Broddington?**

Algo en el tono de su hermano hizo que Candy se estremeciera, e inconscientemente separó su mano dé la de él. Las palabras de Annie acudieron rápidamente a su mente, alcanzando un nuevo significado ante aquella multitud: «La naturaleza humana es asombrosa; la idea de resucitar un antiguo escándalo es una tentación que muy pocos pueden resistir.»

— **¿Han venido todos estos invitados para participar en la ceremonia? ¿O están aquí para devorar con la mirada a la mujer que va a casarse con un asesino en potencia?** —Candy se sorprendió ante su propio cinismo.

Su actitud, en cambio, no sorprendió a Neil, que se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—**En cualquier caso, disfruta de ello, pequeña. Puedes ser un gran espectáculo y una mártir al mismo tiempo**.

Por fortuna, el carruaje se detuvo en ese momento, ahorrando a Candy una respuesta ofensiva. Cuando un atento criado abrió la portezuela del vehículo para ayudar a bajar a la novia, Candy comprendió su situación de una forma profunda y cristalina.

Quizá estaba precipitándose hacia una tempestad terrible y desconocida, pero, por otra parte, no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse atada a su vida en Winsham. De hecho, aparte de sus sueños románticos, no estaba sacrificando nada en absoluto. Había llegado el momento de dejar atrás la niñez.

Respiró profundamente y salió del carruaje, alzando la cabeza para contemplar las magníficas columnas de la iglesia, siguiendo con la mirada las orgullosas agujas hasta su extremo. Con forzada lentitud, miró alrededor en busca de la serenidad que la naturaleza siempre le ofrecía. Gozó la inagotable belleza de los árboles de terciopelo verde y de las flores de vivos colores, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran con el fragante aire de agosto, que colmaba de alegría sus sentidos y su alma de fe.

— **¿Estás lista, princesa?** —Neil se apeó, cogiéndola del brazo.

Candy se disponía a contestar cuando con el rabillo del ojo vio el repentino movimiento de unas alas blancas en el cielo. Buscando atentamente, encontró su objetivo y contuvo la respiración ante el magnífico espectáculo que había reconocido al instante. Plumas blancas como la nieve descendieron, y las elegantes alas se agitaron con lentitud hasta que la gloriosa lechuza se posó en la rama de un frondoso árbol y permaneció inmóvil. Su penetrante mirada de topacio recorrió la calle hasta encontrarse con la de Candy.

Durante un interminable minuto, el tiempo se detuvo. La cara en forma de corazón contemplaba, solemne, sin parpadear, los ojos de Candy, emanando poder, fortaleza y seguridad, y transmitiéndolos a la joven.

Después el instinto impulsó al ave a alzar el vuelo. Levantó la cabeza, emitió un fuerte chillido y extendió sus enormes alas blancas para desaparecer en el cielo de la mañana.

— **¿Candy?** —La voz preocupada de Neil parecía proceder de muy lejos—. **No irás a desmayarte, ¿verdad?**

— **¿Qué?** —Candy se volvió hacia su hermano con la mirada vacía, conservando aún la imagen de la espléndida lechuza. No dudó ni un instante de que aquel ave era lo que parecía ser: su maravilloso símbolo de esperanza.

—**Estás blanca como la cera.** —Neil la cogió por las muñecas—. **¿Vas a desmayarte?**

—**No... Por supuesto que no**. —Candy movió la cabeza, regresando a la realidad. Con mano ligeramente trémula, alisó el tafetán de seda de su largo traje de marfil, sacudiendo las capas de encaje que caían drapeadas hasta sus pies. Lanzó una breve mirada al cielo, de nuevo desierto, y luego se dirigió a Neil. **—Estoy lista.**

Él sonrió, inclinándose para cubrir el rostro de Candy con el velo, con mucho cuidado, para no desordenar la guirnalda de rosas blancas y flores anaranjadas que adornaban el cabello castaño recogido en alto.

—**Estás preciosa, princesa. Me siento muy orgulloso de tí.**

Candy sonrió débilmente.

—**Entremos antes que el cuello de lady Pendlington se quiebre de tanto estirarlo** —sugirió, jovial, fijándose en las caras expectantes que se habían vuelto hacia ellos.

Neil pareció completamente aliviado.

—**Como la novia desee** —dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Los compases de la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn sonaban cada vez más fuertes a medida que la novia y su hermano subían por la escalinata de la iglesia. Casi al unísono, las filas de invitados se inclinaron en sus asientos para contemplar cómo se desarrollaba el drama de la década; cómo Candy White se unía en matrimonio al hombre que, según decían, había causado la muerte de su majestuosa y querida hermana, Susana.

Avanzando lentamente a través de las puertas y por el pasillo, Candy notaba el escrutinio descarado de los presentes y leía la expresión de sus rostros. El hecho que toda aquella gente se regocijara con la crueldad y el chismorreo la aterraba y le producía náuseas.

Al fijar la vista en el altar, se dio cuenta que alguien más compartía sus sentimientos. La mirada de Terry se encontró con la suya, ahondando en su interior. En cierta medida, Candy era consciente del efecto que ejercía en ella la enorme e imponente presencia de aquel hombre; la forma en que la levita se ceñía a sus anchos hombros y los pantalones de ante perfilaban los poderosos músculos de sus piernas.

Pero Candy tan sólo podía pensar y concentrar su atención en la fuerza de su salvaje mirada azul cobalto, que ardía con un poder lleno de cinismo que la desafiaba a darse media vuelta, que retaba a cualquiera a que cuestionase sus motivos y se burlaba de la insípida superficialidad de sus invitados.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Candy parpadeó, pues creyó adivinar en los ojos de Terry la misma emoción que ya había visto antes en dos ocasiones. No sabía si era gentileza, vulnerabilidad o compasión. Lo cierto era que no era fruto de su imaginación; era real. Observó cómo el duque vacilaba un poco, echaba un vistazo alrededor y luego la miraba de nuevo con su salvaje crueldad.

Él esperaba su hostilidad, y tal idea sorprendió a Candy tanto como su anterior conclusión sobre su vida en Winsham. Terry Grandchester sabía lo que todo el mundo creía que él era, y esperaba que Candy reforzara su convicción comportándose como la novia reacia y aterrorizada que la sociedad esperaba.

_**«Un hombre tiene muchas caras**_—La voz de Annie resonó en la memoria de Candy—. _**Cada una de ellas es parte verdad y en parte ilusión. A nosotros corresponde percibir la diferencia.»**_

Levantando los hombros, Candy se tragó su turbación y dejó que el instinto la guiara más allá de la ilusión, hasta la verdad. Con gran elegancia, se deslizó hacia el hombre que Annie había llamado _«su futuro»,_ como la novia radiante.

Al advertir el receloso alivio en el rostro de Terry cuando reconoció el sutil cambio en su actitud, así como lo que ello significaba, Candy sintió compasión. A pesar de su comportamiento rebelde y de su impenetrable máscara, a Terry, que había soportado un ostracismo total durante los últimos años, le habría afectado la indignidad del rechazo público. Para un hombre orgulloso como él, el flagrante desprecio de la novia en el día de su boda hubiese representado la mayor humillación.

Así pues, Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo la barbilla en alto, y se prometió dejar que los invitados y el mundo pensasen lo que quisieran. Ella no les proporcionaría leña para su depravado fuego.

—**Tu novia es impresionante** —murmuró Archie Grandchester al oído de su hermano.

Terry asintió lentamente, con un nudo en la garganta por la emoción.

—**Sí, lo es.** —Apartó la vista de Candy, tan conmovido como reticente a demostrarlo. Su mirada se posó entonces en Neil y toda la ternura desapareció. Sin titubear, Terry avanzó unos pasos, listo para reclamar a la novia. Para disgusto de la multitud, Neil no ofreció resistencia alguna y soltó el brazo de Candy echándose a un lado.

Profundamente consciente de la presencia de Terry junto a ella, las entrañas de Candy se contrajeron por los nervios. Luchando por controlarse, miró con fijeza al frente y fue saludada por una amplia y comprensiva sonrisa. Tímidamente ella también sonrió como respuesta, deduciendo al instante que aquél debía de ser Archie, el hermano de Terry. Los dos hombres eran idénticos en estatura y constitución, poseían los mismos rasgos duros y atractivos y un aspecto sombrío. Tan sólo los ojos casi negros y el elegante bigote del marqués le diferenciaban de su hermano; eso y la sincera cordialidad en su rostro al reconocer a la que no tardaría en ser la esposa de su hermano.

Candy sintió cómo la mano de Terry se cerraba alrededor de su brazo y se volvió para mirarlo, esperando encontrar de nuevo en sus ardientes ojos una gota de la gentil calidez que ella había descubierto antes. No la vio.

El recinto quedó en silencio cuando la ceremonia comenzó. Candy permaneció serena y repitió las frases acostumbradas sin vacilar... hasta que el obispo se dirigió a ella y pronunció las palabras _«hasta que la muerte os separe»._ Se originó entonces una quietud sofocante, seguida por una leve agitación de temor que fue creciendo hasta colmar la iglesia. Un instante después, Candy repitió las palabras obedientemente, buscando la mirada de Terry sin ningún miedo.

Arqueando las cejas a modo de felicitación, Terry apreció el valor de Candy y la mantuvo cautiva con sus ojos mientras formulaba la misma promesa. Segundos más tarde, deslizó el pesado anillo de oro en el dedo de Candy. Luego, levantándole el velo, rozó suavemente los fríos labios de la joven con su firme y cálida boca, sellando su unión ante los ojos de Dios y del hombre.


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Ecos en la Bruma.

* * *

Capitulo 10

El viaje a Broddington discurrió como un sueño.

Un tenso silencio les acompañó en el carruaje. Terry miraba al vacío con el entrecejo sombríamente fruncido, mientras Candy hacía girar con ansiedad el nuevo anillo que aún sentía extraño en su dedo.

Las verjas de hierro se abrieron para recibir a la comitiva nupcial en uno de los parajes más exquisitos que Candy había visto nunca.

— **¡Es precioso!** —exclamó. La pesada tensión que reinaba en el interior del carruaje desapareció al instante cuando Candy se inclinó para gozar de las extensas y ondulantes colinas.

—**Tan sólo estos prados ocupan cientos de hectáreas** —informó Terry, sin sorprenderse que Candy, como cualquier mujer, se impresionara ante Broddington. Estudió el rostro de su esposa, observando el esplendor turquesa de sus ojos, radiantes de placer. Sin pretenderlo, se preguntó si esos mismos ojos se oscurecerían de pasión en su cama. Un inesperado deseo recorrió sus venas.

Inconsciente del rumbo que habían tomado los pensamientos de Terry, Candy, casi fuera del asiento, miraba encantada por la ventanilla del carruaje.

— **¿Hay establos?**

Terry parpadeó ante la inocencia de la pregunta.

— **¿Qué?**

Ella le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—**Lo siento. Si no hay establos, ya encontraré animales en el bosque.**

— **¡Por supuesto que hay establos!** —exclamó Terry con brusquedad, estupefacto—. **Hace unos años, Broddington albergaba docenas de purasangres para carreras. Pero eso era antes de...** —Se interrumpió, con expresión impenetrable.

Candy le oyó, pero prefirió ignorar la trascendencia de sus palabras. Ya resultaba bastante asombroso que por fin estuviesen tratando de mantener una conversación civilizada, una experiencia inesperada que seguramente acabaría hecha pedazos si comenzaban a discutir sobre los acontecimientos que condujeron a Terry al exilio.

—**Entonces ¿ya no quedan caballos?** –preguntó Candy.

— **¿Montas?**

—**Desde que aprendí a caminar.**

Terry examinó el rostro rebosante de entusiasmo de Candy.

—**Me encargaré de que traigan caballos adecuados de inmediato.**

Ella sonrió, conmovida por su generosidad.

—**Gracias.** —Su dedo índice recorrió el dibujo de uno de los encajes de su vestido—. **Y gracias también por permitir que Annie me acompañe en Broddington. Me crió desde que nací, y más que una sirvienta es un miembro de la familia.**

—**No soy un monstruo, Candy.** —Por primera vez pronunció su nombre, y el timbre profundo de las sílabas sonó estimulante en los oídos de ella—. **Eres mi esposa. Cualquier cosa que me pidas, cualquier cosa razonable, será tuya. **—Se inclinó, sujetándose las rodillas con las manos—.** Y ya que estamos intercambiando agradecimientos, yo también te debo uno. Aprecio la compostura que has mostrado durante la ceremonia. Ha evitado que se propaguen horribles chismorreos.**

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Miles de preguntas bullían en su interior, pero pugnó tenazmente contra el impulso de plantearlas. Cuando llegase el momento de formularlas, ella lo sabría.

El carruaje siguió avanzando hasta que la enorme mansión Broddington apareció ante sus ojos.

Una vez más, Terry observó el rostro de Candy, curioso por su reacción ante la formidable casa. Vio cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par por la sorpresa antes de que empezara a tirar del ribete de satén de su vestido.

— **¿Vive mucha gente aquí?** —preguntó con un tono ausente.

Terry arrugó la frente.

—**No, al menos cuando haya terminado la recepción. Entonces quedará un pequeño número de sirvientes, la mayoría de los cuales he traído de mis otras propiedades, Annie, y nosotros. ¿Por qué?** —Se sentía molesto ante aquella pregunta inesperada. No había previsto que Candy desease una casa llena de criados a los que gobernar, aunque quizá debería haberlo presumido. Después de su aislamiento en Winsham, sin duda había supuesto que su vida como duquesa incluiría dirigir una numerosa servidumbre.

Candy se hundió en su asiento, aliviada, encogiendo sus delgados hombros en señal de disculpa.

—**Es que no estoy preparada para responder ante nadie, y mucho menos para que decenas de personas respondan ante mí. En Winsham sólo residíamos Neil, Annie, yo y unos cuantos criados más. Neil rara vez se hallaba en casa, y yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los establos o los jardines. Estoy acostumbrada a una vida sencilla... que no creo pueda continuar llevando como esposa de un duque.**

—**Comprendo.**

A Terry no se le ocurrió nada más que decir ante aquella asombrosa confesión.

—**Trataré de adaptarme** —prosiguió Candy, interpretando el silencio de Terry como signo de desagrado—. **Pero recuerda que este matrimonio lo elegiste tú, no yo.**

Los labios de Terry se crisparon.

—**Lo recuerdo.**

La conversación se interrumpió en cuanto el carruaje se acercó a la entrada principal y se detuvo.

De manera nada ortodoxa, Terry hizo una señal al criado para que se retirase y descendió primero, tendiendo luego su mano para ayudar a bajar a su esposa.

Candy puso sus dedos sobre los de él.

Ni siquiera el delicado tejido de su guante pudo evitar la chispa ardiente que se produjo entre ellos y se propagó de la sangre de Terry a la suya como un reguero de pólvora. Aturdida, Candy se quedó paralizada, mirando las manos unidas. Volvió su rostro hacia el suyo.

Terry le ofreció una lenta y oscura mirada.

—**Ah, ángel de la niebla, comienzo a compartir tu preferencia por un hogar con escasa servidumbre. Ya estoy ansioso por disfrutar de la intimidad que acabas de describirme**. —Se llevó a los labios la mano enguantada de Candy, girándola para besar su temblorosa palma— **Hay algunos aspectos de este matrimonio que te prometo encontrarás infinitamente más placenteros de lo que esperas**. —Le besó la punta de los dedos, una a una—. **Infinitamente.** — Le soltó la mano y, cogiéndola por la cintura, la levantó en el aire y la posó en el suelo. Durante unos breves instantes, Terry la estrechó contra sí, con los ojos centelleantes de malicia ante el suave rubor que coloreó, las mejillas de su esposa—. **Tu inocencia me fascina** —murmuró—. **Tú me fascinas.**

—**Los invitados están llegando** —susurró ella.

Terry rió.

—**Muy bien. Nos comportaremos como un matrimonio respetable. Pero más tarde, cuando te tenga para mí solo alimentaremos las llamas de este fuego que nos consume.** —Acarició la mejilla de Candy con el pulgar—. **Esta noche, ángel de la niebla.**

Aturdida por aquellas palabras y sumida en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas, tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que Terry no la conducía hacia el interior de la casa como ella esperaba, sino a lo largo de la senda que rodeaba la magnífica mansión de Broddington.

— **¿Adonde vamos? —**preguntó con voz queda.

—**A recibir a nuestros invitados.**

Candy lo miró con curiosidad.

—**Pero...** —Su pregunta se convirtió en una exclamación de sorpresa al contemplar el magnífico cuadro que surgió ante ella. Cuando las puertas del jardín se abrieron, innumerables criados avanzaron con bandejas de todo lo imaginable, desde ensalada de langosta, pato asado y pasteles de carne, hasta gelatina de vino, pastel de limón y crema de café, que dispusieron sobre decenas de pequeñas mesas distribuidas por los jardines hasta donde alcanzaba la vista de Candy.

— **¿Te gusta?** —preguntó Terry de repente.

Candy lo miró, encantada.

— **¡Es precioso! ¿Cómo te las has arreglado para preparar todo esto?**

Terry procuró disimular el placer que le producía el regocijo de Candy.

—**No he sido yo. Archie se encargó de todo, y los criados han hecho el resto.**

Candy le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

—**Gracias.**

Terry sintió de nuevo un involuntario tirón en su corazón.

—**De nada.**

— **¡Broddington es enorme!** —Candy paseó la vista por el jardín—. **¡Oh… qué maravilla! Geranios, heliotropos, violetas, amapolas, madreselva...** —Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento—. **Crisantemos, brezo, campanillas azules…**

— **¿Conoces los nombres de todas estas flores?** —preguntó Terry, asombrado.

— **¡Por supuesto! Ya te he explicado que he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en los jardines y establos de Winsham. Adoro las flores que brotan en verano y los animales que despiertan de su letargo invernal. Y...**

— **¿Las lechuzas blancas?** —interrumpió Terry.

Candy se sonrojó.

—**Lo recuerdas.**

—**Lo recuerdo.** —Sonrió mientras ella revoloteaba alrededor, deteniéndose para oler las flores aquí y allá—. **Parece que tu tobillo se ha recuperado del todo.**

Candy rió.

—**Sí.** —Curiosa, miró a través de la puerta interior del jardín—. **¿Adonde conduce?**

—**Al salón. Está ideado para que se pueda contemplar el jardín desde el interior y disfrutar de su belleza, ya sea invierno o verano. Detrás del salón se halla la biblioteca, y más allá, la capilla.**

— **¿Por qué no se ha celebrado la ceremonia de nuestra boda en la capilla de Broddington?**

—**La diseñamos para dar cabida a doscientas personas, y hoy había nada menos que seiscientos invitados.**

— **¿Diseñamos?** —Candy captó enseguida esa referencia, con los ojos muy abiertos por el interés—. **¿Ayudaste al arquitecto que diseñó la casa?**

Terry miró alrededor, comprobando con orgullo, la belleza del lugar. Había olvidado la magnificencia de Broddington.

—**Yo soy el arquitecto** —respondió con sencillez—.** 0 mejor dicho, uno de ellos. Mi padre es el principal responsable de los exquisitos detalles de la mansión. Archie y yo simplemente le ayudamos.**

—**Eres arquitecto.** —Candy parecía sorprendida e impresionada—. **Yo creía que eras un duque.**

Un estallido de risa brotó del pecho de Terry.

—**Soy ambas cosas, ángel de la niebla. Lo creas o no, un hombre puede ser muchas cosas.**

—**Tienes mucho talento.**

—**Mi padre era un genio.** — Terry oyó esas palabras antes de darse cuenta que las había pronunciado.

Candy reaccionó ante la viva emoción que expresaba la voz de su esposo.

—**Estoy segura de que lo fue** —concedió con delicadeza. Una vez más, el impulso de continuar, de descubrir todo sobre el padre de Terry, fue casi irresistible. Tan sólo sabía que Richard Grandchester había muerto poco después que Susana, probablemente a causa del disgusto que le había causado la horrible conducta de su hijo. El tono ahogado y el semblante de dolor de Terry sin duda lo corroboraban, pero no el instinto de Candy—.** Nuestros invitados estarán preguntándose dónde estamos **—dijo, tocándole el brazo.

Al momento, la máscara de Terry volvió a aparecer.

—**Seguro —**asintió. En ese instante, la música empezó a sonar, anunciando el inicio del baile. Terry ofreció el brazo a Candy—. **Vamos. Creo que es costumbre que los novios abran el baile.**

Candy deslizó los dedos alrededor de su brazo.

—**Se supone que las novias están demasiado nerviosas para comer.**

La voz burlona de Archie interrumpió el último bocado de tarta de limón de Candy.

—**Tiene razón** —dijo, sonriendo—. **Y sin duda lo pagaré con un fuerte dolor de estómago. Pero ya ve** –continuó, inclinándose en actitud confidente—, **cuando estoy nerviosa, como grandes cantidades de Candys.**

Archie cogió a Candy por el codo al ver que ésta se balanceaba un poco sobre sus pies.

—**Ya lo veo. ¿Y también bebe grandes cantidades?**

— **¿Cómo?**

— **¿Cuánto ponche ha tomado?**

Candy meditó la respuesta.

—**No estoy segura. Quizá cuatro o cinco vasos. Tiene un sabor muy fuerte para ser zumo de frutas.**

Archie la miró, incrédulo.

— **¿Zumo de frutas? Querida, hay muchos litros de coñac francés y vino blanco en ese.**

— **¿De verdad?** —Candy frunció el entrecejo—. **¿Quiere decir que me han engañado?**

—**Sin duda.**

Candy rió.

—**Usted es el hermano del duque.**

—**El mismo.** —Hizo una reverencia formal—. **Y usted es la esposa del duque** —dijo con un guiño.

Candy se mordió el labio, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que estaban solos.

— **¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?** —susurró finalmente.

—**Creo que sí.**

Ella se acercó más.

—**No tengo ni idea de cómo ser una esposa.**

Archie no pudo evitar prorrumpir en carcajadas.

—**Candy, creo que aprenderás muy rápido.** —La tomó de nuevo por el codo—.** ¿Me concedes un baile?**

Ella asintió, con las mejillas encendidas por el vino y la emoción.

—**Pero sólo si me llevas... Archie. ¿Puedo llamarte Archie?**

—**Ya que somos legalmente hermanos, considero que deberías hacerlo** —replicó, iniciando un vals.

—**Nunca había bebido ni vino, ni brandy, pero me gustan** —confesó Candy.

—**Se nota.** —Archie contempló las delicadas facciones de la muchacha. El color, su inherente encanto femenino…; sí, podía ver a Susana. Pero había mucho más en aquella joven; no sólo belleza, sino profundidad, carácter y pasión.

Archie sintió una punzada de envidia ante los tesoros que Terry tenía aún que descubrir.

— **¿Me permites a mi esposa, Archie?** —dijo Terry, dando unos golpecitos en el hombro de su hermano.

Archie parpadeó, sorprendido por el tono colérico de Terry. La última vez que había visto a su hermano, estaba bailando con la viuda del duque de Cantington y su humor era, al parecer, excelente.

—**Desde luego.** —Archie se retiró, percibiendo la presencia de la oscura emoción que guiaba a Terry inexorablemente, oculta siempre bajo la superficie. Ahora emergía y presagiaba una terrible tormenta.

Candy también lo notó y de repente se sintió sobria.

— **¿Te quedarás en Broddington?** —preguntó a Archie, con su encantador rostro ensombrecido por la inquietud.

Estaba a punto de responder que no cuando se fijó en los suplicantes ojos de Candy. Miró de nuevo a su hermano, advirtió su hostilidad y supo que no podía dejarla sola dado aquel talante nefasto e impredecible de Terry.

—**Un par de días **—se comprometió, notando cómo Terry se crispaba—.** Luego debo regresar a Tyreham.**

El alivio relajó la expresión de Candy.

— **¡Estupendo! Entonces tendremos oportunidad de conocernos.**

—**Mañana **—interrumpió Terry. Cogió a Candy del brazo y añadió—: **Es hora que nos retiremos.**

El color desapareció por completo de las mejillas de Candy.

—**Pero los invitados aún no se han marchado.**

—**Y seguirán aquí durante horas. Es perfectamente admisible que nosotros nos retiremos.** —La acercó junto a sí—. **Vamos, despidámonos.**

Candy lanzó una última mirada a Archie. Se sentía como un cordero que era conducido al matadero, al ser arrancada del lado de un viejo amigo, más que de alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

Archie besó la mejilla de Candy.

—**Nos veremos en el desayuno** —prometió. Dirigiéndose a su hermano, le tendió la mano—. **Enhorabuena, Terry. Que seas feliz**. —Se aproximó más a él y murmuró—:** Y por el amor de Dios, trátala con delicadeza.**

La tensión en la mandíbula de Terry indicó que le había oído.

Que lo cumpliera o no era otra cuestión.

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahahaahahahaha ha si quieren que suba el otro capitulo tienen que dejar su s reviews.! Y ESTA CANDENTE.!**


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Bueno como se los prometi.! Y como es este capitulo esta largo solo voy a subir 1 mañana subiré el 12-.!

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 11

—**Annie, creo que me gustaría probar un peinado diferente.**

El cepillo con el mango de plata se detuvo un instante para continuar después su descenso por el brillante y ondulado cabello castaño de Candy.

—**Como quiera, señorita.** —Annie observó a Candy en el espejo del tocador—. **Mañana haremos alguna prueba.**

La joven se giró de golpe para mirar a Annie con ojos asustados.

—**No. ¿Por qué no empezamos esta misma noche?**

Annie le dio unos cariñosos golpecitos en la mejilla.

—**No creo que a su flamante marido le guste esperar durante horas a que le arregle el ** tragó saliva.

—**Supongo que no.**

Dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador, Annie tomó las manos de Candy e hizo que se pusiera en pie para examinarla como una gallina a su polluelo. Sonrió ante la juvenil imagen de su señora. Con su camisa de dormir de inmaculado algodón blanco con adornos en la parte delantera, el cuello y las mangas, y con aquellos ojos turquesa abiertos como platos, Candy parecía más una niña a punto de acostarse que una novia esperando a su marido en la noche de bodas.

Candy se humedeció los labios.

— **¿Cómo estoy?—**susurró.

Annie apretó los fríos dedos de Candy entre los suyos.

—**Como dijo sir Francis, «la virtud es como una piedra preciosa, cuanto más sencilla más hermosa». Usted es bella por dentro y por fuera. También está nerviosa, lo que es natural. Pero todo irá bien; se lo prometo**. —Asintió con la cabeza, con un movimiento de infinita sabiduría—. **Sí, todo irá como es debido.**

Candy dejó que aquella predicción tranquilizadora la impregnara como miel caliente. Luego, vacilante, echó un vistazo a través de la habitación hacia el dormitorio contiguo.

—**Estaba tan enfadado** —murmuró, recordando el comportamiento de Terry.

—**Es más fácil distinguir el enfado que muchos de los sentimientos que esconde**.

—**Hay mucho más en él de lo que permite ver a los demás** —coincidió Candy al instante. Con la expresión serena, su diminuta barbilla se tensó—. **Lo sé.**

—**Entonces guíese por su instinto, chiquilla, y olvide todas las ideas estúpidas.**

Candy consideró aquel consejo, y poco a poco su ansiedad comenzó a disminuir.

—**Tienes razón.** —Abrazó a Annie impulsivamente—. **Gracias, mí querida, queridísima amiga.**

—**Ánimo, vaya** —ordenó Annie con voz ahogada. Besó a Candy en la frente y la empujó con suavidad—. **El duque está a punto de llegar.**

Con expresión decidida, Candy se irguió y atravesó con paso majestuoso la puerta que conducía al dormitorio.

Había deshecho el equipaje aquella misma noche, de modo que no era la primera vez que entraba en su nuevo dormitorio. Sin embargo, sus enormes dimensiones y su aspecto austero aún la inquietaban. Aparte de una mesa baja de madera y dos sillas de respaldo recto situadas junto a la chimenea de mármol, la habitación carecía prácticamente de mobiliario. El suelo pulido de madera se extendía sin fin bajo la alta cúpula del techo, y nada había debajo excepto una jofaina, una jarra de porcelana y una pequeña mesita de noche... Y, en el centro de la habitación, una enorme cama de cuatro columnas.

Indecisa, Candy la rodeó, recorriendo con los dedos la suave colcha y las frías sábanas. Se dió cuenta de que la cama había sido abierta y estaba preparada para acoger a los durmientes... y para lo que precediese al sueño de éstos.

Candy trató de imaginarse acostada allí con Terry Grandchester. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y la muchacha se abrazó a sí misma para serenarse. Sería mejor ocupar la mente en otros pensamientos. Paseó por la habitación, apreciando la magnífica elegancia y simetría. Las fabulosas ventanas de guillotina eran amplias y con grandes cristales para permitir el paso de la mayor cantidad de luz posible; las paredes estaban adornadas con azulejos de intrincados dibujos, aunque extraña y completamente desnudas de cuadros o detalles personales de cualquier clase.

Reflexionando sobre aquel hecho inusual, los ojos de Candy vagaron hasta la gran lámpara dorada que colgaba del techo e iluminaba... la cama.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Eran tan sólo sus nervios que creaban esa ilusión, o había sido la cama realmente diseñada para ser el punto focal de la habitación?

El chasquido del pestillo de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Candy se dio la vuelta mientras su corazón latía con violencia.

Terry se apoyaba contra la puerta cerrada con aspecto sobrecogedor, contemplándola con una intensidad depredadora. Se perfilaba con su bata negra como una sombra siniestra en la habitación poco iluminada, con sus enormes hombros y las duras e inescrutables líneas de su rostro.

Candy sintió un escalofrío mientras la mirada azul cobalto de su marido la atravesaba y luego recorría con parsimonia su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Sin decir una palabra, avanzó con resolución hacia ella.

— **¿Le apetece beber algo, excelencia?** —Al no estar en absoluto preparada para el impacto de tener a un hombre, y en especial a ese hombre, en su dormitorio, Candy había dicho lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Al momento sintió ganas de abofetearse por parecer tan estúpida.

Terry se detuvo de repente, frunciendo el entrecejo en un gesto que no mostraba burla ni diversión, sino enojo.

—**No tengo sed. Y mi nombre no es excelencia.** Candy apretó los puños con fuerza para evitar que sus dedos temblasen.

—**Lo siento **—dijo con voz quebrada—.** Creí que «excelencia» era el tratamiento adecuado para dirigirse a un duque.**

—**Lo es. **—Su enigmática mirada se posó por un instante en los puños apretados de Candy. Luego, sin decir palabra, salvó la distancia que los separaba y levantó la barbilla de Candy con un gesto inesperadamente amable. Su expresión ceñuda había desaparecido, y en su lugar apareció una mirada tierna y comprensiva—. **Estás temblando.**

—**Tengo frío.**

—**Broddington es un lugar cálido. Rara vez necesitamos del fuego en agosto para conseguir más calor**. —Echó un vistazo a la chimenea de mármol apagada—. **¿Quieres que la encienda?**

—**No** —susurró Candy, deseando que sus rodillas dejaran de temblar—. **Sólo estoy...**

— **¿Asustada, ángel de la niebla?** —No era un sarcasmo, sino una pregunta formulada con la misma perspicacia y sensibilidad que había demostrado poseer en el laberinto.

Y de repente, Candy respondió como lo hizo en aquella ocasión.

—**No** —dijo moviendo la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

—**Bien, porque no hay nada que debas temer, nada**.

Terry le acarició la mejilla y deslizó su fuerte y cálida mano por debajo de la espesa cabellera cobriza para posarla en la nuca.

La respiración de Candy se aceleró, y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su esposo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—**Eres hermosa** —murmuró Terry, recorriendo con los nudillos de la otra mano el esbelto cuello de Candy, hasta el camisón guarnecido de encajes. Su mirada siguió el camino de su mano y se detuvo en el lugar donde la curva de los pechos de Candy desaparecía bajo el fino algodón—. **Dios mío, apenas puedo esperar a descubrir hasta qué punto lo eres.**

Candy adivinó lo que iba a ocurrir en el instante en que sintió la mano de Terry presionando su nuca para atraerla hacia sí. Se asombró al encontrarse a sí misma inclinándose hacia él, poniéndose de puntillas y alzando el rostro para recibir la boca de Terry, que descendía.

—**Eso es, querida** —murmuró Terry entre dientes—. **Deja que arda el fuego que hay entre nosotros.**

Los párpados de Candy se cerraron y sus emociones quedaron suspendidas, a la espera, mientras su intuición le advertía que aquel momento dividiría su vida para siempre en un antes y un después.

Sus labios se tocaron, se rozaron y se unieron. Luego la boca de Terry se abrió sobre la de ella en un beso arrebatador que robó el aire de los pulmones de Candy para devolvérselo después, consumiéndola e impregnándola al mismo tiempo.

_**«Qué maravilloso**_—proclamó su mente aturdida—. _**Qué increíblemente maravilloso.»**_

Con un suave y extasiado suspiro, Candy se entregó a aquel torbellino de asombrosas sensaciones. Se acercó más a su marido, deslizando las manos por la elegante seda de su bata y posándolas suavemente sobre su pecho, que latía cada vez con más fuerza.

Terry respondió al instante, transportando a Candy a un mundo nuevo y prodigioso de felicidad sensual inspirada por la magia de sus besos. Moldeó posesivamente los labios de Candy bajo los suyos, adaptándose a ellos con tanta perfección como las piezas de un rompecabezas, mientras apresaba su cabello con las manos.

Irremediablemente inmersa en aquel beso, Candy se sentía flotar en una nube de plata, consciente tan sólo de las sensaciones. De repente retornó a la realidad y se puso rígida por la sorpresa cuando la lengua de Terry se deslizó entre sus labios.

—**Excelencia...** —comenzó.

—**Chist...** —Al notar la sorpresa de Candy, Terry hizo una pausa, tranquilizándola con el suave roce de los dedos en su espalda, subiendo y bajando, hasta que la joven se relajó de nuevo entre sus brazos. Entonces, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, la acercó más a él, apretándola contra el fuerte muro de su pecho.

Candy gimió. Incluso a través de la delgada tela de su camisón, el contacto electrizante, salvajemente erótico, sacudía su cuerpo por entero. La mujer se aferró a las solapas de la bata de Terry mientras su respiración se convertía en una suave exclamación de despertar físico.

Terry interpretó el sonido y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Candy mientras descubría con la lengua los cálidos y Candys rincones de su boca.

Las rodillas de Candy casi cedieron. Nunca había imaginado a un hombre penetrando a una mujer de aquella manera tan... agradable. Durante un rato permaneció pasiva, dejando que él le enseñara cómo debía hacerse, sintiéndose en la gloria con cada sensual caricia y abriendo la boca para recibir con ansiedad la sugestiva invasión de su lengua. Luego, con inocente curiosidad y delicadeza, rozó con su lengua la de Terry, para retraerla un poco como hacía él.

Terry emitió un áspero sonido, y su cuerpo se estremeció con asombro y deseo. Separó su boca de la de ella respirando con dificultad, y bajó la mirada, sorprendido.

— **¿He hecho algo mal?** —susurró Candy, al ver su intensa expresión.

—**No, mi pequeña inocente, no has hecho nada mal.** — La voz de Terry sonaba como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia—. **Es sólo que no esperaba tal pasión... por tu parte, o por la mía**.

Un leve rubor coloreó las mejillas de Candy, que intentó liberarse de su abrazo.

—**No sé qué esperabas, pero al parecer te he decepcionado.**

Los brazos de Terry la estrecharon como bandas de hierro.

—**Al contrario, mi extraordinaria esposa. Has superado mis más delirantes fantasías**. —Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente—. **Y créeme, he tenido muchas acerca de esta noche.**

Candy dejó de forcejear.

—**Oh.** —Le dirigió una mirada curiosa—. **Entonces está bien, ¿verdad?**

Terry reprimió una carcajada.

—**Está muy bien.** —Se inclinó para apretar sus labios contra el pulso que latía con irregularidad en el cuello de Candy—. **Hueles a flores.**

— **¿A cuáles?** —Replicó con voz apagada, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas—.** Hay cientos de variedades diferentes de...**

—**A unas muy dulces** —interrumpió Terry, recorriendo pequeñas parcelas de su piel hasta alcanzar la delicada curva de su mandíbula**—. Unas que son nuevas y puras**. —Rozó la suave piel de su mejilla—. **Con capullos listos para ser recogidos**. —Besó su barbilla, su nariz y las comisuras de sus labios—. **Flores que están a punto de abrirse al sol, de ser bañadas por su fuego, de recibir su calor**. —Enterró sus labios en los de ella, y Candy cedió al instante, sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones. Se aferró a los brazos de Terry para sostenerse, consumiéndose en las llamas de su beso.

—**Rodéame con tus brazos** —ordenó junto a la boca de Candy, instando a que sus manos se elevaran más—. **Abrázame.**

Candy obedeció sin vacilar, deleitándose con el profundo gemido de placer de Terry.

Él ciñó su cuerpo, hambriento e insistente, al de ella, para mostrar a la mujer el efecto que causaba en él con cada curva endurecida y cada centímetro palpitante de su piel. Unos momentos antes, eso la habría asustado, pero en ese momento Candy sintió cómo la respuesta surgía de su interior, como una voz profunda que, a pesar de su inocencia, le indicaba qué debía hacer.

Abrazó a su esposo con más fuerza, moviéndose intuitivamente contra el cuerpo de su Terry, y fue recompensada por el violento estremecimiento que hizo tambalear la imponente constitución del hombre.

Terry la levantó del suelo, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—**Dí mi nombre** —ordenó.

Candy apenas le oyó.

—**Dílo, Candy.** —Retiró su boca de la de ella—. **Mi verdadero nombre, no «excelencia»... ni ninguna otra fórmula para dirigirse a un duque. Quiero oír mí nombre de tus labios.**

Candy abrió los ojos y miró los de él, sintiéndose perdida y a la vez todo lo contrario, sabiendo lo que Terry necesitaba... e incluso el porqué.

— **Terry** —susurró.

—**Otra vez.**

— **Terry.**

Algo profundo y hermoso se reflejó en los ojos de él ante la respuesta de Candy.

—**Ven conmigo a la cama** —dijo con voz ronca.

A Candy no le importaba si se trataba de una petición o una orden, la respuesta era la misma:

—**Sí.**

Él la cogió en brazos y, llegando al lecho en dos grandes pasos, la tumbó en el blando colchón junto a él.

—**Ángel de la niebla** —dijo, con la voz áspera por el deseo y tensa por la disciplina que le obligaba a contenerse—. **Te deseo. Dios, cómo te deseo.** —Hundió el rostro en el cabello de Candy, explorando con las manos los suaves contornos de su cuerpo a través del fino camisón.

Estallidos de pura emoción se apoderaron de Candy, una emoción desnuda, deslumbrante y vivificadora; la exquisita suavidad de la cama, la cálida boca de Terry, las manos que quemaban su piel y las palabras de deseo que resonaban en sus oídos. Nunca nadie la había necesitado de aquel modo, nunca jamás. Aquella realidad le resultó estimulante. Pero no era suficiente.

Candy se retorció, pues su cuerpo pedía desesperadamente algo más, aunque ignoraba qué era.

Terry sí lo sabía.

Lentamente, con mucha delicadeza, Terry empezó a desabrocharle los botones del camisón, entreteniéndose en cada uno para dar tiempo a su esposa a asimilar lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Candy yacía inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mirada clavada en Terry.

—**No te haré daño **—prometió, acariciando con el pulgar la piel desnuda del hombro de la muchacha—. **No tengas miedo.**

—**No tengo miedo** —susurró Candy. Su pecho subía y bajaba con expectación y… con ansia—. **Bueno, quizá un poco** —aclaró, con voz apenas audible.

Terry sonrió ante la confesión, inclinándose para deslizar los labios por su piel desnuda.

—**No es miedo lo que quiero que sientas** —dijo con voz ronca, separando más los extremos del camisón de Candy—. **Quiero que sientas placer.** —Bajó la cabeza hasta las colinas de los senos, expuestos ahora a su boca y sus manos, que buscaban, anhelantes—.** Flores** —murmuró, aspirando profundamente—. **Flores embriagadoras.**

— **Terry.** —Candy pronunció su nombre con un suspiro, mientras acariciaba con dedos trémulos el cabello de su esposo, estrechándole inconscientemente contra sí. Los resquicios de su temor se fragmentaban en partículas más y más pequeñas con cada contacto de los labios de él, con cada tirón de su camisa de dormir, hasta que deseó casi con locura yacer desnuda bajo la posesión total de su boca— **Por favor...** —musitó.

Terry no necesitaba preguntar qué le suplicaba con tal ansia. Con un decidido tirón, el camisón de Candy descendió hasta su cintura, atrapando los brazos de la joven y descubriendo sus pechos ante él, que, incapaz de esperar se llevó a la boca un rígido y anhelante pezón, lamiéndolo con la lengua y rozándolo suavemente con los dientes.

Candy se oyó gritar, y no habría podido contenerse aunque lo hubiese intentado. Arqueó la espalda, en busca de más caricias de Terry, necesitándolas en ese instante.

Terry la complació, intensificando el contacto. Introduciendo el brazo bajo la espalda de Candy, la atrajo hacia sí, succionando su pezón con tal vigor que Candy tuvo que morderse los labios para no volver a gritar.

— **¿Te hago daño?** —preguntó Terry con voz ronca.

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—**No te detengas.**

—**Nunca, ángel de la niebla. Nunca.** —Se inclinó para tomar el otro seno, reclamándolo con la misma fuerza que el primero y provocando en su mujer la misma reacción—. **¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que estás haciéndome? **—preguntó con voz pastosa, sin poder ni querer apartar la boca de su Candy piel.

— **¿Lo que estoy haciéndote yo a tí?** —dijo ella débilmente—. **¿Y lo que estás haciéndome tú a mí?**

A pesar de su violenta y devoradora pasión, no pudo evitar sonreír.

— **¿Qué estoy haciéndote Candy? Cuéntamelo**. —Dibujó atormentadores círculos con la lengua alrededor de un húmedo y erizado pezón.

—**Estoy ahogándome** —gimió suavemente—. **Y no sé cómo detenerlo.**

—**Yo haré que se detenga. Te lo prometo; haré que se detenga.** —Le quitó el camisón por las piernas, arrojándolo a los pies de la cama.

Candy abrió los ojos y observó cómo la voraz mirada de Terry recorría su desnudez para demorarse ávida, en los rizos castaños entre sus piernas. Por puro instinto, Candy trató de cubrirse.

—**No.** — Terry cogió la mano de su esposa con expresión de absoluto deseo en el rostro—. **Eres exquisita. No te escondas de mí jamás**.

El pudor de Candy se desvaneció, pero no ante el mandato de Terry, sino ante la sincera emoción de su rostro y su voz. Ella se relajó, permitiendo en silencio que su marido reinara, libre, sobre su cuerpo.

Terry llevó la mano de su esposa a sus labios y le besó los dedos.

—**Cierra los ojos —**indicó con ternura**—. Cierra los ojos y siente.**

Candy obedeció y sintió el aliento de Terry en su sensibilizada piel mientras la cálida boca de él descendía; su estómago se contrajo de placer.

— **¿Te gusta?** —murmuró Terry, posando cálidos besos en su abdomen, cogiéndola por las caderas y acariciando sus suaves nalgas con la punta de los dedos.

—**Sí... oh, sí...**

—**Muy bien. ¿Y esto?** — Terry se arrodilló entre las piernas de Candy, levantándole el pie hasta su boca, besando el suave arco, el delicado talón, humedeciendo la estremecida piel con la lengua y mordiéndola levemente para intensificar el placer. Candy gimió**—. Dios —**dijo Terry tras un suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia el tobillo, la pantorrilla y la delicada curva de la rodilla.

El cuerpo de Candy temblaba sin control, de modo que suplicó a su marido que se detuviera, pero suspiró decepcionada cuando él la obedeció.

—**No...** —se quejó con un profundo susurro.

—**No lo haré.**

El cuerpo de Candy se conmovió de placer cuando Terry dirigió sus atenciones a la otra pierna.

— **¿Y esto? ¿Te gusta esto, ángel de la niebla?** —Ascendió un poco más, acariciando con la boca la cálida entrepierna de Candy. El éxtasis era tan intenso que no pudo responder—. **Bien** —añadió Terry como si ella hubiese contestado. Separó las piernas de Candy y se colocó entre ellas. Con la boca abierta, recorrió primero un muslo, luego el otro, ascendiendo cada vez más y más, saboreando cada milímetro de piel de satén hasta alcanzar la exquisita unión que definía la feminidad de Candy—. **Y sobre todo, esto** —susurró, enterrando su boca en el Candy monte de Candy.

Suspendida en el deslumbrante umbral de la pasión, Candy nunca llegó a articular la objeción simbólica que se formó en su mente, pues se disipó en la nada mucho antes de alcanzar sus labios. El éxtasis se propagaba en su interior como una llamarada, y cada terminación nerviosa vibraba con un placer tan agudo que se asemejaba al dolor. Candy sacudía la cabeza sobre la almohada, agitada por una necesidad que nunca había imaginado y una urgencia que no comprendía. Lo único que sabía era que algo dentro de ella se enroscaba y la desgarraba con tanta fuerza que si no disminuía ella moriría. Llamó a Terry, rogándole que la ayudara, arqueándose ansiosamente con cada embestida erótica de su lengua.

De repente, Terry se detuvo y Candy dejó escapar, entre sollozos, una queja, más allá de la razón, más allá de cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Terry apareció por encima de Candy, y su cuerpo se estremecía con más intensidad que el de ella.

—**Soy demasiado egoísta** —declaró—. **Te quiero conmigo, no sola.** —Saltó de la cama, dejando a Candy agonizante.

— **Terry... por favor... —**suplicó. El orgullo no era nada comparado con el insoportable dolor que había creado en su interior—. **No puedo... soportarlo.**

—**No tienes que hacerlo.** — Terry se quitó la bata y posó su cuerpo empapado en sudor sobre el de Candy, proporcionándole así, fugazmente, su primera y singular visión de un hombre desnudo—. **Ábrete a mí** —le ordenó con el rostro y la voz alterados por el deseo—. **Déjame entrar… dentro, muy dentro de tí. Deja que te llene por completo con todo mí ser. **—Levanto las piernas de Candy y las colocó alrededor de su cintura para que quedara totalmente abierta a su penetración. Hizo una pausa**—. Candy, mírame.**

Ella apartó la vista de su enorme y rígida erección para mirarle con expresión aturdida.

—**Mi encantador ángel de la niebla** —murmuró, acariciando su mejilla con mano temblorosa—. **Tan aturdida, tan apasionada.** —Inspiró con intensidad—. **¿Estás asustada?**

El cuerpo de Candy pedía alivio a gritos.

— **¿Me dolerá?**

Terry logró contener el apremiante movimiento reflejo de sus caderas que ya le instaba a entrar en ella.

—**Al principio... sí.**

Candy cerró los ojos, ardiendo en un fuego total y enloquecedor. Sintió cómo su marido apretaba las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, luchando por recuperar el control que ya no poseía. Y todo porque no quería causarle daño.

Lentamente, los párpados de Candy se abrieron y la muchacha clavó la mirada en la torturada expresión de Terry. Con dedos temblorosos y una perspicacia innata, Candy bajó las manos y le guió hacia su interior, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Terry se agitaba con impaciencia en aquel ritmo vital bajo las puntas de sus dedos.

—**No estoy asustada** —susurró.

—**Candy...** —dijo, jadeando, con las facciones contraídas por la pasión. Penetró más profundamente en su interior, dilatando la delicada carne de Candy con su poderosa invasión, colmándola tan por completo que la joven soltó un gemido.

Terry se detuvo de inmediato.

— **¿Te duele?**

—**No exactamente** —contestó maravillada, casi sin aliento.

Terry entró más y más, hasta alcanzar el fino velo de su virginidad. Su pecho se ensanchaba cada vez que inspiraba, y sus caderas dibujaban círculos, preparando a Candy para su posesión. Lenta y gentilmente, su mano buscó y acarició el delicado e inflamado brote de la pasión de Candy, deslizando el pulgar sobre el rocío de su humedad, repitiendo la caricia una y otra vez hasta que Candy gritó, arqueando la espalda para pedir más.

—**Sí, ángel de la niebla... asi, sí.** — Terry se clavó en ella, convirtiendo a la niña en mujer de un solo golpe ávido e irrevocable.

Punzadas de dolor atravesaron el encumbrado placer, y Candy ahogó un grito angustiado, hincando las uñas en las sábanas y cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Se sentía partida en dos, rebosante, dolorida y en carne viva.

Terry permaneció completamente inmóvil, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre los codos y contemplando la pálida tez de su mujer. Dos lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Candy.

—**No llores, cariño** —murmuró él**—. Ya no te haré daño nunca más. Te lo prometo**. —Deslizó los dedos entre los dos una vez más, acariciándola con suma delicadeza, inclinando la cabeza hasta su pecho para cubrir el pezón todavía duro con su boca y bañarlo con la lengua.

Candy sintió el nuevo embate de la ardiente seducción, y su cuerpo respondió al instante, retornando a la vida bajo las expertas manos de Terry. Pero fue con la tierna preocupación que percibió en la voz de su esposo con lo que ella se deleitó, a lo que abrió los ojos y se entregó.

Moviéndose sensual y ansiosamente debajo de él, Candy rodeó el cuello de su marido con los brazos, demostrándole que lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Terry rechinó los dientes.

— **¿Ya no te duele?**

—**Apenas.**

Candy se removió con impaciencia contra la mano acariciadora de Terry, incitándole a penetrar más en su interior, aumentando la exquisita fricción allí donde el rígido miembro de Terry ensanchaba su húmeda y sensible suavidad. Candy gimió de placer, y Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un profundo gemido de puro deseo animal.

—**Maldita sea, Candy** —gruñó, con los ojos oscurecidos hasta volverse casi negros—. **No soy un santo**. –Ya estaba convulsionándose, incapaz de contenerse ni un minuto más.

—**Es tan agradable** —susurró Candy, asombrada, inconsciente de la advertencia de Terry.

Con una risa ronca, Terry inclinó la cabeza para cubrir la boca de Candy con la suya, deslizando las manos por debajo de sus nalgas de seda para alzarla contra sus embestidas.

—**Ah, ángel de la niebla, mi hermosa e inocente seductora** —murmuró, retirándose tan sólo para empujar con nuevo brío, internándose en ella cada vez más—. **Me quemas hasta el alma**. —Mordió levemente el labio inferior de Candy—. **Dime qué quieres, amor mío.**

—**A tí, te quiero a tí, Terry.** —Aquella frenética ansiedad había regresado y su cuerpo enloquecía por ser liberado.

Terry la contempló durante un interminable momento, observando sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus pechos rebosantes, notando su acelerada respiración y el arqueo inerme de aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo. Una emoción pura y desnuda se reflejó en el rostro de Terry antes de que tomara la boca de Candy con decisión, dispuesto a darle lo que tan desesperadamente imploraba.

Tras penetrar en la boca de la muchacha con la lengua, Terry levantó las caderas de Candy para que se encontraran con la poderosa acometida de las suyas. Repitió una y otra vez aquel doble movimiento, poseyéndola tan completamente que no podía respirar, ni quería hacerlo.

Crecientes oleadas de placer bramaban en el interior de Candy una vez más, ahogándola al retroceder, y ella luchó por conseguir aquel alivio tan difícil de lograr que flotaba más allá de su alcance.

—**No luches, cariño** —jadeó Terry en la boca abierta de Candy—**. Deja que te lleve hasta allí. Confía en mí.**

Candy obedeció y sintió las manos de Terry apretando sus caderas y cómo sus movimientos eran cada vez más profundos, poderosos y rápidos. Candy clavó las uñas en la espalda de él, y sus gemidos aumentaban con cada inmersión de Terry. El cuerpo de Candy se estrechó fervientemente contra el de él, quien, mientras tanto, le susurraba al oído ardientes y explícitas instrucciones, transportándola del resplandor de una meseta a la siguiente, más elevada, hasta que ambos se balancearon en el más alto de los abismos para precipitarse por su impresionante borde.

Por fin el gran mar estalló, enviando olas y más olas de una dicha total e inimaginable que rompían en el interior de Candy, se encrespaban y caían con cada espasmo de su cuerpo. Pronunció el nombre de su marido, oyó su exultante grito de alivio, y luego quedó tan sólo la maravillosa sensación de ser acogida entre los brazos de él, mientras la esencia de Terry fluía en el interior de su cuerpo, compartiendo juntos aquel clímax.

Y por fin hubo paz.

* * *

Gracias a todas po sus comentariooos.!


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 12

Transcurrieron unos minutos lánguidos y eternos.

Candy se hundió en el colchón, arropada por el sólo peso de Terry, vagamente consciente de que su cuerpo empapado en sudor aún se estremecía con poderosas sacudidas. Fuera de la realidad, flotaba sin rumbo, con los miembros debilitados, mientras su mente volaba entre nubes de gozo. De manera que ésa era la gloriosa sensación que seguía a la pasión, un sentimiento de incomparable unidad. Cerró los ojos. «Por favor —rogó en silencio—, que no termine nunca.»

Largos momentos después, Terry levantó, agotado, la cabeza para observar a su esposa con una mirada sobria y saciada. Al sentir el escrutinio, Candy se obligó a abrir los ojos, y lo que vio en el rostro de Terry hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de felicidad. Su expresión desnuda, carente de la ira y la arrogancia habituales, mostraba una gran veneración y... una pizca de remordimiento.

Instintivamente, Candy llevó una mano a la frente de su esposo para borrar las arrugas de preocupación con suaves caricias y luego deslizó los dedos por la húmeda y sedosa textura de su cabello.

Terry se inclinó para besar sus Candys y cálidos labios.

— **¿Estás bien?**

Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

—**Sí. Un poco aplastada, pero bien.**

Terry se retiró de encima de ella al instante, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que Candy hacía una mueca de dolor.

—**Te duele.**

—**No** —se apresuró a responder Candy, pues no quería renunciar a aquella nueva y maravillosa intimidad que fluía entre los dos. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir tal unión entre dos personas y deseaba preservar aquel vínculo asombroso que habían forjado con sus cuerpos—. **No es dolor, sino sólo una pequeña molestia.**

Candy sintió ganas de sollozar cuando Terry se puso en pie y se alejó de ella, cruzando la habitación para llenar la jofaina de porcelana con agua fresca. En aquella enorme cama, desconsolada e insegura, Candy se sintió abandonada, insignificante y sola. Por un breve instante, consideró seriamente la posibilidad de suplicarle que volviese al lecho y la abrazara, pero desechó la idea por absurda. Terry pensaría que se había vuelto loca.

Y quizá fuese verdad.

Candy levantó la cabeza para contemplarlo con candidez. Terry tenía un cuerpo bronceado y magnífico y era tan inconsciente de su propia desnudez como de la soledad que estaba instalándose en el corazón de su esposa. Candy se incorporó y, al caer la sábana hasta su cintura, se dió cuenta que ella también estaba desnuda.

Se cubrió enseguida, preguntándose qué esperaba Terry que hiciese ahora. No podía excusarse e irse, pues aquél era su dormitorio. ¿Debería levantarse y ponerse el camisón o actuar con indiferencia, como si nada hubiese cambiado? Esto último era imposible.

Nerviosa, se mordió el labio y observó cómo Terry vertía agua sobre un trapo limpio. Se arrepintió de no haber formulado a Annie algunas preguntas sobre lo que sucedía después. ¿Hablaría él sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir entre los dos y esperaría que ella hiciese lo mismo? ¿Dormiría en su cama, o se retiraría a su propia habitación ahora que el matrimonio había sido consumado?

Con total franqueza, Candy reconoció que deseaba ardientemente que pasara la noche junto a ella. ¿Acaso sería una indecencia? Apretó los labios al pensarlo. Cuanto había sentido y hecho aquella noche era indecente; indecente y maravilloso.

Llena de dudas, buscó las palabras adecuadas para convencerle que se quedara; frases que no sonaran estúpidas o patéticas. Quizá él leyó sus pensamientos, pues, para sorpresa de Candy, Terry se volvió, caminó hacia ella y se detuvo junto a la cama con el trapo húmedo en la mano.

—**Permite que te alivie el dolor** —dijo, sonriendo al ver la expresión desconcertada de su mujer. Se sentó a su lado, bajó la sábana, y separó suavemente los muslos de Candy para limpiarla.

Ella se puso tensa y cerró las piernas en un acto reflejo, al tiempo que cogía el brazo de Terry.

— **¿Qué haces?**

—**Ya te lo he dicho. Voy a aliviar tu dolor.** —Apartó con suavidad el cabello que caía sobre las mejillas de su esposa y le dedicó una mirada de satisfacción masculina—. **Tu pudor es un poco tardío, ¿no crees? —** Terry acercó los dedos de Candy a sus labios, incapaz de disimular el tono posesivo de su voz—** Teniendo en cuenta que he acariciado y saboreado cada centímetro de tu piel**. —Candy se sonrojó y bajó la mirada—. **No te causaré daño** —murmuró Terry con solemnidad—. **Déjame hacer.**

Candy respondió a la sensual petición de Terry con la misma confianza innata que siempre despertaba en ella. Sin decir nada, relajó las piernas y observó cómo él, con una delicadeza extrema, limpiaba con el paño mojado el interior de sus muslos. Al ver sangre, Candy abrió los ojos de par en par.

—**Nunca más te haré daño** —prometió Terry con suavidad, en respuesta a la tácita pregunta de Candy.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo con la vista el movimiento de las manos del hombre mientras ascendían para detenerse entre sus piernas. La joven suspiró de placer ante el exquisito alivio que le produjo la compresa fría sobre su sensible e irritada piel... y al que siguió un hormigueo de satisfacción.

— **¿Te gusta? **—preguntó él.

Candy se sorprendió. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado?—.** Sí **—contestó Terry por ella, con voz profunda y sonora.

—**Sí —**suspiró la muchacha, ruborizándose de nuevo al recordar lo que estaban haciendo cuando le preguntó aquello antes.

Terry sonrió, acariciándola con suavidad.

—**Eres la maravillosa personificación de la contradicción, ángel de la niebla; tan apasionada y tímida a la vez.**

—**Igual que tú.**

— **¿Apasionado? ¿O tímido?** —interrogó Terry, arqueando las oscuras cejas con gesto divertido.

—**Ninguna de las dos cosas. Quiero decir... bueno, sí, pero me refería a lo de la personificación de la contradicción.**

Terry continuaba con el sensual movimiento del paño.

—**Te equivocas, mi asombrosa esposa. En estos momentos tan sólo tengo un propósito.**

—**No estoy segura de saber cuál es** —susurró Candy, sintiendo el cálido placer que irradiaba la acariciadora mano de Terry.

Él la miró con ojos turbios, de nuevo oscurecidos por el renacimiento de la pasión. Muy despacio, apartó el trapo para sustituirlo por los dedos.

— **Terry...** —susurró Candy, estremeciéndose. Las reavivadas sensaciones se intensificaron rápidamente en su interior, eliminando cualquier inhibición. Buscó a su marido con urgencia, ansiosa por compartir su regocijo.

Terry siguió con la mirada el recorrido de los gráciles dedos de Candy mientras se movían como plumas a través de sus hombros y los músculos de sus brazos. Sus facciones se tensaron, y un fuerte temblor sacudió su cuerpo.

—**Eres increíble —**murmuró Terry. Tomó la mano de su esposa y la guió hasta su pecho para conducirla a continuación por su torso, haciendo que los dedos de ella se deslizaran entre el vello oscuro y bajaran por su tórax para rozar después sus pezones de tal modo que gimió cuando se irguieron al instante bajo su tacto**—. Siente cómo late mi corazón —**dijo con voz pastosa, colocando la palma de la mano de Candy sobre el tamborileo de su pecho—. **Siente lo que me haces.**

Candy estaba maravillada ante aquel cuerpo. Las ásperas texturas, los poderosos músculos... eran lo que diferenciaba a un hombre de una mujer. Pero no eran absolutamente diferentes, comprobó, al notar cómo los pezones de Terry se endurecían contra su mano.

Animada por la sensual exploración, Candy se arrodilló para alcanzar a su compañero con la otra mano. Percibió el estruendo del corazón de Terry y oyó cómo su aliento escapaba en un silbido antes de que él atrapara de nuevo su mano y la llevase hasta su dolorosamente rígida erección.

—**Acaríciame** —ordenó. Ante la duda de Candy, estrechó más su mano—.** Candy... necesito sentir tus manos sobre mí.**

Ella obedeció, recorriendo con los dedos el turgente y palpitante miembro para percibir su tamaño y su increíble calor. El pecho de Terry subía y bajaba en su esfuerzo por dominarse, y sus ojos de azul cobalto ardían; no intentó moverse, sino que se sometió por completo a la inocente exploración de su esposa.

Candy lo acarició con suavidad, deslizando los dedos hasta la punta de seda. Cuando éstos se humedecieron, miró hacia abajo con perplejidad, repitiendo la caricia como si pudiera verificar aquella reacción.

—**Yo... no... Puedo... contenerme...** —masculló Terry —. **Tus manos...** —Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—**No quiero que te contengas** —repuso ella, asombrada ante el milagro de vida que él albergaba—**Yo no lo hice.**

Aquello fue decisivo. Con un gruñido, Terry la tomó entre sus brazos, y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, mientras él separaba las piernas de Candy al tiempo que movía la cabeza con desaprobación.

—**Es... demasiado... pronto. Tu cuerpo...**

—**Desea el tuyo** —confesó ella sin aliento.

—**Estas dolorida...** —Penetró lentamente en su interior a la vez que llenaba sus pulmones con profundas y entrecortadas bocanadas de aire.

—**Sí —**reconoció ella con una leve mueca de dolor, abriéndose plena y ansiosamente a su posesión—. **Pero no me importa.**

—**Dios...** —exclamó Terry con un nudo en la garganta, mientras se perdía en la cálida y tersa humedad de Candy.

Ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y levantó las piernas para atenazar sus costados como él le había enseñado. Sintió un leve dolor, que fue eclipsado por una pasión casi insoportable que se apoderó de ella de tal modo que borró cualquier otra cosa de su mente.

—**Si te hago daño, dílo** —pidió Terry, rechinando los dientes mientras se retiraba del calor aterciopelado de su esposa sólo para embestir con más fuerza, hasta lo más profundo. En parte disculpa y en parte orden, las palabras de él se arremolinaron en la mente de Candy, arrullándola tan suavemente como una agradable brisa estival. Atrincherada en sus sensaciones, Candy apenas consiguió asentir con la cabeza, respondiendo en silencio.

Esta vez fue asombrosamente breve, desenfrenado e inimaginable. Terry esperó hasta sentir que su mujer se deshacía en rítmicos espasmos de placer, entre gritos que resonaron en el interior de su cabeza, antes de lanzarse hacia adelante para derramarse en ella entre las palpitaciones de una espléndida liberación.

Temblando aún, Candy notó el instante en que la ira de Terry regresó, reptando como un ser vivo fuertemente unidos entre sus cuerpos. Terry apretó los puños, los clavó en las sábanas húmedas y tragó de forma audible, como si luchara contra un demonio interior, tratando desesperadamente de controlarse. Con un movimiento brusco, se apartó de la mujer para tumbarse en el otro extremo de la cama.

El estrecho espacio que separaba sus cuerpos parecía tan inmenso como un abismo insalvable. Candy cerró los ojos, atrapando las lágrimas que ardían tras sus párpados. Aquello no era lo que había supuesto que sucedería después de la pasión; aquello resultaba insoportable.

Se volvió de espaldas a su marido, embargada por una tristeza tal que superaba a cualquiera que hubiese experimentado en el pasado. Hasta ese día había sido una niña, solitaria quizá, e insignificante. Pero aquella noche había compartido enteramente su ser con aquel hombre atormentado y enigmático que era ahora su esposo, admitiéndole en su cama, en su cuerpo y en su corazón.

¿Acaso no había significado nada para él? ¿Era capaz de renunciar con tanta ligereza a aquel milagroso sentimiento de realización para sustituirlo por la fría distancia que de pronto se abría, amenazadora, entre ellos?

Candy advirtió cómo la cama cedía cuando Terry se sentó y puso los pies en el suelo, dispuesto a levantarse.

— **¿Terry?** —le llamó con tono indeciso, desconcertada.

Él se detuvo. Su respiración era irregular, y tenía el pelo y la frente cubiertos de sudor. Se volvió hacia ella para mirarla, con los labios apretados en una feroz expresión.

— **¿Qué?**

—**Estás enfadado. ¿Por qué?**

Sus rasgos se suavizaron ante el candor y la angustia que encerraba la pregunta.

—**No estoy enfadado, ángel de la niebla; al menos no contigo. Quizá lo esté conmigo mismo.** —Casi contra su voluntad, recorrió con la mirada la frágil desnudez de Candy—. **Nunca debí permitir que esto sucediera. Perdí el control.**

Candy sabía que se refería a mucho más que a la unión física. Por alguna razón, le enojaba la intensidad de sus propios sentimientos, y ella sospechó que aquello estaba relacionado con Susana. Un frío glacial envolvió el corazón de Candy.

—**No tienes ningún motivo para estar enfadado** —replicó con tono inflexible. Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre el codo—. **No me has hecho daño... ni me has obligado a nada.**

Terry empezó a acercarse a ella, pero al instante se arrepintió. Se giró con rigidez y recogió su ropa.

—**No.** —La palabra brotó de los labios de Candy antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

— **¿Cómo?** —preguntó Terry, volviendo la cabeza.

El rubor en las mejillas de Candy se intensificó, pero aún así se atrevió a decir:

—**Por favor, no te vayas.**

—**Es tarde, Candy. Me voy a mi habitación para que puedas dormir.**

—**Ya sé a dónde vas**. —Luchó contra el deseo de echarse atrás y, haciendo acopio de valor, levantó la barbilla levemente—. **Y estoy pidiéndote que te quedes.**

—**Que me quede**. — Terry repitió aquellas palabras lentamente, como si fuesen de un idioma que no comprendía.

—**Sí, quédate.** —Candy tomó aire—. **Conmigo.**

Terry apretó la mandíbula, y por un momento ella pensó que iba a ceder. Parecía debatirse en un conflicto interior irresoluble.

Durante largo rato Terry permaneció en silencio, limitándose a mirarla, apreciando su inocente sensualidad y su atractivo. De repente se puso en pie.

—**No.** —Movió la cabeza categóricamente, rechazando no sólo la petición de Candy, sino todo lo que implicaba. Cogió rápidamente su bata y se la puso, apartando la vista de su esposa—. **Buenas noches, Candy.**

La puerta se cerró tras él.

Candy clavó la mirada en la oscuridad, sufriendo por Terry tanto como por ella misma. Abrumada por una infinidad de preguntas sin respuesta y por una inesperada emoción, se sentía demasiado agotada para enfrentarse a cualquiera de las dos, de modo que se acurrucó entre las sábanas y, con un suspiro fatigado, se abandonó a un sueño profundo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.!


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 13

— **¿Está despierta, señora?**

La voz de Annie y el sonido del correr del agua sacaron a Candy de un sueño inquieto. Parpadeando, se sentó en la cama, momentáneamente desorientada. Un vistazo a las sábanas revueltas bastó para recordarle dónde se hallaba. Se levantó casi de un salto, de manera que chocó con Annie en medio de la habitación.

— **¡Vaya! Está bien despierta** —exclamó Annie, jovial, mientras se arreglaba el moño sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa por la completa desnudez de su señora—. **Le he preparado un baño **—dijo, señalando hacia una puerta pequeña.

Candy se ruborizó y miró alrededor discretamente, preguntándose dónde, entre aquel montón de ropa de cama, estaría su camisón.

—**Su vestido estaba sucio. He ordenado que lo laven y lo planchen**. —Cuando se disponía a responder a la tácita pregunta de Candy, hizo una pausa—. **¿Tiene molestias, señora?**

—**Un poco** —contestó Candy, desviando la vista. Luego miró de nuevo a Annie—. **Es normal, ¿verdad?** —preguntó con ansiedad.

—**Normal e inevitable. Por eso le he preparado el baño**. —Tomó la mano de Candy y dijo—: **Vamos, dentro de nada se sentirá fresca y como nueva.**

El lujoso cuarto de baño era más grandioso y elegante que cualquiera que Candy hubiese visto, con una bañera de mármol pulido en la que brillaban destellos de alabastro idénticos a los que revestían las paredes exquisitamente decoradas de la habitación. Al sumergirse agradecida en el agua perfumada, Candy tuvo que admitir que Annie tenía razón; sin duda aquel baño era reconfortante. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua caliente ejerciera su magia, relajando sus músculos doloridos y aliviándola en lugares en que nunca antes había sentido dolor.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en la noche anterior... y en la causa de su malestar.

_**Terry.**_

El simple hecho de pensar en él estimulaba su cuerpo y aceleraba los latidos de su corazón. La noche de bodas había supuesto un momento crucial en su vida, el descubrimiento del placer físico y el despertar de su propia pasión. Aún se sentía impresionada por el modo en que su marido le había hecho el amor y por la intensidad de la unión.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de la intimidad que habían compartido, Candy no estaba más cerca de comprender a Terry que el día anterior... ni de averiguar la verdadera causa de su cólera.

Mientras se enjabonaba el cabello, se preguntó una vez más cómo podía sentirse tan segura con un hombre cuya ira se desataba como una tormenta, un hombre que guardaba un secreto que amenazaba con destruir cuanto encontrara a su paso. Al recordar la ternura de Terry, su expresión de angustia cuando abrió una brecha en su virginidad, sus delicadas atenciones, la tortuosa ambivalencia de sus sentimientos cuando abandonó el lecho..., al recordar todo eso, Candy halló la respuesta. Tal vez no entendiera a su marido, pero muy en el fondo de su alma le conocía, mejor quizá de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo.

Lo que ignoraba era qué esperaba él de ella, no sólo en la cama. ¿Por qué se había casado con ella? ¿Qué había sucedido entre Susana y él en el pasado? ¿Acaso confiaba en mitigar la agonía de haber perdido a Susana desposándose con su hermana?

Con la mente repleta de preguntas, Candy se zambulló en el agua para aclararse la espuma del pelo, con el deseo de poder disipar con la misma facilidad todas sus dudas.

— **¿Quiere que la ayude, señora?** —Annie se inclinó para secar la cabeza de Candy con una gruesa toalla.

La joven sonrió ante la ironía de la pregunta, pues conocía a Annie demasiado bien para entender que se refería simplemente a ayudarla con el baño.

—**Estoy bastante confusa. Sí, yo diría que necesito ayuda.**

Annie se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

— **¿Se siente mejor, señora?** —Se interrumpió, con los ojos centelleantes—**. Perdone... su excelencia** —se corrigió—. **¡Me costará acostumbrarme!**

—**A mí también** —dijo Candy.

— **¿Empezamos por las preguntas sobre anoche?** —continuó Annie, arqueando las cejas en un gesto de complicidad.

—**Tenías razón** —se apresuró a informar Candy—. **Él no me hizo daño.**

—**Nunca creí que fuese a hacerlo. Y usted tampoco**.

Candy asintió, con la mirada clavada en las suaves ondulaciones del agua.

—**Lo que sucedió entre nosotros fue... tan desgarrador** —susurró como para sí misma.

Comprensiva, Annie apartó un mechón mojado de Candy y lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

—**Lo supongo. Su marido es un hombre muy apasionado.**

—**Sí, lo es.** —Candy vaciló—. **Annie, ¿crees que cuando me mira ve a Susana? ¿Crees que anoche imaginó que era a ella a quien abrazaba?**

Annie observó en silencio el agua llena de jabón.

—**El duque no la ama a causa de Susana, mi niña** —dijo por fin**—. Él la ama a pesar de ella.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** —Candy se precipitó al instante sobre aquella afirmación, sentándose erguida en la bañera**—. ¿Por qué había de amarme **_**«a pesar de»**_** Susana? ¿Tan nítido y doloroso es su recuerdo? ¿Tan profundamente la amaba? ¿O es sólo que su muerte, cuyo recuerdo le ha atormentado durante todos estos años, le ha convertido en un hombre amargado?** —Aferrándose a los brazos de Annie con urgencia, suplicó—: **Por favor, Annie. Necesito saberlo.**

—**Ya no se cuestiona si él mató a Susana** —observó la sirvienta.

—**No creo que lo hiciera** —admitió Candy sin titubear—. **Pero Susana está muerta, y Terry mantenía relaciones con ella cuando murió. Se trata de dilucidar si fue amor lo que la impulsó a terminar con su vida o fue miedo.**

Annie apretó los labios con expresión inflexible.

—**No creo que el amor desempeñase un papel importante.**

— **¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

—**Usted se acuerda de su hermana. ¿Cómo puede no estarlo?**

Candy guardó silencio, incapaz de rebatir la sincera e imparcial observación de Annie. Sí, recordaba muy bien a su hermana, una criatura tremendamente hermosa, rebosante de vida, cautivadora y llena de encanto. Pero ¿era sensible, propensa a gozar de emociones profundas y duraderas? No. Susana nunca había sido así.

Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Terry...

—**Me acuerdo incluso del modo en que hablaba de Terry —dijo Candy, pensando en voz alta—. Lo que decía...**

— **¿Y qué decía?**

Candy se humedeció los labios mientras reunía en la mente fragmentos de su memoria.

—**Hablaba de lo guapo, poderoso y fascinante que era, y de la familia tan respetable a que pertenecía. Aseguraba que era muy diferente a todos los demás hombres que la cortejaban...**

— **¿Y esos comentarios le hicieron creer que estaba enamorada de él?** —preguntó Annie secamente.

—**Quizá no fuese amor** —admitió Candy, tratando de analizar los recuerdos de su niñez sobre Susana con una visión adulta de lo que realmente había sido su extravagante hermana. Enjambres de pretendientes habían revoloteado alrededor de Susana... y habían sido tratados con total indiferencia; todos, excepto Terry **—. Fuese amor o fascinación, ella le apreciaba** —concluyó Candy.

—**En el mejor de los casos.**

Algo en el tono de Annie hizo que Candy dudara por unos instantes.

— **¿Consideras que jugaba con él?**

—**Oh, no. Susana se tomó al duque bastante en serio.**

— **¿Y él?**

—**Él también tomó en serio a su hermana**. –Annie alzó la barbilla de Candy a tiempo de ver el dolor que reflejaban sus ojos—. **Eso la angustia.**

—**Mentiría si lo negara** —dijo Candy con labios temblorosos—. **De todos modos, eso aclara muchas cosas.**

— **¿Por ejemplo?**

—**La pasión que atrae a Terry hacia mí y luego le aleja; la batalla que libra sin cesar en su interior; las cicatrices que no es capaz de ocultar; el verdadero motivo por el que decidió convertirme en su mujer.** —Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Candy**—. Yo no puedo ser Susana** —musitó.

Annie sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de una emoción imposible de descifrar.

—**No, no puede serlo. Y no debería intentarlo.**

Candy estaba a punto de replicar cuando de repente otra posibilidad cruzó su mente.

—**Annie** —dijo, palideciendo un poco al buscar el rostro de su confidente—. **Según tú, el amor no fue lo que impulsó a Susana a quitarse la vida. ¿Significa eso que Susana temía a Terry?**

Annie tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas.

—**Escúcheme, pequeña... y escuche con atención. El miedo tiene tan poco que ver con lo que ocurrió en el pasado como el amor.** —Respiró hondo, buscando las palabras que aplacaran la angustia de Candy—. **Yo no era la confidente de su hermana, ni estaba con ella la noche que murió. Lo único que sé es lo que recuerdo y lo que me revela mi intuición. No puedo darle las respuestas que desea, porque no soy yo quien debe dárselas. Sin embargo, están al alcance de su mano, si posee el valor y la fe suficientes para aceptarlas.** —Antes de que Candy pudiera asimilar sus palabras, Annie se puso en pie, agarró una gruesa toalla y se la ofreció a su señora—. **Es tarde. Su marido se ha levantado hace horas. Debe arreglarse para el desayuno**.

La información de Annie hizo que un nuevo pensamiento asaltara a Candy, que salió de la bañera con expresión melancólica, preguntándose por qué Terry se había mostrado tan ansioso por abandonar el lecho. A ella le hubiese gustado dormir junto a él, despertar en sus brazos, empezar el nuevo día con las mismas maravillosas sensaciones que él le había enseñado la noche anterior... Candy se sonrojó, asombrada por sus pensamientos lascivos.

—**Supuse que esta mañana preferiría el limón. **—Annie se detuvo, con los brazos en jarras—. **¿Señora?**

— **¿Qué decías? **—dijo Candy, sobresaltada.

—**He dicho que supuse que esta mañana preferiría el limón **—repitió Annie, arqueando las cejas con impaciencia.

— **¿Limón?**

—**Sí... mejor que el crema. Es demasiado pesado para un día de verano tan caluroso. Pensé que el limón sería más de su agrado.**

—**Oh... por supuesto**. —Candy se envolvió en la toalla y sonrió alegremente—. **Desde luego prefiero el limón, pero no aquí. Bajaré al comedor.**

— **¿Piensa vestirse en el comedor?** —inquirió Annie.

Candy se detuvo.

— **¿Vestirme? ¡Creí que estábamos hablando de mi té!**

—**No, pequeña, me refería a sus vestidos**. –Annie pasó como una flecha por delante de Candy, murmurando entre dientes—: **¡Y luego dicen que yo soy tonta!**

Divertida, Candy siguió a Annie hasta el dormitorio y la abrazó cariñosamente.

—**Yo nunca te he llamado tonta, mi querida amiga. Al contrario, creo que tu sabiduría es asombrosa. En cuanto a los demás...** —Se encogió de hombros y se puso deprisa la ropa interior y el vestido de color limón—. **Que piensen lo que quieran.**

Con gesto desdeñoso, Annie dió unos golpecitos en el volumen de ensayos de Bacon que guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—_**«Son malos descubridores aquellos que creen que no hay tierra porque sólo ven mar.»**_

—**Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo... y con sir Francis** —replicó Candy. Impaciente, ayudó a Annie a abrochar la larga hilera de botones que atravesaban la parte delantera del vestido—. **¿Crees que Terry estará todavía en el comedor?**

—**Lo que creo es que debería dejar que le arregle el cabello para que pueda averiguarlo usted misma** —respondió Annie enérgicamente.

Candy estaba ansiosa por bajar, pero cuando apenas veinte minutos más tarde descendió por las escaleras a toda prisa, sólo encontró a Archie a la mesa, terminando el café.

— **¡Hola!** —Saludó, poniéndose en pie al momento—. **¡Buenos días! Me preguntaba si tenías intención de levantarte.**

—**Buenos días, Archie**. —Candy recorrió la habitación con la mirada, observando al mismo tiempo que el reloj de pared marcaba las once menos cuarto y que ella y Archie eran los únicos ocupantes del enorme comedor. Con el rostro ensombrecido por la decepción, se volvió hacia el atractivo y sonriente hermano de Terry —. **Me alegro de verte.**

Archie amplió su sonrisa.

—**No es tu especialidad alimentar el ego de un caballero, querida **–bromeó, acercando la mano de Candy a sus labios—. **Pareces realmente abatida.**

—**Lo siento —**se disculpó enseguida, ruborizada, y dirigió a Archie una mirada suplicante, mortificada por haber ofendido a una persona tan importante en la vida de Terry, un hombre a quien esperaba poder llamar amigo—. **No pretendía...**

Archie hizo un gesto con la mano, rechazando sus excusas.

—**Lo sé.** —Levantó la barbilla de Candy con un dedo amable—. **¿Estás bien?**

Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más, pero Candy no fingió no haber entendido a qué se refería Archie.

—**Sí.**

La astuta mirada oscura de Archie la examinó detenidamente. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

—**Mi hermano es un hombre muy afortunado** –dijo por fin.

— **¿Está en casa?** —preguntó Candy, ansiosa.

—**No, Candy. No está.** —Archie apartó discretamente la mirada del semblante desilusionado de su cuñada. Se ajustó el cuello de la camisa con afectada dignidad, retiró una silla y, con un gesto solemne y burlón, invitó a Candy a sentarse. Mientras ella lo hacía, él advirtió gentilmente—: **Es casi mediodía, querida. Debes de estar hambrienta**. —Con soltura y autoridad, hizo una seña al criado que aguardaba—. **El desayuno para su excelencia** —ordenó.

—**Gracias, Archie. —**Candy esbozó una sonrisa, decidida a disimular su decepción por la ausencia de Terry. Se calmó contando hasta diez mientras recorría con el dedo los dibujos de encaje del mantel. Después, incapaz de reprimirse, preguntó con tono despreocupado—: **¿Tardará mucho en volver?**

—**Se marchó a Spraystone poco después del amanecer**. —Archie se acomodó en la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y estudió a Candy con compasión— **No mencionó cuándo pensaba regresar.**

— **¿Spraystone?**

—**La propiedad de Terry en la isla de Wight** —explicó Archie, recordando una vez más lo poco que su hermano y Candy se conocían.

—**Ya veo.**

Archie se preguntó si en realidad su cuñada se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Incluso él se había sentido aterrado aquella mañana ante el mal humor de Terry, más sombrío y amenazador que de costumbre. Se había levantado antes que saliera el sol y, rabioso como un animal herido, había bajado por las escaleras con tal furia que casi tiró a Archie al suelo. No pronunció más de veinte palabras, bebió tres tazas de café solo y por último anunció su decisión de partir hacia Spraystone. Dadas las circunstancias, Archie no había intentado discutir. Sin embargo, estaba muy preocupado, y no por él, pues se había enfrentado a la ira de Terry más veces de las que podía recordar, sino por Candy, quien, con o sin su consentimiento, se había convertido sin duda en la esposa de Terry la noche anterior... tanto de hecho como de palabra. Archie tan sólo esperaba que su hermano hubiese conservado el suficiente sentido común para no hacer daño a la nueva e inocente duquesa. Sin embargo, decidió estar presente cuando Candy se levantara para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Al contemplarla ahora, vio que su temor era infundado. Era obvio que Terry se había controlado y había iniciado a su esposa con delicadeza. Archie sonrió levemente. En realidad, considerando el terrible humor de Terry y la evidente impaciencia de Candy, casi podía asegurar que algo importante había ocurrido la noche anterior... algo que suponía mucho más que la consumación del matrimonio; una posibilidad realmente interesante.

—**Spraystone debe de ser encantador **–conjeturó Candy, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver el plato con huevos escalfados y tostadas con mantequilla que un servicial criado había colocado ante ella.

—**Lo es**. —Antes de que Archie pudiera preguntar por qué el desayuno no era de su agrado, ella retiró el plato y se sirvió flan con caramelo de una fuente—. **Toda la isla de Wight es muy pintoresca **—continuó Archie, observando cómo Candy lamía hasta la última gota de crema de su cuchara y luego mordía con entusiasmo un trozo de tarta de frambuesa—. **Pero Spraystone es especialmente hermoso. No sólo tiene vistas a una de las partes más impresionantes de la isla, sino que además proporciona una clara panorámica de toda la costa de Hampshire... Querida, te sentará mal **—advirtió a Candy al ver que mordisqueaba un segundo pedazo de tarta.

Ella hizo una pausa, relamiéndose la mermelada de frambuesa del labio.

— **¿Cómo dices?**

—**En los últimos cinco minutos has comido un tazón de flan y dos raciones de tarta. Desde luego puedes comer lo que quieras, pero ¿no preferirías algo más sustancioso?**

Candy pestañeó al tiempo que su estómago se revolvía al recibir aquel desayuno tan inusualmente Candy.

—**Oh... No me había dado cuenta... Quiero decir...**

Al advertir que el rostro de la muchacha adquiría un color amarillento, Archie se puso en pie, cogió un trozo de tostada y lo tendió a Candy.

—**Come esto** —ordenó. Mientras ella masticaba, él le sirvió una taza de té y se la ofreció—. **Ahora bebe.**

El estómago de Candy tan sólo tardó unos segundos en asentarse. Entonces la muchacha se hundió en la silla y miró a Archie, afligida.

—**No sé qué decir...**

—**Ya me explicaste que sueles comer muchos Candys cuando estás nerviosa** —dijo Archie con una sonrisa en los labios.

Avergonzada, Candy sonrió también.

—**Es verdad.**

—**Por lo tanto debo concluir muy a mi pesar que, ya que has cometido estos abusos en las dos ocasiones en que has estado en mi compañía, es evidente que te pongo nerviosa**.

— **¡Oh, no! **—Exclamó Candy, tendiendo la mano—. **Al contrario, Archie, haces que me sienta como en casa y relajada**. —Con la frente arrugada, buscó desesperadamente las palabras que hicieran entender a Archie lo crucial que su amistad era para poder adaptarse al drástico cambio que se había producido en su vida, y lo extraordinaria que consideraba su instantánea compenetración. —**Ayer estaba asustada, y tú supiste cómo calmarme. Y esta mañana estás aquí para hacer mi primera comida oficial en Broddington mucho más agradable. Si al menos Terry... **—Se interrumpió, horrorizada por lo que acababa de insinuar.

—**Te comprendo, Candy.** —Archie cubrió la pequeña mano de su cuñada con la suya—. **Es lógico. No resulta fácil conocer a mi hermano... comprenderlo** —corrigió al ver que Candy se sonrojaba. Por algún motivo ella le inspiraba unos sentimientos muy fuertes de ternura y protección. Lo último que deseaba era que ella se sintiera incómoda—. **Te diré qué podemos hacer** —dijo en un arrebato, levantándose de la silla—. **Ya que Terry está fuera, ¿por qué no te enseñó Broddington? Después de todo es tu nuevo hogar, y estoy seguro que sientes curiosidad por verlo.**

—**No quiero apartarte de tus obligaciones...** –dijo Candy, tratando sin éxito de disimular su entusiasmo.

—**Tonterías** —exclamó Archie denegando la objeción con la mano—. **Dejé todo mi trabajo en Tyreham, y ya que permaneceré en Broddington durante unos días, me pongo a tu entera disposición** —aseguró, haciendo una reverencia.

— **¡Oh, Archie! ¿Podemos empezar ahora?** —Candy casi derribó la silla al levantarse tan efusivamente.

—**De inmediato**. —Con una mueca burlona, Archie agregó**—: Si ya has desayunado lo suficiente, por supuesto.**

—**Creo que ya he tenido bastante, gracias** —contestó Candy, sonriendo.

—**Bien. Entonces empecemos nuestra visita.**

—**Dadas las dimensiones de Broddington sería mejor decir «excursión»** —observó Candy mientras se dirigían hacia la sala de billar con columnas de mármol.

—**Tienes razón.** —Archie señaló la mesa de billar tallada—. **¿Sabes jugar?**

— **¿Yo?** —Candy esbozó una débil sonrisa**—. Apenas.**

—**Estoy seguro que prefieres el bádminton** —rectificó, pues la categórica respuesta de Candy le hizo creer que había ofendido su sensibilidad femenina—. **Sin duda ese deporte que está poniéndose de moda tan deprisa será más atractivo para una dama**.

—**Me temo que mi conocimiento de los deportes es nulo** —confesó Candy, moviendo la cabeza a modo de disculpa—. **He jugado al tenis un par de veces y por supuesto monto a caballo, pero...** —Se encogió de hombros con desenfadada resignación—. **He estado sola la mayor parte del tiempo, y nunca nadie me ha enseñado la práctica de ninguno. Sin embargo, nunca me siento sola, pues me entretengo con las flores y los animales.**

—**Yo te enseñaré.**

— **¿De verdad? —**preguntó Candy, sorprendida.

—**Díme tus preferencias** —confirmó Archie, sonriendo ante el asombro de su cuñada— **Veamos**... —Comenzó a contar con los dedos**—: Bádminton, billar, tenis, vela...** —Se inclinó con expresión conspiradora— **Póquer...**

— **¿Póquer?** —Candy parecía escandalizada.

—**La reina Victoria juega** —aseguró Archie para alentarla.

— **¿Sí?** —Los ojos de Candy destellaron—. **¡Pues entonces yo también!**

— **¡Hecho!** —concluyó Archie, chasqueando los dedos.

Su contagioso entusiasmo hizo a Candy más osada.

—**Y... ¿Archie?**

— **¿Hummm?**

—**El juego que siempre me hubiera gustado aprender es el croquet.**

—**Entonces nuestra excursión nos llevará al prado delantero, donde se iniciará tu entrenamiento.**

— **¿Hoy?**

— **¿Qué mejor momento?**

Candy sintió gratitud en el fondo de su alma.

—**Gracias —**dijo con voz ahogada.

Archie se atusó el bigote, enfurecido de repente con su hermano por abandonar a aquella joven tan excepcional. ¿Acaso Terry no apreciaba el tesoro que tenía?

Con cierta dificultad, Archie se tragó su ira, consciente que Terry nada veía, pues le cegaba el deseo de venganza. Así pues, por el momento la felicidad de Candy estaba en sus manos.

Asumiendo aquella tarea tan deliciosa y atractiva, Archie tomó a Candy por el brazo y le guiñó un ojo.

—**Enseñarte a jugar al croquet será un placer. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si pasamos al salón?**

Candy siguió a Archie por el interminable vestíbulo embaldosado y al llegar a la puerta del salón se detuvo, maravillada.

— **¡Qué elegante!**

Las ventanas estaban adornadas con vidrieras que dejaban pasar la luz suficiente para realzar las cúpulas del techo, los sofás de terciopelo verde y la magnífica chimenea de mármol. Enormes espejos en forma de trébol colgados entre las ventanas hacían que la estancia pareciera aún más grande y espléndida.

Impresionada, Candy avanzó por el salón y acarició una estatua valiosísima, temerosa de que pudiera romperse en pedazos simplemente con tocarla. Con un dedo vacilante, recorrió las cenefas doradas que rodeaban las columnas de mármol, admirando el talento que se había empleado para diseñar un lugar así.

—**El salón de Winsham es la mitad de grande que éste** —musitó. Con la mirada perdida, añadió—: **Celebrábamos allí la Navidad cuando papá y mamá vivían. Yo era tan pequeña... me parecía que el árbol llenaba toda la habitación. Recuerdo que pensaba que aquella transformación de un salón en un jardín de invierno era un milagro.** —Alzó la vista con timidez**—. Lo siento, Archie... estoy parloteando.** —Su sonrisa de disculpa mostró los hoyuelos de sus mejillas—. **Parlotear es otra cosa que suelo hacer, no sólo cuando estoy nerviosa, sino a todas horas.**

—**La verdad es que tus recuerdos son encantadores** —dijo Archie, sonriendo.

—**Tengo pocos, y muy borrosos —**replicó Candy, encogiéndose de hombros con tristeza—.** Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía tres años. Apenas los recuerdo.** —Volvió de nuevo a las columnas primorosamente labradas—. **En cualquier caso, Winsham no es ni ha sido nunca tan magnífico como esto.**

Archie entornó los ojos y trató de contemplar el salón, la mansión entera, a través de los ojos inexpertos de Candy.

—**Mi padre adoraba Broddington** —dijo el hombre, con un tono que denotaba el peso de sus propios recuerdos—.** Esta propiedad en particular no era sólo su hogar, sino también su logro más importante.**

Candy buscó su mirada.

— **Terry me explicó que vuestro padre diseñó Broddington, ayudado por sus dos hijos.**

**Archie no pudo evitar sonreír.**

—**Eso te dijo, ¿eh? Bueno, a pesar de su endiablado carácter, mi hermano es demasiado modesto. En realidad, mi padre y él dibujaron los planos. Yo me limité a hacer alguna que otra sugerencia.**

—**También dijo que vuestro padre era un genio.**

—**Y lo fue.**

—**Es evidente.** —Candy vaciló—. **¿Me contarás cosas sobre él?**

Una extensa gama de emociones pasó por el rostro de Archie.

—**Papá fue un hombre orgulloso y brillante, de increíble talento, y por naturaleza muy tradicional, dedicado a su familia y su hogar**. —Archie miraba fijamente al suelo—. **El apellido Grandchester lo era todo para él.**

—**Eres muy afortunado** —dijo Candy con suavidad, apoyándose contra la sólida columna. Al observar la cabeza inclinada de Archie, su corazón se llenó de una compasión tan profunda que apartó las preguntas que bullían en su mente—.** Supongo que al ser muy pequeña no padecí en toda su medida el terrible impacto de perder a mis padres. En cambio tú eras un hombre adulto cuando tu padre murió. Su pérdida debió de resultar muy dolorosa.**

—**Sí, fue muy dolorosa para mí**. —El tono de Archie era desgarrador—. **Pero a Terry casi lo mató.**

A Candy se le heló la sangre.

—**Archie...**

—**Vamos.** —El hombre se giró, indicando a Candy con su voz, ahora firme, que zanjaba el tema por el momento—. **Vamos a la sala de música.**

La visita a la sala de música, la biblioteca y el salón de verano transcurrió en un silencio sólo interrumpido por las breves explicaciones de Archie y el sonido sordo de sus pasos sobre las lujosas alfombras afelpadas.

En la escalera, Candy se detuvo, se volvió bruscamente hacia Archie y le cogió del brazo.

—**Por favor, Archie, discúlpame por haber preguntado cosas que no eran de mi incumbencia. Sólo quería comprenderte mejor... y comprender mejor a Terry** —añadió con sinceridad—**. No pretendía fisgonear. Perdóname.**

La expresión sombría de Archie se disipó, y besó los fríos dedos de Candy.

—**Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Es lógico que te intereses por la familia de tu marido. La única excusa que tengo para justificar mi comportamiento es que la conversación me ha hecho recordar cosas que he evitado pensar durante años.** —Hizo una pausa—. **Como sabes, la familia Grandchester se desintegró por completo tras la muerte de mi padre. Todo cambió entonces.** —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. **A veces me pregunto si alguna vez volverá a ser como antes.**

—**Seguro que sí. **—A Candy le sorprendió percibir la firmeza y seguridad de aquella voz que pareció salir de sus labios—. **Yo me encargaré de que lo sea.**

Archie la miró asombrado y luego sonrió.

—**Cuento con ello, querida —**dijo, apretándole la mano—. **Si alguna vez hubo una esperanza para nosotros, ésa eres tú.**

—_**«Si un hombre mira alrededor con atención, verá la Fortuna, pues aunque ésta sea ciega, no es invisible»—**_sentenció Annie, pasando delante de ellos en dirección a la cocina—. **Dispondré que esta tarde les sirvan el té en el jardín. Lo necesitarán, después de su lección de croquet.** —Dicho esto, desapareció por la esquina del vestíbulo.

Archie se quedó boquiabierto.

— **¿Quién diablos... qué... cómo lo...?( o.O!)**

—**Es Annie** —informó Candy amablemente—, **mi doncella. Ha citado a sir Francis Bacon, su autor favorito. La única pregunta que no puedo contestar es la última; supongo que te refieres a cómo sabía que íbamos a jugar al croquet. Te aseguro que no ha estado escuchando. La única explicación es que Annie sabe muchas cosas que nosotros ignoramos. Te aconsejo que no pienses demasiado en ello, y que te limites a aceptarlo, pues es la verdad.** —Candy sonrió—. **Ahora ya puedes cerrar la boca, Archie.**

—**Comprendo **—dijo, obedeciéndola.

—**No, tú no lo comprendes, pero ella sí.** —Candy continuó subiendo por las escaleras—.** ¿Podemos visitar ahora el piso superior?**

Archie asintió, todavía perplejo, y se encaminó hacia el rellano del primer piso.

Los dormitorios, magníficamente decorados, eran tan impresionantes como el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, Candy experimentó la misma sensación de vaguedad e inconsistencia que le había producido su dormitorio la noche anterior. A pesar de la increíble perfección de los detalles, las paredes no tenían cuadros, no había ningún objeto en los escritorios, y las habitaciones estaban escasamente amuebladas, en un ambiente frío y austero, que contrastaba con lo que ella había esperado de la mansión de un duque.

Al entrar en la sala de estar privada de Terry y no encontrar más que un escritorio vacío y un sillón intacto, Candy no pudo contener por más tiempo su asombro.

— **¿Por qué es esta planta tan sobria e impersonal?** —Señaló con la mano las paredes desnudas—**Sé que Broddington ha estado abandonado desde que... desde hace seis años** —rectificó, evitando pronunciar el nombre de Terry otra vez para no molestar a Archie—, **pero mientras que la planta baja aparece tan rica y decorada de un modo tan encantador, ¿por qué estas habitaciones son tan distintas?**

Archie cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con la mirada extraviada, como si estuviese contemplando el pasado.

—**Esta sala de estar perteneció a mi padre; era su habitación preferida, y no por su estética, sino por su espiritualidad. Pasó largas horas aquí solo, meditando y soñando. Todo el piso superior fue diseñado para eso, para vivir y para dormir. Era muy diferente entonces, repleto de objetos personales de mi padre, cuadros de mi madre, raras esculturas que él había adquirido en sus viajes, dibujos de Broddington realizados mucho antes de que fuera construido...** —Archie suspiró, abandonando el pasado—. **Terry ordenó que retiraran todo cuando papá murió. Así dejó de ser un hogar y no lo ha sido desde entonces.**

— **¿Dónde están las pertenencias de tu padre?** —preguntó Candy con los ojos húmedos—. **Terry no... No fueron destruidas, ¿verdad?**

Archie negó con la cabeza.

—**No. Yo las guardé en Tyreham; todo excepto los cuadros de mamá, que están colgados en la galería de Broddington.**

— **¿Puedo verlos?**

—**Por supuesto** —dijo Archie, sonriendo con amabilidad—.** Nos detendremos allí antes de ir a la capilla**.

— **¿Cuándo murió vuestra madre?**

—**Cuando Terry y yo éramos niños. Era muy hermosa y tenía una salud muy delicada. Durante la mayor parte de mi infancia, ella tuvo que guardar cama. Murió de escarlatina cuando yo tenía diez años.**

—**Tu padre debió de amarla muchísimo.**

—**Con locura** —aseguró Archie, sonriendo de nuevo—. **La añoraba terriblemente; eso sí lo recuerdo. Se dedicó por entero a su trabajo después de la muerte de mi madre.**

Candy se acercó para tocar el brazo de Archie.

—**He vuelto a afligirte con mis preguntas, ¿verdad?**

—**No, desde luego que no** —replicó su cuñado cariñosamente—. **Todo esto sucedió hace ya mucho tiempo. Lo tengo bastante superado, de verdad.** —Dirigió a Candy una mirada tranquilizadora y luego la condujo de nuevo hacia el vestíbulo—. **Veremos la galería, la capilla y después continuaremos con lo que sin duda es tu entretenimiento favorito**. —Al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Candy, añadió— **Los establos y los jardines**.

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.

— **¿Y podemos ir otra vez al invernadero? Ayer apenas lo ví, y era tan impresionante... ¿Te importa si nos detenemos allí un momento?**

Archie soltó una carcajada.

— **¿Cómo puedo resistirme a una petición tan encantadora? Muy bien, visitaremos el invernadero antes de pasear por los jardines. Y luego** —dijo con ojos destellantes—, **aprenderás cómo** **manejar correctamente un mazo de croquet.**

— **¡Me muero por empezar!**

—**Esos aros carecen de abertura. Es todo una ilusión** —se quejaba Candy dos horas más tarde. Arrellanada en una silla de jardín, sorbiendo el té, se negaba a aceptar que alguna vez fuera capaz de dar a la bola de forma que atravesara el aro en lugar de chocar contra él.

Archie rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—**Créeme, querida, esos aros tienen abertura. Se trata de aprender a encontrarla.**

Candy hizo una mueca y apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente húmeda.

—**No albergo demasiadas esperanzas** —refunfuñó entre dientes—. **De todas formas, no sé cómo se me ocurrió la idea de practicar un juego tan estúpido.**

—**No ha sido más que la primera lección** —observó Archie, terminando su tercer pastelillo y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla—. **Mejorarás.**

—**Supongo que mi orgullo está herido** —admitió Candy, procurando sonreír—. **Creía que dominaría este deporte al primer intento y que no oiría más que alabanzas de tu parte.**

—**No sabía que las alabanzas fuesen necesarias.**

La profunda voz de barítono de Terry sorprendió a los dos que dieron un respingo en sus asientos. Desconcertados, observaron al recién llegado mientras se acercaba a ellos.

— **Terry, no sabía que habías regresado** —dijo Archie, protegiéndose los ojos del sol y rezando en silencio para que la temprana aparición de su hermano significara que su cólera se había disipado y que estaba dispuesto a dedicarse a su esposa.

Las esperanzas de Archie se nublaron al instante.

—**Es obvio que no me esperábais**. —El tono de Terry era glacial, y su mandíbula estaba tensa—. **Me complace comprobar que mi esposa ha sido entretenida de manera adecuada durante mi ausencia. En cuanto a lo de dominar un deporte al primer intento...** —Se volvió hacia Candy, examinando su relajado y despeinado aspecto— **Permíteme que sea el primero en ofrecerte la alabanza que con tanto ardor solicitabas.** —Dedicándole una falsa reverencia, agregó**—: Mi más sincera admiración. Si te entregas a todas las diversiones con la misma rapidez y habilidad que demostraste anoche, no recibirás más que cumplidos y voces de aliento.**

Archie se puso en pie antes de que el ahogado sollozo de Candy alcanzara sus oídos.

— **¡Por el amor de Dios, Terry! ¿Estás loco?** —le recriminó.

Terry apartó la mirada de la pálida cara de Candy y, girándose para encontrar los ojos enfurecidos de su hermano, soltó una áspera carcajada.

— **¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Pero creía que eso ya se había hecho público hace años... Gracias a los White.**

—**No sigas, Terry** —le advirtió Archie con tono severo y contenido—.** Es obvio que estás borracho y no sabes lo que dices.**

—**Estoy tan sobrio como tú** —contradijo Terry con frialdad—. **Y sé muy bien lo que digo.**

Candy se levantó, abatida, con los labios temblorosos a causa de la vergüenza y el dolor.

—**No estás loco** —susurró—, **ni estás borracho, pero muestras una terrible crueldad. Ignoro por qué te inspiro tanto odio, pero intuyo que tiene mucho que ver con Susana.** —La involuntaria mueca de dolor de Terry al oír mencionar aquel nombre confirmó las sospechas de Candy. Con dignidad, se recogió la falda y se arregló un poco el cabello**—. Cuando estés dispuesto a tratarme con cortesía, yo intentaré responderte del mismo modo, y no porque te tema** —añadió con sinceridad, alzando la barbilla—, **sino porque, a pesar de tu abominable comportamiento, sé que hay algo de bondad en tí. —**Las lágrimas brillaron en sus pestañas, pero Candy las apresó, manteniendo la cabeza erguida—. **Sin embargo, no pienso seguir siendo el blanco de tu ira por más tiempo. Recuérdalo... o no te dirijas a mí nunca más.**

Con un regio movimiento, Candy se encaminó hacia la mansión.

Lleno de asombro y respeto, Archie tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no ir tras la muchacha.

—**Por lo que veo, has enseñado a mi esposa a sustituir la timidez por una lengua bien afilada y que, de paso, te has convertido en su protector.**

El cáustico comentario de Terry hizo hervir la sangre de Archie.

—**Alguien tiene que proteger a Candy.**

— **¿De quién? ¿De mí?**

—**Sí, maldito lunático, de tí**. —Colérico, Archie miró a su hermano—. **Ella no es Susana, estúpido** —afirmó secamente—. **¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta?**

—**Basta ya, Archie** —atajó Terry, con los puños apretados.

—**Entonces deja en paz a Candy** —replicó Archie sin arredrarse—. **Ella merece algo mejor que tu crueldad.** —Sacudió la cabeza, deseando infundir algo de sentido común a su hermano, hacerle ver la realidad. Candy no era la enemiga de Terry, sino su salvación.

Archie sintió la tentación de decir a Terry que necesitaba a Candy para recuperar la felicidad, que Candy estaba ya enamorada de su indigno marido, pero luchó contra aquel impulso, dolorosamente consciente que Terry y Candy debían descubrirlo por sí mismos.

Frustrado y furibundo, levantó las manos y dijo—: **Abre los ojos, maldito ciego, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.** —Luego dió media vuelta y se marchó.

Aquel ataque tan impropio de Archie desencadenó la familiar batalla que atormentaba el alma de Terry, y sus rasgos se retorcieron bajo la presión de aquel conflicto interior. Podía afrontarlo, sabía que podía enfrentarse a todo: al deseo de venganza que le roía el alma, a las hirientes palabras de su hermano, a todas las heridas que el tiempo se negaba a cicatrizar... a todo menos al dolor que había reflejado el rostro de Candy al alejarse.

Y sabía que él era la causa.

* * *

Les gusto? Este capitulo si esta algo largo.! Gracias por Leer


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Aqui les dejo otro capitulo gracias por apoyar esta historia.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 14

Terry estaba atrapado en la tupida telaraña que él mismo había tejido.

Cambió de posición en la silla, mirando, malhumorado, a través de la oscura habitación hacia la cama donde Candy dormía tranquilamente, ajena al hecho que llevaba horas observándola.

Luego hizo girar la copa de brandy entre sus manos y clavó la vista en el oscilante líquido ambarino mientras reflexionaba sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Su decisión de casarse con Candy White, si bien había sido espontánea, tenía un propósito: suponía una brillante solución para satisfacer el deseo de venganza que palpitaba en su interior, un remedio para su incesante tormento.

La venganza estaba muy cerca; sólo tenía que ser paciente para alcanzarla.

Después de todo, sólo había transcurrido un día desde la boda, por lo que Neil no había tenido más que treinta escasas horas para sufrir por la suerte de su hermana, una única noche en blanco para pensar en el mejor modo de conseguir la fortuna de los Grandchester.

Con una sonrisa sardónica, Terry saboreó un largo trago de brandy. Era evidente que White le consideraba un beep. ¿Acaso ese bastardo creía de verdad que Terry ignoraba por qué había permitido sin apenas resistencia que su preciosa hermanita cayera en las mortíferas manos del duque de Broddington? ¿Suponía que él no sospechaba que lo que el vizconde pretendía obtener de la ventajosa unión de su hermana era una importante porción de la fortuna Grandchester?

Terry apuró la copa. Había sido consciente de las intenciones de White desde el principio, de manera que cuando Neil reclamase a Candy en Winsham para trazar el mejor plan con el fin de acceder a los fondos Grandchester, Terry estaría preparado. Neil nunca vería ni un maldito penique.

Terry se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Candy ante la confabulación que Neil había tramado y si se prestaría a ayudarle. Sin duda Candy era una White, pero era el único miembro de esa familia que parecía conservar cierto sentido del honor. ¿Se rebajaría al robo y el engaño, aunque fuese por su hermano? Y, si se negaba, ¿sería lo bastante fuerte para resistir a la presión que Neil sin duda ejercería sobre ella? Era demasiado inocente para sospechar lo que su hermano se proponía... o para adivinar hasta qué extremos llegaría Terry para lograr que Neil fracasara.

Inevitablemente, Candy se encontraría en medio de un fuego cruzado, y eso llevó otra vez a Terry a su inesperado dilema.

Sin querer, desvió la mirada hacia el ángel dormido que yacía ante él. White o no, ofrecía un aspecto asombroso cuando dormía, pero aún era mejor cuando estaba despierta. Y era tan increíblemente apasionada...

En el cuerpo de Terry aún ardían los rescoldos de la noche anterior, rescoldos que había sido incapaz de sofocar durante todo el día y que le habían arrancado de la cama de Candy al amanecer... para devolverle junto a ella horas antes de lo que había pretendido, pues a pesar de su violenta lucha por evitarlo, Candy desataba algo puro y cálido en su interior, ponía a prueba su control como nunca había imaginado y le descubría emociones que él creía desterradas mucho tiempo atrás.

Recordó el modo en que los ojos de Candy brillaron, ultrajados, cuando se enfrentó a él aquella misma tarde, rebosante de lágrimas que se había negado a derramar. Su pequeña esposa poseía valor, inocencia y principios. Al contrario que Susana.

Terry dejó la copa sobre el velador con un golpe seco y se obligó a afrontar la realidad. Ya no podía escudarse en el apellido White para justificar su irracional comportamiento con Candy, ni castigarla pretendiendo verla como una réplica exacta de su despreciable hermana mayor.

A decir verdad, Candy era la antítesis de Susana. ¿Por qué, entonces, después de haber arrebatado a su esposa la inocencia de la niñez y haberla arrancado de su vida y hogar anteriores, quería infligirle aún más daño, ofenderla como lo había hecho aquella misma tarde?

Dominado por sentimientos cada vez más contradictorios, Terry reconoció la humillante crueldad con que se había dirigido a ella. ¿Qué demonios se había apoderado de él para ser capaz de hacer un comentario tan degradante? Apretó los dientes con fuerza y había tratado a Candy de forma tan despiadada sólo porque, al regresar, la había encontrado despeinada y jovial, charlando amigablemente en el jardín con su hermano, con un aspecto tan feliz...

Sin darse cuenta Terry se golpeó la rodilla con el puño. Nunca había sido un hombre celoso. Desde luego nunca había sentido celos a causa de Archie, la única persona que sabía incapaz de traicionarle. Sin embargo, así se sentía: celoso, vulnerable... y furioso con Candy y Archie.

La cruda realidad era que Terry odiaba la fuerza que le había atraído a Broddington y a su esposa aquella tarde; detestaba el hecho de que ella apenas hubiese notado su ausencia y se divirtiera sin él, y aborrecía que Archie pudiera hacerla sonreír de un modo que él nunca conseguiría. ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Por qué aquella mujer desataba en su interior semejante tempestad de emociones?

Terry se aferró violentamente a sus piernas. Deseaba odiarla con todas sus fuerzas y a la vez odiaba desearla tanto. Sin embargo, no lograba lo primero ni conseguía evitar lo segundo.

Así pues, el matrimonio con Candy le facilitaría la venganza, pero no serviría para calmar su implacable angustia. De hecho, no haría más que acentuarla, pues simplemente estaba cambiando una clase de agonía por otra.

— **¿Terry?**

La voz le sobresaltó y miró aturdido hacia el lecho. Candy estaba incorporándose, y hermosas cascadas de pelo cobrizo caían sobre sus esbeltos hombros. Tendió el brazo para coger la bata, se la puso al instante y salió de entre las sábanas.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?**

Terry no contestó, limitándose a observar cómo su esposa caminaba hacia él, mientras los suaves pliegues de la bata perfilaban cada exquisita curva de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan bello representar todo lo que era terriblemente feo en su vida?

— **¿Qué haces en mi dormitorio?** —repitió Candy, deteniéndose frente a él. Tras echar un vistazo a la copa que había sobre el velador, añadió—: **¿Beber?**

—**Sólo he tomado una copa** —respondió Terry —. **Estaba observándote. Y reflexionando.**

Candy aspiró profundamente, irguiendo los hombros con decisión.

— **¿Sobre cómo disculparte conmigo?**

A pesar de su mal humor, Terry sonrió ante la dignidad y el coraje de su esposa.

—**En parte. **

—**Antes preferiría oír tus disculpas**.

Terry la examinó de pies a cabeza.

—**Estaba pensando en tu embriagadora hermosura**— dijo con voz profunda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con una seductora mirada tan cálida y explícita como una caricia íntima.

Por un momento, la indecisión se reflejó en el rostro de Candy. Luego sacudió la cabeza con energía.

— **¡No!** —exclamó, rechazando a su esposo... y a sí misma—. **¡Me has tratado de un modo inexcusable! ¡Me has humillado delante de tu hermano y me has hecho sentir como una ramera!** —Le dio la espalda, incapaz de soportar la burlona censura que brillaba en los ojos de Terry —. **La otra noche... bueno, me hiciste creer que mis reacciones eran aceptables, incluso placenteras.** –Su voz se quebró—. **¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi actitud lasciva te enojaba?**

Terry se quedó con la boca abierta.

— **¿Creías que estaba enfadado por...?**

—**Dejémonos de juegos, Terry** —atajó, volviéndose para mirarlo a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa— **Yo no puedo ser como Susana. Es imposible. Y sí, traté de complacerte. Por tanto, si fuí demasiado atrevida... demasiado efusiva... ¿por qué no me lo reprochaste cuando estábamos solos en lugar de hacerlo en público?—** A pesar de la vergüenza, continuó, sincera y directa—: **Después de todo, desconozco cómo debe comportarse una esposa. No tengo ningún modelo que seguir. La única forma de...**

—**Ven aquí.** —La ronca orden de Terry la acalló en seco.

— **¿Qué?**

—**He dicho que vengas.** —Tendió la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la atrajo hacia sí hasta que la tela de la bata le rozó las rodillas. Entonces le soltó los dedos, puso las manos sobre sus caderas y la hizo descender hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

— **Terry...** —Candy jadeaba, más desconcertada que enfadada, y Terry sonrió.

— **¿Qué?** —Deslizó los dedos hacia arriba, recorriendo los contornos del torso de Candy, y luego tomó su rostro entre las manos—.** Me dominan los demonios, ángel de la niebla —**murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar y ofreciéndole el arrepentimiento que ella merecía**—. Y no puedo controlarlos. Permití que te atacaran, y por ello te pido disculpas**. —Acercó la boca de la joven a la suya—. **¿Me perdonas?**

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar.

—**En cuanto a la noche pasada** —murmuró Terry con voz profunda, mientras moldeaba los labios de Candy con los suyos y enredaba los dedos en su cabello para impedir que se apartara—,** no sólo me complaciste, sino que además prendiste fuego en mí, me convertiste en cenizas e hiciste arder de nuevo las ascuas. **—La besó—. **Despertaste en mí algo que creía ya perdido, me sedujiste con cada inocente caricia de tus manos, tu aliento y tu boca**. —Al oír el leve quejido de Candy, la estrechó aún más—. **¿Tienes la menor idea de lo excitante que fue para mí tu reacción? ¿Lo que tus suaves gemidos, tus intensos ruegos de que continuara provocaron en mi control? **—Dibujó un lento círculo con las caderas de manera que ella sintiera toda la fuerza de su excitación— ¿**Eres capaz de imaginar cuánto deseo estar dentro de tí? **—Preguntó con voz áspera, apretándose con urgencia contra las piernas de Candy, quemándola con el calor de su cuerpo— **¿Eres capaz, ángel de la niebla? **—Sin esperar la respuesta, deslizó las manos bajo la blanca tela de la bata y ascendió por la sedosa suavidad de las piernas de su esposa.

—**Oh... Terry...** —Candy se dejó caer sobre él, temblando a causa de sus palabras y sus caricias.

—**Me haces estremecer** —murmuró Terry contra los labios entreabiertos de Candy mientras sus manos trémulas ascendían por la parte interna de sus muslos y arrastraban a su vez la ligera bata.

Con delicioso abandono, Candy arqueó la espalda, invitándole instintivamente a que tomara más de ella.

Los expertos dedos de Terry encontraron el cálido cielo que buscaba y se sumergieron con ansia en la gloriosa humedad, que confirmaba la ávida respuesta de su esposa. De repente, todo convergió en su interior, desintegrando su control, reduciéndolo a la nada.

—**Candy...** —jadeó, frenético, con una ansiedad tal que ni él mismo podía entender y mucho menos explicar—. **Tienes que ser mía... ahora.** —La levantó al tiempo que buscaba los botones de sus pantalones.

Candy se aferró a los brazos de Terry, temblando violentamente. Confusa y abrumada, bajó la mirada para observarlo, sorprendida tanto por el frenesí de su marido como por el suyo propio. Contempló inmóvil cómo Terry luchaba desesperadamente por desvestirse para que pudieran convertirse en uno.

—**Necesito amarte** —gimió él, deteniéndose tan sólo para deslizar un dedo en el interior de Candy, comprobando con suavidad la buena disposición de su esposa**—. Lo necesito.**

Con un anhelante lamento, Candy intentó apartarse para salvar la corta distancia que los separaba del lecho.

—**No.** — Terry asió con fuerza las caderas de Candy y sacudió la cabeza.

—**Pero yo quiero...**

—**Yo también.**

—**Pero la cama...**

—**No puedo esperar tanto. Aquí, ahora.** —Antes de que Candy pudiera responder, él había liberado su firme erección y, con un único y deliberado movimiento, hizo que Candy bajara por entero sobre él—. **Tómame, ángel de la niebla** —susurró contra su cabello—. **Deja que me pierda dentro de tí.** —Oyó a Candy jadear y entonces se separó un poco para ver su rostro—.** ¿Estoy demasiado dentro?**

Incapaz de articular palabra, Candy negó con la cabeza, pegándose más a él incluso cuando él la echaba hacia atrás, empalándola con su turgente miembro.

—**No te detengas** —susurró Candy, estrechándole los costados con las piernas. Como no obtuvo respuesta, se irguió para ver el rostro de su marido—. **¿Terry?** —consiguió decir.

— **¿Qué?** —Tenía los dientes apretados para luchar contra el éxtasis que se acercaba con demasiado ímpetu, demasiado pronto.

—**Por favor...** —Candy, con expresión perdida, desconcertada, se ofrecía tan endiabladamente hermosa que Terry deseó fundir sus almas en una.

—**Muévete** —dijo él—** Así.** —La tomó por las caderas, la elevó y la volvió a bajar, enseñándole el ritmo... y enloqueciendo al mismo tiempo.

Terry fue consciente del momento en que ella tomó las riendas, cuando se aferró a sus hombros con sus pequeñas manos y le atenazó con sus esbeltas piernas, absorbiéndolo con su terso y húmedo túnel aterciopelado, envolviéndolo y prodigando caricias con dedos de fuego.

Terry gemía, dejando que Candy marcara el ritmo, arqueándose con avidez ante cada descenso de las caderas de ella. Con cada impulso él la penetraba profundamente para retroceder más, deleitándose con la gloriosa y entregada respuesta de su esposa, cuyas extremidades se apretaban a su alrededor, poseyéndolo por completo, como él a ella.

Ya no pudo esperar más. Terry alcanzando la cima demasiado pronto, y el placer era demasiado agudo para reprimirlo. Con un grito gutural, embistió hacia arriba, levantando a Candy con la fuerza de su movimiento. Clavó las manos en las suaves caderas para que ella bajara contra él y Candy dejó escapar un Candy quejido... no estaba seguro si de dolor o de placer. Entonces se precipitó por el abismo de aquella sensación blanda y cálida, deshaciéndose en una liberación interminable, desgarradora e insoportable que agotó sus fuerzas y renovó su alma.

Terry continuaba moviéndose cuando abrió los ojos, y la expresión de Candy le hizo estremecerse de nuevo. Ella lo observaba expectante, y su rostro reflejaba contento y admiración.

—**Eres magnífico** —susurró.

Terry bajó la mirada hasta los tensos pezones de Candy, que se marcaban con total nitidez a través de la fina tela, y sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento y culpabilidad.

—**No te he dado placer.**

—**Sí lo has hecho** —protestó ella, consciente del miembro todavía duro y palpitante en su interior.

Terry negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—**No, mi pequeña inocente; no la clase de placer que yo pretendía.** —Antes que ella pudiera replicar, Terry acercó su boca a la de ella y deslizó los dedos entre sus cuerpos todavía unidos. Despacio, con gran erotismo, la tocó y la acarició, moviendo su cuerpo y su mano de un modo que culminaría el placer de Candy.

Ella se derritió sobre él, tan febrilmente excitada que, en apenas unos segundos, se sintió fuera de sí. Al darse cuenta de cuán frenéticamente ansiaba el alivio, abrió los ojos con asombro.

Terry sonrió, en absoluto sorprendido por la magnitud de su reacción.

—**Ahora, Candy** —dijo, mordisqueando ligeramente el labio inferior de su esposa—. **Ahora lo sentirás.** —Se arqueó contra ella sin dejar de mover los dedos—. **Libérate en mis brazos** —ordenó con gentileza, acariciando con el pulgar la sensible piel de Candy—. **Ahora, ángel de la niebla** —apremió, introduciendo también el miembro dentro de ella—. **Ahora... ríndete... ríndete a mí.**

El placer estalló en un arco iris de deslumbrantes sensaciones, de una forma tan poderosa que Candy gritó de nuevo y se abrazó a Terry con fuerza, repitiendo su nombre entre sollozos. Sucumbiendo a los desgarradores espasmos, enterró el rostro en el hombro de su esposo hasta que los temblores disminuyeron. Luego, tras un débil y saciado suspiro, se desplomó contra su pecho.

Se sentía débil y aturdida, como si flotara entre los brazos de Terry cuando éste la llevó hasta la cama. La tendió sobre el lecho, le quitó la bata y el camisón, y luego se desprendió deprisa de sus propias ropas. Entonces se tumbó junto a ella y comenzó a rendir un exhaustivo homenaje al cuerpo de Candy, dispuesto a disfrutar de la sedosa textura de su piel de un modo que la anterior urgencia no le había permitido.

—**Toda la noche, Candy** —prometió con voz ronca—. **Te haré el amor toda la noche.** Lentamente, recorrió con la lengua el lóbulo de la oreja de Candy al tiempo que le susurraba explícitas y solemnes promesas. Con tono áspero y profundo, le describió todas las cosas que pensaba hacerle... todas las cosas excitantes que se harían el uno al otro.

Él sería su maestro.

— **Terry... —**musitó Candy en algún momento durante la noche. Detuvo a su esposo poniendo una mano contra su hombro, con los ojos y la voz llenos de las oscuras preguntas que los distanciaban.

—**Más tarde** —contestó colocándose sobre ella. Besó la mano que le impedía acercarse y la llevó hasta su nuca—. **Mucho más tarde**. —Separó las piernas de Candy y penetró en su cálida humedad milímetro a milímetro, hasta que los ojos de ella se cerraron y volvió a repetir su nombre—. **Ah, mi hermoso y estimulante ángel de la niebla... **—murmuró Terry, guiando las piernas de su mujer por detrás de su cintura—**. Mucho, mucho más tarde.**

Asomaba la primera luz del alba a través de una pequeña abertura en las cortinas cuando Terry finalmente se apartó de su agotada esposa.

Al sentir el aire fresco contra su cuerpo, Candy se despertó al instante, y un temor inundó su alma. _**« ¿Querrá marcharse otra vez, como hizo la noche pasada?»,**_ se preguntó en silencio.

Cerró los ojos y esperó. ¿Se evaporaría la magia al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad? Los minutos transcurrían, y la tensión crecía en el dormitorio. De repente, Candy no pudo resistir más y se acurrucó lejos de Terry, decidida a mantener en secreto su agonía. Pugnó en vano contra las lágrimas que ya resbalaban por sus mejillas, y las leves sacudidas de sus hombros, causadas por los sollozos, fueron el único signo evidente de su angustia.

En silencio, Terry se acercó a ella y la abrazó con una ternura posesiva, envolviéndola con su sólida calidez.

— **¿Es por mi culpa, ángel de la niebla? **—Murmuró contra su pelo, cubriendo de besos su enredada cabellera—. **Perdóname; no quería causarte dolor. Por favor... no llores**.

Sin decir una palabra, Candy se volvió hacia él y enterró el rostro en su poderoso pecho, aceptando, con total confianza y gratitud, el consuelo que le ofrecía.

—**No permitas que mi odio contamine tu alma, Candy** —susurró Terry —**. Esta guerra no es entre nosotros. No dejes que te hiera**.

Candy levantó la cabeza y buscó el rostro de su marido con ojos húmedos e interrogantes.

—**Duerme** —sugirió Terry. Besó las largas y húmedas pestañas de Candy para enjugarle las lágrimas y luego buscó sus labios. Después, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza, agregó—: **Descansa... es casi de día.**

— **¿Te irás?** —preguntó ella a bocajarro. La expresión de Terry se endureció—. **¡Oh, no!** —Exclamó Candy—. **Quiero decir...** —continuó, ruborizada—**. Me gustaría que durmiéramos juntos... que despertáramos juntos..**. —Su voz se apagó. Se sentía esperanzada, vulnerable y avergonzada.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron con la misma extraña luz que ella había visto en varias ocasiones y de nuevo la apretó contra su ancho y musculoso pecho.

—**Entonces dormiremos juntos** —concedió con un tono inusual. Sin más explicaciones, pegó su cuerpo al de Candy y la besó en la frente—. **Ahora duerme.**

Ella cerró los ojos, obediente, pues el agotamiento físico la obligaba a acatar la orden de Terry. Sin embargo, su mente se negaba a ser silenciada y no cesaba de susurrarle conjeturas sobre el enigma de su marido. Se forzó a pensar racionalmente.

Era un hecho indiscutible que la ira de Terry y su sed de venganza, justificado o no, habían sido originadas por la familia de Candy. Y, como en el océano, la marea subía y bajaba junto con los oscuros recuerdos fuertemente ligados a la compleja mente de Terry. Dos aterradoras preguntas atormentaban a Candy: ¿qué recuerdos podían ser tan dolorosos como para alimentar la abrumadora amargura de Terry e inspirar la implacable decisión de contraer matrimonio con ella? ¿Y qué papel desempeñaba Susana en esos recuerdos?

Candy juró en silencio descubrir la verdad, averiguar qué había sucedido seis años atrás. Tan sólo si desentrañaba los detalles del pasado de Terry sabría contra qué luchar.

Al cabo de un rato, el lento y regular movimiento del pecho de Terry comunicó a Candy que su esposo se había dormido. Entonces salió de la cama con mucho cuidado, se puso el camisón y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la ventana. Descorrió las cortinas y observó el cielo apenas iluminado. Rezó en silencio, pidiendo a Dios fortaleza para soportar la dura prueba que la aguardaba, sabiduría para elegir bien el camino y ser capaz de distinguir la verdad de la mentira, y coraje para enfrentarse al resultado.

Tenía que enfrentarse a la verdad, pues a pesar de la sombría animosidad de Terry, Candy se había sentido atraída por él desde el primer momento en que lo vio, había confiado en él cuando la razón y la prudencia le advertían que se alejara y de algún modo había percibido que él la necesitaba; tanto como ella a él.

En su interior, siempre había tenido la certeza de que lo que sentía excedía la atracción física. Lo adivinó en el laberinto de O' Briann, cuando la lógica le indicaba que debía temerle y el instinto se negó a obedecer; lo intuyó durante las semanas que precedieron a la boda, cuando Terry ocupaba todos sus pensamientos y sus sueños; lo supo en la capilla, al percibir resquicios de vulnerabilidad en los ojos de su futuro esposo. Y ahora, convertidos ya en marido y mujer, no era tan sólo atracción lo que provocaba la respuesta de ella, pues el amargo tormento que delataban los ojos de él la arrastraba con tanta intensidad como la pasión que sentía entre sus brazos. No era atracción lo que la hacía llorar por la soledad de Broddington, reflejo del vacío que reinaba en el corazón de Terry. Era algo más.

Candy cerró los ojos para protegerse de la cegadora verdad, rechazando el resentimiento, la ambivalencia e incluso el miedo. Pero resultó inútil; aquellos sentimientos ya habían desaparecido para siempre, y habían sido sustituidos por una emoción mucho más aterradora.

Que Dios se apiadase de ella, pues estaba enamorándose de su marido, de un hombre inaccesible, inalcanzable, intocable y nada dispuesto, si no incapaz, de aceptar el amor de Candy y ofrecerle el suyo a cambio.

Candy inclinó la cabeza_**. «Por favor**_ —imploró al cielo—, _**muéstrame el camino. Por favor.»**_

Un suave batir de alas rompió el silencio. Era un ruido muy débil, y sin embargo extraordinariamente audible y persistente. Candy levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, buscando en el cielo cada vez más iluminado por el nuevo día...

La lechuza atravesó el espacio, volando hacia ella, cubriendo el amanecer con sus alas blancas como la nieve. Mientras se acercaba, con expresión solemne, su penetrante mirada capturó la de Candy, bañándola con un brillo momentáneo y un sabio mensaje. Luego viró bruscamente hacia el cielo y desapareció por encima de las agujas de Broddington, dejando atrás un chillido agudo seguido por el silencio...

Y la esperanza.


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 15

— **¿Te he hecho esperar?**

Candy recorrió presurosa el pasillo hasta el rellano del primer piso, donde su marido aguardaba, impaciente.

Terry volvió la cabeza.

—**No** —contestó con rígida formalidad**—. Acabo de llegar.** —Observó por un instante la belleza de su esposa; su cabello cobrizo, sus enormes ojos turquesa y su esbelta figura, acentuada por el vestido de tafetán gris azulado que se ceñía a sus caderas y caía en un delicado drapeado por detrás.

— **¿Ocurre algo?** —preguntó Candy, inquieta por aquel escrutinio.

—**Nada en absoluto** —aseguró Terry apartando la vista de ella.

—**Bien**. —Candy forzó una sonrisa**—. Entonces, ¿vamos a desayunar?**

—**Sí.** —Sin ofrecerle el brazo, Terry se agarró a la barandilla y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, manteniendo una considerable distancia entre él y su esposa.

Dolorosamente consciente del tácito mensaje de Terry, Candy se tragó su orgullo y le siguió en silencio sin tratar de alcanzarle. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de sueño y el intencionado desprecio de su marido.

El cambio de actitud de Terry se había producido en el mismo instante en que despertaron. A pesar de la ternura que había prodigado durante la noche, cuando abrió los ojos, miró a Candy como si fuese una extraña. Luego se apartó de ella con la misma frialdad que acompañaba a cada una de sus separaciones físicas, se puso la bata y se encaminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

—**Te esperaré en el rellano —**informó, con un tono tan impersonal como si se dirigiera a un compañero de negocios.

Entonces Candy se encontró sola. Sólo las sábanas húmedas y el cálido aroma del cuerpo de Terry atestiguaban las largas horas durante las cuales él le había pertenecido.

_**«Puedo destruir el muro invisible que nos separa y lo haré»,**_se juró Candy mientras observaba a su marido, que descendía por las escaleras muy erguido delante de ella. El recuerdo del vuelo de la excepcional y magnífica lechuza le infundió fuerzas. La aparición del ave con la primera luz del alba no había sido una casualidad, sino una señal que Candy podría conseguir cuanto anhelaba. El ave parecía materializarse cada vez que su fe se debilitaba y necesitaba apoyo, y especialmente cuando se encontraba al borde de un precipicio emocional con Terry. Primero surgió la noche que se conocieron, después el día que contrajeron matrimonio, y por último aquella misma mañana, cuando Candy había aceptado que amaba a su marido. Como un verdadero milagro, la lechuza se había convertido en un símbolo de inspiración y en una promesa para el futuro.

La melancolía de Candy fue sustituida por un sentimiento de inevitable justicia. De algún modo, lograría llegar al corazón de Terry, arrancar su dolor y ganarse su amor. Lo necesitaba... y él también.

Con resolución, procuró encontrar un tema de conversación inofensivo con la intención de modificar el hecho que, a pesar de su intimidad física, su marido y ella apenas se conocían. Hasta entonces, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había estado dominado por la ira o la pasión, lo que excluía casi por completo el cordial intercambio de opiniones.

—**Broddington es un lugar extraordinario para vivir—** observó Candy con prudencia.

—**Ya me lo habías dicho** —repuso Terry secamente.

—**Sí, pero entonces tan sólo había visto el jardín interior.**

— **¿Y eso ha cambiado?** —Sorprendido por la insinuación de su esposa, Terry volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

Candy asintió con energía.

—**Ayer Archie me enseñó todo, o por lo menos la mayor parte —**corrigió, sonriendo al recordarlo**—; la sala de música y de billar, el salón, la galería...** —Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento—. **El resto de la casa es tan impresionante como el jardín.**

Terry escuchó, ceñudo, el entusiasta relato de Candy.

—**Me complace que te agrade tanto** —replicó en tono cortante—. **Parece que Archie y tú hicisteis más cosas durante mi ausencia de lo que había supuesto.**

_**« ¿Por qué está enfadado ahora?**_ —se preguntó Candy, sorprendida_**—. ¿Es por el hecho de que invadiera sus dominios? ¿O por los recuerdos que esta conversación evoca... y preferiría olvidar?»**_

Fuesen cuales fueran los motivos, Candy estaba decidida a descubrir lo que pudiera.

—**Ví los retratos de tu madre en la galería** —se apresuró a explicar antes que la agitación la obligara a reconsiderarlo**—. Era una mujer hermosísima. Tan sólo aprecio un ligero parecido entre vosotros... Ella tenía un aspecto tan etéreo, Candy y delicado... Archie ha heredado sus intensos ojos azules, ¿no crees?**

Un leve resquicio de humor suavizó los duros rasgos de Terry.

—**Sí, mi madre era hermosa; no, no me parezco mucho a ella; y sí, Archie tiene su mismo y poco corriente color de ojos. ¿Algo más?**

Candy se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que debía parecer su estúpido parloteo. Sin embargo, había servido como un primer paso para alejar la ira contenida de Terry. Su comedida reacción indicó a Candy que no le había molestado su visita a la galería ni el hecho de que viese los retratos de su madre. De hecho, no parecía en absoluto afectado por la intrusión de Candy en aquel aspecto de su pasado. Más aún, Terry se había referido a su madre con total naturalidad, lo que demostraba que ella nada tenía que ver con la amargura que roía su corazón. Candy sospechaba que había sido su padre quien había causado esa amargura. Y los White.

Terry había llegado al pie de las escaleras. Se apoyó contra la pared para contemplar la absorta expresión del rostro de su esposa mientras se acercaba a él.

—**Es evidente que la visita a Broddington te impresionó mucho** —comentó con frialdad.

Candy parpadeó para salir de su ensueño.

—**Tu talento se evidencia en cada una de las habitaciones.** —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para observar la reacción de Terry —. **También el de Archie...** —Hizo una pausa**—. Y por supuesto, el de tu padre.**

Una oscura nube ensombreció el semblante de Terry.

—**Como te dije, mi padre era un genio.** —Se irguió, remangándose la chaqueta—.** En cuanto a tus observaciones sobre las cualidades de Broddington... tendrán que esperar**. —Carraspeó y se encaminó hacia el comedor, zanjando asi cualquier conversación sobre Richard Grandchester—. **Tengo mucho que hacer hoy. Creía que habíamos bajado para comer algo.**

—Así es. —Candy le seguía despacio.

—**Entonces ¿qué tal si lo hacemos? Más tarde podrás entretenerme con tus historias sobre la excursión por Broddington.**

—**Más tarde no estarás aquí.** —Candy se quedó perpleja ante su propia osadía.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** —inquirió Terry, deteniéndose al instante.

—**Quiero decir que supongo que partirás hacía Spraystone en cuanto acabemos de desayunar.** — Se produjo un largo silencio. Jugueteando nerviosamente con los pliegues del vestido, Candy se situó delante de su marido, al tiempo que se preguntaba si estaba rebasando los límites—.** A no ser, por supuesto, que hayas planeado quedarte hoy en Broddington. ¿Es ése el caso?**

Terry la observó durante lo que pareció una eternidad con mirada inexpresiva. El corazón de Candy golpeaba con fuerza su pecho mientras esperaba una respuesta; deseó poder leer sus pensamientos. ¡Cuánto habría dado por poseer una pizca del don de Annie en esos momentos!

—**Me encantaría ver el resto de la propiedad** —continuó, tocando levemente el brazo de Terry —. **Y preferiría que fueses tú quien me la enseñara.** —Tragó saliva, pues estaba pisando terreno poco firme—. **Si no te importa, claro está.**

Terry contempló la pequeña mano sobre su brazo.

—**Hoy podría quedarme en Broddington** –concedió por fin**—, si así lo prefieres.**

El rostro de Candy se iluminó.

— **¡Desde luego que lo prefiero!**

—**Bien.** —Siguió andando—. **Te mostraré las habitaciones que aún no has visto**. —Se detuvo ante la puerta del comedor y se giró para añadir—: **Después de comer.**

Candy sintió deseos de saltar y cantar de alegría, pero logró contenerse.

—**Estupendo** —dijo, sonriendo con candor. En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta que estaba hambrienta.

— **¿Quién estudió en esta encantadora aula?** —preguntó Candy, regocijándose con la sensación de libertad que producían el alto techo y las enormes ventanas.

—**Tanto Archie como yo recibíamos lecciones aquí**. — Terry permanecía rígido junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Durante la última hora había acompañado a Candy a la biblioteca, la cocina, y el ala de los invitados describiendo cada parte de la mansión con los precisos detalles de un arquitecto y la distante indiferencia de un cínico. A pesar de las explicaciones del primero, el segundo había hablado mucho más.

—**No lo entiendo —**dijo Candy, desconcertada—**. ¿Cómo pudisteis estudiar aquí si Broddington aún no había sido construido?**

—**La mansión original existía mucho antes que yo naciera. Archie y yo ayudamos a mi padre a rediseñar toda la propiedad cuando éramos adolescentes. Esta aula de estudio, sin embargo, apenas ha cambiado. Las puertas dobles son más gruesas, y se añadieron unos servicios al otro lado del muro** —señaló.

— **¡Qué lugar tan maravilloso para aprender! —**Candy estaba como en trance. Recordó las tristes horas que había pasado en la sombría sala de estudio de Winsham y acarició uno de los dos pequeños pupitres de madera, tratando de imaginar a un niño de cabello oscuro estudiando la lección—. **Debiste de ser un alumno ejemplar.**

—**No recuerdo demasiado mis primeros años de estudios.**

Candy no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto ante la brusquedad de su tono, pero insistió, decidida a penetrar en el interior de aquel hombre de piedra que permanecía de pie ante ella y extraer de él la sensibilidad que vislumbraba tan sólo cuando estaban en la cama—.** Tendrías alguna asignatura favorita —**le incitó.

—**Supongo —**contestó Terry, encogiéndose de hombros—. **Siempre gocé de un instinto natural para los negocios y un don especial para los dibujos muy detallados. También me fascinaba el diseño de edificios.**

— **¿Dibujar un edificio es muy diferente a dibujar cualquier otra cosa?**

—**En algunos aspectos es lo mismo, pero en otros es un mundo aparte.**

— **¿Porqué?**

Terry se frotó las manos con aire pensativo.

—**Es evidente que cualquier clase de dibujo requiere disciplina e** imaginación —explicó—. **Pero diseñar un edificio no es un proceso meramente estético, sino también pragmático.** —Arrugó la frente con total concentración—. **Al diseñar una casa, el arquitecto debe combinar los gustos personales del propietario con su estilo de vida.** —Entusiasmado con el tema, cruzó la habitación para situarse junto a Candy y mostrarle la estancia con un amplio movimiento de la mano**—. Por ejemplo, el aula de Broddington es contigua a las habitaciones de la institutriz y se halla bastante alejada de las partes más concurridas de la casa... y, por tanto, de sus distracciones.** —Señaló la larga hilera de ventanas que había en la pared del fondo—. **Por otro lado, la habitación está muy bien iluminada y da a los jardines, lo que hace que invite más al estudio**. —Sus ojos brillaban con orgullo mientras contemplaba la creación de su familia**—. Cada habitación está estratégicamente situada y cuidadosamente construida... tiene su vida propia y a la vez constituye una parte que armoniza perfectamente con el todo.**

—**Estoy muy impresionada** —confesó Candy—. **No tenía ni idea de que ser arquitecto implicara tantas cosas. De hecho.**.. —dijo, mirándole con timidez**—, mis dibujos son tan atroces que Annie escondió mi bloc y mis lápices con la esperanza de que lo abandonase.**

— **¿Y lo hiciste? —**preguntó Terry con una sonrisa.

—**Sí. La verdad es que representó un gran alivio.**

— **¿Qué te gustaba hacer?** —inquirió, lleno de curiosidad.

—**Solía llevar un diario detallado de cada animal, pájaro o planta que había en Winsham. Pero dedicaba la mayor parte del día a las clases de francés.**

—**Ah, te gustaba el francés.**

—**Lo aborrecía**.

—**Entonces, ¿por qué...?** — Terry frunció el entrecejo con expresión de sorpresa.

—**Porque **_**mademoiselle Leblanc**_** lo ordenaba**.

— **¿Quién diablos es mademoiselle Leblanc?**

—**Mi institutriz** —explicó Candy**—. Creía que estudiar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese francés era una frivolidad**. —Dicho esto, se colocó delante de la silla de respaldo recto y golpeó el escritorio de nogal con la palma de la mano mientras se pellizcaba la nariz con la otra—. **Aprenderás tu lección de francés, enfant, o no habrá desayuno para tí** —imitó Candy con voz nasal y afectada—. **No podemos perder el tiempo con tonterías ni aprender cosas importantes haciendo garabatos en un papel.** —Agitó un dedo en dirección a Terry, a quien simuló reprender con burlona desaprobación—: **Algún día te casarás con un hombre rico y con título y viajarás al extranjero; deberás hablar bien el français... la langue de beauté. Oh, conoces a la perfección términos como le moineau y le rouge—gorge, así como le jasmin, le chévrefeuille, y todos los demás pájaros y flores que habitan los jardines de Winsham. Pero te aseguro que nunca impresionarás a un noble traduciendo palabras como «gorrión», «petirrojo», «jazmín» y «madreselva». ¡No, enfant, no le gustará nada una esposa cuyo francés se limita a los nombres de les oiseaux et les fleurs!**

— **¡Parece una mujer monstruosa!** —Exclamó Terry, tras dejar escapar una carcajada—. **¿Cómo la soportabas?**

Candy bajó los brazos y sonrió.

—**La verdad es que resultaba bastante fácil, pues mademoiselle no veía absolutamente nada sin sus gafas, de modo que un par de veces a la semana yo hacía que se «extraviaran». Mientras ella estaba enfrascada en un interminable soliloquio sobre la belleza de la lengua francesa, yo me escapaba por la ventana. Nunca se dio cuenta, y por suerte para mí, el aula de Winsham da directamente a los establos, por lo que pasaba unas mañanas divinas.**

— **¡Y yo que creía que eras la niña más dócil y obediente del mundo! **—dijo Terry, sonriendo.

Candy se inclinó y se llevó un dedo a los labios con aire conspirador.

—**Todo el mundo lo creía. Y lo era... la mayor parte del tiempo.**

—**Lo tendré presente.**

—**Y yo recordaré que debo ser dócil y obediente.**

—**La mayor parte del tiempo** —aclaró Terry —.** Hay lugares en los que una conducta sumisa no es nada deseable.**

Se miraron a los ojos... y de repente toda la alegría se desvaneció.

Candy respiró hondo y notó cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza. Terry dirigió una oscura mirada a la boca de su esposa y, con un movimiento involuntario, avanzó hacia ella. Luego, de repente, dio media vuelta.

La tensión espesaba el aire, ahogando la belleza de los momentos anteriores. Desesperada por conservar, si no la intensidad del deseo, al menos la cordialidad de su animada conversación, Candy dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

— **¿Siguió Archie tus pasos?**

— **¿Cómo dices?** — Terry volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—**En sus preferencias académicas. ¿Siguió el mismo camino que tú?**

—**Archie prefirió dar sus propios pasos —**explicó Terry, visiblemente relajado. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios**—. Desde muy temprano, su interés por las mujeres superó con creces su interés por aprender. Por fortuna, sus aptitudes son innatas. De no ser así, me estremezco al pensar qué sería de él ahora.**

— **¿Aptitudes? —**Preguntó Candy, haciendo hincapié en el plural.

Terry asintió.

—**El diseño arquitectónico constituye tan sólo una afición para Archie, y nunca fue perspicaz para los negocios. No; las verdaderas aptitudes de Archie están relacionadas con una actividad que sin duda te complacerá enormemente. Se dedica a la compra y crianza de algunos de los mejores caballos de carreras que he visto.**

— **¿En Tyreham?**

—**Sí. Sus caballos siempre han destacado en las carreras más importantes. Posee un instinto especial a la hora de seleccionar purasangres de primera categoría y lograr que tengan una descendencia extraordinaria. Su yegua campeona, Hechicera, casi ganó la copa Goodwood el mes pasado, y creo que está preparando a uno de sus potros para competir en Newmarket este otoño.**

— **¡No tenía ni idea!** —dijo Candy, asombrada.

—**Archie es muy modesto en lo referente a sus éxitos.**

—**Lo mismo dijo él de tí.**

— **¿De verdad? Bueno, mis buenas cualidades son bastante cuestionables, pero no las de Archie.**

—**Te sientes muy orgulloso de él —**comentó Candy, sin saber cómo responder al hecho de que Terry se tuviera en tan poca estima.

—**Sí, en efecto. Es un hombre admirable, y su lealtad como hermano es, cuando menos, excepcional.**

— **¿Estudiasteis los dos en Oxford?**

Terry se llevó las manos a la espalda.

—**Durante un tiempo, sí. Cuando la salud de mi padre empezó a debilitarse, y administrar Broddington representaba una carga excesiva para él, abandoné Oxford para ocuparme de las demás propiedades y los negocios de la familia.**

Candy se sorprendió ante la humildad con que Terry relataba aquel acto totalmente desinteresado... un acto por el que su propio hermano, Neil, se había lamentado durante años después de la muerte de sus padres.

— **¡Debió de ser una tarea de gran responsabilidad!** —Exclamó Candy—. **Y muy difícil... ¡no eras más que un adolescente**!

Terry se encogió de hombros, sin concederle importancia.

—**Sólo hice lo que mi familia necesitaba.**

—**Y estoy segura que con un éxito mayor del que nunca hubiesen imaginado. ¡Tu padre debió de enorgullecerse de tí!**

Los músculos del cuello de Terry se tensaron.

—**Supongo. Jamás hablamos de ello. Me limité a cumplir con mi obligación sin cuestionarme ni quejarme de mis responsabilidades.**

—**Lo sé**. —Inconscientemente, Candy se aproximó a él con un brillo de admiración en los ojos—. **¿Y todavía dudas de tus buenas cualidades como ser humano?** —Posó una mano sobre su mejilla—**Por lo que yo veo, eres un ser admirable.**

La expresión de Terry se tornó sombría.

—**Tú no me conoces, Candy.**

—**Creo que sí.**

—**Eres una niña romántica, ángel de la niebla.**

—**Romántica quizá sí, pero no soy una niña**. —Levantó la barbilla ligeramente**—. Ya no.**

Al captar el sentido de las palabras de Candy, Terry frunció el entrecejo y cogió la muñeca de ella para apartar su mano.

—**No te engañes, Candy. Lo que sucede entre nosotros en la cama no tiene nada que ver con el romanticismo.**

—**Tal vez no para tí** —replicó ella con una mueca de sufrimiento.

Terry la miró y un relámpago de dolor cruzó su rostro. Luego movió la cabeza con severidad.

—No cometas el error de mezclar tu corazón en este matrimonio.

—**Es demasiado tarde** —afirmó Candy con sencillez.

—**Estás vendiendo tu alma al diablo** —advirtió Terry.

—Me arriesgaré —replicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes que Terry pudiera responder, se alejó de él—. ¿Puedo ver el resto de la casa ahora? —preguntó, junto a la puerta.

Terry asintió en silencio, con la mirada turbia por una emoción insondable. Luego condujo a su esposa hasta el vestíbulo.

—**Ya he visto la mayoría de los dormitorios** —comentó Candy, mirando hacia el pasillo—. **Me gustaría ver tu sala de estar otra vez**.

— **¿Por qué? —** Terry se puso rígido.

—**Porque estuve allí muy poco tiempo** —explicó Candy caminando ya en aquella dirección.

—**Yo también** —dijo Terry, con tono irónico. Siguió los pasos de Candy a regañadientes y abrió la puerta de aquella espartana habitación.

— **¿Cómo es eso?** —Candy paseó por el suelo desnudo, confirmando la anterior impresión que aquella sala estaba prácticamente vacía.

—**Como sabes, no he estado en Broddington durante años. Y cuando estaba... —** Terry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y apartó la mirada—.** Digamos que no me siento a gusto en esta habitación. Para mí está asociada con el dolor y la pérdida.**

—**Comprendo** —dijo Candy con suavidad. En el atractivo rostro de su marido se dibujaron arrugas de tensión, y su amargura era casi palpable.

—**No sé si puedes —**dijo sin mirarla, con expresión atormentada.

El impulso de acercarse a Terry en aquel instante era casi irreprimible, pero Candy luchó contra él, recordando que su marido no aceptaría su consuelo ni su compasión. Por el momento, lo único que aceptaba de ella era su cuerpo.

Candy examinó la habitación y trató de imaginar cómo debía de haber sido años atrás, llena de recuerdos, animada por los toques personales de Richard Grandchester: cuadros, dibujos, alfombras y mobiliario de complejo diseño... Podía verlo todo: un fuego que ardía, alegre, en el hogar; flores frescas, quizá violetas, magnolias y espino, para decorar la habitación e impregnarla de su Candy perfume; un impresionante escritorio de caoba junto a la ventana con la superficie bruñida iluminada por la luz del sol, y, sentado frente a él, Terry con el entrecejo fruncido, absorto en los planos en que trabajaba. La imagen era tan real que era casi como si...

Aquella idea estalló en su mente como un trueno ensordecedor, con tal intensidad que Candy tuvo que controlarse para no gritar de entusiasmo. Tal vez no sería capaz de borrar el pasado de Terry, pero podría aliviar su dolor ofreciéndole un regalo, algo más en que fundamentar su vida que en sombríos recuerdos.

Con una secreta sonrisa, pensó en cómo iba a empezar. Entre aquellos muros tan desnudos y carentes de vida, reconstruiría la habitación que acababa de imaginar, obsequiaría a Terry con un refugio privado que le brindaría el consuelo que buscaba en Spraystone, aunque significaría mucho más, pues sería a la vez un vivo tributo a Richard Grandchester y un espléndido espacio exclusivo para Terry.

Asimismo, representaría un paso gigantesco en los planes de Candy de convenir a Broddington en un hogar.

—**Disculpe, su excelencia.** —George, el mayordomo de Broddington, apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Mesándose nerviosamente su pelo rojo, miró a Terry de hito en hito por encima de su nariz, larga y puntiaguda. Candy pensó que sólo le faltaba el tronco de un árbol para completar la imagen de un pequeño y aterrorizado pájaro carpintero.

— **¿Qué ocurre, George?** —preguntó Terry con brusquedad.

El mayordomo se estremeció al percibir el severo e impaciente tono del duque.

—**Traigo un mensaje para la duquesa** —informó, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a Candy—. **Parece importante, por lo que consideré...**

—**Yo me encargaré de él.** — Terry avanzó a grandes pasos y arrancó la nota de entre los huesudos dedos de George—. **Eso es todo por ahora.**

—**Sí, su excelencia. -Ningún pájaro carpintero habría alzado el vuelo con tal rapidez.**

—**Te tiene pánico** —dijo Candy, mordiéndose el labio, angustiada.

—**Es nuevo y muy inseguro de sí mismo** –afirmó Terry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. **No tuve más remedio que contratarle; ninguna de mis otras propiedades podía prescindir de sus mayordomos, y no dispuse del tiempo suficiente para entrevistar adecuadamente a los candidatos.**

— **¿Y Spraystone?**

—**En Spraystone no hay mayordomo; no es necesario. Me basta con mi criado y su esposa. Gilbert me echa una mano en la administración de la propiedad y Clara ayuda en las comidas y la limpieza de la casa. Yo realizo la mayor parte del trabajo. — Terry esperó las inevitables muestras de disgusto y sorpresa de su esposa al enterarse del** austero modo de vida que llevaba en Spraystone, pero todo lo que encontró fue sorpresa.

— **¿De verdad?** —Archie le había contado lo suficiente acerca de Spraystone para saber que la propiedad no era pequeña**—. ¡Debe de ser una responsabilidad tremenda!**

—**En realidad no... He disfrutado de mucho tiempo libre durante estos últimos años** —explicó Terry con tono seco—. **Y el trabajo físico aleja muchos fantasmas; así he aprendido a ser incansable.**

—**Pero no demasiado amable.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** —preguntó con frialdad.

—**Concede a George una oportunidad, Terry** —pidió Candy—. **Eres demasiado severo. No le intimides. Él tiene buenas intenciones**.

Terry movió la cabeza asombrado. Todas sus conversaciones desembocaban en el mismo tema: los sentimientos. Su nueva esposa se guiaba por ellos mientras que él era incapaz.

—**Tienes un corazón demasiado tierno, ángel de la niebla.**

—**Sí, demasiado —**admitió Candy, encogiéndose de hombros con timidez.

Una sacudida de deseo atravesó el alma de Terry; deseo mezclado con cierta dosis de instinto de protección.

— **¿Cómo has sobrevivido dieciocho años sin perder una inocencia tan extraordinaria? —**preguntó Terry con incredulidad.

—**Creí que te gustaba mi inocencia** —dijo Candy, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

—**Es cierto**. —Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron, consumiendo a la muchacha con la intensidad de su mirada—. **También me gustaba ser su destinatario.**

—**Me alegro** —dijo ella con sencillez, y luego se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Maldiciéndose en silencio, Terry se acercó a ella y tendió los brazos para atraerla hacia sí. Entonces la nota crujió en su mano y les recordó que estaba allí.

—**Tu mensaje** —dijo Terry deteniéndose. Miró fijamente el papel como si acabara de advertir su presencia y se lo ofreció a su esposa.

Candy recibió la nota con reticencia, obligándose a concentrarse en su lectura cuando lo único que deseaba era estar entre los brazos de Terry. Desdobló el papel mecánicamente, frunciendo el entrecejo con expresión de perplejidad.

— **¿Quién puede haberlo enviado?**

—**Tu hermano.** — Terry dejó escapar aquellas palabras como si se tratara de una blasfemia.

Un helado presentimiento de terror envolvió el corazón de Candy mientras sostenía entre sus manos la página concisamente redactada, que rezaba: _**«Princesa, es vital que nos veamos. Ven a Winsham tan pronto como puedas. N.»**_

Candy levantó la cabeza para encontrar la mirada de Terry clavada en ella, con una expresión de atroz depredador. Un escalofrío de aprensión recorrió a la muchacha.

—**Neil quiere verme de inmediato** —dijo, forzando las palabras a través de su garganta oprimida.

—**Por supuesto que sí** —replicó Terry con mordacidad. Apretó los labios ferozmente, y sus ojos brillaron con desprecio, sumergiéndose en el interior de Candy. Giró sobre sus talones, caminó hasta la puerta con paso majestuoso y la abrió de par en par, señalando el pasillo vacío con un gesto exagerado—. **Por favor, señora Grandchester... adelante.**


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Hola perdooon por no actualizar aquí están los 2 captiulos de hoy.!

Les adelanto que a partir de ahora cambia todo en la vida de los personajes.!

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 16

Winsham estaba igual, y sin embargo parecía tan distinto... ¿Había cambiado de la noche a la mañana? ¿O era ella quien se había transformado?

Candy apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla del carruaje para observar cómo su antiguo hogar aparecía cada vez más cerca. Sin duda, comparado con Broddington, el tamaño de Winsham resultaba modesto, pero no eran sus dimensiones la causa del extraño sentimiento que embargaba a Candy. Era como si, después de tan sólo dos días, ella ya no perteneciera a ese lugar que había formado parte de su vida anterior, una vida que ya no existía. Y lo más curioso era que ello no le producía tristeza, sino sólo una serena aceptación. A pesar de su terrible complejidad, Terry era su marido, y su hogar se hallaba ahora junto a él.

El carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida y Candy se recogió la falda, pensando en Neil y el enigmático mensaje que le había enviado. ¿Acaso algo iba mal?, se preguntó inquieta. ¿Se habría metido Neil en algún lío?

Se apeó del carruaje y empezó a subir por las escaleras. En ese mismo instante, Coolidge abrió la puerta delantera y se inclinó, reverente, ante Candy.

—**Señora... perdón... su excelencia —**se apresuró a rectificar**—, el vizconde está esperándola.**

—**Gracias, Coolidge**. —Candy le siguió por el vestíbulo hasta el estudio de Neil, divertida por la solemne formalidad de aquel recibimiento. No hacía ni una semana, ella vivía allí, entraba y salía de la casa a su antojo, y nadie anunciaba su llegada al son de trompetas. ¿Era su recién adquirido título o el oscuro pasado de su marido lo que despertaba tal respeto?

Coolidge llamó con decisión a la puerta del estudio.

—**Sí... adelante—** vociferó Neil.

—**La duquesa de Broddington, señor.**

Estremeciéndose de aversión con tan sólo oír aquel nombre, Neil se levantó, dobló la carta que acababa de escribir y obsequió a Candy con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

—**Hola, princesa. —**Abrió los brazos y avanzó hacia ella para estrecharla cariñosamente.

— **¿Va todo bien? —**inquirió Candy, separándose de él.

Neil pestañeó.

—**Claro que sí.** —Con el rabillo del ojo observó que el mayordomo se disponía a retirarse—. **Oh... Coolidge —**le llamó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

— **¿Señor?**

—**Encárgate de enviar este mensaje de inmediato** —ordenó Neil con tranquilidad mientras entregaba la nota Coolidge—. **Por telégrafo. Es urgente.**

—**Enseguida, señor.**

Neil asintió.

—**Y por favor, haz que nos sirvan el té aquí —**mandó con tono mordaz.

—**Desde luego, señor.** —Con la nota apretada contra su costado, Coolidge salió de la habitación.

Por unos instantes Neil le siguió distraídamente con la mirada, absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego, de repente, recordó la presencia de Candy y, tras un profundo suspiro, se volvió hacia ella con la sonrisa de nuevo en los labios. Debía actuar con mucha cautela, aprovechar aquella oportunidad para conseguir la ayuda de Candy, pues sin su cooperación jamás podría obtener la vasta fortuna de Grandchester.

—**Bueno, ¿cómo está mí preciosa hermanita?** —Preguntó Neil con un guiño—. **Te he echado mucho de menos. Deja que te mire... Estás hecha una belleza.**

—**Sólo llevo fuera dos días, Neil** —dijo Candy, irónica. Se preguntaba si el motivo de los halagos estaba relacionado con la urgencia de la llamada—. **No creo que haya cambiado tanto.**

—**Ya veo —**replicó Neil, sonriendo—**. Sigues convencida que no eres más que un ratoncito del montón.**

—**Neil, con el debido respeto, no creo que me hayas hecho venir sólo para alabar mis atributos físicos.**

La expresión de Neil se ensombreció.

— **¿Acaso ahora necesito una razón para ver a mi hermana?**

—**Por supuesto que no** —aseguró Candy, con una punzada de remordimiento en el corazón—. **Sólo me preguntaba por qué me enviaste un mensaje tan formal y apremiante.**

Neil soltó una carcajada carente de alegría.

—**Bueno, ¿acaso puedo visitarte yo? ¿Crees que puedo entrar en Broddington y anunciarme... yo, tu hermano y cabeza de la familia White? Lo -**bajó la mirada, apenada.

—**Te comprendo.**

—**Esperaba que lo hicieras.** —Neil levantó la barbilla de Candy para ver su cara—. **¿Estás bien?**

—**Sí.**

—**Grandchester no te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?** —Candy volvió la cabeza**—. ¿Lo ha hecho?**

— **¡No!** —La muchacha sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Sabía que la pregunta de Neil se refería tan sólo a su bienestar físico, y nada tenía que ver con los pensamientos lascivos que al instante despertó en ella. Sin embargo, las imágenes de su intimidad sexual con Terry surgieron con nitidez en su mente: la intensidad, el fervor, el indescriptible placer que él le proporcionaba. Pero ¿causarle daño?—. **No, por supuesto que no lo ha hecho** —negó Candy con rotundidad.

Neil la estudió un momento más y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—**Muy bien.** —Cruzó la habitación y se sirvió una copa**—. ¿Quieres una?**

—**No. —**Candy se sentó en una silla—. **Esperaré el té.**

—**Como gustes**. —Bebió un largo trago—**. De manera que has sobrevivido a dos días de matrimonio con Terry Grandchester.**

—**No he tenido que sobrevivir a nada.** —Candy apretó los dedos contra los pliegues de su falda, preparándose para un desagradable intercambio de opiniones.

Neil apuró la copa.

—**Deduzco, pues, que ha regresado a la isla de Wight, como yo sospechaba, y no has tenido que soportar su presencia.**

—**Está en Broddington.**

— **¿Qué?** —Neil parecía aturdido.

—Ha permanecido allí la mayor parte del tiempo —aclaró Candy—. **Visitó Spraystone, pero regresó enseguida. Ha estado casi siempre con nosotros en Broddington.**

— **¿Nosotros?**

—**Archie se hospeda también allí desde la boda. Regresará a Tyreham dentro de unos días.**

—**Ah... el marqués.** —Neil llenó de nuevo su copa.

—**Es un hombre estupendo —**dijo Candy a la defensiva.

—**No lo dudo. —**Neil inclinó la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada curiosa**—. Entonces ¿disfrutas con su compañía?**

— **¿Cómo?**

—**El hermano de tu marido... hablábamos de él, ¿no?**

—**Ah, sí.** —Candy se sentía nerviosa—**. Sí. Archie es muy divertido. Está enseñándome a jugar al croquet, o al menos está intentándolo —**añadió, pesarosa.

Neil recorrió con el dedo el borde de su copa.

—**Bueno, sin duda eso explica tu rápida adaptación.** —Alzó la vista para observar la reacción de su hermana**—. Por tanto, has pasado muy poco tiempo a solas con Grandchester**. —Dos manchas rosadas tiñeron las mejillas de Candy. Neil depositó la copa sobre el escritorio con un golpe seco al comprender de repente la verdadera razón del azoramiento de su hermana—. **¿Te ha forzado?** —inquirió, conmovido. Cuando Candy se limitó a pestañear con total estupefacción, Neil cruzó la estancia a grandes zancadas y la obligó a ponerse en pie—. **¿Ese maldito bastardo te ha forzado en la cama?**

— **¿Forzarme?** —Repitió Candy saliendo bruscamente de su aturdido silencio**—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ese hombre es mi marido! ¡Seguro que sabías lo que eso significaba cuando consentiste mi boda!**

—**Yo no consentí** —espetó Neil—. **¡El sinvergüenza traía un edicto real! Yo tenía las manos atadas.**

—**Desde luego no te esforzaste por desatarlas.**

Neil respondió con una mueca de dolor a la mordaz acusación de su hermana.

— **¿Qué podía hacer?** —Imploró con frustración, haciendo con fuerza a Candy—. **Grandchester es amigo personal de la reina Victoria. Desde el día que Susana murió, la reina dejó muy claro que creía incondicionalmente en su inocencia. Dadas las circunstancias, ¿qué argumentos podía esgrimir yo para impedir la boda?**

Candy se liberó de las manos de Neil y le dio la espalda.

—**Esta discusión es inútil. Ya no hay nada que hacer... Mi matrimonio es un hecho consumado y no hay vuelta de hoja.**

Las palabras de Candy cayeron sobre Neil como una pesada losa y le hicieron reparar en lo ridículo de su conducta. Sí, el matrimonio era un hecho consumado, quizá sin su bendición, pero lo cierto era que tampoco se había opuesto a él con vehemencia. Candy era la esposa de Grandchester... lo que implicaba la posesión del cuerpo a cambio del nombre.

Neil contempló la tensa espalda de Candy embargado por la melancolía al pensar que su hermana pequeña ya no era una niña. La triste realidad era que Grandchester había obligado a Candy a ir hasta el altar con el único propósito de robar su inocencia y poseerla, aprovechando así la última oportunidad de destruir a los White. Y a pesar que Candy no era consciente de su propio atractivo, tenía una belleza excepcional y era una mujer a la que cualquier hombre desearía tener en la cama.

Neil luchó por reprimir su rabia y acallar sus remordimientos, recordándose a sí mismo que la recompensa para los White estaba todavía por llegar. Carraspeó.

—**Lo siento, princesa** —dijo, posando las manos con suavidad sobre los hombros de Candy—. **No tenía ningún derecho a hablarte así. Es sólo... **—Su voz se quebró—.** Eres lo único que me queda, y me preocupo por tí.**

Candy se volvió despacio para mirarle a la cara.

—**Lo sé** —dijo con dulzura, cogiéndole la mano—. **Pero no es necesario. Terry nunca me haría dañ llamarada de furia se encendió de nuevo en los ojos de Neil.**

— **Terry...** —repitió, más horrorizado por el hecho de que Candy utilizara su nombre de pila que por el hecho de que se hubieran acostado juntos. El último era un mal necesario, pero lo primero representaba un desagradable aviso.

—**Todavía le odias tanto** —murmuró Candy al observar la hostilidad que reflejaban los ojos de su hermano.

— **¿Has olvidado que fue el culpable de la muerte de Susana?**

— **¿Lo fue?** —se apresuró a replicar ella, muy tensa—. **Explícame cómo ocurrió.** —La expresión de Neil se tornó salvaje—. **Quiero oír los detalles sobre la muerte de Susana** —insistió Candy—. **Durante todos estos años no se me han contado más que los simples hechos... amén de infinidad de especulaciones. Entiendo que tan sólo era una niña y que pretendías protegerme. Pero ya no soy una criatura... y necesito saber**.

— **¡No, maldita sea!** —Neil caminó hacia la ventana—. **No tengo ninguna intención de rememorar aquel día.**

Candy golpeó el escritorio con la palma de la mano.

—**Estoy casada con ese hombre, Neil. ¿Qué tuvo que ver él con la muerte de Susana?**

—**Susana amaba a ese bastardo** —dijo Neil, volviéndose hacia ella**—. Ella quería casarse con él. Se lo dio todo... su corazón, su amor... todo. Y él se aprovechó de ella.**

— **¿Físicamente?** —interrumpió Candy, sintiendo cómo su corazón rechazaba esa idea al instante.

—**La arrastró a la más profunda desesperación**. —Neil hundió las manos en los bolsillos, sin haber oído la pregunta de Candy o sin estar dispuesto a contestarla—. **Él le enseñó el significado de los celos, el miedo y la crueldad hasta que no quedó nada en el interior de Susana. Nada.**

Candy consideró objetivamente lo que Neil insinuaba, esforzándose por conciliar los recuerdos de su atractiva y vital hermana mayor con la descripción que Neil había hecho de una mujer descorazonada y abúlica que había perdido las ganas de vivir. ¿Se había sentido Susana realmente tan desolada? ¿Por un hombre?

Candy apretó los labios y pensó en el Terry que ella conocía, en su ira, su sed de venganza y su potencial brutalidad despiadada. Luego, con una firmeza que nunca creyó poseer, negó con la cabeza en señal de total rechazo.

—**No. Carece de sentido**. —Ignorando la expresión de sorpresa de Neil, continuó, evitando mencionar el nombre de Terry **—. Susana era una mujer independiente y segura de sí misma. O quizá eso le parecía a una chiquilla de doce años**. —Por un instante, Candy vaciló. ¿Era posible que los recuerdos sobre su hermana fuesen tan sólo falsas ideas de juventud, empañadas por el paso del tiempo? De repente, las palabras de Annie cristalizaron en su mente de manera espontánea y extrañamente reveladora: _**«No creo que el amor desempeñase un papel importante... Usted se acuerda de su hermana. ¿Cómo puede no estar segura de ello?»**_

—. **No, Neil.** —Con renovada fortaleza, Candy defendió su posición—. **El desdén de un hombre nunca hubiese sido motivo suficiente para inducir a Susana a quitarse la vida.**

—**Entonces fue él quien se la quitó.**

Candy suspiró. No era la primera vez que Neil pronunciaba aquellas palabras, y sin embargo, era la primera vez que se clavaban en ella como un puñal.

— **¿Por qué había de hacerlo?**

—**Es un ser depravado; por eso lo hizo.**

—**Eso es una opinión, no un motivo** —refutó Candy, tratando de controlar el involuntario temblor de su cuerpo—. **¿Qué pruebas tienes?**

— **¿Pruebas?** —La cólera de Neil se dirigía ahora a Candy—**. ¡Si contase con pruebas, ese maldito loco estaría encerrado en Newgate!** —Avanzó hacia ella, mirándola con los ojos entornados—. **¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Candy? Nunca habías cuestionado mi palabra. ¡Maldita sea, eres una White! ¡Estamos hablando de nuestra hermana!**

— **¡Ya lo sé!** —Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Candy—. **Pero ¿por qué estás tan seguro que su muerte fue un asesinato o un suicidio? ¿Por qué no pudo deberse a un horrible accidente?**

—**Porque no lo fue.** —Neil apretó los puños con fuerza**—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu marido ha conseguido convencerte de ello?** —preguntó con desprecio.

— **Terry y yo no hemos hablado de Susana.**

— **¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si hubiéseis hablado de Susana, tu Terry se habría visto obligado a mencionarte su diario!**

Se produjo un denso y terrible silencio.

— **¿Diario? —**Consiguió repetir Candy por fin—**. ¿Qué diario?**

Neil cerró la boca al instante, como si al hacerlo pudiera retirar las palabras que había dejado escapar con demasiada precipitación.

— **¿Qué diario, Neil?** —insistió Candy.

—**El que escribió durante los meses que precedieron a su muerte** —respondió con reticencia.

— **¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?**

Neil cogió su copa y volvió a llenarla en una búsqueda desesperada de fortaleza.

—**Tú misma lo has dicho, Candy; apenas tenías doce años. Te expliqué cuanto necesitabas saber**.

— **¿Qué había en el diario de Susana, y cómo lo conseguiste?** —preguntó Candy con un nudo en el estómago.

—**No te gustará oírlo** —advirtió Neil.

—**Deja que lo decida por mí misma.**

Neil suspiró profundamente.

—**Encontré el diario bajo la almohada de Susana el día siguiente a su muerte. Era como si lo hubiese dejado allí con la intención de que yo lo encontrara**. —Se frotó las sienes—.** Si el diario hubiese estado allí el día anterior, Annie lo habría descubierto al arreglar la cama. Así pues, es evidente que Susana lo puso allí... aquella misma noche.**

—**Continúa.** —Candy se apoyó contra la esquina del escritorio, esforzándose por mantener la calma.

—**Contenía detalles sobre el cortejo de Grandchester y Susana. Ese loco la codiciaba como un bien muy preciado que sólo él podía controlar. Cuando ella estaba junto a él, Grandchester se sentía satisfecho, pero cuando estaban separados actuaba de forma irracional. Contrató hombres para que la siguieran, para averiguar adónde iba, con quién se veía. Sus celos enfermizos se convirtieron en una obsesión horrible y demente. A medida que pasaban los meses, él se trastornaba cada vez más y llegó a convencerse por completo que Susana le era infiel... repetidamente, de un modo libertino... como cualquier ramera de la calle.**

— **¿Y era así?**

—**No** —aseguró Neil con rotundidad—. **Pero eso no disuadió a Grandchester. Si un caballero saludaba a Vanesa quitándose el sombrero, él sospechaba lo peor y amenazaba con matarlo en ese mismo instante. Cuando Susana por fin se rebeló, amenazó con matarla también a ella. Entonces se quedó paralizada de miedo.**

— **¿Tú presenciaste todo eso?** —susurró Candy.

— **¡No fue necesario!** —Exclamó Neil con brusquedad—.** Sabía que Grandchester era muy inestable y tenía suficientes pruebas de ello. Sabía que de alguna forma ejercía una gran influencia sobre Susana... Al principio supuse que se debía a lo mucho que ella le amaba. Pero con el tiempo, comprobé cómo nuestra hermana cambiaba. Se tornó depresiva, nerviosa, reservada. Apenas salía de casa, excepto cuando Grandchester la reclamaba. Entonces corría a su lado, como si le aterrara hacerle esperar. Fue en ese momento cuando decidí intervenir y rogué a Susana que acabara con aquella relación. Ella se negó, pues insistía en que le amaba con todo su corazón. Si yo hubiera sabido lo que su diario me reveló más tarde, habría matado a sangre fría a ese bastardo. Pero me enteré de la verdad demasiado tarde**. —La voz de Neil se quebró—. **Él ya había matado a Susana**.

—**Es Imposible que eso estuviera escrito en el diario** —dijo Candy, pálida y sin aliento.

—**Indirectamente lo estaba** —espetó Neil, rezumando un odio encarnizado**—. Fuera suicidio o asesinato, el resultado es el mismo: Terry Grandchester mató a nuestra hermana.**

— **¡Dios mío!** —Candy se cubrió el rostro con las manos, temblando.

—**Entonces... ¿me crees por fin?**

Candy levantó la barbilla sin atender a la pregunta de Neil, pensando tan sólo en la que ella iba a formular.

—**Y a pesar de esa monstruosa posibilidad, ¿permitiste que me casara con él?**

—**Sí —**respondió Neil sin inmutarse.

— **¿Cómo fuiste capaz?** —inquirió Candy con voz trémula.

—**Como te he dicho antes, sabía que estarías a salvo.**

— **¿Sabías que estaría a salvo? ¿Cómo, en el nombre del cielo, podías estar seguro?**

Un destello de culpabilidad se reflejó por un instante en los ojos de Neil mientras desagradables recuerdos cruzaban su mente.

—**Te lo dije el día en que Grandchester blandió su decreto real en Winsham. Nadie ha olvidado la tragedia sin resolver de la muerte de Susana... y las sospechas que penden sobre él renacieron en el momento en que Grandchester regresó de la isla de Wight. Todas las miradas están puestas en él, y lo sabe. No, Candy, en estas condiciones Grandchester nunca se atrevería a infligirte daño**.

Candy enjugó las amargas lágrimas de sus mejillas,

—**Quiero ver el diario** —exigió. **Necesitaba algo más tangible que las acusaciones de Neil para eliminar los últimos vestigios de fe e intuición.**

—**No lo tengo.**

— **¿Quién lo tiene?**

—**Grandchester.**

Candy se dejó caer en una silla débilmente, con los ojos muy abiertos por la conmoción.

—**Será mejor que te expliques.**

Dándose por vencido con un suspiro, Neil asintió.

—**Llegados a este punto, será mejor que te cuente todo**. —Juntó las manos detrás de la espalda y examinó la expresión de Candy para comprobar su estado emocional—. **Como te he dicho, descubrí el diario de Vanesa debajo de su almohada. En la mesita de noche había una carta que me había escrito el día antes de morir. Era desgarradora, atormentada, y su mensaje, dolorosamente claro**. —Hizo una pausa para recuperar la compostura—.** Nuestra hermana estaba despidiéndose.**

— **¿Era una nota de suicidio?** —preguntó Candy con los dedos clavados en los brazos de la silla.

—**Parece que... sí.**

El tono indeciso de Neil obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

—**Sigues creyendo que fue asesinada. ¿Por qué?**

—**Porque la última anotación del diario de Susana, escrita el mismo día que la carta, revelaba mucho más que aquella nota.** —Neil se estremeció al recordar—** Yo había salido aquella tarde. Al parecer, en algún momento durante mi ausencia, Grandchester envió un mensaje ordenando a Susana que se reuniera con él enseguida. Fueran cuales fuesen sus palabras, el tono de la misiva estaba muy alejado de la razón y la cordura. El terror de Susana era escalofriantemente evidente en las líneas que escribió. Se refería a Grandchester de un modo siniestro e inquietante. Sin duda estaba horrorizada por lo que Grandchester se proponía hacerle.** —Neil apretó la mandíbula—. **Nunca me perdonaré el estar ausente cuando Susana me necesitaba.**

— **¿Qué hiciste después de leer la carta y el diario?** —inquirió Candy a punto de derrumbarse.

— **¿Hacer?** —Neil buscó la mirada de su hermana—.** En cuanto encontraron el vestido destrozado de Susana en la orilla, requerí la presencia de Grandchester en Winsham. Me enfrenté a él con los dos documentos.**

— **¿Cómo reaccionó él?**

—**Me obligó a entregarle el diario.**

— **¿Obligarte?** —Disparó Candy como una flecha—**. ¿Cómo te obligó?**

La amargura transformó los rasgos de Neil en una máscara de odio.

—**Me amenazó. Juró que me despojaría de cuanto poseía si no le daba el diario. Al ver la locura que ardía en sus ojos comprendí que era capaz de lodo... incluso de matar. Yo debía pensar en tí, princesa. Estabas bajo mi responsabilidad... y eras lo único que me quedaba. Él ya me había arrebatado a Susana, de manera que le entregué el diario.**

—**Pero si se lo hubieras entregado a las autoridades...**

—**Hubiesen dicho que no eran más que las inestables divagaciones de una mujer al borde del suicidio** —interrumpió Neil— **El diario no contenía más que insinuaciones, Candy, no aportaba ninguna prueba concreta.**

—**Sin embargo, Terry insistió en tenerlo.**

— **¡Por supuesto! No constituía una prueba definitiva para declarar culpable al bastardo, pero su contenido era más que suficiente para mancillar su nombre y arruinar a su familia. La sociedad no es tan exigente como los tribunales; las palabras de Susana le hubiesen condenado.**

—**Por tanto, le diste el diario** —repitió Candy, petrificada.

—**Sí. Con ello pretendía alejar a Terry Grandchester para siempre de nuestras vidas.**

La ironía de la situación resultaba a Candy casi insoportable. El hombre a quien Neil había intentado desterrar de sus vidas se había convertido en su marido.

—**Nunca creí que regresaría** —dijo Neil con suavidad, leyendo los pensamientos de Candy—. **Aunque nadie vió nunca ese diario, la noticia del probable suicidio de Susana se propagó rápidamente... junto con las especulaciones sobre el motivo. La presión pública junto con el sentimiento de culpa de Grandchester le desbordaron. Huyó a Wight hace seis años para no volver... hasta ahora.**

Las palabras de Neil aceleraron los procesos mentales de Candy.

— **¿Dónde está la nota de suicidio de Susana?** —preguntó.

—**La tengo yo.** —Neil se dio unos masajes en los tensos músculos del cuello.

—**Enséñamela, por favor.**

—**Princesa...** —dijo Neil con ternura, inclinándose para coger sus manos—. **No creo que sea** **conveniente...**

—**Quiero verla, Neil** —atajó Candy. La muchacha se liberó de las manos de su hermano, desafiándolo por primera vez en su corta vida.

—**Muy bien** —accedió Neil con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación—. **Iré a buscarla.**

Durante el breve intervalo en que permaneció sola, Candy se arrellanó en la silla para intentar reponerse del golpe que acababa de recibir... y del que aún tendría que soportar: la nota de suicidio de su hermana. ¿Qué explicaría? ¿Y qué había omitido Neil sobre el diario? ¿Describiría a Terry como un loco, como un asesino? Candy cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para protegerse de la más absoluta desesperación. No era verdad, no podía serlo. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con respecto a su marido?

_**«Celos violentos e infundados.»**_

El recuerdo de la injustificada vejación que ella había sufrido a manos de Terry la tarde anterior reapareció en la mente de Candy, imposible de ser sofocada. ¿Había sido causado por los celos? ¿Se sintió celoso al encontrarla con Archie? Irracionales... infundados. Sí... habían sido las dos cosas. ¿Violentos? Dios, sí, Terry habría sido capaz de casi todo. Pero... ¿de matar?

Candy oyó la lejana voz de Coolidge que le preguntaba si su excelencia se encontraba bien. Ella le aseguró de modo casi inconsciente que estaba perfectamente. Después de aceptar con gratitud una taza de té, le ordenó retirarse y se acomodó en la silla para esperar el regreso de su hermano.

Neil llegó al estudio cuando Coolidge salía.

— **¿Qué hay del telegrama?** —preguntó enseguida.

—**Está todo arreglado, señor. Será enviado de inmediato.**

—**Bien.** —Neil miró por encima del hombro de Coolidge al interior del estudio—. **¿Se encuentra bien mi hermana**?

—**No estoy seguro. Está terriblemente pálida. Le he servido una taza de té.**

—**Gracias, Coolidge.** —Neil extrajo de su bolsillo la hoja de papel plegada y la miró fijamente. ¿Cuánto hacía que había leído las últimas palabras de Susana?—. **Yo me encargaré de todo** —aseguró con tranquilidad.

—**Por supuesto, señor.** —Coolidge sujetó la puerta entreabierta para que Neil entrara y luego la cerró.

— **¿Candy?** —Neil arqueó las cejas al ver a su hermana con la cabeza inclinada y una gélida expresión.

La joven se puso en pie de golpe, depositó la taza sobre la mesa y avanzó hacia su hermano con la mano tendida.

—**Déjame ver la carta.**

Sin decir palabra, Neil se la entregó y permaneció de pie junto a ella con aire protector mientras la leía.

Las manos de Candy temblaban al desdoblar el papel, y al instante reconoció la vigorosa y fluida letra de Susana.

_**Querido Neil:**_

_**Nunca quise llegar a este punto, pero no mequeda otra elección. He rezado todos los días para que esto terminara, para que el sol brillara de nuevo, pero mis oraciones no han sido escuchadas. El dolor que me atormenta es mayor del que puedo soportar, y ni siquiera tú, mi querido hermano, puedes hacer nada para detener su incesante ataque. Lo único que ansío es paz, y parece que no existe más que un modo de conseguirla. No te enojes conmigo o contigo mismo, pues el letargo definitivo será una gran bendición, y soy demasiado cobarde para rechazarla. No dudes que te quiero y que tenías razón sobre Terry.**_

_**Si te hubiese escuchado, todos nos habríamosahorrado estos meses de pesar.**_

_**Mi camino está marcado. Sigue adelante y no te aflijas.**_

_**SUSANA.**_

Candy levantó la cabeza. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, y sin decir nada devolvió la carta a Neil. Luego se arrojó a sus brazos, martirizada y tremendamente débil.

—Lo siento, princesa —murmuró él, acariciándole el cabello—. **Traté de advertirte**.

— **¿Y dices que el diario es peor que esto?** –preguntó Candy con voz débil y ahogada.

—**Sí** —contestó Neil después de tragar sonoramente—. **Esta carta habla de suicidio; el diario apunta algo mucho peor.**

—**Ahora debo irme** —dijo Candy, apartándose de su hermano. Temblando todavía, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— **¿A donde vas?**

Candy se volvió. Todo rastro de la niña inocente había desaparecido de sus ojos.

—**A Broddington. Hay fantasmas que deben ser descubiertos para que puedan descansar en paz. Y eso me propongo hacer.**

Neil avanzó un paso, pero luego se detuvo en seco. Quizá era mejor así. Candy estaba enfadada, y todos los fragmentos de su anterior debilidad se habían desvanecido. Si regresaba a Broddington en ese momento y se enfrentaba a Grandchester, tal vez se agrandaría el abismo existente entre marido y mujer, minando la frágil relación que al parecer se había forjado entre ellos.

Frotándose la frente, Neil maldijo a Grandchester en silencio por todo lo que le había quitado y por lo que seguía arrebatándole.

Aquello no quedaría así. Candy era una White, y regresaría a Winsham. La próxima vez, Neil le contaría su plan. Con aire meditabundo, apretó con fuerza la carta de Susana entre sus dedos.

Al final, Candy y él conseguirían poner a Terry Grandchester de rodillas.

Tenía que enfrentarse a Terry.

Candy se hallaba de pie en el agradable calor del invernadero, su refugio en Broddington. Sosegada por la tibieza del sol de verano, se impregnó del consuelo que le proporcionaban las fragantes flores y el verdor aterciopelado. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión la naturaleza no bastaba para reconfortarla. En realidad, nada podía aliviar los estragos y la confusión que atormentaban su corazón y su mente.

¿Qué diría a Terry? ¿Cómo debía comportarse?

La carta de Susana había sido escrita por una mujer desesperada, y no cabía duda que Terry había sido el causante de su desesperación. Pero quedaban varias preguntas por responder; ¿hasta qué punto había permitido Terry que le dominara la pasión? ¿Cuántos de los escarceos amorosos de Susana habían sido ciertos y cuántas percepciones distorsionadas? Y lo más importante de todo: ¿se atrevería Candy a seguir confiando en su instinto en lo referente a Terry? ¿Podía sentir algo por un hombre que tal vez era un sinvergüenza cruel y posesivo... o algo peor? ¿Sería ella su siguiente víctima?

Candy se frotó con la punta de los dedos los párpados cerrados, deseando separar los hechos de la ficción, ahondar en el pasado para comprender el presente y ser capaz de vislumbrar el futuro.


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos de la bruma

Capitulo 17

—**Bueno, mi díscola esposa ha regresado.**

Candy se volvió de repente, y su atónita mirada se encontró con la de su marido, quien, apoyado indolentemente contra la puerta abierta del invernadero, la observaba con abrasadora intensidad.

— **Terry...** —Candy oyó cómo aquel sonido hueco y lleno de aversión que había brotado de su garganta resonaba en el recinto abovedado.

Terry también lo oyó. Dejó caer el puro encendido sobre la hierba, lo aplastó con el tacón y avanzó, amenazador, hacia su esposa.

_**« Terry Grandchester mató a nuestra hermana.» Las acusaciones de Neil fluyeron como torrentes, y su recuerdo afectó severa y dolorosamente la compostura de Candy. «Ese loco la codiciaba como un bien muy preciado... Sus celos enfermizos se convirtieron en una obsesión horrible y demente... Grandchester era muy inestable... Él mató a nuestra hermana.»**_

Candy retrocedió.

—**Doy la enhorabuena a tu hermano** —comentó Terry con frialdad. Se detuvo ante ella—. Ha realizado un buen trabajo.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** —Candy buscó a tientas a su espalda y se aferró al tallo de un helecho plantado en una maceta para mantener el equilibrio.

—**No es un arma muy eficaz.**

— **¿Cómo?**

—**El helecho** —aclaró Terry, señalando por detrás de Candy—. **Seguro que puedes encontrar un objeto más contundente con que atacarme. No creo que puedas derribarme con una planta.**

Candy soltó el tallo al instante.

— **¿Acaso necesito hacerlo?**

— **¿Tú qué crees?**

La voz de Terry era grave y amenazadora, y de su cuerpo, siniestramente quieto, emanaba el frío poder de una serpiente enroscada presta a atacar.

Desgarrada entre el impulso de correr para salvar la vida y el fuerte deseo de suplicar a su marido que negara cuanto ella acababa de descubrir, Candy se limitó a mirarlo de hito en hito envuelta en un silencio desconcertante.

—**Pobre ángel de la niebla** —murmuró Terry con un tono ronco que podía indicar tanto ternura como befa—. **Pareces una liebre aterrorizada.** —Sin hacer caso del involuntario estremecimiento del cuerpo de Candy, deslizó la mano alrededor de su nuca, acariciándola con delicadeza y enredando los dedos entre las espesas ondas de su cabello—. **¿Por fin estás asustada?** —se burló.

—**No lo sé **—musitó ella—. **¿Debería estarlo?**

— **¿Qué te ha contado White? **—inquirió, sujetándola con más fuerza.

— **¿Qué? **—Candy palideció.

— **¡Qué mal mientes! **—Se mofó Terry, atrayéndola hacia sí—**. Como he dicho antes, tu hermano ha realizado un buen trabajo.**

—**Por favor, Terry...** —rogó Candy, apretando las palmas de las manos contra su pecho para apartarle.

—**Por favor... ¿qué?** —Su pregunta fue una caricia tentadora que contrastaba por completo con la furia que destellaba en sus ojos.

La aprensión oprimió el pecho de Candy.

—**Suéltame** —ordenó, suavemente al principio y luego con insistencia, forcejeando para liberarse**— ¡Suéltame!** —Con una sacudida, escapó de él y retrocedió unos metros.

Terry no hizo ademán de seguirla, sino que mantuvo los brazos rígidamente pegados a los costados, colérico.

— **¿Cuánto quieres? **—preguntó.

— **¿Cómo? **—Candy se sentía perdida y atemorizada.

— **¡Cuánto te ha dicho que pidas, maldita sea! **— Terry cortó el aire con la mano y derribó una fila de geranios. Las flores destrozadas llegaron hasta los pies de Candy.

— **¡No sé de qué me hablas! **—exclamó.

—**Tu hermano** —masculló Terry — **quiere dinero, como siempre. ¿Cuánto te ha pedido que me saques?**

Candy se irguió al tiempo que sus ojos ardían al comprender la acusación de Terry.

— **¿Dinero? ¡Neil y yo nunca hemos hablado de dinero!**

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada de incredulidad.

— **¿Nunca? Permíteme que lo dude. Entonces ¿son joyas lo que quiere? ¿O cuadros valiosos? ¿O quizá todos los malditos tesoros que hay en Broddington**?

— **¡Neil y yo no queremos nada de tí!** –explotó Candy, sintiendo cómo todas las emociones del día se concentraban y estallaban en su interior—. **¡Tú conseguiste lo que deseabas cuando me obligaste a casarme contigo! ¡Ahora lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz!**

— **¿Dejarte en paz?** —La risa de Terry se desvaneció y fue sustituida por una quietud espantosa—.** Es curioso, pero no recuerdo que fuera eso lo que me pedías anoche en la cama. ¿O acaso también estaba obligándote, mi indignada esposa? ¿Te obligué a entregarme tu hermoso cuerpo, no una vez, sino varias? ¿Te obligué a acostarte conmigo contra tu voluntad? ¿Lo hice, Candy?**

Los labios de Candy temblaban, pero no se acobardó.

—**No** —contestó con un hilo de voz. El reconocimiento de sus actos y la tristeza se reflejaban en sus magníficos ojos turquesa—. **Lo hice de buen grado.** —Con una sinceridad desgarradora, añadió**—Y no lamento ni un solo instante.**

Terry apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada de la desnuda emoción que brillaba en los ojos de Candy.

—**Si tu hermano y tú no habéis hablado de cómo arrebatarme mi fortuna, ¿de qué habéis hablado entonces?**

—**De Susana.**

Se produjo un absoluto silencio.

—**He leído su nota de suicidio.** —Candy levantó la barbilla para enfrentar valerosamente a Terry con la verdad—. **No sabía que existía.**

La mirada de Terry se tornó inescrutable, y sus labios se curvaron en una sardónica sonrisa.

—**Vaya, vaya. White ha estado más atareado de lo que yo esperaba.**

—**Tú y yo tenemos que hablar...**

—**No.**

—**Te lo diré más claro** —insistió Candy, elevando el mentón aún más—**. Debemos hablar sobre la muerte de Susana; ya no hay más remedio.**

—**No estoy dispuesto a hablar de tu hermana** —gruñó Terry —,** ni ahora, ni nunca. Escucha, Candy, y presta atención: no insistas en este asunto. No sabes de qué estás hablando... ni de las consecuencias que podría acarrear.**

Un hormigueo de temor subió por la espalda de Candy mientras observaba el intenso odio que translucía el rostro de su esposo. Durante un fugaz instante vió a Terry a través de los ojos de Susana, como a un hombre que, sin duda, era capaz de matar.

Terry advirtió la mirada recelosa de su esposa y, al darse cuenta del profundo temor que él le inspiraba, perdió el control que le quedaba. Avanzó a grandes pasos, la agarró por el brazo y la sacudió con rudeza contra su cuerpo.

— **¡Eres mi esposa, Candy! Te guste o no, me perteneces, y ningún fantasma del pasado puede cambiarlo.**

Con el rostro demudado, Candy movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y articuló algo parecido a una protesta. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Terry rozó los labios de Candy con un beso violento.

— **¡Maldita sea esa mujer!** —Murmuró, presionando con fuerza los labios de su esposa—. **¡Malditos sean todos los White!**

Apretó a Candy contra su pecho, obligándola a aceptar su posesión, y mientas la apresaba con brazos de hierro, introdujo la lengua en su boca. Furioso, intentó hacerla suya con aquel beso brutal hasta que por fin, incapaz de liberarse, Candy dejó de oponer resistencia.

Al notar que el forcejeo de su mujer había cesado, Terry retiró la boca y respiró hondo, tratando desesperadamente de aplacar el violento arrebato de ira que le había dominado. Jadeando, contempló la pálida cara de Candy, escrutándola para descubrir si el terror que por él sentía seguía allí.

Las lágrimas brillaban en los ojos y las mejillas de Candy.

— **¿Has terminado?** —Preguntó con tranquilidad—. **¿O también pretendes dañarme?**

Bruscamente, Terry la empujó.

—**Vete de aquí** —ordenó, dándole la espalda. Cruzó el invernadero y golpeó con los puños una columna de mármol—. **¡Aléjate de mi vista enseguida!**

A Candy le bastó aquella invitación. Se recogió la falda y salió a toda prisa del recinto sin volver la vista atrás.

Terry oyó el eco de los pasos de su esposa, que avanzaba por el pasillo, hasta que finalmente se desvanecieron. Poco a poco, volvió la cabeza y clavó la mirada en la puerta vacía, sintiendo cómo el terrible fuego del infierno consumía su alma. Hacía años que no perdía el control de aquella manera, que no perdía el juicio y atacaba a una mujer sin ninguna consideración. La última vez había sido seis años atrás... y las consecuencias habían sido fatales.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión sus motivos eran diferentes, y esa diferencia hizo vibrar una señal de aviso en cada nervio de su cuerpo.

Se mesó el cabello. Aún sentía en la lengua el dulzor de la reacia boca de su esposa, y sus lágrimas de angustia continuaban grabadas en su mente. Deseaba estrangular a Neil White con sus propias manos por haber mostrado a Candy aquella carta.

Pero la carta era tan sólo el principio, una simple muestra del espantoso pasado que White le revelaría.

— **¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí?** —bromeó Archie, apoyándose contra la puerta del establo.

Candy levantó la vista y lo observó desde el suelo, donde estaba sentada junto a un alto montón de heno. Con ternura, acarició la suave cabeza de un polluelo amarillo que se acurrucaba, feliz, entre sus manos.

— **¿Me buscabas?**

Archie frunció el entrecejo al ver el rostro de Candy humedecido por las lágrimas y sus grandes ojos ensombrecidos por el tormento.

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido, querida?**

—**No quiero hablar de ello** —respondió Candy, bajando la cabeza.

Archie cruzó el establo, se agachó a su lado y le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los **ojos.**

— **¿Ha sido Terry?**

Candy soltó una amarga carcajada.

— **¿No es siempre él?**

—**No, no siempre** —dijo Archie con dulzura—.** A veces te hace estar radiante.**

—**Eso es porque soy una tonta romántica** —replicó, volviendo la cabeza, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—**Romántica, sí; tonta, no.**

—**Te equivocas, Archie. Soy una tonta rematada. Me temo que, al dejarme guiar por mis instintos, he sido víctima de una terrible mentira.**

Archie permaneció unos minutos en silencio, dejando escapar un puñado de heno entre sus dedos.

—Los sentimientos de Terry no son una mentira, Candy. Le importas, y mucho; probablemente **más de lo que él piensa, y muchísimo más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.**

—**Al contrario, Archie. Tu hermano sólo siente desprecio por mí. Me odia por ser una White y se casó conmigo por una obsesiva necesidad de venganza**. —Escondió la cara entre las suaves plumas del polluelo—. **Lo que no puedo comprender es por qué intenta castigarnos cuando fue nuestra hermana quien murió.**

Archie apretó la mandíbula.

— **¿Has estado en Winsham?** —preguntó.

Candy alzó la cabeza, sorprendida por el frío tono de Archie.

—**Sí... hoy mismo.**

—**Entonces eso explica cualquier encuentro borrascoso que hayas tenido con Terry**.

— **¿Por qué?** —Inquirió Candy, incrédula—. **Supongo que Terry no esperaba que rompiese todos los lazos con mi hermano por haberme casado con un hombre que le detesta. ¿Por qué iba a enfurecerle tanto mi visita a Winsham?**

Inquieto, Archie se atusó el bigote mientras buscaba la respuesta adecuada.

— **Terry tiene sus razones** —respondió por fin.

— **¿Cuáles son?**

—**No es a mí a quien debes preguntar, Candy.**

—**Por favor, Archie...** —imploró, agarrándole del brazo—. **Eres el único amigo que tengo en Broddington. ¿No vas a aclararme nada sobre el pasado?**

Archie observó con atención la pequeña mano que le asía el brazo, dudando entre la lealtad y la compasión.

Cuando la razón intercedió por la segunda al recordarle que la futura felicidad de Terry dependía de la erradicación de su pasado, se decidió.

—**La historia entre Neil y Terry se remonta a muchos años atrás **—explicó, cauteloso—; mucho **antes que cumplieran veinte años.**

—**Antes que Susana y Terry...**

—**Sí.**

—**No lo sabía **—dijo Candy, pestañeando asombrada—.** ¿Cómo se conocieron?**

—**Ambos competían por la inversión en una pequeña fábrica. Los detalles carecen de importancia. Basta con decir que tenían formas muy distintas de conseguir sus objetivos. Su antipatía fue mutua e instantánea.**

Candy dejó al polluelo en su regazo y apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas con aire reflexivo.

— **¿Fue Neil poco ético? **—Se produjo un breve silencio—. **Archie, conozco a mi hermano... bastante bien. No me hago falsas ilusiones sobre su carácter.** —Al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Archie y para suavizar su afirmación, se apresuró a añadir**—: Neil me quiere, lo sé, pero haría cualquier cosa para conservar sus bienes materiales o, como sucede a menudo, para recuperarlos. Por tanto, no me extrañaría en absoluto que hubiese recurrido a algún método turbio para alcanzar su propósito.**

—**Me sorprendes **—replicó Archie, moviendo la cabeza.

— **¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy objetiva con la gente a la que quiero?** —Candy se encogió de hombros—**Para mí, el amor significa reconocer los defectos del otro y quererle a pesar de ellos**. —Inclinó la cabeza, escrutando a Archie—. **¿Acaso no haces tú lo mismo?**

—**Supongo que sí** —contestó con una leve sonrisa—. **Vaya, vaya... Y creía que era yo el profesor**. —Con ternura, Archie enredó un dedo en un mechón del pelo de Candy y tiró de él—. **Eres muy juiciosa para ser tan joven.**

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—**Juiciosa quizá sí, pero no demasiado experimentada. Conozco a tu hermano lo suficiente para saber que se rige por principios muy estrictos a la hora de hacer negocios. Comprendo que eso le creara conflictos con Neil. Lo que no entiendo es qué relación tenía Susana con...**

—**Digamos que las filosofías opuestas de Terry y Neil se extendían también a las mujeres.**

— **¿Mujeres? ¡Pero Susana era nuestra hermana!**

—**Antes de Susana; desde siempre, que yo recuerde.** — Archie soltó el mechón de Candy y sostuvo su mirada— **Como bien sabes, Terry es un hombre atractivo, con título y extremadamente rico. Huelga decir que las mujeres se agolpaban alrededor de él**. —Un inesperado brote de celos oprimió el corazón de Candy—. **Hubo muchas mujeres a lo largo de los años** —continuó Archie**—. Algunas eran codiciadas por otros hombres, pero se sentían atraídas por Terry.**

— **¿Quieres decir que Neil y Terry se movían en los mismos círculos y que las mujeres preferían a Terry?**

—**Sí** —asintió Archie—, **eso quiero decir**. —Bruscamente, desvió la mirada**—. A tu hermano no le agradaba la situación y acabó por dirigir sus atenciones amorosas hacia otro lado... y también su dinero. El resultado fue una forma de vida totalmente distinta a la de Terry.** —Candy exhaló un suspiro de resignación—. **En pocas palabras, Neil se aficionó al juego y empezó a mantener relaciones indiscriminadas con mujeres casadas... algo que Terry no hizo nunca.** —Archie se sorprendió de nuevo ante la expresión de Candy—. ¡**Entonces tú lo sabías!**

—**Lo de Terry no; lo de Neil, desde luego que sí. Quiero a mi hermano, pero no me engaño acerca de sus cuestionables valores morales. Simplemente los acepto como parte de él.** —Se mordió el labio, pensativa—. **Si Neil había odiado a Terry durante todos esos años, ¿cómo permitió que Susana entablara relaciones con él?**

—**Neil no tuvo elección.**

—**De modo que por eso discutían Neil y Vanesa**— murmuró Candy, recordando su asombro al oír las repentinas e implacables disputas en que se enzarzaban su hermano y su hermana. Hasta entonces, Neil nunca había levantado la voz a Susana; al contrario, la había mimado como a su tesoro más hermoso y preciado.

—**En favor de tu hermano, te diré que por aquella época Terry había adquirido una fama bastante extendida entre las mujeres jóvenes disponibles** —prosiguió Archie, intentando mitigar un poco las inquietantes revelaciones del día**—. Eso, sin duda, echó más leña al fuego de Neil**.

— **¿Era merecida la fama de Terry?** —preguntó Candy.

Archie arqueó las cejas.

—**No sé si debo responder a esa pregunta**. —Al ver la angustia y la confusión reflejadas en los ojos de Candy, tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas—. **Querida, Terry es mucho mayor que tú; es natural que él...**

—**Lo sé muy bien, Archie** —interrumpió Candy, arrinconando sus inevitables celos en el lugar más recóndito de su mente—. **No cuestiono los motivos de las pasadas relaciones de Terry. Pero, siendo un hombre tan impresionante y amenazador, ¿no le temían las mujeres?**

—**Candy...** —Archie contempló la pequeña mano que estrechaba entre las suyas—. **Terry no es el mismo hombre de hace unos años. Siempre ha sido muy ardiente y apasionado a la hora de defender sus opiniones, pero antes era más agradable, encantador y sociable, y carecía de la rudeza que ahora aprecias en él. Su magnetismo natural y la seguridad en sí mismo, combinados con la arrolladora sensación de poder que irradia... No, Candy, las mujeres no le tenían miedo. A decir verdad, era todo lo contrario.**

— **¿Qué sucedió para que cambiase tanto?** —inquirió Candy, enfrascada en una lucha contra los celos, que se encabritaban de nuevo en su interior.

El rostro de Archie se tensó en una expresión de dolor.

—**Nuestro padre murió.**

Candy se inclinó más hacia él, pues sentía que estaba aproximándose al borde de un precipicio decisivo.

—**Me dijiste que Terry y vuestro padre estaban muy unidos.**

—**Mucho. Terry se encargó de todos los negocios y las propiedades de la familia durante los últimos años de la vida de papá. Sacrificó gran parte de su juventud, su educación y sus sueños. Era el hijo más abnegado que he conocido jamás.**

— **¿La muerte de tu padre fue repentina?**

Desagradables recuerdos atravesaron la mente de Archie, haciendo que en sus labios se dibujara una severa mueca de aflicción.

—**Estuvo débil durante un tiempo. Pero, sí, su muerte fue inesperada.**

— **¿La precipitó el golpe que recibió al enterarse de lo que Terry hizo a Susana?** —dijo Candy bruscamente.

Archie soltó su mano como si quemara,

— **¿Lo que Terry hizo a Susana? ¡Por Dios, Candy, Terry no le hizo nada a Susana...! ¡Fue precisamente al contrario!** —Examinando a Candy con ojos condenatorios, Archie inquirió—: **¿No te das cuenta que mi hermano no habría podido seguir viviendo si hubiese causado la muerte de nuestro padre? Tal y como están las cosas, está abatido. Creí que te conocía, Candy, pero al parecer no es así; no si de verdad crees lo que acabas de decir.**

La acusación de Archie destrozó los nervios de Candy. Desintegrándose en minúsculos pedazos, enterró el rostro entre las manos y rompió a llorar, temblando incontroladamente.

—**No sé qué creer **—sollozó—. **Estoy muy confusa... Ayúdame, Archie, no sé qué hacer. Por favor, ayúdame.**

Compungido, Archie la abrazó, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza y acariciando su espalda con círculos tranquilizadores.

—**Chist **—murmuró, notando cómo las lágrimas de Candy le empapaban la camisa—. **Por supuesto que te ayudaré. Mi pobre niña, ya no sabes qué es verdad o mentira, ¿no es así? Lo siento... No quería responderte de esa manera. No es culpa tuya; eres demasiado joven para recordar, y demasiado inocente para protegerte a tí misma. No llores, pequeña, yo te ayudaré.**

—**Si mi esposa necesita ayuda, yo se la ofreceré.**

Candy se quedó paralizada al oír las gélidas palabras de Terry, y su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. El sabor del violento ataque de su marido persistía en sus labios y en su mente, y por instinto se acurrucó más en los brazos de Archie, en busca de protección y consuelo, al tiempo que advertía lo comprometido de la situación, pues ambos estaban abrazados en el suelo del establo, lo que podía dar la impresión de que se hallaban en medio de alguna sórdida cita.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que Terry la agarrara por el brazo con brusquedad y la apartara de Archie para ponerla en pie.

— **¿Necesitas algo, esposa mía?**

Candy palideció bajo su ardiente mirada. Al ver la mandíbula de Terry tan tensa, creyó que su esposo iba a estallar.

— **¡Terry, no!** —Archie se levantó al instante, atónito ante la despiadada fiereza que se reflejaba en el rostro de su hermano y consciente al mismo tiempo de la verdadera razón—. **¡Detente antes que hagas algo de lo que luego tengas que arrepentirte!**

— **¿Antes que yo haga algo de lo que deba arrepentirme?** —Exclamó Terry —. **¡Me encuentro a mi mujer revolcándose en el suelo del establo con mi hermano, nada menos, y me pides que me controle!** —Clavó los dedos en el brazo de Candy— **¿He llegado en un momento inoportuno?**

—**Me haces daño —**protestó Candy con una mueca de dolor.

— **¿De verdad? **—Soltó a su esposa, y sin pensarlo la muchacha avanzó un paso hacia Archie. Los ojos de Terry centelleaban con los relámpagos de una terrible tempestad—**. No me saques de quicio, Candy. Te lo advierto; no lo hagas.**

Candy se volvió hacia Archie, pálida como el papel.

—**Regresa a la casa, querida **—dijo, mirando a Terry con incredulidad—. **Quiero hablar con mi hermano.**

—**Archie** —protestó Candy—. **Yo...**

—**No temas, ángel de la niebla.** —El tono de Terry era cáustico y feroz—. **Me controlaré... No voy a asesinar a Archie.**

Candy lo miró de hito en hito, observando en su rabia y sus celos todo el impacto de su poder. Luego, desesperada, siguió el consejo de Archie y abandonó el establo. .

— **¿Has perdido el juicio, verdad?—** explotó Archie en el instante en que se quedaron solos.

— **¿Te has dado cuenta?** —replicó Terry, propinando una patada a un montón de paja que había frente a él.

—**Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y es hora de que tú también lo hagas.**

— **¿Te refieres a tus sentimientos hacia mi esposa?**

—**No, me refiero a tus sentimientos hacia tu esposa.**

Terry entornó los ojos, amenazador.

—**En este preciso instante me gustaría estrangularla. Y si no me equivoco, eso espera que haga. O algo peor.**

—**No la culpes a ella. Te comportas como un maníaco despiadado.**

—**Y tú vas a salvarla de mí, ¿no es así?**

—**Basta ya de tonterías** —dijo Archie con un bufido—**. Los dos sabemos que no hay nada entre Candy y yo.**

—**Entonces ¿de qué se trata?**

—**Se trata que estás enamorándote de tu esposa.**

En el rostro de Terry se grabó una profunda conmoción, que enseguida fue reemplazada de nuevo por la furia. Si Archie hubiese sido menos observador o menos experto a la hora de interpretar las reacciones de su hermano, no habría percibido la fracción de segundo que separaba las dos emociones, el instante en que un pánico absoluto había dominado la expresión de Terry.

Pero Archie, que era tan experto como observador, se limitó a apoyarse con indolencia contra la pared para contemplar cómo Terry golpeaba con los puños la puerta del establo mientras profería violentas negativas seguidas por un torrente de blasfemias.

—**Me parece que no aceptas demasiado bien esa idea** —comentó Archie alegremente por encima de las voces que daba su hermano.

Terry le propinó un puntapié a la puerta y luego avanzó, furioso, hacia Archie.

— **¿Aceptarla? ¡Es absurda! ¡Sabes por qué me casé con Candy! Es una White, la ultima White. Y si al arrancarla de Winsham he causado a su hermano un sufrimiento eterno, el sacrificio ha valido la pena.**

— **¿Sacrificio?** —Archie miró a Terry arqueando una ceja, sin preocuparse en absoluto por las oscuras llamas que le amenazaban.

Terry se paró en seco.

—**Muy bien, quizá «**_**sacrificio»**_** sea una palabra demasiado fuerte.**

—**Yo diría que sí**. —Los dientes de Archie brillaron en la penumbra del establo—. **Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de horas que tú y tu **_**«sacrificio»**_** pasáis en la cama.**

—**Nunca he negado mi deseo por Candy. Es una mujer hermosa. Pero lo que ves no es amor, sino lujuria.**

— **¿Lo es?** —Archie se puso serio—. **No lo creo. Sé sincero contigo mismo, Terry. ¿No son tus sentimientos por Candy sorprendentemente intensos, considerando la enemistad que instigó vuestro matrimonio?**

—**Todos mis sentimientos hacia los White son intensos.**

—**No me refiero a tu odio.**

La ira de Terry flotó en el aire un instante más y luego se aplacó para dar paso a la ambivalencia.

—**Es tan endiabladamente inocente...** —masculló—**. Se enfrenta a la vida con una fe y una confianza ciegas. Supongo que una parte de mí quiere protegerla... de los fantasmas del pasado...** —La voz de Terry se tornó grave, y en su mirada acechaban demonios desconocidos—. **Y de mí mismo.** —Después de recuperar la compostura, miró fijamente a su hermano con un feroz resplandor en los ojos—. **Así pues, lo que ves es un afán protector, y quizá algo de compasió**n.

— **¿No estás dispuesto a reconocerlo, verdad?** —Observó Archie con tranquilidad, moviendo la cabeza—. **Es obvio que Neil White te causó más daño del que él mismo creía.**

—**Dudo que eso sea posible** —replicó Terry con amargura—. **Tampoco estoy seguro que yo sea capaz de sentir la clase de amor de que hablas. Pero, aunque lo fuera, no podría profesarlo nunca a la hermana de...**

—**Te he dicho antes y te repito, Terry, que ella no es Susana**.

Terry respiró hondo.

—**Lo sé muy bien.**

—**Candy no sólo es diferente; es muy especial, y tú eres demasiado testarudo para apreciarlo.**

—**Eso es irrelevante. Esta guerra nada tiene que ver con Candy.**

—**Pero estás utilizándola como munición, lo que la sitúa en el centro de la batalla.**

— **¿Qué sugieres, entonces?** —Inquirió Terry —. **¿Que olvide el pasado? Lo hemos discutido cientos de veces, Archie, y simplemente no puedo. ¿Me aconsejas que cuente a Candy la verdad? A veces ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cuál es la verdad. Además, ella nunca me creería... no después de su instructiva visita a Winsham. ¿Qué opción me queda?**

Archie se irguió.

—**Llévate a Candy, aléjala del origen de tu odio tanto como sea posible.**

Parte de la tensión desapareció del cuerpo de Terry.

—**Lejos... ¿adonde?**

—**A Spraystone. Así podrías distanciarla de sus temores, permitir que se divirtiera por una vez. Las últimas semanas no han sido precisamente fáciles para Candy; primero, el edicto de la reina, y ahora vuestro turbulento matrimonio.**

—**Spraystone** —repitió Terry, meditabundo—**. Nunca se me había ocurrido alojarla allí... No es el lugar en que una joven soñaría vivir.**

—**Candy no es una joven como las demás.** —La sonrisa de Archie regresó a sus labios—, **Spraystone rebosa verdor, y está lleno de pájaros y animales. Tu esposa lo adorará**.

—**Olvidas algo** —dijo Terry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. **Candy y yo estaríamos prácticamente solos, y, dada la situación, eso la aterrorizaría.**

—**La isla no está deshabitada** —recordó Archie—. Preséntale a la princesa Beatriz, a la gente de **Benbridge, enséñale a navegar. Llévate el equipo de croquet, si eso hace que se sienta más segura; así podrá golpearte con un mazo si te muestras demasiado violento.**

— **¿Crees de verdad que eso le gustará?** –preguntó Terry con voz ronca, ignorando el chiste **de Archie.**

—**Inténtalo.**

Se produjo un momento de silencio.

—**Eso la mantendría alejada de las horribles garras de su hermano.**

—**Desde luego.**

—**Y quizá alivie un poco la carga que se ha visto obligada a soportar —añadió Terry, aceptando la idea cada vez más.**

—**Exacto.**

De repente Terry miró a Archie con suspicacia.

— **¿No será un plan tuyo para unirnos?**

Archie dominó con mucho cuidado la expresión de su rostro, esforzándose por reprimir la risa.

—**No** —negó con rotundidad—. **Lo cierto es que será mejor que yo regrese a Tyreham. Están entrenando mi potro para las carreras de otoño en Newmarket. Seguro que me necesitan.** —Con una inclinación de cabeza, agregó—: **A no ser, claro, que prefiráis que os acompañe.**

—**No.** —La negativa salió de la boca de Terry con la velocidad y la fuerza de una bala—. **A decir verdad, prefiero que estés lo más lejos posible de mi esposa**.

A pesar de sus tremendos esfuerzos por controlarse, Archie dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—**Ah... ya veo. Supongo que eso tiene fácil arreglo, aunque, como tú mismo has dicho, Candy es una mujer increíblemente hermosa. También es inteligente, sensible, y...**

—**Archie, no te hagas el gracioso**. —La voz de Terry denotaba una clara advertencia.

— **¿Estás celoso, Terry? Es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que tu matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos**.

—**Archie...**

Sin hacer caso de la irritada amonestación de su hermano, Archie soltó una carcajada y le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—**Saldré hacia Tyreham a primera hora de la mañana... y Candy y tú partiréis hacia Spraystone. Te aconsejo que vayas a decir a tu esposa que prepare el equipaje.**

Terry dirigió una sobria mirada hacia la casa, donde Candy había corrido a refugiarse de su ira. Sólo Dios sabía qué estaría pensando y sintiendo en aquellos momentos. En el mejor de los casos, estaría terriblemente conmocionada y desconcertada. Y nadie más que él podía consolarla.

Candy todavía temblaba cuando se acurrucó en el centro de la cama. Deseaba enterrarse bajo la gruesa colcha y alejarse del mundo, borrar aquel día, su encuentro con Neil y, sobre todo, el violento y excéntrico comportamiento de su marido. Si antes se había sentido asustada, ahora estaba aterrorizada. El veneno de Terry le había convertido en un ser capaz de... se obligó a completar su pensamiento: capaz de matar.

Recordó la carta de Susana. ¿Eran ésos los celos que Terry había demostrado seis años atrás? ¿Era ese irracional y abrumador sentimiento de posesión el que había provocado que Susana temiera por su vida?

Con el rostro hundido en la almohada, Candy luchó contra las horribles imágenes que aparecían en su mente. En dos ocasiones había sido víctima de los incontrolados celos de Terry: la primera, el día anterior, cuando su esposo había cruzado como un rayo el prado delantero de Broddington, con un brillo acusador en los ojos, después de la lección de croquet con Archie, y la segunda, hacía unos momentos, en los establos.

¿Creía realmente que Archie y ella eran capaces de engañarle?

Candy apretó los puños con fuerza, dejando profundas marcas en la blanda almohada de plumas. Podía entender, si no perdonar, la falta de fe de Terry en ella. Era su esposa, sí, pero continuaba siendo una verdadera extraña. Habían intimado en la cama, pero nada más. Terry no había tenido ocasión de descubrir que, a diferencia de su hermano, Candy poseía un gran sentido de la lealtad y unos firmes principios. Para Terry, no era más que una White, carente de valores y poco digna de confianza.

¿Y Archie? ¿Creía Terry que su propio hermano era capaz de engañarle, de deshonrarle en su propia casa? Aquella idea era insostenible, y sin duda Terry lo sabía.

De repente, una espantosa posibilidad surgió, amenazadora, en la mente de Candy. ¿Acaso, como había afirmado Neil, Terry era absolutamente incapaz de conservar la cordura cuando se trataba de lo que él consideraba sus posesiones, una categoría a la que ella sin duda pertenecía ahora? ¿Perdía la razón en determinadas circunstancias, incluso cuando su propio hermano estaba implicado en la supuesta indiscreción?

Aquella pregunta la hizo pensar de nuevo en Archie. Su cuñado siempre se había mostrado amable con ella... Hasta que ella insinuó que Terry era el responsable de la muerte de Susana. Entonces, Archie dejó instantáneamente de ser un amigo cariñoso y sensible para transformarse en un desconocido airado y desdeñoso. No sólo había defendido a su hermano con vehemencia, sino que había sugerido que la verdadera culpable era Susana. Pero ¿qué diablos significaba eso?

La reacción de Archie también inquietaba a Candy por otro motivo. A pesar del cariño que aquél profesaba a Terry, el violento ataque verbal de Archie y su irracional parcialidad no concordaban en absoluto con su personalidad. Candy había pasado en su compañía el tiempo suficiente para reconocer su innata objetividad, incluso cuando se trataba de juzgar el comportamiento de sus seres queridos. Y sin embargo, en esa ocasión, se había mostrado inflexible en su convicción de que Terry era inocente... a pesar de todas las pruebas tangibles que él debía conocer. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta era muy simple: Archie creía en su hermano, pero no por un ciego sentimiento de lealtad fraterna, sino con una certeza absoluta que golpeó a Candy con la fuerza de una roca, pues en su interior sabía que Archie no estaría tan seguro si no tuviese una base sólida en que apoyar su creencia.

Candy se incorporó en la cama y se enjugó las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras se preguntaba, angustiada, qué detalles ocultos del pasado no le había contado Neil... y cómo podría descubrirlos. Archie le habría revelado más cosas si Terry no hubiese irrumpido en los establos como un loco celoso para interrumpir su conversación.

Había reparado en que el recuerdo de Richard Grandchester provocaba una gran emoción en los dos hermanos y que ambos se mostraban reticentes a hablar sobre su muerte.

Con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, Candy se inclinó con aire reflexivo y descansó la barbilla sobre las manos. Richard Grandchester había muerto poco después que Susana; era lo único que sabía. Si la noticia del crimen de su hijo mayor no había causado su muerte, ¿qué había precipitado entonces su repentino fallecimiento? ¿Y por qué tanto Terry como Archie parecían decididos a ocultar misteriosamente las circunstancias de la muerte de su padre?

Candy frunció el entrecejo. No sabía dónde buscar las respuestas. Nunca recurriría a interrogar a extraños, pues eso avergonzaría y escandalizaría a su marido. ¿Cómo podía, pues, conseguir más información sobre Richard Grandchester sin que Archie y Terry se enteraran y sin abrir viejas heridas que tan sólo podían dañar el apellido Grandchester?

_**«La sala de estar privada de Terry.»**_


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios los aprecio mucho. dicfruten de esta historia.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma

Capitulo 18

Aquella idea surgió en su mente como una respuesta y un reto a la vez. ¡Un punto de partida perfecto! Entraría en esa habitación para explorarla un poco... y quizá descubriese algo.

Resuelta, Candy se puso en pie de un salto. No tenía ni idea de qué esperaba encontrar en una sala prácticamente vacía, pero cualquier fragmento de la memoria de Richard Grandchester, por pequeño que fuese, haría que la investigación de aquellas paredes desnudas valiese la pena. De todas formas, tenía previsto visitar aquella estancia para empezar a planear la redecoración que había decidido llevar a cabo.

Apresuradamente, Candy peinó su alborotado cabello mientras en su mente se materializaba la imagen de la angustiada expresión de Terry al hablar de su aversión por aquella sala, el dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida que ésta despertaba en él. Candy ignoraba por qué aquello la apenaba tanto, teniendo en cuenta sus propios temores e inquietudes, por no mencionar la extraña y contradictoria conducta de Terry. Quizá creía en su marido debido a la confianza que Archie tenía en Terry, o tal vez a su propia fe instintiva. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba desesperadamente ayudar a su esposo. Si no podía darle nada más, al menos le ofrecería un pequeño refugio de paz, un lugar que le perteneciera, donde se sintiera a gusto. Y quizá, en el intento, desenredaría la complicada madeja del pasado.

Descalza, Candy se deslizó hasta el pasillo y miró furtivamente a derecha e izquierda. El corredor estaba desierto. Avanzó con pasos silenciosos hasta la sala de estar y abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba tal como ella recordaba: desolada y vacía. Echó un vistazo al descuidado sillón, en que adivinaba largas y felices horas de lectura y bosquejos, y luego se dirigió al escritorio. Permaneció inmóvil unos momentos, con la mano suspendida cerca del cajón superior. Jamás en su vida había fisgado en las pertenencias de otra persona, y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella, recordándole que lo que se disponía a hacer constituía una grave violación de la intimidad. Sin embargo, la resolución no tardó en vencer, pues sostuvo con éxito que la causa de Candy era justa y necesaria.

Así pues, tomada la decisión, abrió el cajón. Contenía innumerables apuntes que Candy reconoció al instante como planos para la renovación de Broddington. Las notas que había en cada uno de ellos estaban firmadas con las iniciales «R.K.», de modo que no cabía duda de quién los había dibujado. Levantó el montón de papeles para mirar debajo; no había nada.

Intrépida, Candy volvió a guardar los documentos, cerró el cajón y abrió el que había debajo. Su contenido era escaso y estaba cuidadosamente colocado: tres marcos de oro con tres fotografías antiguas de una mujer y dos niños. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Candy las examinó, reconociendo a la difunta duquesa de Broddington por los retratos que de ella había visto en la galería, e identificando al joven muchacho con ojos de color azul oscuro y traviesa sonrisa como Archie.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Candy dirigió su atención a la tercera fotografía. La ternura se desvaneció al instante cuando su mirada se fijó en los penetrantes ojos de color azul cobalto de su marido. Archie tenía razón; incluso en su adolescencia, Terry era seductor, increíblemente hermoso, con un atisbo del devastador encanto que el tiempo habría de realzar. Su joven rostro, carente de los duros rasgos que ahora presentaba, junto con su deslumbrante sonrisa, tan contagiosa como Candy ya había comprobado cuando se conocieron en el laberinto, hacían su atractivo casi irresistible. Y sin embargo, incluso en su juventud, parecía poseer una tremenda intensidad que capturó a Candy con la fuerza de su mirada, un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su espalda, y la muchacha apartó la vista de la fotografía, respirando con dificultad.

Dejó las fotos en su sitio y cerró el cajón de un golpe. El ruido resonó en la habitación vacía, y Candy se sobresaltó, pues había olvidado el peligro de ser descubierta; se había olvidado de todo, como le ocurría siempre que se hallaba bajo la hipnótica mirada de Terry. Atemorizada, se agachó detrás del escritorio, esperando comprobar si había alertado a alguien de su paradero.

Transcurrieron largos minutos, en que sólo se oyó el violento latir de su corazón. Por fin, suspiró aliviada y se levantó para reanudar su búsqueda.

El cajón inferior guardaba tan sólo dos libros: uno de Milton y otro de Chaucer. Candy los ojeó cuidadosamente con la esperanza de encontrar una nota o una carta olvidada entre sus páginas, pero no tuvo suerte.

Desanimada, volvió a introducir los libros en el cajón y se dio cuenta que no encajaban bien. Con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación, los sacó una vez más y lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con un ángulo diferente, pero de nada sirvió; el cajón se negaba a aceptar los dos volúmenes.

Refunfuñando, Candy se arrodilló y depositó los dos libros en el suelo junto a ella. No había contado con un contratiempo como ése y pensaba solucionarlo cuanto antes. Hasta el momento había conseguido no alterar nada de la habitación, y no le cabía duda que Terry advertiría que uno de los tomos que en un principio estaban guardados se encontraba encima del escritorio. Miró dentro del cajón pero no vio nada. Se disponía a levantarse cuando sus ojos captaron una pequeña variación de color en el fondo del cajón; un tono de marrón ligeramente más claro que el del nogal, casi imperceptible a menos que alguien lo mirase detenidamente. Y Candy estaba haciéndolo.

Metió la mano, nerviosa, y rodeó con los dedos un delgado libro o cuaderno que debía de haber movido al coger los volúmenes de Milton y Chaucer. Lo extrajo y vió que se trataba de un cuaderno de unas treinta páginas, desgastado y sin firma. Con gran curiosidad, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, recogiéndose la falda, y abrió la descolorida cubierta.

El olor a rosas la invadió al instante; rosas, la inconfundible fragancia de Susana. Con una exclamación de terror, Candy dejó caer el cuaderno al suelo y su cuerpo se puso tenso por la conmoción; tenía entre las manos el diario de Susana.

Temblorosa, Candy respiró hondo, arrepintiéndose de su decisión de explorar aquella habitación. Pero lo había hecho, y ya no le quedaba otra elección.

Sin dejar de temblar violentamente, tendió una mano vacilante y tomó el diario de su hermana, observando la familiar y elegante caligrafía.

Quería la verdad, y ahora la tendría.

La primera página estaba fechada el 28 de abril de 1869, la primavera anterior a la muerte de Susana. Candy se humedeció los labios resecos y empezó a leer.

_**Por fin he conocido al hombre a quien siempre he esperado: **_

_**Terry Grandchester.**_

_**Qué nombre tan magnífico, y qué hombre tan extraordinario. Dice que tenemos toda la temporada para bailar el uno en brazos del otro. Hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza incluso cuando no estamos bailando. Le amo, y sin duda lo conseguiré como siempre he conseguido cuanto he deseado.**_

Candy tragó saliva y pasó la página_._

_15 de mayo de 1869. _

_**Soy la envidia de todas las mujeres de Londres.**_

_**Terry no oculta sus deseos e intenciones. Cuando no estoy a su lado, no aparta la vista de mí. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que nuestros sentimientos nos dominen y dejemos de lado toda discreción. Entonces, todo lo que anhelo será mío**__._

Candy sintió un terrible peso, sofocante y doloroso, en el corazón. Luchó contra él, recriminándose su absurda reacción. Que Terry y Susana habían sido amantes no era ninguna novedad; lo sabía desde hacía años. Entonces ¿por qué le producía tal agonía ver confirmada aquella realidad?

_«Es sólo la impresión por haber encontrado el diario de Susana —se justificó—, sumada a la conmoción de revivir el pasado a través de sus ojos.»_

Los hombros de Candy se hundieron. Nunca se había mentido a sí misma, y no empezaría a hacerlo ahora. La verdadera causa de su aflicción nada tenía que ver con la muerte de Susana, sino con su propia vida. El mero hecho de imaginar a Susana entre los brazos de Terry, pensar en ella en la cama con él, ponía enferma a Candy, pues, aunque pareciera Inconcebible, amaba a su esposo.

Un agudo pinchazo provocó una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Candy. No había reparado en que sujetara el diario con tanta fuerza. Abrió la mano y observó cómo un hilo de sangre teñía de rojo su pulgar allí donde el papel lo había cortado. Instintivamente, se llevó el dedo herido a los labios para aliviar el dolor con la punta de la lengua... pero no antes de que una pequeña gota de sangre cayera sobre el diario.

Nerviosa, Candy observó la mancha roja que emborronaba poco a poco las palabras de Susana en la siguiente página. Embargada por un inquietante sentimiento de mal augurio, reanudó la lectura.

**17 de junio de 1869.**

_**Te pertenezco, Terry, como los dos sabíamos que sucedería. Nada puede deshacer lo que ha nacido entre nosotros. Sin embargo, estás intranquilo y enfadado. Ahora que deberías sentir confianza, tan sólo albergas dudas. Tus demonios interiores me asustan.**_

_**¿Acaso no crees que eres lo único que quiero? Dices que sí, pero explotas una y otra vez. Todo el mundo te teme, incluso yo. Tu fuerza me quema, por dentro y por fuera. Eres tan inconstante, intenso y posesivo... Es como si desearas más de lo que yo puedo darte. Oh, Terry, no puedo perderte, pero tampoco puedo retenerte. Me haces estremecer de temor, me asustas. Y sé que no hay escapatoria.**_

Candy levantó la cabeza y trató de dominarse. Las palabras de Susana eran tan ciertas que la espantaban. Terry era todo eso: inconstante, intenso, posesivo... y aterrador.

Por todos los santos, ¿qué había hecho su marido? Aturdida, Candy avanzó, saltándose varias páginas, hasta las últimas anotaciones del diario.

_**2 de julio de 1869.**_

_**¿Por qué te niegas a creerme, Terry? Nunca te he traicionado. Sin embargo, continúas atacándome, ofendiéndome una y otra vez. No puedo competir con tu fuerza, con tu dominio físico. Cuando**_

_**nos amamos es como si pretendieras castigarme, destruirme y absorberme a la vez. Percibo destellos de locura en tus ojos y siento deseos de huir. Pero no existe lugar alguno donde pueda esconderme, donde tú no puedas encontrarme. Has hecho que me dé cuenta de ello. Por tanto, debo soportar cualquier dolor que decidas infligirme.**_

¿Dolor? Candy logró reprimir las náuseas y luego se concentró en la última página del diario.

_**25 de julio de 1869.**_

_**Todo ha terminado. Nosotros, la vida... puedo sentir el inexorable final mientras me preparo para encontrarme contigo. El viento sopla violento e implacable, pero su fuerza palidece comparada con la tormenta que brama en ni interior, imposible de calmar. En mi interior tan sólo hay vacío.**_

_**No queda nada, Terry, ni siquiera dolor. Lo has destruido todo, y ahora sólo queda el caparazón.**_

_**Haz conmigo lo que quieras. Ya no importa. Me reuniré contigo, y junto al agua nos despediremos.**_

Ahogando el llanto, Candy cerró el diario de golpe. Las palabras que acababa de leer permanecerían grabadas para siempre en su memoria. Se metió el puño en la boca, tratando desesperadamente de sofocar los incontrolados sollozos que se negaban a ser silenciados. Al mismo tiempo, su mente revivió la conversación que había mantenido con Terry el día anterior en aquel mismo lugar:

_**"—Digamos que no me siento a gusto en esta habitación. Para mí está asociada con el dolor y la pérdida.**_

—_**Comprendo.**_

—_**No sé si puedes."**_

En aquellos momentos, Candy había dado por sentado que Terry se refería a la dolorosa pérdida de su padre. Por Dios, ¿acaso se refería a Susana? ¿Era a su pérdida a la que había aludido?

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Candy sin que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Era aquél el santuario en que Terry se refugiaba para pensar en Susana, escribirle y planear cómo retenerla a su lado? Candy cerró los ojos, incapaz de detener las horribles especulaciones que la asediaban.

¿Había obligado Terry a Susana a hacer el amor con él en aquella misma sala? ¿Acaso por eso detestaba estar entre aquellas cuatro paredes? ¿Había enterrado allí el recuerdo de Susana junto con su diario? ¿Era su muerte, o el papel que él había desempeñado en ella al provocarla, lo que le atormentaba?

— **¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas?**

El diario cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y Candy se puso en pie de un salto, aterrorizada, con un nudo en la garganta, al ver a Terry cruzar la puerta abierta.

—**Por tu mirada de pánico deduzco que la respuesta es afirmativa**. — Terry cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella—. **¿Cuanto has leído?**

—**Todo** —susurró Candy, apenas capaz de articular palabra.

El rostro de Terry se ensombreció, mientras sus ojos brillaban, acusadores.

—**Espero que sepas lo que has hecho.**

Candy sintió un súbito e irresistible deseo de escapar; de su marido, de Broddington y del espantoso pasado que se descubría ante ella como una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

—**Ni lo intentes.**

— **¿Intentar... qué? **—Candy pugnó contra el vértigo que amenazaba con envolverla.

—**Huir. No llegarías demasiado lejos, y aunque lo hicieras, te encontraría.**

Candy parpadeó y clavó la mirada en Terry, como si se tratara de un extraño, y sin duda en aquel momento lo era.

— **¿Y qué harías luego? ¿Arrastrarme de nuevo hasta Broddington? ¿Golpearme? ¿Asustarme**?

— **¿Asesinarte? **—añadió Terry con tono grave y siniestro.

Candy palideció.

— **¿Qué clase de hombre eres? **—preguntó con dolorosa incredulidad.

—**Soy vengativo y despiadado**. —Sin previo aviso, Terry avanzó hacia ella con paso rápido y decidido. Levantó el brazo, y Candy, retrocediendo en un acto reflejo, aguardó el inminente ataque.

Pero éste nunca se produjo. Con una sonrisa burlona, Terry pasó junto a ella y se inclinó para recoger el diario, cerrándolo con un movimiento violento.

—**Debiste seguir mi consejo. Te advertí que no ahondaras en el pasado.**

— **¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?** —preguntó Candy.

— **¿Hacer?** — Terry guardó el diario en el cajón del escritorio—**. De momento, llevarte a Spraystone.**

— **¿Spraystone?** —repitió Candy, sorprendida**—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Porque yo estaré allí, y, como mi esposa, debes acompañarme.**

—**No.** —La negativa escapó de los labios de Candy antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

— **¿No?** —repitió Terry, como si no comprendiera aquella, palabra.

—**Yo... de hecho no quiero abandonar Broddington** —balbuceó Candy, casi sin aliento—. **Empiezo a acostumbrarme a este lugar.**

—**También te acostumbrarás a Spraystone. Partiremos a primera hora de la mañana**. — Terry alzó la barbilla de Candy con el dedo índice—. **¿Alguna cosa más?**

Candy evitó su mirada, examinando los duros rasgos de la boca de su marido.

— **¿Vendrá Archie con nosotros?**

—**No. Archie saldrá para Tyreham al amanecer.**

—**Comprendo**. —El corazón de Candy se hundió con resignación**—. Muy bien, entonces. Avisaré a Annie. Estaremos listas para partir después del desayuno.**

—**Annie se queda en Broddington.**

— **¿Qué? **—exclamó Candy, levantando la cabeza de golpe.

—**Ya me has oído. Spraystone no dispone de espacio para alojar a los criados. Annie permanecerá aquí.**

— **¿Por qué haces esto? **—Candy suspiró, buscando la respuesta en el rostro de Terry.

Algo se reflejó brevemente tras la máscara de hierro de Terry.

—**Broddington es de mi propiedad; Spraystone es mi hogar. Quiero irme a casa y deseo que tú me acompañes. Creo que está claro y es perfectamente razonable.**

— **¿Estás castigándome por haber leído el diario?**

Los labios de Terry se torcieron en un rictus de amargura.

—**Candy, si estuviese castigándote, lo sabrías.**

—**Me obligas a ir contigo.**

—**Considéralo una luna de miel.** — Terry soltó su barbilla y se giró para marcharse—.** Te aconsejo que empieces a preparar el equipaje. Ah, Candy.** —Se paró junto a la puerta y con un tono que rezumaba una fría condena añadió—: **No vuelvas a invadir mi intimidad.**

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Candy se encogió y se abrazó a sí misma para detener el temblor que se originaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué había hecho? Había descubierto el diario de Susana, lo que, en lugar de disipar sus dudas sobre el pasado, sólo había contribuido a complicar más el presente.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, reprochándose su estupidez y su impotencia. La intuición le indicaba que aquel acto había llevado a Terry al peligroso límite de su control. Sólo Dios sabía qué pretendía, o de cuánta crueldad era capaz. Acompañarle a su aislado refugio sería una locura, y sin embargo no tenía otra elección, pues la fuga era totalmente imposible.

Le gustase o no, a la mañana siguiente partiría hacia la solitaria isla de Wight. Sola...

_Con Terry._


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo...! comenteen que les parece la historia.!

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 19

— **¿Cómo es posible que aceptes la noticia con tanta calma?** —preguntó Candy al tiempo que arrojaba dos de sus vestidos sobre la cama.

Annie se mordió el labio, pensativa.

—**Yo no me llevaría ésos, chiquilla. Son demasiado gruesos para esta época del año.**

— **¿Qué?** —Candy lanzó una impaciente mirada hacia los vestidos**—. ¡No me preocupa la maldita ropa, Annie! ¿No comprendes la trascendencia de lo que estoy explicándote?**

Annie asintió serena, en absoluto sorprendida por aquella muestra de genio tan poco frecuente en su señora.

—**He oído todo lo que me ha contado, su excelencia. Y comprendo muy bien su angustia**.

Candy dirigió a la doncella una mirada de incredulidad.

— **¿Mi angustia? Debo trasladarme a un lugar solitario, arrastrada por el hombre que probablemente mató a mi hermana, y ¿tú consideras eso un motivo de «angustia»?**

—**Ah, ya. **—Annie se remetió un mechón de pelo en el despeinado moño—. **Ya está dudando otra vez de su instinto.**

—**Mi instinto es intangible; en cambio, el diario de Susana es real**.

—_**«No hay nada que haga sospechar más a un hombre que el hecho de saber poco».**_ —Annie citó a Bacon sin dejar de preparar el equipaje—. **La existencia del diario es un hecho, pero sus palabras son susceptibles de interpretación.**

—**Pero si lo leyeras...**

—**Confirmaría lo que ya sé: la señorita Susana estaba atormentada y desconcertada a causa de su marido, y el duque es un hombre inconstante, intenso y posesivo.**

Candy cogió a Annie por el brazo.

—**Ésas son las palabras exactas con que Susana describió a Terry.**

—**Sí, lo sé.** —Annie frunció el entrecejo y se alisó el delantal**—. ¿Dónde está aquel precioso vestido de verano color melocotón? Juraría que lo había lavado y planchado.**

—**Lo sabes **—dijo Candy. Como si un rayo cayera sobre ella, de repente comprendió la verdad—. **Has visto el diario, ¿verdad, Annie? Lo has leído.**

Annie inclinó la cabeza, observando a Candy con sus penetrantes ojos.

—**Lo he visto, sí, pero no lo he tenido entre las manos.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

—**Quiero decir que he visto el diario muchas veces, pero sólo en mis visiones. ¿Lo he visto? Yo diría que sí. Sin embargo, otros asegurarían que no.** —Sonrió, dando a Candy unas palmaditas en la mejilla—**. Lo mismo ocurre con las palabras de Susana... y con la culpabilidad del duque. Como ya le he dicho, la apariencia es algo fascinante: cambia según la perspectiva, y a menudo engaña.**

—**Me da miedo ir a Spraystone con él** —confesó Candy, apretando el brazo de Annie.

—**Si el duque pretendiese causarle daño, podría hacerlo en Broddington** —observó la sirvienta—. **¿Lo ha intentado alguna vez?**

Candy inclinó la cabeza, abrumada por los espontáneos recuerdos de las largas y excitantes horas en brazos de Terry.

—**No** —admitió**—. Pero ¿por qué se empeña tanto en que nadie nos acompañe a Spraystone**?

— **¿Es tan raro que un hombre recién casado desee estar a solas con su esposa?**

—**No... Por supuesto que no.** —Candy se ruborizó.

—_**Como dice sir Francis, «el hombre debe crear su oportunidad tan a menudo como encontrarla».**_ **¿Por qué no aprovecha este viaje como una ocasión para buscar la verdad, para conocer a su marido tan abiertamente con el corazón como ha hecho con el cuerpo?**

Candy estaba demasiado intrigada por aquella posibilidad como para avergonzarse por la clara referencia de Annie a su lecho conyugal.

— **¿Crees que Terry podría mostrarme la verdad?**

Annie acarició el cabello cobrizo de Candy.

—**La verdad no se nos puede imponer. Pueden acercarnos a ella, pero la decisión de aceptarla o no como un hecho corresponde tan sólo a nosotros. El duque le muestra la verdad continuamente, pequeña. De usted depende cuándo aceptarla.**

— **¡Él no me ha dicho nada!**

— **¿No?**

Candy movió la cabeza, desconcertada.

— **¿Por qué Archie y tú veis las cosas tan claras y yo no?**

—**Esa pregunta es fácil de responder; porque, a diferencia del marqués y de mí, usted está enamorada de su marido.**

— **¿Tan obvio es, pues?**

—**Sólo si uno está mirando.**

El reloj del piso inferior dio la medianoche, y Candy echó un vistazo hacia la puerta, con el alma dividida entre el ansia y la aprensión.

—**Me pregunto...**

—**No vendrá a usted esta noche —**aseguró Annie.

La desilusión asestó un golpe a Candy.

—**Tiene usted muchas cuestiones que resolver, pequeña** —confirmó Annie con dulzura, apretando la mano de Candy—. **Necesita aclarar sus ideas, liberarse de las distracciones, permitir que la fascinación de la naturaleza ejerza su magia.**

— **¿Ir a Spraystone?** —Preguntó Candy, apartando por un instante el miedo gracias a la irresistible descripción de Annie—. **¿Es Wight tan hermoso como dicen?**

—**He oído decir que es un verdadero paraíso, un pintoresco refugio natural rebosante de vida.**

— **¿De verdad?** —Dijo la joven, con mirada ausente**—. Debe de ser un milagro... una isla donde los animales corren libres y los árboles se elevan hasta el cielo.**

—**Un lugar perfecto para despejar dudas** —añadió Annie.

Candy retornó de repente a la realidad y buscó la mirada de Annie.

—**Necesito encontrar la verdad.**

—**Sí... lo necesita.**

Las mujeres se miraron y establecieron una comunicación silenciosa. Finalmente, Candy cruzó la habitación hasta el armario.

—**Es tarde, Annie. Será mejor que terminemos de preparar mi equipaje.**

Annie asintió con energía.

—**Sí, su excelencia. Mañana no tardará en llegar.**

— **¡Qué hermoso**! —exclamó Candy, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras el velero se dirigía al muelle de Ryde, principal puerto de la isla de Wight. La ansiedad que la había acompañado a lo largo de la tensa y silenciosa travesía desde Broddington se desvaneció al instante, perdida en las azules aguas del Solent y el vistoso verdor de la isla—. **¿Qué es aquel edificio**? —preguntó, olvidando por completo que su marido y ella no habían cruzado una sola palabra desde el día anterior.

—**La iglesia de La Trinidad** —informó Terry, siguiendo la mirada de Candy—. **Es la construcción más elegante de Ryde, realzada por exquisitos jardines y por las villas de los alrededores.**

— **¿Y aquél?** —preguntó Candy, entusiasmada.

—**Es la sede del Royal Victoria Yacht Club. El príncipe consorte puso ahí la primera piedra hace casi treinta años. El diseño arquitectónico es magnífico...**

— **¿Se celebran competiciones de veleros? —**interrumpió Candy.

—**Por supuesto.**

— **¿Podemos asistir?**

—**Puede arreglarse** —contestó Terry con una mueca.

— ¡**Oh, Terry! ¿Qué es aquel impresionante edificio de allí?** —Con los ojos llenos de asombro, Candy contestó a su propia pregunta antes de que Terry pudiese hacerlo—. ¿**Es la casa de la reina?**

—**Sí, Osborne House. Si estuviésemos más cerca, presenciarías el bullicio y el ajetreo que acompaña a todas las visitas de Victoria a la isla de Wight. Hacia el final del verano, partirá hacia Balmoral, y Osborne se quedará tranquilo y silencioso hasta que su majestad regrese en otoño.**

Candy inspiró profundamente.

—**Madreselva** —susurró con veneración—. **Y jazmín y amapolas**. —Entonces elevó el rostro hacia el cielo para contemplarlo al tiempo que aguzaba el oído—. **Un par de currucas **—dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. **A juzgar por su tono no se llevan muy bien... y una bandada de golondrinas quizá buscando comida. Espero que la encuentren. **—Lanzó una mirada curiosa a Terry —. **¿Hay muchos estorninos en Spraystone? Su trino... y el del petirrojo... son las melodías más maravillosas con que despertar.**

—**Supongo que sí... Lo ignoro. —** Terry entornó los ojos para protegerse del sol y localizó a las currucas que cantaban**—. ¿Hay diferencias reconocibles entre las aves, a parte del tamaño y el color?**

Candy parpadeó.

— **¡Claro que sí! ¡Es como preguntar si todas las personas son iguales, a parte de por la estatura y el color del cabello!**

La diversión se reflejó en los ojos de Terry, en cuyos labios se dibujó una arrolladora sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Candy diese un vuelco.

—**Disculpa mi ignorancia... admito que no soy un experto en pájaros. Sin embargo, me han despertado con sus gorjeos bastantes veces como para poder asegurarte que multitud de ellos te aguardan en Spraystone... Por no mencionar a un montón de criaturas de otras especies.**

— **¿Tienes animales?**

—**Los suficientes para satisfacerte incluso a tí** —confirmó—.** Si quieres, podemos ir directamente a los establos para que puedas comprobarlo.**

— **¿Se encuentra Spraystone muy lejos de aquí?**

Terry negó con la cabeza, se acercó a Candy y señaló hacia la costa este de la isla.

—**Spraystone se halla junto a Bembridge, tan sólo a unos kilómetros del muelle de Ryde. Un transbordador nos llevará hasta allí.**

— **¿Hay transbordadores en la isla?** —preguntó Candy, sorprendida.

—**Sí, querida** —contestó Terry con tono irónico**—. Transbordadores... e incluso carruajes. Al contrario de lo que piensas, la isla no es un vasto y solitario desierto, sino que cientos de personas residen en Wight.**

—**Comprendo.**

— **¿Te sientes más segura ahora?** —Se mofó Terry, rozando el cabello de Candy con su aliento—. **No lo estés. Spraystone está tan desierto como tú temías**.

Candy cerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío al comprender el significado de la implícita amenaza de Terry. El viaje estaba llegando a su fin. En tan sólo unas horas, estaría a merced de su marido.

Pero la escandalosa verdad, reconoció Candy para sí misma, era que su reacción ante la burlona advertencia de Terry no era fruto tan sólo del temor. Tan poderoso como el miedo que le oprimía el pecho y le hacía temblar las rodillas era el asombroso arrebato de deseo que lo acompañaba.

Candy se humedeció los labios, aturdida por sus contradictorias emociones. _**« ¿Qué me ocurre?**_ —se preguntó, casi embriagada por la cálida caricia del sol en su cara, en sus párpados cerrados—. _**Ni siquiera hemos atracado. ¿Es posible que la magia de la isla sea tan poderosa como Annie sugirió?»**_

Terry recorrió con los dedos la sensible piel del antebrazo de Candy.

—**Bienvenida a Wight, ángel de la niebla** —murmuró—. **El puerto de Ryde está frente a nosotros.**

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Algo turbada aún, miró detenidamente alrededor para no perderse detalle. El velero navegaba hacia un muelle, más allá del cual se divisaba una ancha calle salpicada de gente y algún que otro carruaje, flanqueado por edificios de diferentes tamaños y estilos. Hacia el oeste, la costa se curvaba con elegancia, a veces con espesas arboledas, dividida aquí y allá por alguna cala aislada, para culminar en los regios muros de Osborne House. Al este, la tierra ofrecía formas más abruptas y ascendía hasta un imponente grupo de torreones isabelinos seguido por unos impresionantes acantilados y unas orillas verdes que se extendían sin fin hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—**Spraystone está más allá de esos acantilados** —informó Terry mientras ayudaba a Candy a desembarcar—. **¿Estás bien?** —preguntó, con las manos todavía en la cintura de su esposa.

Candy sintió cómo los dedos de Terry quemaban su piel, abrasándola a través de las capas de tela del vestido y las enaguas.

—**Sí —**consiguió decir, obligándose a concentrarse en los imponentes edificios rodeados por cuidados jardines y arboledas que definían la ladera de Ryde—. **No tenía ni idea que Ryde fuese tan... grande **—concluyó casi sin aliento.

Terry acarició su cintura con los pulgares.

—**En la calle Union se hallan las escuelas, una oficina de correos, dos bancos y un maravilloso teatro –**explicó con voz ronca—. **Algunas partes de la isla son bastante sofisticadas, aunque el ritmo de vida es más tranquilo aquí, y el aire más fresco y saludable. Otras razones son rurales, con algunas fincas aisladas separadas entre sí por varios kilómetros.** —Hizo una pausa—. **Como Spraystone, por ejemplo.**

—**Ya veo.** —A Candy no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. La vívida e intensa descripción de su marido se mezclaba con el embriagador aroma de madreselva... y con el irresistible magnetismo de la presencia de Terry. El hechizo de Wight la envolvía y la reclamaba, y Candy se rindió, sumergiéndose en el esplendor de la isla y en sus propios y vertiginosos pensamientos.

El breve trayecto hasta Bembridge en el transbordador discurrió silencioso, como el viaje por tierra firme, pero cargado de una tensión muy diferente. Cuando los elevados acantilados aparecieron ante su vista y un poco más lejos los muros de una encantadora y escondida propiedad, Candy sintió deseos de gritar debido a la extraña frustración que desazonaba su alma.

—**Realizaremos la última parte del viaje a pie** —murmuró Terry, cogiendo a Candy por el codo.

Incluso aquel contacto hacía que Candy se pusiera tensa. Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Terry fuera de la embarcación a través de las desiertas hectáreas de praderas durante lo que le parecieron horas.

—**Ya estamos en casa** —dijo Terry por fin, señalando el edificio.

Candy levantó la cabeza y buscó entre los frondosos árboles hasta descubrir lo que al instante reconoció como la elegante casa solariega que había divisado antes desde el transbordador.

— **¿Y bien?** —preguntó Terry con la voz tensa como la cuerda de un arco.

—**Es encantador.** —Candy apenas podía hablar a causa del violento latir de su corazón.

—**Los establos están por allí. ¿Te gustaría visitarlos ahora?**

Candy se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Terry a los ojos por primera vez desde que llegaron a la isla.

—**Más tarde** —susurró, olvidando el orgullo y las apariencias.

Terry bajó la vista para mirarla, y sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta volverse casi negros.

—**Maldita sea —**exclamó suavemente, asiendo a Candy por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia sí. Enredó los dedos en el cabello de su mujer y pronunció su nombre con un gruñido de pura necesidad. Luego tomó su boca con una ferocidad que igualaba el frenesí que martilleaba en la cabeza de Candy.

Terry la cogió en brazos y salvó la distancia que les separaba de la casa con pasos largos y resueltos. Cerró la puerta tras él de un golpe, subió por las escaleras y llevó a Candy hasta el dormitorio, donde se dejó caer con ella sobre la cama. Se besaron ávidamente una y otra vez, mientras se desvestían el uno al otro, tan desesperados por unir sus cuerpos como si hubiesen pasado meses en vez de días desde la última vez que habían estado juntos. Cuando Terry se levantó para quitarse los pantalones, Candy tendió los brazos hacia él, reclamándole con urgencia y sin ninguna inhibición.

**—Mi diosa desnuda** —dijo Terry con voz áspera, tendiéndose sobre ella—. **Si no eres mía ahora mismo, moriré.**

—**Ámame** —pidió Candy, abriéndole su cuerpo—. **Por favor, Terry, necesito...** —Su ruego terminó con un gemido de placer al sentir cómo la primera y ardiente estocada de Terry le llegaba muy adentro.

— **¿Es esto lo que necesitas? **—preguntó él con voz ronca. Rodó sobre su espalda y sentó a Candy encima de él, haciendo su presencia en ella más profunda, hasta enterrarse por completo en la cálida humedad de su cuerpo—. **¿Es esto, ángel de la niebla? Porque esto es lo que yo necesito... más que respirar. **—Se retiró para hundirse aún más en ella—. **Dime, Candy... sé que me temes y dudas de mí, pero ¿me necesitas?**

Incapaz de hablar, Candy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pues el creciente placer era demasiado intenso para soportarlo. Con un quejido de impotencia, Candy respondió con su cuerpo, apretando las piernas contra los costados de Terry e iniciando con sus caderas las rítmicas y deliberadas ondulaciones que él le había enseñado.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, librando una feroz batalla contra el ardiente clímax que encendió su espalda al notar cómo la suavidad de Candy se cerraba alrededor de él. Pugnó con determinación, dispuesto a que en esta ocasión, a diferencia de la anterior, su esposa alcanzara la cumbre del placer en sus brazos y antes que él explotara dentro de ella.

Era una guerra muy difícil de ganar.

Con un gruñido de involuntaria rendición, Terry se colocó sobre Candy y se derramó en el interior de ella con una liberación desgarradora y profunda, totalmente asombrado por su completa pérdida de control, y por la de su esposa.

Candy reaccionó al instante, enterrando la cara en el húmedo hombro de Terry y balbuceando su nombre para desintegrarse después en temblorosos espasmos que apresaron con fuerza a Terry, arrastrándole hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Luego, tras un entrecortado suspiro, se relajó y permaneció bajo el peso de su esposo, cuyo cuerpo se sacudía con las últimas convulsiones.

—**Dios, lo que me haces es...** —masculló Terry, envolviendo la desnudez de Candy.

—**Tú haces lo mismo conmigo** —susurró ella con timidez.

Terry respiró hondo y se apoyó sobre los codos para observar a Candy con una expresión seria y poco habitual.

— **¿No es extraño que tu mente y tu cuerpo estén en guerra?**

—**Mi corazón y mi cuerpo están de acuerdo** —susurró Candy con los ojos rebosantes de sinceridad—. **Es sólo mi mente la que duda.**

—**No en la cama, ¿verdad?**

—**No... En la cama no.**

Terry cubrió la boca de Candy con la suya, meciéndose suave y sensualmente dentro de ella hasta sentir su ardiente respuesta.

—**Entonces liberemos a tu mente de su carga** —murmuró contra los labios entreabiertos de Candy. Luego deslizó las manos por las piernas de ella y las puso alrededor de su cintura**—. Haz el amor conmigo** —pidió con dulzura mientras acercaba los labios a la curva de sus senos—. **Toda la noche**. —Humedeció el endurecido y sensible pezón de Candy con la lengua y esperó a que ella le suplicara antes de llevárselo a la boca, succionándolo hasta que Candy le arañó la espalda—. **Hasta el amanecer... todo el día... y toda la noche**— susurró, levantando las caderas tan sólo para embestir de nuevo en el interior de su mujer con un poder de seducción que hizo gritar a Candy**—. Una y otra vez…** —Se inclinó sobre el otro pecho, excitándola hasta la locura—. **Hasta que no exista nada más que esto...** —Se retiró y volvió a entrar, esta vez más adentro. Cada centímetro de la piel de Candy estaba abierto a su penetración, a su rítmico compás—. **Y esto...** —Le besó el cuello, los hombros, los labios... e invadió su boca con ardientes y lascivos movimientos de la lengua al tiempo que redoblaba su presencia en el cuerpo de Candy con las poderosas arremetidas de sus caderas**—. ¿Todavía dudas?** —murmuró, cogiendo las suaves nalgas de Candy para alzarlas en cada acometida.

—**No...** —Jadeó Candy, rodeando el cuello de su marido con los brazos—. **Oh, Terry, no.**

Largas horas más tarde, Terry cubrió con una manta sus cuerpos desnudos.

— **¿Puedes esperar hasta mañana para ver los establos y dar una vuelta por Spraystone? —susurró entre el cabello alborotado de Candy.**

—**Hummm** —musitó ella, ya medio dormida.

Si Candy hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos, habría visto una ternura desacostumbrada en el rostro de su esposo. Se acurrucó contra él, preguntándose entre sueños cómo podía sentirse tan segura al lado de un loco... y cómo podía desearle... amarle... con aquella intensidad.

—**Felices sueños, ángel de la niebla** —dijo Terry con suavidad, enredando sus dedos entre los espesos mechones castaños de Candy. Durante unos instantes se limitó a mirarla, absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego, la acunó entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Siii reconciliación. y que les parecio?


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores.!GRacias por sus comentarios esta historia se va poner mejoooor muahahahaha

Pues a pesar de lo que esta pasando mi pais este fic continue y que en paz descanse el Presidente Hugo Chavez Frias.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 20

Candy recobró la conciencia gradualmente. Con un suspiro de felicidad, se hundió en las suaves almohadas y de un modo instintivo se apretó contra el sólido y cálido cuerpo de su esposo.

— **¿Estás despierta?**

Aquella pregunta, acompañada por un posesivo estrechamiento de los fuertes brazos que rodeaban su cintura, aceleró en gran medida el despertar de Candy, que al instante se instaló en la realidad.

—**Sí. **—Su voz sonó débil y un poco nerviosa. Despertar junto a Terry, tan atractivo bajo el resplandor gris del amanecer, resultaba extraño a la brillante luz del día, en especial después del lascivo comportamiento de Candy la noche anterior. El sol, que entraba a raudales en la habitación, la bañaba con un dorado esplendor, y las manecillas del reloj anunciaban que era casi mediodía—. **¡He dormido toda la mañana! **—exclamó Candy, sobresaltada.

—**Es cierto **—asintió Terry con el rostro enterrado en el cabello de ella. Algo en su tono hizo sospechar a Candy.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?**

—**Una hora. Quizá más.**

— **¿Y no has abandonado la cama?**

—**Tú prefieres que despertemos juntos. Además** —agregó, besándole el hombro—, **tenía miedo que te perdieras sí andabas sola por ahí.**

—**Anoche no me enseñaste la propiedad** —comentó Candy, volviéndose hacía él.

—**Por lo que recuerdo, estaba ocupado haciendo otras cosas.**

—**Los dos lo estábamos —corrigió Candy,** sonrojada.

—**Sí. Lo sé** —dijo Terry con una sonrisa burlona. Cuando su agradecida mirada se posó sobre los desnudos senos de Candy, las duras líneas que rodeaban sus ojos se suavizaron por unos instantes**— Y recuerdo cada una de ellas... con todo detalle.**

El rubor de Candy se intensificó, pues al seguir la vista de Terry tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cubrirse. Al advertir que él arqueaba las cejas en un gesto de complicidad, Candy suspiró, cohibida, consciente de lo infantil que debía de parecer su reacción, comparada con el salvaje abandono que había mostrado unas horas antes.

—**Disculpa mi ingenuidad.**

—**No hay nada que disculpar —**dijo Terry —. **Y tampoco hay nada que esconder... Tienes un cuerpo perfecto.**

Candy tiró de la sábana y sintió la necesidad de explicar su injustificada timidez.

—**Yacer desnuda... tan sólo estar desnuda... ante un hombre es una experiencia nueva para mí.**

—**Lo sé.**

—**Hace que me sienta... incómoda.**

—**También lo sé.** — Terry carraspeó, lo que alertó a Candy de la gravedad de sus siguientes palabras—. **Si aún no te lo he dicho, deja que lo haga ahora; significa mucho para mí saber que soy el único hombre a quien has permitido tales libertades... el único hombre con quien has estado.**

Candy pestañeó.

— **¿Por qué dices eso? **—inquirió la muchacha sin pensar—. ¡**Eres mi marido! ¿Con qué otro hombre podía haber estado? —**Enseguida sintió deseos de abofetearse, pues comprendió la insensatez de su pregunta y el peligroso rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Tal como se temía, el semblante de Terry se endureció y las crueles arrugas aparecieron de nuevo junto a sus ojos y boca.

—**En efecto, ¿qué otro hombre? Tu pregunta, Candy, demuestra un confiado sentimentalismo que pocas mujeres poseen.**

En esta ocasión Candy habló con cautela, consciente de que abordaba un tema vedado.

— **¿Hay muchas mujeres que se acuestan con hombres que no son sus esposos?**

El rostro de Terry se ensombreció por un instante, y Candy no supo si a causa de la pena o el cinismo.

—**Algunas lo hacen** —afirmó Terry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Candy reflexionó sobre la respuesta de su marido en silencio.

— **¿Creías que yo era una de ellas?** —se atrevió a preguntar.

La expresión de Terry se suavizó enseguida, y sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que acariciaba la sedosa mejilla de Candy con los nudillos.

—**No, mi reconfortante ángel de la niebla. Sabía que eras virgen**. —Su penetrante mirada azul descendió hasta los labios de Candy—. **Una virgen tan increíblemente apasionada** —añadió con voz ronca— **y entregada que, si no te hubiese amado hasta el amanecer, sin duda te habría retenido en la cama hasta que cayera la noche.** —Lentamente, juntó su boca con la de ella, y sus labios se fundieron con una intensidad tan feroz que un hormigueo recorrió el cuerpo de Candy como un reguero de pólvora.

De repente, Terry se separó de ella. Su ardiente y agitada mirada y su respiración entrecortada revelaban claramente el precio de su autocontrol.

—**Teniendo eso en cuenta** —consiguió decir mientras se ponía en pie—, **será mejor que nos levantemos y comamos algo antes que muramos de hambre.**

En unas décimas de segundo, todo el encanto se desvaneció.

En un acto reflejo, Candy levantó las rodillas y se arropó con la manta, asaltada por el mismo frío interior que acompañaba repetidamente la separación física de su marido. Sabía que su emotiva retirada estaba ligada a su comentario sobre las mujeres infieles. Sin duda Terry se había referido a Susana y a su creencia de que le había engañado.

_**¿Lo había hecho?**_

La familiar mezcla de confusión y temor brotó en el corazón de Candy. Los fantasmas del pasado se cernían como una oscura niebla sobre su felicidad.

— **¿Te apetecería dar una vuelta por Spraystone ahora?**

Candy se sentó y, mientras se apartaba unos mechones de la cara, se dio cuenta de que Terry ya estaba completamente vestido.

—**Sí, pero preferiría tomar un baño antes** —contestó vacilante, tratando de descifrar el estado de ánimo de su esposo, que parecía pensativo, distante... pero desprovisto de la violenta furia que por lo general manifestaba después de sus largas horas de amor—. **¿Es posible?**

—**Desde luego**. — Terry, que no se había movido, tenía la mirada clavada en el cuello y los hombros desnudos de Candy. Luego señaló con un gesto brusco hacia el cuarto de baño**—. Te esperaré en el salón, que está en el piso inferior; la primera puerta a la derecha.**

Candy asintió de nuevo, bajando la vista. — ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Esperar a que Terry se marchara o levantarse, desnuda, mientras él permanecía allí de pie?

—**Encontrarás tu ropa en el armario** —apuntó Terry —. **Envié nuestro equipaje antes que partiéramos, y Clara lo deshizo antes de que llegáramos.**

Clara. Candy se acordó de aquel nombre enseguida. Terry había explicado que era la esposa de su criado, Gilbert. Aquello le recordó algo.

—**Dijiste que Annie no podía acompañarme porque Spraystone no era lo bastante...**

—**Clara y Gilbert trabajan aquí—** interrumpió Terry —**, pero no viven aquí. Su casa está en Bembridge. Les he concedido unos días libres —**añadió.

—**Comprendo.**

Candy sentía cómo la mirada de Terry continuaba taladrándola. Nerviosa, bajó la vista.

—**Espero que no necesites sirvientes para bañarte** –dijo Terry.

Candy apretó las sábanas entre sus puños.

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de bañarme sola.**

—**Ah** —suspiró Terry —. **Estaba a punto de ofrecerte mi ayuda**. —Candy levantó la barbilla y buscó, perpleja, la mirada de su marido**—. Ah, de manera que eres capaz de mirarme** —dijo.

Al ver el destello de humor en los ojos de Terry, Candy comprendió con alborozada sorpresa que había estado burlándose de ella.

—**Gracias... quizá en otra ocasión** —replicó, aceptando, feliz, aquel tono de broma tan desacostumbrado en su esposo—. **Me temo que tu ayuda retrasaría una vez más nuestra visita a Spraystone.**

Para el total asombro de Candy, Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—**Me parece que tienes razón, ángel de la niebla, de modo que me retiraré y esperaré a que bajes a comer.**

Candy le observó mientras se marchaba y contempló, aturdida, la puerta cerrada. La risa de Terry la había animado, tanto como el hecho de que ella era su causa.

La dicha estalló en el interior de Candy. Saltó de la cama y se congratuló, embriagada por una alegría a la que había renunciado hacía mucho tiempo, pero que en realidad nunca había olvidado. Era como revivir las Navidades de su infancia, rebosantes de aquel mismo entusiasmo, de la maravillosa promesa de tesoros que pronto serían suyos; la promesa de ser amada.

Radiante, Candy caminó desnuda hasta la ventana, saboreando el maravilloso regalo que acababa de recibir. No importaba que los sentimientos de Terry surgieran de la pasión, pues su ternura demostraba que habían rebasado con creces los límites de la misma. En ese momento, las amenazadoras sombras del pasado de Terry no podían extinguir el júbilo que Candy sentía en su corazón, que se había mantenido firme en su fe.

Apoyándose sobre el alféizar de la ventana, Candy se deleitó con la primera visión resplandeciente de Spraystone, consciente que en aquel momento el mismo infierno sería el paraíso.

Spraystone era realmente magnífico, iluminado por el sol, rodeado de árboles, resguardado entre mágicos acantilados; un Edén a la espera de ser explorado.

Candy se bañó rápidamente y luego se detuvo frente al armario con el entrecejo fruncido. La idea de cubrirse con capas y capas de pesada tela para recorrer aquella exuberante Utopía le parecía no sólo poco atractiva sino de todo punto inaceptable. Quizá fuese su regocijo lo que la hacía osada, de modo que decidió ponerse un sencillo vestido de mañana de cuadros beige, debajo del cual llevaba tan sólo su ropa más íntima y unas ligeras enaguas.

Al observar su imagen en el espejo, Candy sonrió. Ofrecía un aspecto escandalosamente informal, pero ¿no había dicho Terry que Spraystone estaba desierto? Se recogió la melena con una cinta beige y, canturreando, fue en busca de su marido.

Tal como había prometido, Terry se hallaba en el salón, una acogedora estancia con cálidos tonos marrones y verdes que parecían arrastrar al visitante hacia el confortable interior.

— **¡Es perfecto!** —exclamó Candy, deslizando los dedos por una de las paredes de madera. De inmediato reparó en que, a diferencia de Broddington, aquellas paredes estaban amorosamente decoradas con cuadros, de modo que la habitación irradiaba buen gusto, con el evidente toque de Terry en cada magnifico detalle—. **No necesito preguntar quién diseñó Spraystone** —murmuró—. **Cada rincón exhibe una parte de tí.**

—**Igual que tu vestido.**

Candy se ruborizó ante el agudo comentario de Terry y bajó la mirada, cohibida.

—**Pensé que ya que íbamos a explorar...**

—**Una decisión muy práctica.** —Sorprendiendo a Candy una vez más, Terry se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa y el chaleco, lo lanzó sobre el sofá y se remangó. Con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, se plantó frente a Candy ataviado tan sólo con una camisa blanca de lino y unos pantalones oscuros—. **¿Mejor así?**

Candy lo miró con asombro.

—**Pues... sí** —Fascinada, se encontró contemplando el oscuro y rizado pelo que se entreveía en el pecho de Terry, a la vez que se preguntaba por qué nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que un hombre podía sentirse tan limitado por su atuendo como una mujer.

—**Si continúas mirándome de esa forma, tal vez nunca veas Spraystone** —le advirtió Terry con voz ronca.

Candy se humedeció los labios.

—**Correré ese riesgo** —murmuró.

Terry se acercó a ella y posó las manos en las sonrosadas mejillas de su esposa.

—**Deja que te enseñe al menos los alrededores, los establos y los animales.** —Se inclinó y rozó con suavidad sus labios—. **Sin duda te encantará... y eso destruirá hasta la última pizca de mi autocontrol, tras lo cual, nada podrá evitar que te haga el amor.**

Candy dejó escapar una carcajada.

—**Mis deseos de explorar Spraystone disminuyen por momentos** —susurró.

La mirada azul de Terry la acarició por dentro y por fuera.

—**Entonces tendré que asegurarme que nuestra excursión reavive la llama de tu entusiasmo hasta que arda con más fuerza que nunca** —replicó con la voz ahogada por una sensual promesa.

—**Empecemos nuestra visita cuanto antes.**

— **¿Sin desayunar?** —Los ojos de Terry centellearon al consultar su reloj—. **O, mejor dicho, ¿sin almorzar?**

—**No tengo hambre... de comida.** — ¿Habían salido esas desvergonzadas palabras de los labios de Candy?

Terry dio un fuerte beso en la palma de su mano.

—**Comeremos más tarde** —dijo, con una mueca—. **Y eso me recuerda algo; ¿sabes cocinar?**

—**La verdad es que... sí.**

—**Estupendo. Entonces Clara podrá prolongar sus vacaciones... por tiempo indefinido.**

Candy se derritió por dentro.

—**Y también Gilbert.**

Los ojos de Terry destellaban.

—**Iniciemos nuestra visita antes que cambie de idea.**

Spraystone era tan exquisito como Broddington, y sin embargo su atractivo era completamente diferente. Mientras que Broddington poseía grandes extensiones de prados muy cuidados y florecientes jardines, Spraystone era un refugio natural, repleto de árboles, perfumado por la madreselva y la retama amarilla, oculto tras el abrupto precipicio donde los acantilados cretácicos, conocidos como Chalk Cliffs, se sumergían en el Solent.

Candy se impregnaba de todo ello con un inocente abandono que cautivaba a Terry. La tierra, las aves, las flores... a todo ello abría Candy los brazos para estrecharlo contra su corazón como a un amigo muy querido.

—**Terry, esto no es un establo. ¡Es una verdadera mansión para animales!** —Asombrada, Candy contempló la enorme estructura que albergaba el ganado de Terry**—. Cuenta con espacio suficiente para cobijar cientos de ovejas, seis docenas de cerdos, veintenas de gallinas y un ejército de perros y gatos.**

—**Y varias docenas de vacas** —añadió Terry.

— **¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces con todos ellos?**

—**Alimentarlos bien y esperar que, a cambio, me den buena leche, huevos, lana...**

—**Ya sé qué se obtiene de los animales** —interrumpió Candy—. **Pero tú vives aquí solo. ¿Comercias con todos estos productos**?

—**En cierto modo, sí.**

— **¿Es uno de los negocios de tu familia?**

—**No.**

—**Entonces...**

—**La lana se envía a Inglaterra, donde con ella se confeccionan prendas de vestir que luego se distribuyen, junto con la leche y los huevos, entre los granjeros que habitan Wight.**

Candy tardó un minuto en comprenderlo.

— **¿Quieres decir que les regalas todas esas cosas?**

Terry arqueó las cejas,

— **¿Acaso es tan insólito? Tengo muchísimo dinero. La mayoría de la gente que trabaja en las granjas de por aquí es bastante pobre, y sus casas están viejas y abandonadas. Yo puedo proporcionarles la ayuda que necesitan.**

—**No me habías contado nada de esto** —dijo Candy, henchida de orgullo.

—**Nunca me preguntaste.**

— **¿Y debo suponer que también les enseñas a reparar sus casas?**

—**Hago lo que puedo.**

Candy le acarició el brazo.

—**Eres un hombre maravilloso.**

Terry observó sus delicados dedos y sonrió.

—**No soy maravilloso, Candy. Soy frío, amargo y carente de sentimientos. Como ya te he advertido antes, no debes considerarme un héroe romántico.**

—**No lo hago.** —Candy se acercó más a él, sintiendo de repente una gran confianza, nacida de su antiguo miedo**—. Te veo tal como eres: un hombre que alberga mucho dolor en su interior... y mucha rabia. Noto tu ira y la temo. Pero también percibo tu bondad, que me infunde fuerzas, pues de algún modo sé que vencerá en la batalla que te desgarra por dentro.**

—**Podría ser un asesino** —le recordó con aspereza.

La angustia que evidenciaban sus palabras hizo desaparecer el último resquicio de duda en Candy.

—**Podrías serlo** —dijo, posando la mano sobre la mandíbula de su marido—. **Pero no lo eres**.

Terry la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí.

—**Maldita sea, Candy** —murmuró entre la perfumada nube de su cabello**—. ¿Por qué haces que desee ser el hombre que tú crees que soy?** —Ella no contestó, limitándose a besarle en la abertura de la camisa. Terry se estremeció y la abrazó. Ciertos sentimientos, adormecidos desde mucho tiempo atrás, cobraron vida, dejándole al descubierto, en carne viva... aterrorizado—. **Maldita sea** —susurró de nuevo, olvidando al instante su autocontrol. Levantó el hermoso y encendido rostro de Candy y buscó un destello de confianza en sus ojos**—. Ángel de la niebla. .. Mi exquisita y etérea soñadora... ¿por qué me haces concebir una esperanza que no existe?**

La respuesta de Candy cristalizó como si tuviera vida propia.

—**Te amo** —musitó.

Terry gimió y se aferró a la boca de su esposa con la desesperación de un hombre a punto de ahogarse.

—**Mi refugio de la tormenta** —susurró ásperamente junto a los labios de Candy—. **Ilumina la oscuridad, aunque sea tan sólo por unos momentos. Rodéame con tu bondad y tu fe. Ámame, ángel de la niebla… ámame.** –La estrechó entre sus brazos y tomó su lengua, su aliento, devorándola con una pasión que brotaba del alma más que del cuerpo. La besó en las mejillas, los ojos, el cuello... Su cuerpo se estremecía dolorosamente mientras Candy se apretaba contra él, ansiosa, ávida y sin miedo—. **He soñado con hacerte el amor aquí** —murmuró junto a sus labios entreabiertos.

— **¿En Spraystone**? —consiguió preguntar Candy, apenas capaz de hablar.

—**En los establos**. —Terry, con dedos trémulos, ya había empezado a desabotonar el vestido de Candy—. **Rodeados tan sólo por los animales y las flores que adoras, sin nada más debajo de tí que la paja, sin nada más que tu cuerpo debajo del mío. —**Bajó la cabeza y cubrió con la boca el endurecido perfil del pezón de Candy, succionándolo a través del borde de la combinación.

Candy gritó. Las piernas le fallaban, y se agarró a los fuertes antebrazos de Terry para no caer. Cuando éste la hizo tenderse sobre el tosco y a la vez suave colchón, Candy sintió que el mundo se inclinaba sobre ella. Embriagada con la fragancia del heno, permaneció allí tumbada, hipnotizada por las llamas que parpadeaban en los ojos de su marido, por las eróticas imágenes que presagiaban.

Terry desabrochó el último botón de la combinación de Candy, dejando su torso desnudo y arqueándola contra su boca. El placer que producían sus ávidos labios y su lengua era tan agudo que Candy creyó que iba a desmayarse. Gimió una y otra vez, retorciéndose frenéticamente entre sus brazos.

Cuando él la soltó. Candy se encontraba mucho más allá del recato y la razón. Tomando la iniciativa por primera vez, abrió la camisa de Terry para acariciar los pezones masculinos con los pulgares. Los ya tensos músculos del abdomen de Terry se pusieron aún más rígidos, y de su pecho surgió un mudo silbido.

Candy no vaciló. Ante su propia sorpresa, bajó la mano con decisión para apretarla contra la dura cumbre que palpitaba bajo la tela de los pantalones de su marido.

—**No tendré tiempo de quitarme la ropa** —dijo Terry con voz áspera, cogiéndole la muñeca.

—**Yo te los quitaré**. —Candy le desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó hasta las caderas.

Terry apartó las inexpertas manos de Candy el tiempo suficiente para despojarse de la camisa y los pantalones. Luego se arrodilló sobre ella, desnudo, y deslizó el vestido y la ropa interior de Candy hacia abajo, siguiendo su recorrido con los labios. Se detuvo donde empezaban las calzas para lamer por un instante la desnuda piel antes de arrancarle ferozmente todas las prendas que le impedían poseer su cuerpo. Levantó los pies de Candy para desprenderse de aquella ropa amontonada y se colocó entre sus piernas. Las alzó por encima de sus hombros y hundió la lengua en el Candy interior de su esposa, tomándola con ardientes e implacables movimientos y deleitándose al oír sus gemidos. Esta vez no se detuvo ante el punto culminante del placer, sino que la ayudó a saltar por su desgarrador precipicio, manteniéndola cautiva entre sus brazos mientras la joven se deshacía por completo.

Candy sintió que el mundo se desintegraba alrededor para materializarse de nuevo mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con insoportables sacudidas. Abrió los ojos al notar que Terry se desplomaba Junto a ella, con la mirada encendida aún por la pasión insatisfecha y una emoción indescriptible. Terry actuó con urgencia, reclamándola de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero Candy fue más rápida. Se arrodilló rápidamente y se inclinó sobre él, con el cabello alborotado en una salvaje cascada de cabellos dorados que caía sobre la piel de Terry. Convertida en una irresistible seductora, esta vez sin sentir vergüenza alguna, recorrió suavemente con las uñas el oscuro pelo rizado del pecho de Terry y se ocupó de sus pezones como él había hecho con los de ella. Tembló al percibir cómo se endurecían bajo su contacto, complacida por el gemido de placer de su marido. Exploró con avidez cada músculo de su cuerpo, su fuerza y sus ásperas texturas. Paseó las manos por los poderosos muslos y luego se demoró entre ellos, acariciando con ternura la dolorosa erección con la punta de los dedos.

Terry se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin respirar, mientras trataba de vencer el placer que le producía su tacto. Luchando contra un hambre voraz, sabía que no podía existir nada más exquisito que sentir cómo las inocentes manos de Candy le exploraban, le acariciaban con la suavidad de una pluma. Pronto supo que estaba equivocado.

Cuando lo tomó con la boca para provocarle las mismas increíbles sensaciones que él le había enseñado, Terry casi estalló. Convencido que no podría aguantarlo, le pidió que se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de Candy, instándola a que se acercara todavía más.

El clímax estaba ya casi sobre él cuando tumbó a Candy, separó sus piernas y se sumergió frenéticamente en su cálida y acogedora humedad. Como un poseso, se derramó en el interior de Candy, que estaba anclada en el duro suelo del establo mientras recibía el infinito torrente de su marido.

Candy arqueó la espalda con fervor, saciándose con la completa y abrasadora liberación de Terry, arrastrándose tan adentro como su cuerpo permitía. Absorbió el temblor que sacudió el poderoso cuerpo del hombre, las ardientes y reveladoras declaraciones que brotaron de su alma y se envolvió con su cuerpo, compartiendo su pasión, su deseo y su ternura.

El clímax de Candy la convulsionó, desatándose en una serie de trémulos espasmos que le arrebataron el aliento y el corazón... para entregarlos a Terry.

—**Te amo.** —Candy susurró de nuevo aquellas palabras, no en el frenesí del éxtasis, sino en la calma que le siguió, cuando Terry podía apreciar todo su significado. Y así lo hizo.

Él inspiró profunda y trémulamente y se apoyó sobre los codos para enfrentarse cara a cara a la declaración de su esposa.

—**Nuestros cuerpos crean magia al unirse —**admitió, sorprendiéndose al escuchar aquella revelación de sus labios—. **Pero ¿amor? ¿Qué es el amor, ángel de la niebla? Quizá tú puedas decírmelo.** —Apretó sus caderas contra las de Candy, con su carne aún sumergida en la de ella**—. ¿Es esto amor? ¿Esta explosión de placer que me provocas, esta insaciable necesidad de poseerte... es amor? ¿O el amor es algo más... una feroz entrega que te hace vulnerable y sólo produce dolor? No lo sé, Candy. ¿Qué es el amor?**

Candy respondió a la angustia que percibía en sus ojos.

—**El amor es querer estar con alguien, desear compartir su vida. Es desear aliviar su sufrimiento, comprender su pasado, unirse a él... y no sólo con el cuerpo** —contestó con una mirada cálida y sincera.

—**No creo que pueda sentir algo así.**

—**Yo sí lo creo.**

Durante unos instantes Terry permaneció en silencio, estudiando el sonrosado rostro de Candy con los ojos entornados.

— **¿Y la confianza, Candy?** —Preguntó con voz ronca—. **¿No es la confianza parte del amor?**

Candy inspiró lentamente, consciente de la crucial trascendencia de aquella pregunta que nunca antes había sido planteada.

—**Sí, la confianza sin duda forma parte del amor.**

— **¿De verdad? Bien, entonces... ¿confías en mí?** —El cinismo ensombreció la expresión de Terry.

—**Sí... casi siempre.**

—**Casi siempre.** —Terry luchó contra la decepción que sacudió su alma. Pero ¿qué demonios esperaba?

—**Terry, por favor, no te alejes de mí**. —Candy apretó los brazos alrededor de su espalda—. **Quiero confiar en tí plenamente, pero no sé cómo. Te empeñas en cerrarte a mí... en mantenerme apartada de tu vida, tu pasado y todos tus oscuros secretos... aunque esos secretos estén relacionados con la muerte de mi hermana. ¿Qué debo pensar?**

—**Tú me amas, ¿recuerdas? Si la confianza forma parte del amor, ¿no debería una cosa implicar la otra?**

—**Eso no es justo** —susurró Candy.

—**La vida no es justa, ángel de la niebla**. –Terry apoyó la frente contra la de Candy mientras otro pedazo de la implacable muralla que lo protegía se desmoronaba—. **Dame tiempo.**

Candy sabía lo mucho que le había costado pedirle aquello, y su corazón se inundó de alegría y compasión.

—**Todo el que necesites**. —Susurró aquellas palabras sintiéndose su esposa mucho más que durante todas las horas que habían pasado haciendo el amor**—. Y, Terry...**

— **¿Qué?**

—**No puedo prometerte que nunca te tema o que en alguna ocasión no dude de tí. Sin embargo, te prometo que no dejaré de amarte.**

Terry levantó la cabeza.

—**No tienes ningún motivo para confiar en mí, Candy, ni para creer en mi inocencia. Llevas dieciocho años siendo una White, y tan sólo hace tres días que eres mi esposa. No pretendo que el matrimonio forzado con un completo extraño te haga rechazar de golpe todas las enseñanzas que has recibido de tu hermano.**

—**Dame tiempo** —pidió Candy, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

La ternura suavizó las arrugas de angustia que se marcaban junto a los ojos de Terry.

—**Todo el que necesites.**


	21. Chapter 21

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Sorpresaaa si aqui les tengo otro capitulooooo.!

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 21

Al día siguiente Candy se enamoró de nuevo, en esta ocasión de la isla de Wight.

Al pasear por el pueblo de Bembridge, subir a los acantilados que daban al Solent y correr junto a las aguas cristalinas de la bahía de Osborne, esta vez habiéndose despojado no sólo de las enaguas, sino también de las calzas y los zapatos, su pasión por Wight fue inmediata e irresistible.

— **¿Es toda la isla así?** —preguntó, removiendo la arena con los dedos de los pies.

Terry se sentía como si estuviese descubriendo su hogar de nuevo.

—**No, en realidad la mitad sur de la isla es completamente diferente, aunque igual de hermosa. Más que singular y pintoresco, el sur es mucho más espectacular, lleno de profundos barrancos y afilados peñascos. Te llevaré allí esta misma semana y así podrás decidir cuál de las dos partes prefieres.**

— **¿Podemos seguir andando por este trozo de playa?**

—**Sí, un rato.** —Terry se protegió los ojos del sol y miró en la distancia—.** Osborne House está a poco más de un kilómetro de aquí.**

—**Oh —**dijo Candy, decepcionada—. **Entonces será mejor que regresemos**.

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Terry, incluso yo sé que las propiedades de la reina están vedadas al público.**

Terry sabía que al menos podía obsequiarla con eso.

— **¿Te sentirás mejor si te digo que a Victoria no le molestará que paseemos por los alrededores de Osborne?**

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

— **¿De verdad?**

—**De verdad. La reina y mi familia mantienen buenas relaciones desde hace muchos años.**

—**Claro que sí. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Su majestad promulgó el edicto de nuestro matrimonio.**

Terry miró a Candy al instante, buscando amargura o pesar en su rostro, sin encontrarlas.

—**Sí, lo hizo. Pero no fue un simple gesto de amistad. **—De repente, sin saber por qué, Terry sintió la necesidad de confesar a Candy la verdad—. **El día después del baile de O' Briann, la princesa Beatriz sufrió un accidente con su barca en la bahía de Osborne. Por casualidad yo oí sus gritos de socorro.**

— **¿La rescataste?**

—**No fue nada importante, pero Victoria se mostró tremendamente agradecida. Insistió en concederme mi más ferviente deseo. Yo sólo buscaba una cosa: vengarme de tu familia por haber arruinado mi vida. De ahí el edicto**. —Dicho esto, guardó silencio y esperó.

—**Entonces debo dar las gracias a la reina, pues de no haber sido por ella, tú y yo nunca nos habríamos casado.** —Dedicó a su marido una breve y deslumbrante sonrisa.

La emoción oprimió el pecho de Terry. Se disponía a hablar cuando Candy dijo:

— **¡Terry, escucha!** —La joven se llevó el dedo a los labios y ladeó la cabeza, aguzando el oído.

— **¿Qué? Sólo oigo...**

— **¡Es un cuclillo! ¡Ven**! —Le cogió del brazo, exhortándole a que la siguiera**—. ¡Rápido**! —Con la falda recogida, comenzó a correr por la playa, alejándose de la ruidosa llamada del pájaro, hasta que finalmente se sentó sobre la arena unos quinientos metros más al norte.

— **¿A qué viene todo esto?** —Terry llegó al lado de su esposa y se dejó caer junto a ella.

— **¿No has oído el cuclillo?**

—**Claro que sí. ¿Cómo podría alguien no oír ese persistente chillido?**

—**Se repetía por una razón: es su forma de darnos buena suerte.**

—**No entiendo nada.** —Terry sacudió la arena mojada del vestido de Candy, con aspecto ausente.

— **¿Nadie te ha explicado nunca esa leyenda? **—Parecía sorprendida, y empleaba un tono compasivo, como si a Terry le hubiese sido negado algo de vital importancia—. **Cuando oigas el canto del cuclillo, empieza a correr, contando cada una de las llamadas que siguen, hasta que ya no puedas oírlo. El número que hayas alcanzado indica cuántos años debes añadir a tu vida. **—Candy miró al cielo**—. El verano ya está terminando... y no es muy frecuente ver un cuclillo en esta época. Es evidente que éste nos ha visitado con el único propósito de concedernos mucho más tiempo para disfrutar de todo este esplendor.**

—**Un verdadero milagro** —comentó Terry secamente, estirando las piernas—**. Dime, ángel de la niebla, ¿cuántos años debes añadir a tu vida, teniendo en cuenta que éste es probablemente el quincuagésimo cuclillo que has visto?**

—**No me crees.**

Terry se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido por la decepción que traslucía la voz de su mujer.

—**No es por tí, Candy. Creo en muy pocas cosas.**

—**Ya lo sé **—dijo ella con pena—. **No comprendo por qué eres tan cínico. Tu vida está llena de bendiciones. Estoy segura que no siempre has estado consumido por la rabia.**

—**No... No siempre. **—Oscuras sombras atravesaron su rostro y resonaron en su voz.

—**Archie es un hermano maravilloso** —prosiguió Candy, sin prestar atención al escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo a modo de advertencia—. **Seguro que él te proporciona cierta alegría.**

—**Archie ha sido mi único sostén durante estos últimos años. No sólo es el mejor hermano del mundo, sino que también es el amigo más fiel.**

—**Eres muy afortunado. La mayoría de la gente daría cualquier cosa por contar con alguien así.**

La tristeza que reflejaba la voz de Candy eliminó la acostumbrada reticencia de Terry, que fue sustituida por una inesperada necesidad de consolarla.

—**Annie parece quererte tanto como una madre.**

Los labios de Candy exhibieron una cariñosa sonrisa al oír el nombre de Annie.

—**Así es. Estoy terriblemente agradecida por tenerla... No sólo me ofrece amor, sino que me aporta un cierto equilibrio.** —Lanzó a Terry una mirada traviesa**—. Seguramente no lo habrás notado, pero tengo cierta tendencia a perder el contacto con la realidad**.

— **¿De verdad? ¡Qué asombroso!** —Exclamó Terry, siguiendo con la broma**—. ¿Y cuándo te ocurre eso? ¿Cuando persigues pájaros?**

—**Cuando persigo cualquier cosa que la fantasía me muestra** —contestó, abrazándose las rodillas—. **A veces los sueños son más atractivos que la realidad.**

Terry se puso serio al instante.

— **¿Tan difícil ha sido tu vida?**

—**Oh, no. Difícil no. Me permitían vivir como quería, sin exigirme prácticamente nada**. —Candy cogió un puñado de arena que dejó caer poco a poco mientras hablaba, recordando una niñez tan fugaz como los granos que se escurrían entre sus dedos**—. Supongo que siempre deseé poseer algo que sólo me perteneciera a mí, algo que me proporcionara un sentido de identidad. Cuando papá y mamá murieron, era como si yo estuviera flotando. Neil y Susana ya eran mayores, y su camino en la vida estaba marcado. Neil era el brillante hombre de negocios destinado a administrar los bienes de la familia. Susana era una belleza, la personificación del encanto y la elegancia. Pero ¿y yo? Yo no era ni brillante ni hermosa. Incluso de niña, no tenía ninguna cualidad que me hiciese destacar o ser diferente. En resumen, era del montón. En mi mano estaba encontrar mi propio lugar, de modo que cuando crecí, lo hice. Descubrí la naturaleza y nunca me he arrepentido de ello. **—Se encogió de hombros con aire filosófico y se volvió hacia Terry. Con gran sorpresa, observó la furia reprimida que delataba su rostro y de repente comprendió lo que acababa de decir—. **Lo siento, Terry. No pretendía sacar el tema de Susana.**

— **¿Cómo podías pensar eso? **—interrumpió Terry, enfadado.

— **¿Pensar qué?**

—**Que eras del montón, que tu hermano y tu hermana eran superiores, dignos de envidia. Por Dios, Candy, ¿acaso no conoces la verdad**? —Terry continuó antes de poder reconsiderarlo—**. Tu brillante hermano se ha dedicado a despilfarrar el dinero de tu familia.**

—**Él no quería hacerlo. Lo que ocurre es que...**

—**Y en cuanto a Susana...** —Las palabras salieron espontáneamente de los labios de Terry—. Sí, tu hermana era una mujer muy hermosa, pero nada más. Tu belleza es mucho más rica, más intensa. ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Movió la cabeza, lleno de asombro—. **No lo ves, ¿verdad? No ves lo increíblemente hermosa, inteligente y especial que eres. Maldita sea, Candy, no hay nada mediocre en tí.**

—**No, Terry**. —Candy se levantó y le dio la espalda—. **No me mientas. Puedo aprender a tolerar tus secretos, pero no tus mentiras. Sé muy bien quién soy, y no soy ni Neil ni Susana. No soy lo bastante práctica para ser inteligente... Siempre tengo la cabeza en las nubes. Y aunque mi aspecto no resulte desagradable, nunca seré tan hermosa como mi hermana; no nos engañemos.**

Terry se puso en pie, obligó a Candy a volverse y la cogió por la barbilla.

—**No cabe duda que tu cabeza está en las nubes, ángel de la niebla. Eres soñadora, despistada y posees un corazón muy grande.** —La miró fijamente, con un extraño y lejano resplandor en los ojos—. **Algún día comprenderás la verdad. Quizá algún día podré contártela.**

Candy le asió la muñeca a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—**No.** —Ella misma se sorprendió—. **No quiero escuchar la verdad... al menos no esta parte. No creo que pueda soportar oírte hablar de tus sentimientos hacia Susana. Supongo que soy cobarde, pero no puedo evitarlo. Perdóname.**

— **¿Perdonarte? —**Terry rió—. **Te aseguro, ángel de la niebla, que no hay nada que perdonar. Sólo espero que algún día tú seas capaz de hacerlo.**

Candy alzó la mirada, seria.

—**No hablemos más de mi vida... ni de perdón. Quiero saber cosas de tí... no del Terry de los seis últimos años, sino del Terry de antes.**

Él permaneció en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable.

—**No hay mucho que contar** —dijo por fin—. **Ya te he hablado de mis estudios, de mis dibujos...**

— **¿Os peleabais mucho Archie y tú?**

—**De vez en cuando, supong**o. —Aquel brusco cambio de tema le desconcertó—. **¿Por qué?**

— **¿Compartíais secretos? ¿Os protegíais mutuamente de los extraños? ¿Os defendíais el uno al otro ante vuestros padres?**

—**Sí, sí, y sí.** —Terry soltó una carcajada—. **¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi relación con Archie?**

Los ojos de Candy brillaron al recordar a los dos muchachos que había visto en las fotografías.

—**Ya te lo expliqué. Yo nunca he tenido hermanos de verdad. Susana y Neil eran más bien como unos padres para mí, sobre todo después de la muerte de papá y mamá.**

— **¿Te acuerdas de ellos?** —Terry alborotó, distraído, el cabello dorado de su esposa mientras observaba cómo los rayos del sol convertían los mechones en llamas de dorados rizos

—**Un poco. Lo que más recuerdo son las Navidades.**

— **¿Por qué las Navidades?**

—**Porque eran mágicas. Cuando papá y mamá vivían, la Navidad en Winsham era como un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Me acuerdo de todo; de cómo decorábamos el árbol, cómo colgábamos el muérdago del techo, sentada yo sobre los hombros de mi padre, cómo cogía a escondidas la masa con que mamá preparaba unas deliciosas galletas... Sobre todo, recuerdo los maravillosos sentimientos que reinaban en aquella época: entusiasmo, esperanza, alegría, junto con una excitación tan grande que sentía ganas de reír, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir en toda la noche. Cuando por fin llegaba la mañana, todos bajábamos corriendo por las escaleras para reunimos en el salón alrededor del fuego de nuestro hogar... una verdadera familia...** —Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando—. **Lo siento —**se disculpó, temblorosa, mientras se enjugaba las mejillas—. **Se supone que íbamos a hablar de tí. No pretendía extenderme tanto, ni ponerme sentimental. Lo que ocurre es que no he disfrutado de unas verdaderas Navidades desde...**

—**No hace falta que me lo digas** —interrumpió Terry con voz ronca, apoyando la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Candy—. **Ni siquiera lo intentes.**

Candy lo rodeó con los brazos, aceptando con gratitud el consuelo que durante tanto tiempo había deseado y nunca hasta entonces había recibido.

—**Quizá podamos pasar esta Navidad en** **Spraystone** —susurró, esperanzada, junto al pecho de Terry—. **Podríamos recoger ramas verdes y quizá algunos crisantemos, y camelias y también hiedra. Si nieva, veremos cómo todo se cubre de blanco, y oiremos cantar a los reyezuelos, los gorriones...**

—**Sí —**dijo Terry con voz ronca, estrechándola entre sus brazos—. **Haremos todo eso, ángel de la niebla. Te lo prometo.**

Candy levantó la cabeza.

—**Broddington no te atrae demasiado, ¿verdad? —**preguntó.

—**Al contrario. Candy; su atracción es muy fuerte... y terriblemente dolorosa.**

— **¿Porque allí perdiste a tu padre?** —Al ver la expresión de Terry, Candy supo que él intentaba cerrarle su corazón. Con una mirada Candy y suplicante, le acarició la mejilla**—. Por favor, cuéntamelo. Procuraré comprenderlo.**

Terry apretó los labios con amargura.

—**Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, Candy. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas que ya no tienen remedio.**

—**Archie me dijo que la muerte de vuestro padre fue repentina, a pesar de su larga enfermedad. ¿Es cierto?** —Se produjo un largo silencio**—. ¿Terry?**

— **¡Sí, maldita sea, es verdad!** —Se separó bruscamente de Candy, volviendo la espalda a los recuerdos que aquella pregunta había despertado en él.

—**Murió poco después que Susana** —insistió Candy—. **¿Tuvo alguna relación su muerte con lo que sucedió con mi hermana?** —Al ver que los hombros de su marido se tensaban, añadió con suavidad—**: Ya te he dicho que no creo que tú mataras a Susana. ¿Por qué no me hablas de ello?**

—**Porque no me creerías, Candy. Déjalo ya.**

—**No puedo. Te amo.**

— **¡Maldita sea!** —Terry cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó al agua con todas sus fuerzas.

—**Cuéntamelo.**

—**De acuerdo**. —Terry se giró súbitamente, con los ojos encendidos—.** ¿Quieres saber cómo murió mi padre? Te lo explicaré. Alguien le torturó... despacio, con crueldad; no física, sino emocionalmente, utilizando lo que él más amaba... su familia.**

Desconcertada, Candy trató de entender la furia ciega que Terry manifestaba.

—**Pero cómo...**

—**No cómo, Candy, sino quién; ésa es la palabra clave: quién. Yo te diré quién: ¡el brillante, altruista y despreciable bastardo de tu hermano**!

— **¿Neil?** —Candy retrocedió, horrorizada, pues esperaba cualquier respuesta excepto ésa. Estaba convencida que el fallecimiento del duque estaba ligado de algún modo al suicidio de Susana... pero ¿Neil? ¿Qué tenía que ver él con la muerte de Richard Grandchester?

—**Sí... Neil, ese vil sinvergüenza que te educó.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?**

—**Es extraño, creía que White te había referido nuestra historia cuando lo visitaste en Winsham el otro día.** —El odio subrayaba cada una de las palabras de Terry—. **¿O acaso olvidó a propósito mencionarte un par de verdades, como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que fue él quien enseñó a todo el mundo la desgarradora carta de despedida de tu hermana... quien me describió como un seductor de inocentes, un demente siniestro... o algo peor? ¿Te explicó que acudí a él para rogarle que no siguiera adelante, no por mí, ni por Archie, pues Dios sabe que a ninguno de los dos nos importaban las mentiras de White, sino por mi padre? ¿Puedes imaginar lo que supuso para mí hincarme de rodillas ante tu abominable hermano, suplicarle una y otra vez, asegurándole que a mi padre no le quedaba nada más que el apellido Grandchester y sus dos hijos, que era demasiado viejo y estaba demasiado débil para resistir unas calumnias tan depravadas y que cuanta más gente dudara de mi inocencia más se deterioraba su estado de salud? **—La voz de Terry se quebró—. **Sin embargo, le imploré con la esperanza que White fuese capaz de albergar una pizca de compasión, no por mí, sino por un anciano que nunca había hecho daño a nadie. Debí darme cuenta que estaba gastando saliva en balde. White se rió en mi cara, me expulsó de su casa y continuó calumniándonos a mí y a mi familia hasta que todo el mundo nos rechazó. Mi padre estaba demasiado débil... su corazón no pudo soportarlo. Murió a las pocas semanas, y todo por culpa de tu detestable hermano**. —Terry se interrumpió y respiró hondo, en un esfuerzo por controlarse. Bajó la mirada y vio cómo sus manos temblaban. Luego levantó la cabeza de nuevo para encontrarse con los horrorizados ojos de Candy**—. ¿No te arrepientes ahora de haber preguntado?**

Un frío intenso invadió el corazón de Candy.

—**No puedo creer que Neil deliberadamente...**

— **¡Por supuesto que no! Sin duda miento. —**El mordaz sarcasmo de Terry se clavó en Candy como un puñal.

—**No quería decir que mintieras, sino que podías haber malinterpretado...** —Su voz se desvaneció, pues ni siquiera ella creía sus propias palabras.

— **¿Malinterpretado? Lo dudo. En realidad, no he hecho más que mostrarte la superficie de la crueldad de tu hermano**. —Terry giró de repente sobre sus talones—. **Tu reacción era previsible. Ahora sé por qué no deseaba contarte nada de esto. Regreso a Spraystone** —dijo, empezando a andar.

—**Te creo.** — La declaración de Candy fue apenas audible, como un susurro en el cielo del atardecer, pero Terry la escuchó y se paró en seco. Sin vacilar, Candy se acercó a él, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apretó la mejilla contra su tensa espalda—. **Siento mucho tu dolor. Ojalá hubiese sido lo bastante mayor para comprenderlo y lo bastante madura para aliviarlo.**

Al principio Terry permaneció inmóvil entre los reconfortantes brazos de su esposa. Luego puso su mano sobre las de ella, cubriendo sus dedos, para conducirlas hasta su corazón.

Aquel gesto significó mucho más que cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar.


	22. Chapter 22

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy.! disfrutenlo

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 22

Cuando Terry y Candy se encaminaron de nuevo hacia Spraystone, la isla se había abandonado al crepúsculo y sus playas se bañaban en la luz plateada de la luna. Ninguno de los dos habló, pues el sentimiento que flotaba entre ellos era demasiado nuevo y valioso para ser expresado.

Se hallaban ya muy cerca de la casa cuando de repente un destello blanco llamó la atención de Candy.

— **¿Terry?** —dijo, al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo de su marido.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

—**No lo sé.** —Candy miró a través de la penumbra hacia la alta hierba que rodeaba el establo. La intuición la impulsó a avanzar.

— **¿Adonde vas?** — Terry enseguida la siguió, con el entrecejo fruncido ante el gesto preocupado de su esposa.

—**Oh... Terry.** —Candy se precipitó hacia adelante, se arrodilló en la hierba y se inclinó sobre una figura blanca y acurrucada.

—**Es una lechuza** —dijo Terry, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—**No es una simple lechuza —**susurró Candy, con los ojos húmedos—. **Es mi lechuza blanca, la que te atrajo hasta mí. Terry... está herida.**

—**Ten cuidado.** — Terry la detuvo con la mano—. **Las lechuzas son salvajes, Candy. Si tratas de tocarla te clavará las garras sin piedad.**

—**No puede hacerme daño... está inconsciente. Por favor, tenemos que ayudarla.**

Con mucho cuidado, Terry se acuclilló junto a Candy y dirigió la mirada desde la criatura inmóvil hasta la sólida pared del establo que había a su lado.

—**Al parecer tu lechuza voló directamente hacia los establos... y chocó con tal fuerza que quedó inconsciente.**

Candy asintió.

—**Seguramente quería cobijarse en el establo y se golpeó contra la ventana al intentar entrar. Las lechuzas ven el cristal como un espacio abierto y a menudo se hieren por eso.**

—**Bueno, yo diría que tiene una fuerte conmoción cerebral. Pero respira, y ha tenido mucha suerte al caer aquí. Esta hierba es muy espesa, y a juzgar por la posición de las alas parece que no se ha roto nada.**

—**Tenemos que cuidar de ella, Terry. Nunca más te pediré nada... pero por favor, ayúdame a salvarla.**

Sin decir palabra, Terry cogió el ave herida, se levantó, y se encaminó hacia la entrada del establo.

—**Será mejor que nos apresuremos... antes que se despierte y me saque los ojos.**

—**Gracias **—dijo Candy, poniéndose en pie para seguirle.

Mientras Terry sostenía la lechuza, Candy corrió hacia el interior y localizó un pequeño cajón de tablas.

—**Ponla en la esquina del fondo, donde estará más abrigada **—ordenó, portando la improvisada jaula. Esperó a que Terry dejara la lechuza en el suelo y luego colocó el cajón sobre el cuerpo inerte—. **Se quedará aquí hasta que recobre las fuerzas suficientes para volar**.

—**Estoy impresionado **—reconoció Terry —.** Aunque no sé por qué debería estarlo. Es obvio que has atendido antes a aves heridas.**

—**Sí... pero ésta es especial. **—Se arrodilló al lado de la caja—. **Es libre para volar por el cielo... y me encuentra siempre que la necesito. Es mi símbolo de esperanza. Es como tú, Terry: ofrece muchísimo, pero siempre está buscando, sin saber de verdad adonde pertenece, tratando de descubrirlo. **—Su mirada se suavizó al observar la lechuza**—. Mi extraordinario pájaro errante... mi Odisea **—suspiró—. **Quizá todos seamos iguales al fin y al cabo; todos vagamos sin rumbo, buscando, aventurándonos en el mundo con la esperanza de descubrir nuestro verdadero destino**.

—**Eres tan profunda... y sin embargo dudas de tu valía, ángel de la niebla.** — Terry se inclinó hacia ella, recogió su sedosa cabellera cobriza y la besó en la nuca—**. Me temo que tu vista es mucho peor que la de tu querida Odisea. Lo único que ella no puede ver es el cristal. En cambio, tú no eres capaz de apreciar tu propio mérito**. —Con gran delicadeza, Terry hizo que se levantara y silenció lo que estuviera a punto de decir poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. **Tu paciente necesita dormir, y tú también, si quieres estar lo bastante fuerte para cuidarla y conseguir que se recupere. Vamos a la cama.**

Candy echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, mordiéndose el labio con actitud vacilante.

—**No quiero abandonarla. ¿Y si despierta? Estará asustada.** —Se volvió de nuevo hacia Terry —. **Ve tú a la cama. Me reuniré contigo enseguida.**

Terry no respondió. Tras mirar a su esposa con semblante grave, salió del establo en silencio.

Al notar cómo la envolvía el frío de la noche. Candy se acurrucó junto al cajón, abrazándose para entrar en calor. Se preguntaba si había enojado a su marido al negarse a acompañarle. Si así era, no podía culparle, pues sin duda le extrañaba que alguien mostrase tal devoción por una lechuza.

La puerta del cobertizo chirrió y un instante después Terry se sentó Junto a Candy y arropó a ambos con una manta.

—**Así por lo menos no pillaremos una pulmonía** —murmuró.

Candy alzó la mirada, primero con expresión de sorpresa, después de gratitud y por último de ternura.

—**No** —musitó—. **Desde luego que no.**


	23. Chapter 23

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 23

La lechuza abrió sus ojos leonados, parpadeó aturdida, volvió a cerrarlos y los abrió de nuevo. Lentamente, el ave levantó la cabeza y miró, vacilante, por entre las pequeñas tablas de madera para encontrarse con los atentos ojos de su salvadora.

—**No tengas miedo, Odisea** —la calmó Candy, con el corazón encogido ante la desorientación que enturbiaba aquella magnífica mirada de topacio—. **Todo va bien. Nadie te hará daño**. —Como respuesta. Odisea descansó de nuevo la cabeza sobre la paja y cerró los ojos—. **Terry. ..** —Candy se aferró al brazo de su marido por debajo de la manta.

—**Está durmiendo, ángel de la niebla. **— Terry estaba tan despierto como ella—. **La languidez y la confusión son normales después de una conmoción.**

— **¿Qué podemos hacer por ella?**

—**Por ahora, nada. Ha vuelto en sí, y eso es buena señal. Seguramente dormirá mucho durante los próximos días. La mantendremos abrigada y a salvo. Debemos ser pacientes.**

—**Tiene que curarse** —murmuró Candy para sí misma, recordando las ocasiones en que Odisea había aparecido cuando ella más la necesitaba y rezando para poder aliviar su sufrimiento a cambio.

—**Lo hará.** — Terry tomó el angustiado rostro de Candy entre las manos—. **Te doy mi palabra.**

— **¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

Terry rozó los fríos labios de Candy con el pulgar.

—**Porque una fe tan firme como la tuya tiene el poder de sanar cualquier mal más grave que una simple conmoción cerebral.**

La tensa expresión de Candy se relajó, y un cálido destello iluminó sus ojos.

—**Pensé que tú no creías en los poderes de curación.**

—**Yo también pensaba que no creía en ellos en absoluto**.

Con gran ternura, Candy se incorporó y besó la boca de su marido. Después se sentó de nuevo y bostezó.

—**De repente me ha entrado mucho sueño. Ahora que ya no dudo de la recuperación de Odisea, me gustaría descansar un poco** —dijo, ovillándose bajo la manta—. **¿Ves cómo tenía razón?** —Candy cerró los ojos—. **Eres un hombre maravilloso.**

Terry observó a su esposa con semblante grave, mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente. _**«Un hombre maravilloso.»**_ Tan sólo el hecho que Candy pensara eso de él constituía un prodigio inesperado, pero el verdadero milagro era que, por primera vez en muchos años, el propio Terry comenzaba a creerlo.

-La mujer observó cómo la costa francesa iba haciéndose cada vez más borrosa, hasta desaparecer por completo. Dejaba atrás kilómetros de océano y años de agonía.

Se cubrió aún más con la capucha de su capa, sujetándola contra sus mejillas para protegerse del viento cortante y las heladas gotas de agua, aunque, a decir verdad, apenas las notaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido a protegerse del malestar físico, retirándose a un lugar secreto dentro de sí misma; aquél se había convertido en su medio de supervivencia.

Lentamente, volvió la cabeza para mirar por primera vez en seis años hacia Inglaterra. Y por primera vez en seis años, una oleada de esperanza invadió su corazón para transformarse al instante en un firme latido y extenderse como un ansiado narcótico por sus ávidas venas.

* * *

—**Señora, ¿puedo ofrecerle alguna cosa?** —El erguido marinero permanecía amablemente a su lado, con aspecto desenfadado y quizá algo curioso.

—**No, gracias** —contestó la mujer sin moverse. Oyó cómo los pasos del muchacho se alejaban. No, no podía ofrecerle nada. Como siempre, tendría que conseguir por sí misma lo que quería.

Y eso era lo que se proponía hacer.


	24. Chapter 24

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

CAPITULO 24

—**Ahora comprendo por qué de repente perdiste el apetito durante la** **cena **—comentó Terry secamente, apoyándose contra la pared del establo—. **Se suponía que ese filete de ternera era para tí.**

Candy se levantó de golpe, como si hubiese sido sorprendida robando.

—**La verdad es que no tenía hambre.**

— **¿Y Odisea sí? —** Terry pasó por delante de ella para dirigirse hacia el cajón donde la lechuza estaba terminando de engullir un trozo de carne—. **Sin duda ha mejorado durante estos últimos días... lo cual no es de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que se alimenta de platos como solomillo asado. Sin embargo, me pareció oírte decir algo sobre limitar sus comidas a carne magra de ternera.**

—**Rebañé los rábanos picantes y los pimientos** —se apresuró a defenderse Candy—. **Además, apenas ha comido nada en toda la semana. Los tres primeros días no hizo más que dormir. Ayer comió trocitos de carne de vaca, pero ésta es la primera vez que toma algo sustancioso.**

—**La segunda** —corrigió Terry.

— **¿Cómo dices?**

—**La segunda... no ha comido una vez, sino dos.**

—**Es sólo un pedazo de carne...**

—**El segundo en la última hora.**

—**No te entiendo **—dijo Candy, inclinando la cabeza.

Terry examinó la viga de madera que había a su lado con aparente concentración.

—**Le di una parte de mi cena mientras tú estabas en la cocina.**

—**Bien.** —Candy trató de mantenerse seria— **Entonces, supongo que ya ha tenido bastante por hoy.** —Dirigió una cariñosa mirada a Odisea y la lechuza se la devolvió, despierta y sin pestañear—. **Dentro de un par de días estarás lista para volver a volar, querida amiga, y no podrás hacerlo si vas cargada de kilos de ternera.**

—**Candy, tengo que hablar contigo.**

La gravedad del tono de Terry la asustó.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Acaba de llegar este mensaje de mi abogado** –dijo Terry, tendiéndole una nota— **En Londres requieren mi permiso y mi presencia para transferir una gran suma de dinero a mi cuenta bancaria de Wight. Debo realizar esa transferencia para poder iniciar la restauración de un grupo de granjas en Bembridge.**

— **¿Te vas a Broddington?**

Terry asintió.

—**Esta noche no, pero pronto.** —La emoción que Candy apreció en la voz de Terry destelló también en sus ojos y luego se desvaneció**—. No tienes que acompañarme. Sé cuan feliz eres en Spraystone y lo apegada que estás a tu lechuza blanca. Yo me ocuparé de mis negocios...**

—**Quiero ir contigo —**interrumpió Candy. Sin reparar en la expresión de sorpresa y placer que adoptó el rostro de su marido, observó a Odisea para evaluar su estado—. **Si puedes esperar unos días más, estoy segura de que Odisea estará ansiosa y lista para su libertad. Entonces podré reunirme contigo en Sussex. —**Vaciló por un instante**—. A no ser que prefieras ir solo**.

—**No, claro que no. —** Terry carraspeó**—. Me alegro que vengas.**

—**Bien. Entonces ya está decidido.** —Candy inclinó la cabeza con expresión burlona—**. Regresaremos a Wight, ¿verdad?**

— **¿Acaso podría mantenerte alejada de aquí?** —preguntó Terry con una sonrisa en los labios.

—**Probablemente no.** —Candy salió del establo, y abrazada a sí misma, contempló las afelpadas colinas verdes y las luminosas flores que las salpicaban**—. Nunca supuse que podría sentirme tan unida a un lugar como me ocurre con Spraystone.**

—**Lo sé.** — Terry se acercó a ella por detrás**—. La isla posee un encanto que roba el corazón.**

—**No me has enseñado a navegar** —le recordó.

—**No te has separado ni un momento de tu lechuza.**

— **¿Estás seguro?** —Candy se giró para ofrecerle una mirada que combinaba de forma irresistible inocencia y seducción.

El deseo, intenso e implacable, estalló en el cuerpo de Terry. Era algo inevitable que ya no se cuestionaba; tan sólo le maravillaba. Atrayendo a Candy hacia sí, enredó los dedos entre su espesa y oscura cabellera.

—**Nunca podré saciarme de tí, ángel de la niebla.**

—**Ni yo de tí —**susurró, disponiéndose a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su esposo—. **Deberíamos empezar a preparar el equipaje.**

—**Más tarde. **—Echó la cabeza de Candy hacia atrás y besó su cuello.

— **¿Cuánto más tarde? **—Candy abrió la camisa de Terry y deslizó las manos por su fuerte y velludo pecho.

Los ojos azules de Terry se oscurecieron hasta volverse casi negros.

—**Me alegro que tu lechuza no necesite ahora de tus cuidados **—gruñó, cogiéndola en brazos y encaminándose hacia la casa**—, porque yo sí los necesito.**

* * *

— **Terry, ¿estás seguro que ya está lo bastante fuerte para volar? Quizá...**

—**Mírala **—contestó Terry, señalando el cajón—**. Tiene los ojos brillantes y la mirada clara. Hoy es el cuarto día que come bien, y ha estado inquieta desde esta mañana. Necesita recuperar la libertad.**

—**Tienes razón.** —Candy levantó la barbilla con determinación—. **Sería cruel mantenerla cautiva por más tiempo. Odisea debe volar.**

—**Tal vez nos siga hasta Sussex, del mismo modo que vino hasta Wight** —aventuró Terry con una leve sonrisa—. **Parece que se ha erigido en tu protectora.**

—**Oh, no me cabe duda que volveremos a verla.**

— **¿De verdad lo crees, ángel de la niebla?**

—**Tengo toda mi fe puesta en ello, querido** esposo. —Candy se agachó junto al cajón—.** Ya estás bien, Odisea** —dijo con solemnidad—. Recupera tu libertad. —Sin vacilar, levantó la caja de madera y retrocedió—. **Hasta la vista, amiga.**

Odisea volvió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para asegurarse que su prisión había desaparecido. Por unos momentos, fijó su penetrante mirada de topacio en Candy y parpadeó un par de veces. Luego, con un expresivo chillido, extendió las alas y salió volando por la puerta del establo para adentrarse en la acogedora oscuridad.

Candy cogió el farol y corrió tras el ave.

— **¿Adonde vas**? —inquirió Terry.

—**Quiero verla. Su vuelo es extraordinario. Acompáñame.**

—**Debo de estar loco** —murmuró Terry, siguiéndola—. **Huyo de los cuclillos y persigo lechuzas blancas; lo único que me falta es diseñar estructuras para que tus malditos pájaros celebren reuniones sociales.**

—**Me encanta la idea** —dijo Candy, sonriendo**—. ¡Apresúrate! —**Tomó a Terry de la mano y ambos cruzaron corriendo el prado, alejándose de Spraystone. El vuelo de Odisea era elegante y fácil de seguir; un haz de luz blanca surcando el cielo que oscurecía. En dos ocasiones se posó en las ramas de altos árboles y, tras examinar el terreno, alzó el vuelo otra vez. Sin duda estaba poniendo a prueba sus alas, gozando de la libertad y la salud recién recuperadas.

—**Se dirige hacia el Solent** —advirtió Terry, deteniéndose al llegar a la playa que había junto al puerto de Brading.

— **¡Quizá haya decidido viajar hacia Broddington!** —Candy continuó corriendo sin notar que la arena húmeda añadía peso a su vestido y manchaba sus zapatos. Se paró al borde del agua y, sosteniendo el farol en alto, envió un silencioso adiós a su amiga, escudriñando el cielo nocturno hasta que la lechuza desapareció de su vista—. **Ahora es realmente libre** —murmuró. Se volvió para sonreír a Terry **—. Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder y no podemos ejercer ningún control sobre ellas. Éste era uno de esos momentos.**

Terry no contestó. El brillo incandescente del farol aureolaba la cabeza de Candy, transformando su radiante pelo cobrizo en un rojo encendido. El agua chocó suavemente contra los pies de la joven y mojó el borde de su vestido antes de retroceder hacia el oscuro mar.

De repente, horribles imágenes irrumpieron en la mente de Terry y lo atravesaron como un afilado puñal. Los recuerdos surgieron como hirientes cuchilladas, incontrolados e imposibles de eludir.

_**«Algunas cosas están destinadas a suceder, Terry... y ésta es una de ellas.»**_

Veía el brillo de una cabellera dorada y un halo de luz dorada.

**«Sí, Susana. Tienes razón. Esto tenía que suceder, pero no por los motivos que tú crees.»**

Terry sintió cómo el odio corría por sus venas con una furia tan intensa como si aquello que evocaba estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo instante_**. «Esto no es el comienzo, maldita ramera... Es el final. Me aseguraré de ello... esta noche.»**_

_**« ¿Terry?»**_

Oyó el batir de las olas, la quietud de la noche... el fin.

— **¿Terry?** —Candy se acercó a él, inquieta—. **¿Qué pasa? Estás blanco como el papel.** — Terry la miró sin verla, completamente paralizado—. **Me asustas... ¿Qué sucede?** —Candy se aferró a los brazos de su marido.

Un destello escalofriante apareció en los ojos de Terry, quien rechazó a su esposa con brusquedad.

—**Otra vez no, Susana. Nunca más. —**Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia Spraystone.


	25. Chapter 25

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 25

El río Arun no había cambiado. Iluminadas tan sólo por un farol, las turbulentas aguas que atravesaban, impetuosas, Sussex desembocaban violentamente en el canal de la Mancha.

La mujer observaba la orilla desierta, evocando al hombre a quien amaba y a una mujer que ya no existía; el recuerdo hacía que la animadversión distorsionara sus rasgos todavía hermosos para convertirlos en una máscara de odio.

Todo eso cambiaría pronto.

— **¿Señorita?** —La arena había amortiguado el sonido de los pasos del guarda, de modo que ella no lo había oído acercarse.

— **¿Sí? —**Se apresuró a cubrirse con la capucha para ocultar su rostro.

— **¿Está usted bien?**

Al advertir que la cara curtida de aquel hombre le resultaba familiar, sintió un gran alivio.

—**Por supuesto. Estoy bien; disfrutando de un paseo nocturno.**

—**Ví el resplandor de su farol** —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido**—. Una señorita joven como usted no debería andar sola por la orilla del río de noche.**

Ella casi soltó una carcajada ante lo absurdo de aquel comentario. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás la juventud y ella, más que nadie, sabía que el miedo no nacía de la soledad, sino de la desesperación.

—**Desde luego tiene usted razón, agente. Es hora de que regrese a casa.**

— **¿Vive usted cerca?** —Arrugó la frente en señal de preocupación.

—**Un poco más allá de esos árboles** —respondió la mujer con rapidez—. **Gracias por su interés,** **agente. Buenas noches.**

—**Buenas noches, señorita.**

Notó la mirada del guarda clavada en ella mientras se dirigía con decisión hacia la zona donde, según había señalado, se hallaba su casa. En el futuro debería actuar con más cautela.

El fresco viento azotaba sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sintió la tentación de quitarse la capucha y permitir que la brisa alborotara su cabello para sentirse viva otra vez. Pero el riesgo era demasiado grande. Sujetó la capa con fuerza, sosteniendo la capucha con firmeza sobre su cabeza. Un mechón rebelde se liberó y fustigó, desafiante, su rostro; tan sólo la luna vio su brillo carmesí.

* * *

—**Debemos hablar de ello** —dijo Candy, pálida, con los ojos enrojecidos después de una interminable noche en blanco. ¿Cuántas veces se había enfrentado a Terry, rogándole en vano que le hablara? Las velas de la embarcación restallaban con la fuerte brisa, y la isla de Wight se difuminaba a medida que se aproximaban a la costa inglesa—. **Terry... por favor.**

Terry no había pronunciado una palabra desde el suceso de la playa ni se había movido desde que su barco zarpó de Wight aquella mañana. Permanecía de pie junto a la barandilla de cubierta con la mirada extraviada.

Candy respiró hondo e intentó abordar el tema de forma más directa.

— **¿Me parecía a Susana más de lo normal anoche, o ella estaba tan sólo en tu mente?**

Terry se volvió despacio.

—**No te pareces a Susana... en nada.**

Agradecida por el hecho que su marido por fin contestara, Candy se levantó y se situó junto a él.

—**Entonces ¿por qué me llamaste por su nombre?**

—**No puedo explicarlo. Por un instante la ví.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Por algo que hice? ¿Por algo que dije?**

—**Basta ya, Candy.** —Volvió la cabeza y contempló, meditabundo, las aguas del Solent—.** No estoy preparado para hablar de ello... ni siquiera lo comprendo**. —Apretó los labios—.** Soy incapaz de distinguir la realidad de la imaginación.**

— **¿Estabas enamorado de mi hermana?** –preguntó Candy sin pensarlo. Perpleja ante su propio descaro, deseó poder retirar aquellas palabras, pero no porque temiera la ira de Terry, sino su sinceridad.

—**No.** —Su respuesta fue instantánea y tajante**—. Ni entonces, ni nunca.**

El alivio de Candy fue tan intenso que casi le dolió.

—**Me alegro —**susurró. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla y miró al cielo—. **Me pregunto dónde estará Odisea en estos momentos.**

Terry volvió la cabeza, asombrado.

— **¿Eso es todo? ¿No te preocupa mi posible locura o mi propensión a la violencia? ¿Sólo te interesan mis sentimientos hacia Susana?**

—**Por el momento, sí. Sé que no la mataste y ahora sé que no la amabas. El resto me lo contarás cuando estés preparado. El único motivo por el que espero que ocurra pronto es porque me duele mucho verte sufrir así.**

Terry apretó la mandíbula y abrazó a Candy con fuerza.

—**Haces que me avergüence.**

—**Te amo.**

—**Entonces te compadezco, ángel de la niebla **—dijo, enterrando los labios en el cabello de Candy—**. Pero, que Dios me ayude, te necesito y soy demasiado egoísta para convencerte de que no me quieras.**

—**No me convencerías aunque lo intentaras. Además… **—añadió con una sonrisa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás**—, ¿acaso no me pediste que te concediera algún tiempo?**

—**El tiempo no lo cura todo. ¿Te has planteado alguna vez que quizá yo sea incurable?**

—**He considerado esa idea y la he descartado.**

Terry la miró con gravedad.

—**Hay muchas cuestiones que debo resolver.**

—**Entonces te aconsejo que empieces en Broddington. Llegaremos allí dentro de una hora.**

—**Una hora** —repitió él con solemnidad.

— **Terry, los fantasmas de tu pasado han esperado seis años. Pueden aguardar un poco más... hasta que estés listo para enfrentarte a ellos.**

—**Ya es hora de que esté listo, ¿no crees?** —El semblante de Terry se endureció**— Espero en nombre de Dios que sepas dónde estás metiéndote, Candy.**

—**Tú soportas el dolor—** replicó, acariciando la mejilla de Terry —. **Yo aceptaré el riesgo**

* * *

Que tal que opinan de estos 2 capitulos.?


	26. Chapter 26

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios los leo todos y respondiendo a sus dudas so "40" capituloos asi q me tienen para rato.! disfruten de este capitulo.!

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

CAPITULO 26

Terry se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada para inspeccionar la austera sala que él había diseñado con su padre hacía muchos años; el refugio en que ambos habían trabajado, dibujado y conversado. Allí, más que en cualquier otro lugar de Broddington, Terry podía sumergirse en los recuerdos, encontrarse frente a frente con el pasado.

Ya lo había aplazado bastante. Hacía una semana que habían regresado de Spraystone, y Candy no le había exigido respuestas ni una sola vez. De hecho, le había dejado solo con sus pensamientos, pues pasaba los días en el jardín garabateando sin cesar, seguramente tomando notas de sus recientes descubrimientos sobre la naturaleza.

Terry ya estaba preparado. A pesar de su angustia, reconocía que por primera vez en muchos años albergaba un atisbo de esperanza, una posibilidad de que la vida le ofreciera algo más que la mera subsistencia. Pero antes tenía que resolver su pasado.

Pasó frente al escritorio y deslizó las manos por su bruñida superficie. Durante seis años había huido de aquella sala como del fuego del infierno, pues nada le impulsaba a enfrentarse al dolor que le producía la muerte de su padre. El Terry de antaño ya no existía, había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar el cuerpo de un extraño. Sin embargo, su matrimonio con Candy le había enseñado que algunos fragmentos del antiguo Terry todavía existían, sin importar lo escasos o frágiles que fueran. Le debía a ella y a sí mismo el tratar de encajar aquellos pedazos y convertirlos en uno.

Por primera vez desde, el fallecimiento de Richard Grandchester, Terry se permitió evocar aquella habitación tal y como era antes: las paredes decoradas con cuadros, y montones de dibujos y apuntes sobre la mesa... un tributo al hombre que la había creado. Podía ver a su padre sentado en medio del caos, ajeno al mundo mientras contemplaba un dibujo especialmente complicado, con el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración.

Para su sorpresa, aquel recuerdo tan vivo no le causó dolor, sino una tierna y cálida nostalgia. Era evidente que, sin darse cuenta, en algún momento durante todos aquellos años, Terry había superado la muerte de su padre. Pero no el motivo que la propició, ni el hecho de que él podría... debería haberla evitado.

Richard Grandchester había ofrecido a sus hijos amor, unos firmes principios y todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar. A cambio, tan sólo les pedía respeto por el apellido Grandchester, del que se enorgullecía y al que valoraba por encima de todo. Susana se lo arrebató... y Terry no fue capaz de detenerla.

La rabia que Terry conocía tan bien se enroscó de repente en su corazón. Automáticamente, miró hacia el escritorio y, sin pensarlo dos veces, avanzó hasta él y abrió el cajón inferior.

El diario estaba donde lo había guardado, en el mismo lugar donde Candy lo había encontrado semanas atrás. Nunca olvidaría la mirada de su esposa aquel día, la agonía y la confusión que reflejaban sus ojos. ¿Cómo iba a culparla?

Terry se sentó en una silla y abrió el diario. La meticulosa caligrafía, la suave fragancia a rosas... todo se apoderó de él al instante, haciendo que seis años de su vida se esfumaran como si nunca hubiesen existido.

Terry se aferró al diario con violencia, mientras las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, asestándole tremendos golpes.

_**Susana.**_

La había visto por primera vez en marzo de 1867, a principios de la temporada londinense. Bailaba al son de los valses en Devonshire House, cambiando sin cesar de pareja, sin aliento, con las mejillas provocativamente sonrosadas, mientras la falda de su vestido de terciopelo verde volaba alrededor de sus zapatos de satén. Terry fue incapaz de apartar la vista de ella en toda la velada, aunque tardó algún tiempo en conseguir que le concediera un baile. Una vez hechas las presentaciones, la mirada esmeralda de Susana le reclamó, derritiéndose ante él y ofreciéndole cualquier cosa...

Lejos de ser un novato con ideas románticas, Terry captó su invitación con toda claridad. El deseo corrió por sus venas y encendió su primitiva necesidad masculina de poseer físicamente a una mujer hermosa y apasionada. Hacía tiempo que no deseaba a nadie con tanta fuerza como a Susana, aunque fuese la hermana de Neil White.

Se rumoreaba que Neil, indolente y egocéntrico, tan sólo se preocupaba por una persona aparte de sí mismo... y ésa era su resplandeciente hermana Susana. Aquella noche de marzo, mientras evolucionaba por la pista de baile, embriagándose con la incitante belleza de Susana y con su mirada abiertamente carnal, Terry comprendió el motivo.

Dios, qué necio había sido al creer de verdad que las tímidas sonrisas y sugestivas miradas de Susana nacían de una pasión pura y eran tan sólo para él... que su anhelo era sincero... que Susana era lo que aparentaba.

Richard Grandchester enseguida comprendió las intenciones de Susana y advirtió a su hijo de la dudosa moralidad de la muchacha, pero Terry, arrogante y testarudo, se negó a escucharle.

Terry estaba equivocado. Sólo el cielo sabía a cuántos hombres había dedicado Susana su arrolladora sonrisa, cuántas veces había estado dispuesta a vender su cuerpo a cambio de la promesa de riquezas o un título importante. Y Terry poseía ambas cosas.

Si hubiese sido más maduro y experimentado, habría reconocido los indicios y se habría hecho cargo de la situación: una mujer hermosa y coqueta, un hermano despilfarrador, ausencia de escrúpulos morales y éticos, negocios familiares arruinados... todos los elementos indispensables. En efecto, él era la presa perfecta: joven, rico, disponible y heredero de un ducado.

Susana había jugado con él del modo más despreciable, pero Terry se dio cuenta a tiempo de hacer que ella sufriera también el dolor y la humillación que le había infligido. Sí, había frustrado las crueles manipulaciones de Susana, pero la victoria final sería de ella, pues con su muerte destruiría a Terry por completo.

_**« ¿Estabas enamorado de mi hermana?»**_

La pregunta de Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos, y una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Había experimentado una amplia gama de sensaciones con respecto a Susana: atracción, lujuria, asco, repulsión, odio... pero jamás amor.

Terry releyó las últimas páginas del diario y luego lo cerró de golpe. ¿Era Susana quien mentía, o era él mismo? Se frotó las sienes, tratando de recordar el menor detalle que pudiera haberle pasado por alto, cualquier indicio que hubiese propiciado las increíbles fantasías de Susana. No se le ocurrió nada. Al contrario, a mitad de la temporada, la atracción que había sentido por aquella mujer se había extinguido por completo... precisamente a causa de la propia Susana. Terry había descubierto sus premeditadas citas por pura casualidad.

Una noche de abril, Terry llegó inesperadamente a un baile que se celebraba en Bath House. Como solía hacer, en cuanto entró recorrió el salón con la mirada en busca de Susana. La descubrió al instante, pues su llameante cabellera llamaba la atención. En esta ocasión también lo hacían sus acciones; estaba invitando al extasiado, honorable y anciano conde de Shelford a acompañarla bajo la luz de la luna, seduciéndolo en silencio con sus adorables y sugerentes ojos de color esmeralda.

Terry abandonó el lugar antes de ser visto, atormentado por la posibilidad que la mujer por quien se sentía fascinado fuese una descarada y calculadora libertina. Era algo inconcebible. Sin duda, se equivocaba. Casi había logrado convencerse de ello cuando, una semana más tarde, tuvo lugar el segundo episodio.

Terry bajaba por las escaleras del banco O' Briann cuando divisó a Susana al otro lado de la calle. Caminaba muy deprisa, mirando furtivamente a derecha e izquierda hasta que se detuvo junto a un carruaje que aguardaba. Entró en él... para lanzarse a los ávidos brazos de Henri Lenard, un noble francés, mujeriego y con muy mala reputación que, según los rumores, estaba a punto de heredar una vasta fortuna familiar.

Esta vez no existía la posibilidad de negarlo. Desde aquel momento, Terry se dedicó a espiar a Susana. Quería comprobar si su padre estaba en lo cierto y, en efecto, descubrió a una experta cazadora de fortunas que utilizaba su poder de seducción con varios hombres disponibles, cuidadosamente seleccionados y, sobre todo, ricos.

Apenas capaz de ocultar su desprecio, la actitud de Terry hacia Susana cambió drásticamente. Se volvió frío y distante, mostrándole de todas las formas posibles, excepto con palabras, que pretendía acabar la relación que habían iniciado.

Sin embargo, el rechazo de Terry no surtió el efecto esperado en Susana. Más que disuadirla, parecía incitarla terriblemente, de modo que redobló sus esfuerzos para recuperarlo, pegándose a él como una lapa para dejar claro que ella le pertenecía, que él era el hombre a quien finalmente había elegido para el matrimonio.

Terry la desengañó de inmediato de un modo rotundo, sin tratar de evitar herir sus sentimientos. La acusó de promiscuidad, le dijo que no quería verla nunca más y le volvió la espalda supuestamente para siempre. Pero Susana White, una mujer acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería a cualquier precio quería a Terry. Así pues, sin hacer caso de su cruel despedida, se dedicó a persuadir a todo el mundo y a sí misma de que Terry y ella estaban a punto de casarse.

De repente, Terry regresó de nuevo al presente y observó, pensativo, el cuaderno cerrado, atormentado, como lo había estado durante los últimos seis años, por el cambio en el tono de Susana desde el inicio del diario hasta su conclusión. Las primeras anotaciones mostraban a la verdadera Susana, mimada, arrogante y egoísta. En cambio las últimas, repletas de horribles delirios y miedo, no correspondían en absoluto a su carácter, aparte de ofrecer una versión de la realidad totalmente distorsionada. No obstante, lo más asombroso de todo era la desolación de sus últimas palabras.

Al menos cuando llegó aquella noche, Susana no parecía desolada en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario. Era la viva imagen de la seducción y trató por todos los medios de reconciliarse con él. Hasta el final.

Terry todavía recordaba el modo en que se acercó a él, como una actriz consumada. Sus ojos esmeralda le imploraban, bañados en lágrimas, mientras el vestido de seda cuidadosamente elegido se ceñía a cada curva de su cuerpo. Le juró que le amaba sólo a él y que nunca había existido otro hombre.

Semanas antes, Terry se había sentido asqueado, pero aquella noche estaba furioso. Apenas dos horas antes, se había enterado por fin del alcance de la traición de Susana y tenía ganas de estrangularla con sus propias manos. No le había bastado con jugar con él, lo cual continuaba haciendo, sino que, cuando su influencia dejó de ser efectiva, difundió por doquier el rumor de que Terry la había seducido y le había robado la inocencia con la promesa de casarse con ella. Como esa calumnia no tuvo éxito, la adornó aún más, alimentando a las gentes ávidas de chismorreos con el horrible secreto de que Terry estaba loco, que sus celos eran enfermizos y que era un ser posesivo y desequilibrado, un hombre al que temer, tanto en los negocios como en la amistad.

Poco a poco los rumores surtieron su efecto y empezaron los cuchicheos, que no tardaron en suscitar dudas que se convirtieron en desaires, no sólo por parte de los amigos de Terry, sino también de sus colegas. Y la salud de Richard Grandchester empezó a decaer al ver cómo sus peores temores se hacían realidad.

Fue la propia reina Victoria quien llevó la situación a un punto decisivo. Después de muchos años de amistad con Richard Grandchester, ella misma se encargó de contar a Terry el motivo del deterioro de la salud de su padre y del creciente ostracismo que sufría su familia. A pesar que dudaba de la veracidad de las acusaciones de Susana, aconsejó a Terry muy seriamente que tomase las riendas de aquel desagradable asunto enseguida si no quería que el respetado apellido de su familia quedase marcado para siempre.

Las palabras de la reina dieron en el blanco. Terry montó en cólera y no estaba dispuesto a permitir de ningún modo que una ramera maquinadora hiriese a la gente a quien él amaba mancillando su reputación. Debía detenerla.

Envió una nota urgente para ordenar a Susana que se reuniera con él junto al río Arun. Mientras la esperaba, anduvo de arriba abajo por la orilla cubierta de hierba, sumiéndose en la inconsciencia. Cuando Susana llegó, Terry estaba ya embriagado y furibundo. Más que a una mujer hermosa decidida a seducirle, vio a la despreciable zorra que estaba arruinando su vida y acabando con la de su padre. Con gran vehemencia, la atacó con una diatriba verbal en que enumeró todo lo que ella había hecho, desde sus aventuras sexuales hasta sus destructivos chismes y sus depravadas mentiras.

Susana respondió a todo ello con fingida inocencia, y Terry enfureció. La agarró de los hombros y la sacudió violentamente, tentado por la idea de hacerla confesar a golpes para luego expulsarla de sus vidas. Susana no vió otra alternativa que rogarle y jurar que nunca había pretendido ofenderle o engañarle, que lo único que quería era que comprendiera lo mucho que le amaba. Pero Terry se mostró impasible.

Dejando a un lado las súplicas, Susana se encolerizó y aseguró que, si no podía tenerle, difamaría el apellido Grandchester de tal forma que ninguna otra mujer le querría.

Terry sintió cómo el zumbido de su cabeza se volvía ensordecedor y, más allá del pensamiento o la razón, apretó los brazos de Susana con una fuerza terrible mientras vociferaba que estaba matando lentamente a su padre. Susana soltó una carcajada, y algo estalló en el interior de Terry. La lanzó sobre la arena con furia, bramando un juramento de venganza.

Susana se levantó y arremetió contra él histérica. Entonces los dedos de Terry se cerraron alrededor de su cuello, ardiendo en deseos de arrancarle la vida. En lugar de eso, la arrojó aún con más fuerza hasta las olas que rompían en la orilla y observó cómo el agua se precipitaba contra las piernas de Susana. Amenazó con matarla, pero Dios fue testigo que no lo hizo. ¿Cómo había muerto entonces?

El instinto le decía que una zorra insensible como Susana, una mujer que tan sólo se amaba a sí misma, nunca recurriría al suicidio, a menos que se engañara de verdad y creyese sus propias mentiras. ¿Acaso había rebasado el límite de la cordura?

Terry entrelazó los dedos y apoyó la frente sobre ellos. Para él ya no importaba la muerte de Susana ni su causa. El daño ya estaba hecho. Ahora tenía a Candy. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que despreciaba a su hermana, que no la había matado pero que a menudo se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho? ¿Que la Susana que él conocía carecía por completo de escrúpulos o estaba completamente loca? Y cuando su afectuosa esposa estuviese aún tambaleándose por el Impacto, ¿tendría entonces que decirle la verdad sobre Neil, sobre el diario y cómo había llegado a sus manos? ¿Le creería ella? Y si lo hacía, ¿preferiría el espeluznante conocimiento a la feliz ignorancia?

_**«Te amo, Terry... Eres un hombre maravilloso... Te creo.»**_

Terry levantó bruscamente la cabeza. Candy confiaba en él. A pesar de lo que estaba sufriendo por su culpa, confiaba en él. La respuesta era así de simple.

Cogió el diario, salió presuroso de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su esposa, que golpeó con decisión.

— **¿Sí?**

Encontró a Candy cepillándose el cabello frente al tocador. Al ver la espontánea dicha que se reflejó en su rostro, Terry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Era la primera vez que la buscaba desde su regreso a Broddington... excepto cada noche, cuando unía su cuerpo al de ella en un desesperado intento para enterrar su dolor junto con su simiente, para perderse en el interior de aquella maravillosa mujer que le amaba.

Terry cerró dando un portazo y lanzó el diario sobre la cama de Candy.

—**Susana y yo nunca fuimos amantes.**

Candy dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador.

—**Comprendo.** —Se puso en pie y caminó hacia él—. **Me alegro.**

— **¿Me crees?**

—**Si tú dices que nunca lo fuisteis, te creo.**

— **¿A pesar de lo que leíste en el diario?**

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

—**Las palabras de Susana no pueden cambiar lo que he descubierto sobre tí este último mes. Eres un hombre ético y con principios. Nunca te tomarías a la ligera la seducción.**

—**Ya te he dicho que no soy un héroe, Candy** —le advirtió—.** Ni tampoco era tan terriblemente noble cuando se trataba de mujeres. En cualquier caso, tu hermana nunca llegó a ser una de ellas.**

Una chispa de diversión brilló en los ojos de Candy.

—**Ya me habló Archie de tu éxito con las mujeres. Además, no olvides que yo he comprobado tu... destreza muy de cerca. Te aseguro que no me sorprende saber que no fui la primera mujer en tu cama.**

Terry la miró sin sonreír.

—**Hubo un tiempo en que me sentía muy atraído por Susana. Si no hubiese descubierto la verdad a tiempo, todo podría haber sido muy diferente.**

— **¿Qué verdad?**

Terry respiró hondo.

—**Tengo mucho que contarte, y no es muy agradable.**

—**Te escucho.**

Sin darse tiempo para reconsiderarlo, Terry le relató la historia completa. Le refirió su primer encuentro con Susana, su infidelidad, su obsesión por desposarse con él, su terrible traición... y por último, le describió la noche en que murió.

—**Amenacé con matarla** —admitió ásperamente**—. Deseaba hacerlo.**

—**Pero no lo hiciste.** —Candy estaba pálida, con los ojos muy abiertos, aturdida por todo lo que debía asimilar.

—**Tampoco se suicidó.** — Terry movió la cabeza en un gesto de firmeza—. **A menos que enloqueciera. Tú no la conocías, Candy. Yo sí. En su sano juicio, Vanesa nunca se habría quitado la vida.**

— **¡Era mi hermana, Terry!**

—**Pero tú eras una niña. No sabías de lo que era capaz... de lo que ambos eran capaces.**

— **¿Ambos?** —Candy se sentía enferma—. **Te refieres a mi hermano, ¿verdad?**

—**Si no quieres oírlo, deténme ahora.** — Terry le cogió con dulzura la barbilla—. **Detesto la idea de provocarte más daño del que ya te he causado, ángel de la niebla.**

—**Continúa** —susurró.

—**Neil te informó que yo tenía el diario de Susana. ¿Mencionó cómo lo conseguí?**

—**Dijo que amenazaste a él y a nuestra familia, que no tuvo más remedio que entregártelo**. —Su voz se apagó—. **No es cierto, ¿verdad?**

—**No.** — Terry deseaba machacar a Neil en ese mismo instante, no por lo que había hecho a los Grandchester, sino por lo que estaba haciendo a Candy—**. Tu hermano me citó inmediatamente después de la muerte de Susana. Me acusó de haberla asesinado, y yo lo negué. Entonces sacó el diario y leyó algunos fragmentos. Yo sentí conmoción y asco ante la forma tan retorcida en que Susana había interpretado nuestra relación. White esperaba algo más que mi reacción, incluso algo más que mi humillación. Quería mi dinero.**

— **¿Te chantajeó?** —preguntó Candy, aferrándose a los brazos de Terry.

—**Sí, aunque parezca repulsivo. Me enseñó la nota de suicidio de Susana y dijo que era yo quien debía decidir. Había perdido a su querida hermana y nada podría devolvérsela. Reclamaba una compensación... y cuanto antes. En resumen, lloraría a Susana en silencio y seguiría con su vida, o entregaría el diario y me convertiría en sospechoso de asesinato. Tan simple como eso.**

—**Pero el diario no era una prueba...**

—**Las autoridades exigen pruebas, pero la gente no.**

— **¿Qué hiciste?** —preguntó Candy.

—**Lo único que podía hacer para proteger a mi familia. Mi padre estaba muriendo... El apellido Grandchester era su vida, de modo que pagué a Neil... cincuenta mil libras, para ser exactos... a cambio del diario**. —Con un nudo en la garganta, Terry sacudió la cabeza con furiosa repugnancia hacia sí mismo—. **Debía haberme dado cuenta que aquello no sería el final. Una vez hubo conseguido el dinero, mostró la nota de suicidio a todo el mundo. Sin el diario no podía acusarme de asesinato, de manera que me culpó de haber arrastrado a su hermana al suicidio. Las consecuencias fueron, pues, igual de graves**.

— **¿Fue entonces cuando decidiste suplicar a Neil?**

—**Sí... aunque de nada sirvió.**

—**Tu padre murió de todas formas.** —Candy enjugó las lágrimas de angustia de sus mejillas y tomó las manos de su esposo—. **Oh, Terry, lo siento tanto...**

El arraigado cinismo de Terry afloró ante la fe incondicional de su mujer.

— **¿De verdad? ¿Aunque cambiara tu vida utilizando el edicto de Victoria como venganza final?**

—**Sí. Sé cuánto has sufrido**.

Terry movió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—**Seguro que tienes dudas... preguntas.**

—**Tengo muchas dudas... y muy pronto se las plantearé a la persona responsable de ellas. En cuanto a preguntas, tan sólo tengo una.**

— **¿Cuál es?** — Terry se puso rígido.

— **¿Por qué te has castigado durante todos estos años? Alimentando el odio hacia mi familia y hacia lo que te hicieron te has aislado del mundo y has escondido al hombre estupendo que eres. Ni Neil ni Susana valían tanto, Terry. Y por lo que he oído sobre tu padre, creo que estaría de acuerdo.** —Candy se puso de puntillas para besar la dura línea de su mandíbula—**. Tú no mataste a tu padre, Terry; le querías, y el amor es algo maravilloso que te permite ser fuerte cuando ninguna otra cosa lo consigue. Deja que mi amor te llene** —pidió suavemente—. **No luches contra mí. No pido tu amor a cambio... todavía no. Pero no te cierres a mí ni al hombre que eres cuando estamos juntos: un ser realmente espléndido.**

—**No dejes de quererme** —rogó Terry, abrazándola—. **Ayúdame, ángel de la niebla.**

Candy enterró el rostro en el pecho de su marido, agradeciendo al cielo su primera Candy y a la vez amarga victoria, preparándose para la batalla que les aguardaba


	27. Chapter 27

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

HOLA DISCULPEN EL RETRASO, SE Q ALGUNOS PIENSAN Q ES POR EL MOTIVO DE LA MUERTE DE CHAVEZ PERO NO ES ASÍ VIVO EN SAN FERNANDO DE APURE Q ES UN ESTADO LLANERO DE VENEZUELA, ME TOME LA LIBERTAD DE UNAS VACACIONES Y COMO ESTABA CON MIS AMIGAS NO RECORDE EL FIC Y DE PASAPALOOOOOOOO LA PANTALLA DE MI LAPTO SE DAÑO MENOS MAL Y GRACIAS A DIOS TODO PODEROSO Y A LA VIRGEN QUE YA SUBI TODOS LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA ASI QUE SIN MAS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO.! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.

Ecos en la Bruma.

CAPITULO 27

Neil apuró de un trago la copa de brandy mientras pensaba en el sorprendente dilema que se le planteaba. Su plan de sacar partido de la fortuna Grandchester resultaba mucho más difícil de lo que había supuesto. Permitir que Candy contrajera matrimonio con el bastardo le había parecido el medio más rápido para sacar tajada de los cuantiosos fondos del duque. Sin embargo, desde un principio sabía cuál sería su principal obstáculo: la maldita ética de Candy. Sin embargo, no había contado con la posibilidad de que su hermanita llegase a sentir algo por el despreciable villano.

Tras dejar la copa sobre la mesa, Neil empezó a pasearse por la biblioteca. Todo lo que deseaba parecía colgar burlonamente delante de sus narices, pero siempre se lo arrancaban en el último momento, siempre lo hacía la misma persona: el condenado Terry Grandchester. Primero le había arrebatado a Susana y ahora a Candy. Sin duda debía haber algo de justicia en el mundo, la suficiente para compensar a Neil de sus constantes pérdidas; pérdida que ahora era total, pues se había quedado solo y desvalido. La única recompensa posible era el dinero, lo que le llevó de nuevo a su dilema inicial: ¿cómo podía conseguir la cooperación de Candy?

Había tratado de pedírsela en su última visita, pero la maldita nota y el diario le habían desviado de su objetivo. Además, ahora que sabía que Candy realmente sentía algo por el canalla, tendría que emplear otra táctica. Pero ¿cuál? No había ni una gota de deshonestidad en las venas de su hermana. Nunca accedería a robar a su propio marido, aunque, Dios lo sabía, merecía hasta el último penique. Después de todo, el terrible duque de Broddington la había obligado a sacrificar su juventud, su inocencia... su futuro.

Neil se preguntó qué verían las mujeres en él; primero Susana, y ahora Candy. El éxito de aquel hombre con las mujeres era tan asombroso como su suerte en los negocios. En cambio él no tenía nada. Con la cabeza reclinada contra la estantería de nogal, Neil buscaba un milagro.

—**Hola, Neil.** —Aquella voz suave y un poco ronca le resultó tan familiar como su propio nombre. Sobresaltado, se giró rápidamente, con la boca abierta—.** He esperado a que Coolidge se fuera de vacaciones —**prosiguió la aparición—. **No podía arriesgarme a que me reconocieran**. —Se aflojó la capucha y la dejó caer sobre sus hombros. Deleitándose con su ansiada libertad, sacudió su espléndida melena pelirroja—. **Nunca supuse que resultara tan difícil estar muerta.**

—**Susana.** —Neil cruzó la habitación en tres zancadas y rodeó a su hermana con los brazos—. **¡Dios mío, me alegro de verte! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

Susana soltó una voluptuosa carcajada y abrazó a Neil.

—**Una bienvenida muy contradictoria, por no decir otra cosa. ¿De verdad creías que me quedaría en Francia después de recibir tu telegrama? Partí hacía aquí en cuanto pude. Me he alojado en una posada en las afueras de Londres.**

Neil parpadeó, todavía sorprendido por el hecho que Susana estuviese allí realmente.

—**El telegrama... Sí. Gracias a Dios que guardé la dirección que me enviaste. Dadas las circunstancias, creí que tenías derecho a enterarte de lo que había sucedido. Nunca supuse que regresarías a Inglaterra...** —Se interrumpió y luego continuó—: **¿Una posada? ¿Por qué no viniste aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Sussex**?

—**Poco más de una semana. Como te he dicho, no podía arriesgarme a aparecer por Winsham, no hasta que estuvieras solo**. —Acarició la mejilla de su hermano con aire ausente—.** Además, quería husmear un poco. Estar muerta tiene sus ventajas.**

— **¿De qué estás hablando?** —Neil tomó las manos de Susana entre las suyas.

—**He añorado Inglaterra** —murmuró con un extraño brillo en los ojos—**. Debí volver hace mucho tiempo.**

—**No podías. Las consecuencias hubieran sido nefastas**.

Con una risa hueca, Susana se separó de él y paseó por la habitación.

—**Las consecuencias no podían ser peores que las que hemos sufrido.**

Neil entornó los ojos, mirando realmente a Susana por primera vez.

—**Estás estupenda, Susie.**

— **¿Estupenda?** —Se volvió de golpe, abrió la capa y extendió los brazos—. **Mírame, Neil. Soy mayor, estoy pálida, demacrada, y mis ojos no tienen vida.**

— **¡Por el amor de Dios, eres una mujer joven!**

—**En años quizá sí, pero de hecho** —dijo con una sonrisa cansada—, **soy una mujer muy vieja. El destino se ha encargado de ello. Estoy aquí porque ésta podría ser mi última oportunidad.**

— **¿Qué te ha hecho tu marido?** —inquirió Neil.

— **¿Henri? Exactamente lo que prometió cuando huí con él... aunque lo hizo sin mi compañía: llevó una vida intensa y vertiginosa, despilfarró el dinero y viajó por todo el mundo. También olvidó mencionar que era mi dinero el que pensaba despilfarrar en el juego y sus viajes... hasta quedarse sin un solo penique.**

— **¿Y qué hay de las grandes riquezas de las que alardeaba?**

—**Me engañó, Neil. Me casé con Henri y me fui con él a Francia por todo lo que yo creía podía ofrecerme: un título, dinero, y una buena posición social. Sin embargo, no tardé en descubrir que todo eso era lo que él pretendía obtener de mí.**

— **¿No tenía nada?**

—**Oh, tenía un título, que no me sirvió de mucho. Estaba en la más absoluta ruina, y pronto lo estuve yo también.**

—**En tus cartas no comentabas nada de eso.**

—**Las escribía bajo la atenta vigilancia de mi marido. No me atrevía a decirte la verdad porque temía que...** —Se estremeció, y de nuevo apareció en sus ojos aquella mirada vacía.

— **¿Qué te ha hecho, Susie?** —susurró Neil, aterrado por la transformación que había sufrido su alegre hermana.

Sin decir nada, Susana se desabrochó la parte superior del vestido y tiró de una manga para dejar al descubierto, ante los horrorizados ojos de su hermano, un hombro magullado, lleno de cicatrices.

—**Esto es sólo una muestra de lo que han sido para mí estos últimos seis años.** —Volvió a abotonarse el vestido—. **Créeme, no te gustaría ver el resto.**

— **¡Dios santo!** —Neil palideció—. **¿Por qué te quedaste?**

—**Me amenazó con matarme si me marchaba; aseguró que, aunque consiguiera escapar de él, me encontraría y me torturaría.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué huíste?**

—**Ya no me importaba nada. Incluso la muerte sería preferible al infierno en que se había convertido mi vida. Tu telegrama fue el aliciente que necesitaba. Y aquí estoy.**

—**Susie...** —Neil le tendió los brazos.

—**No busco compasión, Neil, sino tu ayuda.**

—**Sabes que removería cielo y tierra por tí** —declaró su hermano fervientemente.

Susana se refugió en los brazos de Neil y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—**Lo harías, ¿verdad? Mi protector y maravilloso hermano mayor. Había olvidado lo agradable que era sentirse amada.**

—**Me gustaría romper el cuello a ese bastardo. ¿Dónde está ahora?**

Susana se encogió de hombros.

—**Con una de sus amantes, sin duda. La verdad es que no me preocupa** —dijo con gravedad— **Lo único que sé es que no pienso regresar. Incluso si mi plan falla... aunque venga a buscarme... nunca volveré.**

—**Lo mataré antes de permitir que te toque** —sentenció Neil, acariciando con ternura el cabello de Susana—. **¿Tu plan?** —Preguntó de repente, al asimilar las palabras de su hermana—. **¿Qué plan?**

—**Te lo explicaré dentro de un momento**. —Susana se separó de él—. **Háblame antes de nuestra hermana y su ventajoso matrimonio.**

Neil frunció el entrecejo y hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

—**Te lo referí todo en el telegrama. Grandchester se presentó con un edicto de la reina. Candy y él se casaron hace casi un mes**.

—**Por tanto, ahora es la duquesa de Broddington.**

—**Exacto.**

Susana rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

— **¿No es irónico que después de todos mis planes tan cuidadosamente estudiados el tímido ratoncito de nuestra hermana lo haya conseguido todo? ¡Cómo debe de haber cambiado!**

—**La verdad es que Candy sigue siendo la misma, aunque mayor y más encantadora**. —Neil sonrió—. **Se parece mucho a tí, Susie.**

— **¡Con la diferencia que es ella quien se ha casado con Terry Grandchester!**

—**Después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿todavía le quieres?**

—**No amo a ningún hombre, Neil.** —Susana le dio la espalda—.** Sólo anhelo la venganza que me corresponde**. —Entrelazó los dedos—. ¿**Cuándo hablaste con Candy por última vez?**

—**Hace unos quince días. Está con Grandchester en la isla de Wight.**

Susana se volvió de repente.

—**Regresaron hace una semana.**

— **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

—**Ya te he dicho que he hecho algunas averiguaciones con toda discreción**. —Su sonrisa era dura y fría—. **Ahora podemos hablar de mi plan, para cuya realización necesito tu ayuda... Entran en juego mucho dinero y una humilde costurera. ¿He despertado tu curiosidad?**

—**Soy todo oídos** —dijo Neil con un destello en los ojos.-

— **¿Neil? Neil, ¿dónde estás?**

Aquella voz enfadada y vibrante resonó en toda la casa, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Susana y su hermano.

—**Es Candy**. —Neil se abalanzó hacia adelante y cogió a Susana por los codos.

—**No debe encontrarme en Winsham.** —Susana palideció y empezó a dar vueltas, buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

—**No debe encontrarte en ningún sitio. Cree que estás muerta** —susurró Neil, encaminándose ya hacia el vestíbulo—. **Quédate aquí. Yo me ocuparé de todo.** —En tres zancadas, Neil salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe tras él— **¿Princesa? ¿Eres tú?** —Se alejó de la biblioteca tanto como pudo antes de encontrarse con Candy al pie de la escalera.

— **¿Dónde estabas?** —preguntó la muchacha.

—**En mi estudio.**

— **¿Por qué no ha abierto la puerta Coolidge?**

—**Está de vacaciones, Candy. ¿Qué diablos te sucede?**

—**Debemos hablar, Neil. —**Sus ojos turquesa destellaban con una furia que su hermano jamás había visto en ella.

—**Por supuesto. Acompáñame.** —La condujo por el pasillo más allá de la biblioteca, hasta la confortable salita—. **Traté de ponerme en contacto contigo. Annie dijo que tú y tú...** —Neil tragó saliva— **marido... estábais en Wight.**

—**Es cierto. Regresamos hace una semana.**

—**Ya.** —Aturdido aún por el impacto de la aparición de Susana, a Neil le costaba comprender el motivo de la ira de Candy. No tardó en enterarse.

—**Vamos a hablar de Terry** —anunció Candy sin vacilar, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho**—. De tí y de Susana.**

Neil se sobresaltó al oír mencionar el nombre de Susana. ¿Acaso Candy sabía algo? Era imposible.

— **¿Qué quieres saber sobre nosotros?** —consiguió decir.

—**Después de marcharme de Winsham hace un par de semanas, leí el diario de Susana.**

Un gran alivio, fuerte como el brandy, invadió el cuerpo de Neil.

— **¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo persuadiste a tu marido de que te lo enseñara?**

—**Eso no importa, Neil. Lo que importa es que ahora sé todo lo que, según nuestra hermana, sucedió entre ella y Terry.**

— **¿Según nuestra hermana?**

—**También he hablado con mi marido.** —Neil no pasó por alto cómo había enfatizado Candy su relación con Grandchester—. **Me contó todo.**

—**Todo**. —Neil empezaba a sentirse como un loro, incapaz de pensar en algo que decir.

—**Sí. Y ahora estoy aquí para tratar de comprender cómo pudiste actuar así. Sé que eres egoísta y codicioso, pero, por el amor de Dios, Neil...**

— **¡Espera un maldito segundo!** —El estupor de Neil se desvaneció al instante—**. ¿Egoísta?** **¿Codicioso? ¿De quién son esas palabras, Candy, tuyas o de Terry?**

—**Mías. ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo eres sólo porque soy tu hermana?**

— **¡Nunca antes habías criticado mi carácter!**

—**Nunca tuve motivos para hacerlo. Tus debilidades nunca me habían afectado... hasta ahora.**

—**Te crié desde el día que papá y mamá murieron...**

—**Me crié sola, Neil, con la ayuda de Annie. Tú me proporcionaste tan sólo un techo y gastaste todo el dinero que papá y mamá me habían dejado. Así pues, digamos que te he pagado con creces lo poco que has hecho por mí y dejémonos de farsas, ¿de acuerdo?**

Neil abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—**Sin duda te ha puesto contra mí, ¿no es así?**

—**No estoy contra nadie. Sólo quiero saber la verdad.**

— **¿Qué verdad?**

— **¿Chantajeaste a Terry para que te pagara cincuenta mil libras por ese diario? ¿Y murió Richard Grandchester a consecuencia de las horribles calumnias que difundiste por todas partes?**

Neil respiró hondo antes de sentarse.

— **¡Y yo que pensé que estabas descubriendo nuevas especies de aves en la isla!**

—**Contesta sí o no.**

—**No es tan simple, princesa. Sí, Grandchester me pagó... creo que fueron cincuenta mil libras. Pero no fue un chantaje, sino que saldó una deuda que tenía conmigo.**

— **¿Una deuda?**

—**Por lo que hizo a nuestra hermana.**

—**Eso es chantaje** —replicó Candy, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad—.** Tenía ciertas esperanzas de que lo negaras o al menos que me dieses una explicación. Pero no puedes, ¿verdad?**

—**Estoy intentándolo, Candy. Si me escucharas...**

—**Sin duda crees que tu acción estuvo justificada, y eso es lo más espantoso de todo.** —Candy dejó caer los brazos, desalentada**—. Ése ha sido siempre tu problema, Neil; haces lo que quieres y luego justificas tus actos responsabilizando a los demás; siempre la víctima, nunca el culpable.** —Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos—. **No hace falta que hablemos de Richard Grandchester. Conozco la respuesta. Supongo que la sabía antes de preguntarte. ¡Oh, Neil, me inspiras lástima!** —Dicho esto, se volvió para marcharse.

— **¡Candy!** —vociferó Neil detrás de ella. La cogió por un brazo y la giró de golpe—. **Sólo llevas un mes casada con ese hombre. ¿Cómo puedes creer más en su palabra que en la mía?**

—**Porque él dice la verdad.**

— **¿Y qué hay de Susana?**

— **¿Susana? Dudo de que alguna vez nos enteremos de la verdad sobre su muerte. En cualquier caso, estoy segura que mi marido no la asesinó ni la condujo al suicidio.** —Candy soltó una carcajada sarcástica—. **Y lo más irónico es que nunca la tocó.**

— **¡Eso es mentira!** —rugió Neil. Una vena palpitaba violentamente en su sien—. **Si hubieses presenciado su angustia cada noche cuando regresaba a casa después de estar con él, después de abandonar su maldito lecho...**

—**No estoy dispuesta a escuchar una palabra más.** —Candy giró sobre sus talones—. **Quizá algún día te perdone, Neil, pero sólo porque eres mi hermano. Obraste de una forma despreciable**. —La puerta se cerró con un golpazo tras ella.

— **¡Candy!** —Neil se recuperó lentamente y luego corrió tras ella. Llegó a la puerta principal justo a tiempo de ver cómo el carruaje de los Grandchester desaparecía por el camino. A su espalda sonó el eco de unos aplausos efusivos y solitarios.

—**Ha sido una representación digna de los mejores escenarios. Estoy realmente impresionada. Nuestra hermanita pequeña se ha convertido sin duda en una criatura muy apasionada.**

— **¿Nos has oído?** —preguntó Neil, volviéndose.

— **¿Cómo podía evitarlo?** —replicó Susana con las cejas arqueadas en un gesto burlón**—. Es evidente que Terry y ella han llegado a estar extraordinariamente unidos desde su boda.** —Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua—. **¿Dijiste que Candy es bonita? Sólo he podido verla vagamente desde lejos.**

—**Sí, pero ¿qué diablos importa eso ahora?**

—**Tan sólo me preguntaba si su excelencia ha juzgado conveniente llevársela a la cama.**

—**Ya puedes dejar de preguntártelo; lo ha hecho.**

— **¿Por qué estás tan seguro?** —replicó Susana.

—**Se lo pregunté a Candy y me contestó.** —Neil echó un vistazo por la ventana para asegurarse de que no había más visitas sorpresa, de manera que no advirtió la expresión de rabia que se dibujó en el rostro de su hermana—. **Susie, no deberías estar así, expuesta a ser descubierta.**

—**No te pongas nervioso, Neil. Nadie me verá.** —Susana hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura—. **¿De verdad te dijo Candy que Terry se había acostado con ella?**

Neil asintió con la cabeza.

—**Sí. Al principio me enfurecí porque supuse que la había obligado... como hizo contigo. No he olvidado las historias que me contabas, Susie, ni el aspecto que tenías algunas noches cuando llegabas a casa. Sabía que ese bastardo podía mostrarse muy cruel. Me irritaba pensar que se comportaría otra vez de ese modo... en esta ocasión con Candy.**

— **¿Y lo hizo?**

—**No. Eso es lo más curioso. Candy parece... bueno... feliz, cuando habla de él. Ese canalla le importa; lo lleva escrito en la cara.**

—**A mí también me importaba.** —Un odio venenoso enturbió los ojos de Susana—. **Me utilizó y luego me tiró como si fuera basura... destruyó mi reputación. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado? Me arrebató la inocencia, igual que se la ha arrebatado a Candy, con la diferencia que me robó la mía antes de la boda, con la promesa que pronto sería su esposa... Una promesa que no tenía intención de cumplir. El mundo entero esperaba que me convirtiera en la señora de Terry Grandchester. Podía haber quedado embarazada... de él... Pero ¿acaso le importaba? ¡Ni lo más mínimo! Me arrojó sobre la arena mojada y se marchó sin importarle si estaba viva o muerta**. —Susana se volvió, temblando de indignación—. **Había olvidado cuánto le odio. Por su culpa me ví forzada a casarme con Henri, huir a Francia y vivir seis años infernales**.

—**Todo eso ya ha pasado.** —Neil se acercó a ella por detrás y posó las manos en sus hombros.

—**No, nunca podré olvidarlo** —susurró Susana—. **Terry Grandchester arruinó nuestras vidas. Creía que nosotros habíamos destruido la suya, pero parece que pagó un precio demasiado bajo. Posee una inmensa fortuna, el más alto de los títulos, éxito, la gente le ha aceptado de nuevo, y ahora tiene a nuestra hermana. En cambio, nosotros no tenemos nada.**

Neil apretó la mandíbula.

—**Yo estaba pensando en todo eso cuando me sorprendiste con tu aparición. De algún modo, como sea, me vengaré de ese bastardo.**

—**Si mi plan funciona, conseguiremos que Terry Grandchester se hinque de rodillas. Saldremos victoriosos... y muy, muy ricos.** —Inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Neil—. **¿No te intriga?**

—**Cuéntame tu plan.**

—**Si demostrásemos que Terry está loco, completamente desequilibrado, lo encerrarían, y Candy dispondría de su dinero, ¿verdad?**

Neil frunció el entrecejo.

—**Sí, pero tú y yo sabemos que no está loco tan bien como sabemos que no es culpable de asesinato.**

—**Pero él lo ignora.**

—**Ya me he perdido, Susie.**

Susana rió y dio media vuelta para coger las manos de Neil.

— **¿No crees que después de seis años de soportar el peso de la sospecha en la mente de Terry debe de haber un resquicio de duda en cuanto a lo que realmente sucedió aquella noche?**

—**No lo sé. Nunca lo había pensado.**

—**Bien, entonces piénsalo ahora. Una mujer muere de repente. Terry Grandchester fue la última persona que la vio con vida. Tenía tanto el motivo como la oportunidad de matarla. El mundo le considera culpable. La causa de la muerte de la mujer nunca se determinó, pues su cuerpo se perdió para siempre en el río Arun. Quizá, sólo quizá, con el transcurso de los años, Terry Grandchester se despierte de vez en cuando bañado en sudor, preguntándose si realmente la mató.**

—**Es una posibilidad muy interesante. Me gusta la idea de ver a Grandchester torturado por la incertidumbre. —**Después de su comentarlo burlón, Neil se puso serio**—. Supongamos que tienes razón. Sin embargo, un atisbo de duda no basta para enloquecer a ese hombre, sobre todo si no lo ha hecho ya. Además, olvidas que Candy cree a Grandchester. Ya la oíste. Piensa que es completamente inocente, de modo que ella le ayudaría a eliminar cualquier duda que tenga.**

—**A no ser que creemos algunas nuevas; dudas tan poderosas que ni Terry ni Candy puedan ignorar.**

—**Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Tú estás muerta, ¿recuerdas?**

—**Sí, lo estoy.** —Susana esbozó una sonrisa triunfal—. **Sólo tú y yo sabemos que no es así. ¿No crees que a la mente de Terry le afectaría que una mujer muerta regresara de repente de la tumba? Si ella reapareciera misteriosamente sólo para él, desde luego, de forma esporádica y fugaz en determinados lugares, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que seguiría cuerdo?**

Una luz victoriosa brilló en los ojos de Neil.

—**Siempre dije que eras genial, Susie.**

—**Y yo siempre estuve de acuerdo contigo, Neil.**

—**Supongo que habrás pensado en todos los detalles.**

—**Por supuesto. Las apariciones misteriosas son sólo el principio de nuestro pequeño plan. ¿Contaré con tu ayuda?**

En los labios de Neil se dibujó una sonrisa vengativa.

— **¿Cuándo empezamos?**

Susana se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla, y su mirada se dirigió hacia Broddington.

—**Oh, ya hemos empezado, querido hermano.**


	28. Chapter 28

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

CAPITULO 28

Estaba tan inquieto como un tigre enjaulado. Vagaba de una habitación a otra, sin poder concentrarse en nada excepto en lo que estaría sucediendo en Winsham en esos momentos. Tenía la impresión que habían transcurrido días en lugar de horas desde que Candy partiera de Broddington en el carruaje de los Grandchester dispuesta a enfrentarse a su hermano. Su esposa no había intentado ocultar adonde se dirigía ni disimular el hecho que deseaba ir sola.

A pesar de su ansiedad, Terry sonrió.

Nunca antes había visto aquella faceta de Candy: una mujer ferozmente decidida, dispuesta a descubrir por todos los medios la verdad y vengar las injusticias que al parecer había sufrido su marido. Era evidente que su hermosa y etérea observadora de pájaros podía ser tan vehemente en sus principios como lo era en la cama, una realidad terriblemente estimulante para Terry.

El duque de Broddington se hundió en el sofá del salón y descansó la cabeza sobre los almohadones, con la vista clavada en el techo. En aquel momento sus emociones eran extremadamente complejas e intensas. Sentía una mezcla de placer y conmoción al saber que Candy creía en él, cierta esperanza y asombro por la certeza de que todavía le amaba, una gran agitación por el hecho que el pasado hubiese resucitado una vez más y, lo más inquietante de todo, una extraña premonición de terror.

De repente se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, tratando de analizar la razón de aquel sentimiento aciago al tiempo que se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Neil ante el violento ataque de Candy. ¿Negaría todas las acusaciones? ¿La disgustaría o la asustaría?

Lo más irónico, pensó Terry, deteniéndose, era que no le preocupaba en absoluto que Neil intentase modificar la opinión de Candy. La fe de su esposa era inquebrantable. Sólo Dios sabía qué había hecho para merecerla, pero Terry estaba tan seguro de su existencia como que el sol salía cada mañana tan seguro como estaba que él confiaba en su esposa.

Tanto la confianza, ese sentimiento tan escurridizo que se había alejado de él durante mucho tiempo, como esa misma fe incondicional que Candy sentía hacia él se revelaban ahora en el interior de Terry. Un milagro, quizá, pero al fin y al cabo real. Confiaba en su mujer.

George carraspeó en el umbral de la puerta.

—**Perdón, su excelencia...** —balbuceó, parpadeando bajo su tupé pelirrojo.

—**Sí, George, ¿qué sucede?**

—**Ha venido un caballero, señor. Trae un paquete para usted.**

—**Muy bien. Cógelo.**

—**Él pide que usted...**

—**Coge el paquete y ya está, George** —interrumpió Terry, impaciente—. **No es necesario que yo atienda al chico de los recados.**

—**No, señor.** —George tragó saliva**—. No me entiende. El caballero es un comerciante... Insiste en que debe entregarle el paquete personalmente.**

— **¡Oh, por todos los diablos! ¡Está bien! ¡Que pase!** —Atronó Terry, haciendo que George casi saltara del suelo.

—**Sí, señor. Enseguida, su excelencia. Sí, señor.** —Se enjugó la frente con la manga.

Terry recordó que Candy le había reprendido Dulcemente por mostrarse tan brusco con el nuevo mayordomo de Broddington.

—**Gracias, George** —añadió cortésmente.

—**De nada. Es un placer, excelencia** —contestó el mayordomo, perplejo.

Terry se aclaró la voz.

—**Por si no lo había mencionado aún, estoy muy complacido con tu trabajo en Broddington. Estás haciéndolo muy bien.**

—**Oh, gracias, excelencia**. —George casi se desmayó de alegría**—. Gracias, señor... gracias...—** Cuando salió de la habitación aún continuaba inclinándose y manifestando su efusivo agradecimiento.

Segundos más tarde, un hombre mayor, de cabello cano, con unos lentes colgados al cuello y una pequeña caja plana en las manos, entró en el salón.

— **¿Su excelencia?**

—**Sí. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?**

—**Me llamo Wiltshire. Poseo una pequeña librería en Londres. Este paquete** —dijo, ofreciéndolo a Terry —, **es un regalo. Siento haber insistido tanto en verlo, pero prometí a su esposa que se lo entregaría personalmente**.

— **¿Mi esposa?** —Aquello llamó la atención de Terry, quien avanzó para coger el paquete.

—**Sí, excelencia.** —Wiltshire se puso los lentes sobre la nariz**—. La duquesa fue muy clara... y muy insistente. El libro es un regalo especial para usted de su parte. Quería asegurarse que lo recibiría**.

Terry sonrió con cariño.

—**Comprendo. Bien, le estoy muy agradecido, Wiltshire. Ha sido muy amable.**

—**Excelencia** —saludó, inclinando la cabeza—. **Buenos días.**

Terry se dirigió hacia el sofá, se sentó y procedió a abrir el paquete, extrañamente conmovido por el hecho que Candy le hubiese comprado un regalo. Con una sonrisa en los labios, supuso que sería un libro sobre pájaros.

Se trataba de un volumen con las obras de Shakespeare. Sorprendido, Terry lo desenvolvió, con los ojos entornados. ¿Shakespeare? No recordaba haber comentado a Candy que Shakespeare le gustase.

Al examinarlo más detenidamente vio que había algo entre las hojas, algo que sin duda marcaba una página concreta para que él la leyera. Así pues, abrió el libro por el lugar indicado.

Apareció una flor roja como la sangre, un tanto aplastada, cuyos pétalos desprendían un aroma fuerte y Candy que le invadió al instante. Era una rosa.

A Terry le dio un vuelco el corazón y automáticamente fijó la mirada en el texto: un pasaje de Otelo claramente subrayado con tinta.

"_**Con todo, ha de morir, o si no, traicionará a más hombres...**_

_**Una vez haya arrancado tu rosa, no puedo darle**_

_**otra vez crecimiento vital; por fuerza ha de marchitarse..".**_

Terry, perplejo, sintió cómo una total incredulidad oprimía sus entrañas y capturaba el aliento en su garganta. Cuando se hubo recobrado, se puso en pie de un salto y dejó caer el libro en el suelo. Corrió hacia la puerta, atravesó el vestíbulo y llegó hasta el camino de entrada. Wiltshire estaba a punto de subir a un carruaje.

— **¡Espere!**

El viejo librero se detuvo y se volvió al oír la orden de Terry.

— **¿Me llama a mí, su excelencia?**

—**Sí.** — Terry avanzó hacia él—. **¿Dijo que mi esposa compró este libro?**

—**Así es, señor.**

— **¿Qué aspecto tenía?**

— **¿Cómo dice, señor?**

—**Mi esposa, ¿qué aspecto tenía?**

—**Bueno, excelencia, mis ojos no son los de antes**. —Wiltshire parecía muy incómodo y totalmente desconcertado por la pregunta—. **Sin embargo, su esposa no es una mujer fácil de olvidar. La duquesa es una auténtica belleza. Con ese magnífico cabello dorado y sus espléndidos ojos verdes...—**Sonrió cariñosamente—. **Tan ansiosa por agradarle... Sí, excelencia, si me permite decirlo, es usted un hombre afortunado.**

* * *

**-SI YA SE QUE LA ESTUPIDA DE SUSANA TIENE LOS OJOS AZULES PERO LA HISTORIA LO AMERITA RECUERDEN QUE ES UNA ADAPTACION Y QUE HAY COSAS DE LA HISTORIA QUE NO SE PUEDEN CAMBIAR**

* * *

Terry asintió con rigidez, mientras una extraña y desagradable sensación se apoderaba de su estómago. Sin decir palabra, regresó a la mansión, dejando que Wiltshire se marchara en su carruaje. Una vez en el salón, cogió el libro del suelo y releyó el pasaje marcado.

_**«Ha de morir... traicionará a más hombres...**_

_**Tu rosa, por fuerza ha de marchitarse...**_

_**»Morir... traicionar... morir...»**_

Estremecido, cerró el volumen de golpe y aplastó la rosa violentamente bajo la suela de su zapato.

O Candy tenía una desconocida afición por las rosas y por Otelo, o aquélla era la broma pesada de alguien con un enfermizo sentido del humor.

—**Gracias, George**. —Candy sonrió con aspecto ausente mientras entregaba el chal al mayordomo. Aunque no la había sorprendido, el resultado de su entrevista con Neil la había agotado emocionalmente.

— **¿Es mi esposa, George? —**vociferó Terry desde el salón.

Candy dirigió una mirada interrogante a George, quien palideció al oír la atronadora voz de Terry.

—**Sí, su excelencia, es ella** —contestó el mayordomo**—. El duque quería verla en cuanto llegase a casa** —advirtió a Candy en un susurro.

—**Muy bien... —**Candy no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, pues Terry irrumpió en el vestíbulo, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta el salón, donde nadie podía oírles.

— **¡Terry! —**Candy lo miró sobresaltada, con ojos desorbitados.

— **¿Cuándo fuiste de compras por última vez?** —inquirió Terry.

— **¿De compras?**

—**Sí, de compras. Concretamente a una librería de Londres para comprarme un regalo... un volumen con las obras de teatro de Shakespeare.**

— **Terry, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando. Si hubiera estado en Londres te lo habría dicho. En cuanto a Shakespeare, nunca me dijiste que lo admiraras. Si tuviera que elegir un obsequio para tí...**

Terry cogió bruscamente el libro del sofá y se lo mostró.

— **¿No compraste este libro?**

Candy echó una rápida ojeada al volumen.

—**No, por supuesto que no. Acabo de decir que...**

— **¿Estás segura?**

—**Tengo la cabeza en las nubes, pero no hasta ese punto. No suelo olvidar qué compro.** —Candy apoyó las manos en la cintura—. **¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?**

Terry masculló una maldición.

—**Hoy ha venido un comerciante para entregarme este libro. Dijo que mi esposa lo había adquirido para regalármelo y que le había pedido que me lo entregara personalmente.**

— **¿Estás seguro de que dijo tu «esposa»?**

—**Sí.**

—**Entonces está claro que se produjo un malentendido con quienquiera que lo comprase. ¿Hay alguna nota?**

—**No.**

—**Es extraño** —dijo Candy, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—**O deliberado.**

—**Pero. Terry, ¿por qué iba alguien a hacerse pasar por tu esposa para enviarte un volumen con las obras de Shakespeare?**

—**Dímelo tú. —** Terry abrió el libro y le indicó la parte subrayada**—. Lee estas líneas. **—Esperó a que Candy las leyera**—. La página estaba marcada con eso** —dijo, señalando la rosa aplastada.

—**Una rosa...** —susurró Candy, palideciendo—.** Era la flor preferida de Susana, el perfume que siempre usaba. Y el pasaje de Otelo habla de la muerte o, más concretamente, del asesinato, no de una simple rosa, sino de una mujer. Tiene que ser un error... una horrible coincidencia.**

—**Oh, no es un error, ángel de la niebla.** — Terry clavó en Candy su penetrante mirada azul—**. El librero describió a mi esposa como una mujer increíblemente hermosa, con una magnífica cabellera dorada y unos espléndidos ojos verdes.**

—**Oh, Dios mío**. —Candy, aturdida, se dejó caer en el sofá.

—**Si tú no lo compraste, ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Y por qué?**

—**Pelo dorado y espléndidos ojos verdes...** –repitió Candy con un nudo en la garganta—. **Terry, esa descripción no concuerda conmigo. El color de mi cabello y mis ojos no es tan intenso. Corresponde más bien a...**

—**Susana** —concluyó Terry.

— **¿Era el librero una persona de confianza?**

—**Estaba muy nervioso. Dijo que su vista no era tan buena como antes.**

— **¿Podría haberte facilitado una descripción equivocada?**

— **¿Tú qué crees?**

Candy entrelazó los dedos.

—**La cuestión es qué piensas tú.**

— **¿Sinceramente? Que alguien trata de atormentarme.**

—**Neil.**

—**Tú lo has dicho, no yo.**

—**Me resulta difícil creer que mi hermano pueda ser tan cruel** —pensó Candy en voz alta. Al ver que Terry apretaba la mandíbula, corrigió—:** No quiero decir que no sea egoísta y codicioso pero, a pesar de todo, Neil no es un sádico.**

—**Es evidente que esta tarde has estado en su** compañía —dijo Terry con frialdad.

—**Lo que insinúas es injusto y falso. La visita a mi hermano no ha cambiado nada, Terry. No me dejo influir tan fácilmente como tú piensas.**

— **¿Qué te dijo ese bastardo?**

—**Nada que yo no supiera.**

— **¿Admitió haberme chantajeado?**

—**Lo calificó de otra manera, pero sí.**

El rostro de Terry se cubrió de tormentosas nubes.

—**Imagino cómo presentó el caso.**

—**Eso no ha modificado mi opinión**. —Candy se levantó para acercarse a su marido— **¿Acaso pensabas que creería en la palabra de Neil por encima de la tuya, después de haberte ofrecido mi amor y mi confianza?**

Terry se volvió para mirarla.

—**No** —respondió al instante—**. De todas formas, si Neil no ha enviado el libro, ¿quién lo ha hecho?**

—**Lo ignoro. ¿Otro enemigo, tal vez?**

—**Un enemigo muy oportuno, ¿no crees?**

Candy percibió el tormento reflejado en el rostro de su marido y le dolió su angustia.

—**Todo el mundo sabe que has estado ausente de Broddington durante años** —dijo Candy—. **Los rumores que Neil propagó tras la muerte de Susana llegaron a mucha gente... Tú mismo lo dijiste. Quizá tu reaparición ha encendido de nuevo el rencor de algunas personas. .. Piensa por ejemplo en el pobre James O' Briann; su hija Patricia seguramente todavía llora por el compromiso con Neil que tú les obligaste a anular. **—Candy trató de sonreír, dispuesta a aplacar la inquietud de Terry **—. Como puedes ver, no eres el hombre más apreciado de Inglaterra. De hecho, eres bastante violento. Por suerte para tí, yo veo más allá de tu brutal fachada.**

Terry la miró a los ojos, desesperado por creerla, pero incapaz de hacerlo.

— **¿Y qué hay de la descripción del librero?**

—**El responsable de todo esto sin duda se ha tomado muchas molestias para desconcertarte** —dijo Candy, acariciando la mejilla de su marido—. **Pero no consentiré que se salga con la suya.**

Terry se impregnó de la ternura de Candy, un preciado bálsamo para sus crispados nervios.

— **¿Quién iba a decirme que una chiquilla como tú me infundiría tanta fuerza?** —Murmuró, surcando con los dedos el cabello de Candy—**. ¿O que la necesitaría?**

Candy sintió un gran alivio al percibir que la tensión se alejaba de su marido y se puso de puntillas para besarle la barbilla.

— **¿Chiquilla? ¡Y yo que pensaba que me había graduado como mujer hace semanas!**

Terry la abrazó.

—**Y lo hiciste.** —La emoción invadió su pecho, y Terry lo expresó de la única forma que sabía**—. Ven a la cama conmigo.**

Candy asintió con una sonrisa.

—**El lugar perfecto para exhibir mi gran fortaleza y vitalidad.**

—**Candy...**

—**Yo también te amo, Terry** —dijo con dulzura, separándose un poco de él. Luego le cogió de la mano y le condujo hacia la puerta.

Candy dormía tranquilamente, y su brillante pelo cobrizo caía como una cascada sobre el pecho de Terry, quien, con una tierna sonrisa, la estrechó contra su cuerpo para sentir la regular respiración de ella sobre su piel. En respuesta, la joven murmuró algo ininteligible y se acurrucó contra él, profundamente dormida después de su desgarradora pasión, segura entre los brazos de su marido.

Frotando la barbilla contra el sedoso cabello de Candy, Terry se preguntaba a quién intentaba confortar con aquel abrazo: a ella o a sí mismo. Admitió con sinceridad el bendito alivio que le producía sentir el cálido y suave cuerpo de Candy contra el suyo. La euforia era casi tan grande como la exaltación que había experimentado al estallar dentro de su esposa, derramando en ella todo su ser.

Dios, cómo quería a esa mujer. Ese descubrimiento, instantáneo pero absoluto, le provocó maravilla y regocijo más que duda o reserva. No se trataba de un sentimiento nuevo, a pesar de la cobardía de Terry a la hora de asignarle su verdadero nombre. Hacía semanas que amaba a Candy, quizá desde el momento en que se abrió camino entre la niebla del laberinto de Covington para perderse en la enternecedora belleza de sus ojos, sin duda desde la noche de bodas, cuando, al unirse sus cuerpos, la convirtió en su esposa en todos los aspectos.

Terry besó la frente de Candy, agradecido por el hecho que Dios hubiera juzgado conveniente que ella entrara en su vida. En tan sólo un mes, esa extraordinaria joven, con su innato amor por la naturaleza y su fe incondicional en un hombre que había dejado de existir hacía mucho tiempo, había derribado los rígidos muros del aislamiento de Terry para envolverle con su bondad y su amor, penetrando en lo más profundo de su corazón, el cual hasta entonces él pensaba que nunca volvería a sentir.

Gracias a Candy, Terry se veía a sí mismo como el hombre que ella creía que era, y por ella deseaba desesperadamente ser ese hombre. De repente, consideraba la venganza un sustituto muy pobre.

Terry frunció el entrecejo. En el momento en que podía realmente pensar en enterrar el pasado, mirar hacia adelante y no hacia atrás, alguien quería asegurarse que el pasado permaneciera muy vivo en el presente.

¿Quién?

Con la vista clavada en el techo, consideró las posibilidades. La más probable, por supuesto, era Neil. Al contrario que Candy, Terry veía a su cuñado no sólo como un hombre codicioso y egoísta, sino también como un ser despiadado. Nunca olvidaría el odioso placer que el bastardo había sentido al rechazar su petición de ahorrar a Richard Grandchester más sufrimiento y la perversa satisfacción que había experimentado al expulsarle de Winsham.

Estaba seguro que aquel hombre podía mostrarse muy cruel, aunque no sin una causa. Esa certeza inquietaba a Terry y le hacía dudar de la culpabilidad de Neil. El rencor no era motivo suficiente para impulsar a Neil White a actuar; no, a menos que con ello pudiese obtener algo tangible, como por ejemplo dinero.

Y en ese caso el dinero no era la cuestión. Torturar mentalmente a Terry no proporcionaría a Neil ningún beneficio económico, lo que reducía drásticamente la posibilidad de presentar a White como sospechoso.

Entonces, ¿quién había enviado el libro? Quienquiera que fuese el culpable debía de estar guiado por una terrible perversidad que le hiciera capaz de pagar a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por Susana con el fin de atormentar a Terry.

Un magnífico cabello dorado y unos espléndidos ojos verdes. Terry cerró los ojos para borrar la imagen que evocaba su mente: Susana. Incluso muerta, la maldecía.

Después de mullir las almohadas, Terry se acomodó para dormir, dispuesto a dejar de sufrir por aquel maldito libro. Deslizó la mano por las suaves curvas de Candy para reafirmar lo que era real e importante. Luego, acunándola entre sus brazos, se abandonó al sueño.

El farol anunció su llegada, penetrando en la oscuridad de la noche e iluminando su cabellera con un llameante resplandor carmesí. Su ceñido vestido de seda amarillo, debajo del cual no llevaba nada, definía claramente cada tentadora curva de su cuerpo.

Terry se mostró impasible. Oía su voz, sentía la urgencia que la dominaba, el tacto de la seda de su vestido cuando clavó los dedos en sus hombros y la fragilidad de su cuerpo mientras la zarandeaba... Dios Santo, el veneno que había en el interior de Terry era tal que podría haberla matado...

Matarla... matarla... matarla...

— _**Terry, no... no lo hagas... no...**_

Terry se incorporó súbitamente en la cama y notó cómo las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su espalda y corrían por su frente. Había sido sólo un sueño; un sueño, sin embargo, muy real.

Miró a Candy, que se había vuelto hacia el otro lado y estaba acurrucada lejos de él, sumida aún en un sueño profundo. Quería despertarla, estrecharla contra su cuerpo, enterrarse dentro de ella, olvidar.

Pero no podía huir para siempre. Salió de la cama, se vistió y abandonó la habitación. Broddington estaba oscuro y el reloj del vestíbulo marcaba casi la medianoche. Sigilosamente, Terry se adentró en la noche. Advirtió que todavía temblaba; aquel maldito sueño le había alterado más de lo que pensaba.

Mientras paseaba por los alrededores de la mansión, Terry deseó estar en Spraystone. Allí su mente estaba mucho más clara, y sus pensamientos cristalizaban con mayor facilidad. Sólo el cielo sabía cuánto necesitaba alcanzar algo de paz.

Anduvo durante largo rato, con la mirada fija al frente, dejando que sus pies le llevasen por donde quisieran. Le condujeron hasta el río Arun.

Al observar la orilla desierta, Terry sintió que un frío muy familiar estremecía su corazón. Hacía seis años que había caminado por aquella ribera, esperando la llegada de Susana.

Su vida ya nunca había sido igual.

Con los puños apretados, Terry murmuró una feroz blasfemia y dio media vuelta. Entonces lo vió.

Apoyado sobre uno de sus lados, con las velas apagadas, el farol de cobre permanecía medio enterrado en la arena, de modo que sólo mostraba la parte superior. Como un poseso, Terry se dirigió hacia él y se agachó para verlo más de cerca.

Un gemido escapó de su garganta.

Aquel farol era inconfundible: una jaula exterior de un mirador con un espacio para tres velas, complejo y recargado, exactamente igual al que Susana llevaba la noche que murió. Con manos temblorosas, Terry lo arrancó de su lecho de arena. ¿Había estado allí todos esos años? Era imposible. Se había registrado aquella playa palmo a palmo en busca de algún rastro del cuerpo de Susana... sin descubrir nada más que su vestido ensangrentado.

¿De dónde diablos había salido entonces?

El viento silbaba entre los árboles y Terry levantó la cabeza, pues tuvo la extraña y repentina sensación que no se hallaba solo.

A unos quince metros de distancia, una mujer le hizo señas. Lucía un ceñido vestido de seda de color lima con un escote bajo y cuadrado como los que se llevaban en los años sesenta. En su cabello, una exuberante melena ondulada de un rojo encendido, se reflejaba la luz de la luna.

De repente tendió los brazos en dirección a Terry y pronunció su nombre.

— **¡No!** — Terry sacudió la cabeza violentamente y se puso en pie, dudando entre correr hacia la aparición o alejarse de ella.

No importaba. Cuando volvió a mirar, había desaparecido.

Terry no sabía con certeza durante cuántas horas había vagado por la playa, pero cuando se encaminó de nuevo hacia Broddington, el severo manto negro del cielo empezaba a transformarse en un gris apagado que anunciaba la proximidad del amanecer.

Tras la conmoción y el rechazo que había sentido en los primeros momentos, ahora se encontraba en una etapa de autocensura y contemplaba la posibilidad de que en efecto estuviera enloqueciendo.

— **¿Terry?** —Candy apareció al pie de las escaleras, con el pelo suelto y vestida con un camisón y una bata**—. ¿Estás bien?** —Le siguió a la sala de estar, donde Terry se sirvió una copa de brandy**—. ¡Terry!** —Le cogió del brazo, asustada por su aspecto desaliñado**—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

Terry la observó por encima del borde de la copa.

—**Hola, ángel de la niebla. He regresado del infierno para volver de nuevo a él.**

Candy le arrebató la copa y la dejó sobre la mesa con un golpe.

—**Estaba muy preocupada por tí... ¡Has estado fuera toda la noche! Y mientras yo sufría horriblemente, ¿tú estabas por ahí bebiendo?**

—**Te aseguro que estoy completamente sobrio. Ese brandy que acabas de quitarme es lo primero que he tomado. Sin embargo** —dijo, cogiendo la botella con mano trémula—, **apuraré hasta la última gota para emborracharme hasta que no pueda moverme y menos pensar.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué te ha sumido en este estado?**

—**Susana. —**Se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió un largo trago.

— **¿Susana? Oh, Terry, ¿otra vez ese maldito libro? Creí que te había ayudado a comprender...**

—**No se trata del libro.** —Se pasó la mano por la frente—**. Por lo menos, no sólo de eso. **—Contempló, meditabundo, la botella que sostenía mientras infinidad de emociones se reflejaban en su rostro**—. ¡Maldita sea**! —De repente explotó y lanzó la botella de brandy contra la columna de mármol con todas sus fuerzas, de modo que los cristales rotos y el brandy se esparcieron por toda la habitación.

—**Dios mío...** —Candy estaba aterrorizada—. **¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así?**

Terry volvió la cabeza.

—**Porque al parecer estoy loco. ¿Lo sabías, ángel de la niebla?** —Se mesó el cabello—. **He perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba, de manera que, si tu hermano te dijo que estaba loco, no te mintió.**

—**Tú no estás loco** —aseguró Candy, frunciendo el entrecejo—**. ¿Has estado con Neil?**

—**No. He estado paseando.**

— **¿Porqué?**

—**No podía dormir. Salí para despejarme.**

— **¿Hasta dónde has llegado?**

—**Hasta el río Arun** —contestó después de una pausa.

—**Oh, Terry.** —Candy le rozó la muñeca levemente, temerosa de provocarle otro ataque de ira**—¿Por qué insistes en torturarte de esa manera?**

—**Yo no lo hago. Es ella.**

— **¿Ella? ¿Quién?**

—**Ya te lo he dicho: Susana.**

Candy le cogió la mano.

—**Susana está muerta.**

—**Sí, ya lo sé. Pero al parecer su fantasma merodea por aquí.**

— **¿Su fantasma? —**Candy palideció.

—**Ah, ya veo que tu confianza en mi cordura empieza a quebrarse.**

— **¿Qué crees que viste?**

—**No lo creo, Candy... lo sé.** —Golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano—. **He encontrado el farol que utilizó aquella noche enterrado en la arena.**

— **¿El farol? Pero, las autoridades registraron la zona a fondo...**

—**Estoy seguro que así fue. El farol no estaba allí antes, pero ahora sí. Estaba examinándolo cuando noté que alguien me miraba. Alcé la vista... y entonces la ví.**

— **¿La viste? —**El corazón de Candy dio un vuelco—. **¿Te refieres a Susana?**

—**Exacto. Tenía el mismo aspecto que aquella última noche, incluso llevaba el mismo vestido. —**Soltó una carcajada—. **Ya lo ves, ángel de la niebla, no cabe duda que estoy loco. Por mucho que trate de convencerme que existe una explicación lógica, que no ví en realidad a una mujer muerta... que no la oí pronunciar mi nombre... no puedo. Porque la ví. Y ella a mí.**

Candy se aferró a las solapas del abrigo de su esposo.

— **Terry, cualquiera pudo colocar el farol en la playa, y ya sospechábamos que alguien se hace pasar por Susana.**

Terry negó con la cabeza violentamente.

—**No. Es imposible. El farol era el que llevaba aquella noche; nunca he visto otro igual. Y esa mujer no era una impostora. Candy, sino la propia Susana.**

—**Basta ya.** —Candy sintió un escalofrío—. **Me asustas.**

—**Y yo estoy aterrorizado.**

— **Terry** —dijo Candy, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos**—, me niego a creer que estés loco.**

— **¿Cómo lo explicas entonces?**

La mente de Candy empezó a trabajar frenéticamente.

— **¿Recuerdas nuestra última noche en Spraystone? ¿Te acuerdas de la reacción que tuviste cuando liberamos a Odisea?**

—**A la orilla del mar** —dijo Terry lentamente.

—**Sí. Me mirabas a mí pero veías a Susana. Algo provocó aquello; mi parecido con ella, mi proximidad al agua, el farol... quizá la suma de todo. El caso es que viste a Susana, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí, pero...**

—**En realidad no fue así, sino que viste un recuerdo de ella.** —Candy hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento—**. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste cerca del río Arun**? — Terry permaneció en silencio—**. No habías pasado por allí desde la noche que Susana murió, ¿verdad?**

—**Sí.**

—**Entonces no cabe duda que eso te afectó y, combinado con la misteriosa entrega del libro y tu estado nervioso, bastó para que tu cerebro te jugara de nuevo una mala pasada. En realidad no viste a Susana. Quizá viste a alguien, pero no era mi hermana. Yo diría que fue la misma persona que te envió ese libro y que obviamente se tomó la molestia de conseguir un farol como el de Susana.**

— **¿Lo crees de verdad?** —La agonizante esperanza que mostraba el rostro de Terry desgarró el corazón de Candy.

—**Claro que si.** —Rodeó con los brazos la cintura de su marido y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho—. **No permitiré que pienses que te has vuelto loco.**


	29. Chapter 29

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

HOLA AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DE HOY

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 29

—**Cree que ha enloquecido.** —Susana mordió la torta caliente y dirigió a Neil una sonrisa triunfal.

—**No lo dudo. En cualquier caso, no me gusta que te arriesgues tanto**. —Neil se paseaba por la pequeña habitación del ala trasera de Winsham, donde en un tiempo se habían alojado los criados.

—**No corro ningún peligro, Neil.** —Susana terminó el último bocado, se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se recostó en la silla—. **Me paso el día encerrada en Winsham, enclaustrada en estas pequeñas habitaciones como un maldito insecto. Nadie en Inglaterra sabe que estoy viva, excepto tú.**

—**Y ese maldito librero** —le recordó Neil con severidad.

— **¿Wiltshire? —**Susana echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió—**. Ese hombre es viejo y miope; por eso le elegí. El sombrero que llevaba me cubría casi toda la cara, y la capa era tan holgada que ocultaba mi cuerpo por completo. Wiltshire sólo vio lo que yo quería: mi cabello, que dejé suelto a propósito, y mis ojos, lo bastante intensos para impresionar a cualquier hombre**. —Inclinó la cabeza—**. ¿Qué te preocupa?**

— **¿No te olvidas de un pequeño detalle?**

— **¿Cuál?**

— **Terry Grandchester.**

Susana se sirvió otra taza de té.

—**Te aseguro, querido hermano, que Terry Grandchester es un detalle que está siempre en mi mente.**

—**Anoche te vio, junto al río.**

—**Permíteme que te corrija: anoche me mostré ante él junto al río. La escena había sido meticulosamente planeada y, modestia aparte, fue interpretada con brillantez. Por lo que a Terry se refiere, lo que vio fue un fantasma.**

— **¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, Susie? **—Neil frunció el entrecejo—. **Grandchester es un hombre muy listo. No subestimes su astucia.**

—**Y tú no subestimes la mía**. —Susana dejó la taza sobre el plato—**. Estoy segura porque ví la cara de Terry, sus ojos. Estaba aterrorizado, blanco como el papel. No me cabe la menor duda que pensó que se trataba de una alucinación y ahora cree que su mente está deteriorándose poco a poco.** —Susana esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, pero ésta se congeló en sus labios y una extraña y lejana luz destelló en sus ojos**—. El tiempo no ha hecho más que incrementar el increíble magnetismo de Terry Grandchester. No sólo ha pasado de marqués a duque, sino que su atractivo se ha convertido en algo magnífico. Nuestra hermana debe de estar recibiendo unas clases muy interesantes en su dormitorio.**

— **¡Basta! —**Ordenó Neil—. **Me pone enfermo pensar que Candy se acuesta con ese bastardo. No es necesario que me lo recuerdes... sobre todo después de lo que te hizo.**

El semblante de Susana se endureció, y levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

* * *

Candy garabateó algo en la parte inferior de la página y luego la sostuvo a distancia para examinarla con ojo crítico. Bajó la cabeza. Era inútil. Sus dotes para el dibujo eran nulas.

Arrancó aquella hoja insultante y la arrojó al suelo, disgustada por sus patéticos intentos. Sin duda Annie le había hecho un favor al esconder los blocs de dibujo de su infancia. Su imagen personal habría sufrido un daño irreparable si hubiese continuado con sus vanos esfuerzos.

Candy se levantó de la silla y echó un vistazo a las paredes desnudas y al escaso mobiliario. Al instante su fantasía emprendió el vuelo para escapar de las frías limitaciones de aquella sala de estar. En su lugar, una imagen apareció de repente en su mente con vivos detalles; una visión de aquella estancia no como era, sino como sería cuando ella hubiese terminado su trabajo, cuando la hubiese convertido en el refugio de Terry.

El problema era que sus dibujos eran un desastre. Sin embargo, podía escribir. Candy, que llevaba un diario muy detallado, había aprendido años atrás a plasmar todos sus pensamientos, hasta la idea más insignificante, sobre el papel. Así pues, podría recrear con palabras lo que no era capaz de expresar en los dibujos.

Decidida a abandonar su inútil empeño por reproducir visualmente la habitación, abrió el cuaderno por las últimas hojas, donde se encontraba su sección de notas escritas, y se puso manos a la obra. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, releyó aquellas páginas para asegurarse que había descrito la habitación exactamente cómo iba a ser.

Ahora sólo necesitaba el arquitecto adecuado para llevar a cabo sus planes. Y Candy conocía al hombre perfecto para esa tarea.

Tyreham se hallaba situado entre las colinas de Surrey, a sólo unas horas de camino desde Broddington y cerca de Epsom Downs; un lugar donde Archie podía hacer correr a sus purasangres a placer. Candy llegó allí poco después del mediodía. Había dejado a George instrucciones claras que su excelencia sólo debía saber que había ido a Londres de compras.

* * *

— **¿Candy? ¡Qué sorpresa tan maravillosa!** —Archie salió a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Después de darle un gran abrazo, retrocedió un paso para examinarla—. **Estás radiante** —declaró con gran satisfacción—.** Es evidente que los modales de mi hermano han mejorado.**

—**Un poco** —replicó Candy con tono pícaro—, **pero no del todo.**

—**Touché** —exclamó Archie, sonriendo. Luego echó un vistazo al carruaje de los Grandchester**—. ¿Has venido sola?**

—**Sí. Terry ignora que estoy aquí. Pero no temas** —se apresuró a añadir al ver el gesto de preocupación de Archie**—, tengo buenas razones... y mi marido confía en mí** —agregó, con un brillo de ternura en los ojos.

La expresión de Archie se suavizó.

—**Sin duda se trata de un gran logro** —dijo, señalando hacia la puerta—. **Vamos. Has conseguido despertar mi curiosidad. Pediré que nos sirvan té y luego hablaremos.**

—**Eso es todo** —concluyó Candy, inclinándose entusiasmada hacia Archie—. **Sé que la habitación será perfecta para Terry; mantendrá vivo en la memoria y el corazón el recuerdo de vuestro padre y será el eslabón final para la metamorfosis de Terry. Volverá a ser el hombre que fue... el hombre que siempre ha sido, y Broddington será un hogar**. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento— **Es el bálsamo que Terry necesita para aliviar las asperezas de su vida y...** —Al ver el brillo en los ojos de Archie, Candy se interrumpió**—. Ya estoy parloteando otra vez, ¿verdad? Parece que lo hago mucho cuando estoy contigo.**

—**Estás nerviosa.**

— **¿Tanto se nota?**

Esforzándose por contener la risa, Archie señaló la mesita del té.

—**Has echado seis terrones de azúcar en el té y has comido cuatro tortas en cinco minutos. —**Ante la mortificación de Candy, Archie rió y le estrechó la mano—. **Eres un encanto cuando estás nerviosa** —aseguró—, **pero me desagradaría pensar que yo soy siempre la causa.**

—**No lo eres. Lo que ocurre es que siempre acudo a tí cuando necesito ayuda.**

—**Eso me halaga, y me encanta que tengas la suficiente confianza para recurrir a mí. Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer para colaborar en tus planes?**

—**Me gustaría que diseñaras la habitación. Terry lo querría así.**

Archie guardó silencio durante unos minutos, con la vista fija en Candy, quien llegó a temer que su cuñado iba a negarse. Luego besó la mano de la joven con ternura.

—**Recuérdame que diga a mi hermano cuán afortunado es**. —Soltó los dedos de Candy y tendió la mano—. **Déjame ver tus dibujos.**

La alegría de Candy se desvaneció enseguida.

—**Bueno, verás, ése es el problema.**

— **¿Qué problema?**

—**No soy muy buena dibujante. Quizá no comprenderías mis ideas demasiado bien.** —Candy suspiró—. **La verdad, Archie, es que probablemente soy la peor artista de Inglaterra. Si tuviese que exhibir mis bocetos, los bebés llorarían y los perros aullarían al verlos.**

Archie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—**Entonces, ¿qué propones? Podrías describirme lo que has pensado, y mientras tú hablas yo lo dibujaré.**

—**No será necesario. He escrito descripciones detalladas de cada aspecto de la remodelación** —informó, ofreciéndole, ansiosa, el cuaderno de notas—. **Creo que podrías realizar magníficos dibujos a partir de ellas**.

Archie pasó unas cuantas hojas y asintió.

—**Es excelente, Candy. Compensas las carencias plásticas con la imaginación y el arte de escribir. Haré algunos bosquejos enseguida... sobre todo porque tengo la sensación que quieres este proyecto terminado para ayer. **—Sonrió y, señalando algo en el cuaderno que le llamó la atención, añadió**—: Una pregunta, ¿tengo que coger estas flores yo mismo?**

—**Por supuesto que no**. —Candy le dedicó una tímida sonrisa**—. Yo me encargaré de eso.**

—**Me alegro, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo es un espino.**

—**Seguro que no. Y probablemente tampoco huyes de los cuclillos.**

— **¿Cómo dices?**

—**No tiene importancia.** —Candy se levantó**—. No quiero robarte más tiempo. Seguro que debes ocuparte de tus caballos.**

— **¿Te gustaría verlos antes de marcharte?**

Los ojos de Candy se iluminaron.

— **¡Oh, me encantaría!** —Su rostro se ensombreció al instante**—. Pensándolo mejor, quizá la próxima vez. Será mejor que regrese a Broddington por si Terry me necesita.**

Archie la detuvo con la mano.

—**Candy, hay algo que no me has contado.** —La muchacha dudó, no porque tuviera alguna reserva respecto a la fidelidad de Archie, sino porque sabía que Terry le retorcería el pescuezo si preocupaba a Archie hablándole de aquella extraña situación—. **Candy...** —El tono de Archie era más enfático esta vez**—. ¿Le ocurre algo a Terry?**

Por fin el instinto y el corazón vencieron a la razón.

—**No físicamente. Se han producido una serie de hechos extraños que han desconcertado a Terry.** —Candy le refirió toda la historia, desde la visión de Terry en Wight hasta la misteriosa entrega del libro y la inexplicable aparición del farol. Por último, le explicó que Terry afirmaba haber visto a Susana. Archie escuchaba en silencio, y su angustia se reflejaba tan sólo en la tensión de su mandíbula—. **Terry sospecha que Neil ha urdido todo esto** —concluyó Candy.

**-No me sorprende, y es la suposición más lógica**. —Archie hizo una pausa**—. ¿Y tú qué piensas?**

—**Conozco a mi hermano** —dijo Candy, moviendo la cabeza**—. Nunca ha actuado de forma cruel sin una razón, y tampoco es taimado por naturaleza. Sin embargo, es codicioso y superficial... pero ninguno de esos defectos le impulsaría a tramar un plan tan complejo. Sacaría a un petirrojo de su nido si los huevos poseyesen algún valor, pero nunca con el único propósito de torturar al pájaro. Sé que detesta a Terry, pero ¿qué iba a ganar atormentándole deliberadamente?**

—**Tienes razón** —asintió Archie con aire pensativo—. **Parece que todavía nos falta una pieza del rompecabezas. Huelga decir que la culpabilidad de Neil no explicaría la identidad de la mujer que finge ser Susana.**

—**No... Alguien está haciéndose pasar a propósito por mi hermana** —se apresuró a decir Candy—. **Terry no imaginó lo que vio en el río... Estoy tan segura de su cordura como lo estoy de la mía.**

—**No seré yo quien te lo discuta. —**Archie le apretó el hombro para tranquilizarla**—. Estoy de tu parte, querida.**

Candy bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—**Ya lo sé... Lamento haberte hablado así. Lo que ocurre es que me duele mucho verle sufrir**. —Apretó los puños—. **Tengo que desentrañar este misterio.**

— **¿Dónde está Terry ahora?**

—**Durmiendo... por fin. Ha estado toda la noche paseando y toda la mañana atormentándose. Dije a George que iba a Londres a hacer algunas compras**. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa**—. Quiero que la sala de estar sea una sorpresa.**

—**Mis labios están sellados.** —Archie levantó la barbilla de Candy para poder ver su mirada de preocupación**—. Deja que te ayude a resolver este problema. Los dos queremos a Terry y sabemos que es un hombre difícil, obstinado e inflexible.**

—**Y que estaría más dispuesto a aceptar la ayuda de su hermano que la de su mujer **—añadió Candy, aceptando su derrota.

—**No. Está muy enamorado de su esposa y decidido a protegerla.**

— **¿Quieres decir en caso de que Neil esté involucrado?**

—**En cierta forma, sí. Quienquiera que haya planeado realizar estos actos tan extraños podría estar desequilibrado e incluso ser peligroso.**

Candy se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, reflexionando sobre algo que Archie había dicho.

—**Archie, ¿crees de verdad que Terry me ama?**

—**No lo creo, lo sé.**

—**Nunca me lo ha dicho.**

— **¿Estás segura?**

La esperanza llenó el corazón de Candy.

—**A su manera, supongo que sí.**

— **Terry es un hombre parco en palabras. Le resulta difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Ten paciencia con él, Candy. Algún día pronunciará esas palabras.**

Candy asintió, con un nudo en la garganta.

—**Gracias, Archie** —susurró.

Archie la abrazó por un breve y reconfortante instante.

—**Vamos** —ordenó**—. Tienes un marido que te necesita, y yo debo realizar algunos bocetos para un cliente muy exigente.**


	30. Chapter 30

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 30

— **¿Has estado en Londres todo este tiempo? —**Pálido y ojeroso, Terry se irguió tras el pesado escritorio de la biblioteca, observando a Candy con mirada interrogante por encima del montón de papeles que cubría la mesa.

—**Acabo de llegar** —contestó de forma evasiva, preocupada por la expresión atormentada de su marido**—. Creía que aún estarías en la cama.**

—**No podía dormir. —** Terry se levantó y se acercó a ella**—. ¿Por qué necesitabas ir a Londres?**

—**Por nada en especial. Quería hacer algunas compras.**

— **¿Y las has hecho?**

— **¿El qué?**

—**Las compras.**

—**Sí... no... Bueno, en realidad, he estado mirando, pero no he encontrado nada que me gustara.**

—**Ya.** —La actitud de Terry era extraña, pero Candy no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos por temor a delatarse. Por esa razón tenía la vista fija en el chaleco de su esposo**—. ¿Han reparado la carretera?**

— **¿Cómo dices?** —Candy se puso tensa.

—**La carretera hacia Londres. Necesitaba algunas obras. ¿Ha tenido algún problema el conductor del carruaje?**

—**Creo que no... No estoy segura... No me acuerdo...**

— **¿Has estado en Winsham?**

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el impacto de la severa acusación de Terry, cuyas palabras la golpearon con la fuerza de un látigo.

— **¿Qué?**

—**Ya me has oído. ¿Has visitado a tu hermano? ¿Le has contado todo lo sucedido?**

— **¡Por supuesto que no!** —Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de rojo—**. ¿De verdad crees que te engañaría de esa forma?**

—**Engañarme no, ángel de la niebla... protegerme**. — Terry apretó la mandíbula. Su voz era severa, pero ojos expresaban ternura—. **Temía que se te hubiera ocurrido la absurda idea de enfrentarte a tu hermano y hubieses descubierto que él es el responsable de los extraños acontecimientos de los últimos días.**

—**No, no lo he hecho.**

—**Bien**. — Terry tomó su cara entre las manos—. **No quiero que te metas en esto. La persona que lo ha maquinado podría ser peligrosa. Yo me encargaré del asunto**.

—**No me excluyas** —suplicó Candy, aferrándose a los brazos de su marido—. **Por favor, Terry, yo...**

—**Lo sé** —respondió con dulzura, atrayéndola hacia sí y estrechándola entre sus brazos**—. Dios sabe qué he hecho para merecerlo**.

Candy apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo y cerró los ojos, obligándose a concentrar su atención en el fuerte y rítmico latir de su corazón.

El pánico se apoderó de ella de un modo incomprensible y abrumador. Amaba a aquel hombre, y su intuición le decía que él también la amaba. Sin embargo, a Candy le acometió el repentino y aterrador temor que una fuerza más poderosa que ellos les acechaba, esperando el momento de destruirles.

—**El vizconde de Winsham quiere verla, excelencia.**

Candy dejó el helecho que estaba arreglando y se puso en pie.

— **¿Mi hermano? ¿Está aquí?**

—**Sí, señora.** —El mayordomo inclinó la cabeza—. **Espera en el salón. ¿Le muestro el camino hasta aquí?**

—**No, George. Yo iré.** —Candy miró con inquietud más allá de la puerta de invernadero—. **El duque se ha marchado a Londres, ¿verdad?**

—**Hace casi una hora, excelencia.**

—**Bien.**

Más tranquila ya, Candy se alisó el vestido y se encaminó hacia el salón. No sabía por qué demonios se había presentado Neil en Broddington. Por fortuna, Terry tenía una cita con su abogado para hablar de la transferencia de los fondos de los Grandchester de Londres a Wight. Así pues, no había peligro de que él y Neil se vieran.

—**Neil.** —Candy entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella**—. ¿Qué quieres?**

**—Hola, princesa.** —El vizconde se levantó, todo encanto y sonrisas—.** Me alegro mucho de hallarte en casa...**

—**Ya sabías que me encontraba en casa, Neil, como sin duda estabas enterado de la ausencia de Terry. De modo que ya puedes cambiar de táctica y dejar de tratarme como a una criatura. **—Candy se sentó en un mullido sillón y cruzó las manos recatadamente sobre el regazo—. **Ya he dicho cuanto tenía que decir. ¿Por qué has venido?**

Neil la miró de hito en hito, con la sonrisa congelada en los labios.

—**Me dejas perplejo, Candy.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Porque veo más allá de tu fachada?**

—**Quizá. O tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrado a verte como a una mujer adulta e inteligente, sino como a una niña.**

—**Es la primera frase sincera que dices. **—Candy le invitó a sentarse en el sofá— **¿Quieres tomar algo?**

—**No. —**Neil se acomodó—. **No he venido para recibir nada de tí, sino para ofrecerte algo.**

— **¿Qué es?**

—**Mi más sentida disculpa; no por haberte ofendido sino por los actos tan poco éticos que cometí en el pasado. Tenías razón: nunca debí aceptar dinero... pedir dinero a Grandchester —corrigió.**

—**No; no debiste hacerlo**. —Candy inclinó la cabeza con una expresión llena de escepticismo—. ¿**Y a qué se debe que hayas decidido arrepentirte tan de repente?**

—**Porque te quiero, porque eres mi hermana y sé que te he herido profundamente. Porque hiciste que juzgara con objetividad mis actos y a mí mismo y el resultado me entristeció. **—Neil se inclinó y se agarró las rodillas con fuerza**—. No soy un hombre malvado, Candy. Nunca deseé la muerte de Richard Grandchester. Yo sufría mucho. Susana había desaparecido y yo sabía que nunca más volvería a verla. Deseaba matar al hombre que me la había robado.**

— **Terry no mató a Susana.**

—**Princesa. **—Neil tendió la mano**—. No he venido para discutir, sino para pedirte perdón... y reparar mis ofensas.**

— **¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?**

—**No puedo devolver la vida al difunto duque ni cambiar el pasado, pero puedo devolver a tu marido las cincuenta mil libras que me entregó hace seis años.**

— **¿Cómo? **—exclamó Candy.

Los ojos de Neil la miraban suplicantes.

—**Eso no significa que no odie a Grandchester. Mentiría si lo dijera. Sin embargo, lo haré por tí, por nuestra relación. Eres lo único que me queda, princesa.** —Tomó la mano de Candy**—. No quiero perderte, de modo que lo haré.**

— **¿De dónde demonios vas a sacar cincuenta mil libras?**

—**He de recibir un dinero que no esperaba. No; no lo conseguido jugando **—aseguró a su hermana al ver que arqueaba las cejas, recelosa—. **Mamá y papá me legaron dos cuadros que siempre creí carecían de valor. La semana pasada tuve la suerte de conocer a un hombre que resultó ser un experto tasador de cuadros. Cuando los describí, me pidió verlos. Y en efecto, son muy valiosos.**

— **¿Vas a venderlos?**

Neil asintió.

—**Mañana recibiré el primer pago: treinta mil libras. Me gustaría entregártelas.**

—**No es conmigo con quien estás en deuda, sino con Terry.**

Neil apretó los labios.

—**Esa humillación sería más de lo que estoy dispuesto a soportar, incluso por tí. No tengo intención de ver la despreciable cara de Grandchester. Tendrás que darle tú el dinero.**

— **Terry regresará esta noche.**

—**Bien. **—Dijo Neil, frunciendo el entrecejo**—. Entonces está claro que no podemos hacer el intercambio en Broddington**. —Levantando la cabeza, añadió—: **Ven a Winsham mañana por la tarde, a las cuatro en punto.**

—**No sé si debo, Neil **—vaciló Candy.

— **¿Por qué no? Por el amor de Dios, Candy, fue tu hogar durante dieciocho años. Sólo te pido que estés allí el tiempo necesario para entregarte el cheque. ¿Acaso es pedir demasiado? ¿O es que reniegas de mí?**

—**No, Neil, no reniego de tí.** —Al ver los implorantes ojos de su hermano, Candy se ablandó—. **De acuerdo; allí estaré.**

—**Bien. —**Neil se levantó, sin tratar de disimular su alivio—. **Ah, olvidaba algo. **—Sacó una caja grande y plana del otro lado del sofá**—. Te he traído un regalo.**

—**No era necesario.**

—**Quería hacerlo. **—Tendió los brazos, ofreciéndole la caja—. **Ábrelo.**

Bajo la tapa y un fino papel rosado, Candy descubrió el vestido más encantador que había visto en su vida: un hermoso traje de seda de color melocotón.

—**Es precioso —**dijo, acariciando la suave tela**—. Gracias, Neil.**

— **¿Te gusta?**

—**Claro que me gusta.**

—**Entonces póntelo mañana.**

— **¿Mañana?**

—**Sí. Cuando vayas a Winsham. Me hará muy feliz y me demostrará que estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas. Por favor, princesa**. —Tiró suavemente de un mechón del pelo de su hermana.

—**Está bien**. —Candy le dedicó una cauta sonrisa**— Me pondré el vestido y acudiré a Winsham como me has pedido.**

— **¡Estupendo! —**Neil la abrazó entusiasmado—. **Entonces, me marcho.** —Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y luego se encaminó hacía la puerta—. **Hasta mañana a las cuatro.**

Candy observó cómo se marchaba y después contempló la delicada tela que sostenía entre las manos. Primero una disculpa y a continuación un regalo; Neil había experimentado una transformación radical y muy precipitada. Quizá demasiado radical y precipitada.

Después de guardar el vestido en la caja, Candy se preguntó, inquieta, si su razonamiento inicial era acertado. ¿Podía Neil estar involucrado en los horribles acontecimientos de los últimos días? Esperaba que no, no sólo por su hermano, sino también por ella. Deseaba desesperadamente confiar en Neil, aunque sabía que no podía.

Neil se detuvo en el camino privado de Broddington. Recorrió con la vista los prados, los jardines y los muros de la mansión. Luego hizo una seña al conductor, subió al carruaje de los White y partió hacia Winsham.

—**No quiero que estés sola con ese bastardo. No me fío de él**. — Terry se paseaba por la habitación de Candy, con las facciones tensas por la ira.

—**Él tampoco se fía de tí —**Candy deslizó una horquilla en su cabello y se volvió hacia su marido—**Pero yo sí, de manera que, por favor, ten fe en mí.**

—**Tengo fe en tí, ángel de la niebla. Es de tu sensatez de lo que dudo. ¿Por qué tienes que ir a Winsham? ¿Por qué no puede enviarte el cheque a Broddington? ¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¡No quiero su maldito dinero!**

Candy inclinó la cabeza con aire pensativo.

—**Creo que para él entregarme el cheque personalmente es un acto simbólico, igual que el hecho que me ponga el vestido que me compró.**

—**Sigue sin gustarme la idea que vayas.**

— **Terry, es mi hermano** —dijo ella con dulzura, posando la palma de la mano sobre la pechera de su marido—. **Si hubiese querido hacerme daño, podría haberlo hecho innumerables veces en el pasado. No hay nada que temer, pero si te quedas más tranquilo, me llevaré a Annie conmigo.**

— **¿Estas decidida a verlo?**

—**A menos que me lo prohíbas, sí.**

—**No te lo prohibiré** —declaró Terry, abrazándola por la cintura—. **Eres su hermana. Pero, Candy... **—El fuego refulgía en sus ojos azules**—. También eres mi esposa.**

—**No lo he olvidado.** —Se puso de puntillas para besarle en la barbilla—. **Annie y yo regresaremos a casa dentro de unas horas.**

— **¿A casa?**

—**Sí, a casa** —repitió Candy con una encantadora sonrisa—. **A Broddington, a tu lado.**

— **¿Qué aspecto tengo?** —Susana dio una vuelta, con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

—**Increíble** —aseguró Neil, moviendo la cabeza**—. El parecido es asombroso.**

— **¿Entre los trajes o entre nosotras?**

Neil le dirigió una mirada impaciente.

—**No hay nada que decir de los trajes, Susie; son idénticos. Insistí en que la modista se asegurara de ello. Me refería al parecido entre mis hermanas.**

—**Entonces ¿lo he conseguido?**

— **¿Acaso lo dudabas?**

—**Tan sólo contaba con tu descripción, Neil. Recuerda que no he visto a Candy desde que tenía doce años. Al parecer...** —Susana alisó su vestido de color melocotón con una oscura sonrisa—** ha cambiado un poco en seis años.**

—**En todo excepto en su inocencia** —repuso Neil con tono de culpabilidad— **Nuestra hermana pequeña continúa siendo la ingenua soñadora que era de niña. La vida le ha ahorrado gran parte de su fealdad y desencanto. —**Frunció el entrecejo**—. Ojalá te hubiese protegido a tí de todo ello.**

El semblante de Susana se endureció.

—**Bueno, no pudiste hacerlo. En cualquier caso, todo eso ya pasó. Ha llegado el momento de la venganza, y la tendremos**. —Se colocó un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja—. **No estoy acostumbrada a lucir un peinado tan simple. ¿Estás seguro que a Candy la gusta así?** —Esperó a que Neil asintiera con la cabeza y luego agregó—:** Explícame otra vez cuál es la mejor forma de entrar en Broddington.**

—**Sin duda por la capilla, que está bastante aislada y rodeada de árboles. Nadie te verá acercarte.**

— **¿Dónde se encuentra la habitación de Terry?**

Neil se sobresaltó.

— **¡Susie! ¿Estás loca?**

—**En absoluto. Para realizar lo que me propongo necesito acceder a su dormitorio. ¿Sabes dónde está?**

—**No pregunté a Candy si podía explorar el piso superior de la casa de su marido. Ya resultó bastante difícil examinar la planta baja y los alrededores sin ser descubierto. Además **—dijo, negando con la cabeza—, **no quiero que entres en el dormitorio de ese loco.**

—**Si consigo colarme en el vestíbulo principal y subo por las escaleras, no será difícil encontrar la habitación** —pensó Susana en voz alta, ignorando las protestas de Neil—. **Por lo que me has contado, viven pocos criados allí. Es más de mediodía: demasiado tarde para que las sirvientas estén limpiando y demasiado temprano para que el cocinero prepare la cena. El único problema es el mayordomo. Y, por tu descripción de ese tipo patético y nervioso** —añadió con un gesto de desprecio**—, resultará bastante fácil burlarle. El resto está en mis manos.** —El reloj dio las tres—. **Es la hora —anunció Susana.**

—**Estoy preocupado, Susie**. —Neil se frotó las manos, inquieto—. **¿Y si alguien te ve? O peor aún, ¿y si Grandchester descubre tu engaño?**

—**Nadie me verá, Neil, ni Terry sospechará quién soy. —**Susana cogió un paquete y se dirigió hacia la puerta**—. De hecho, cuando salga de** **Broddington, el duque no distinguirá la verdad de la mentira o la realidad de la fantasía. —**Se detuvo en el umbral—. **Ni la locura de la cordura.**


	31. Chapter 31

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Hola chicas disfruten de este capitulo.!

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 31

— **Terry no está loco, Annie.**

— **¿Loco? ¡Qué idea tan absurda! El duque está muy preocupado y confuso... pero no loco**.

Candy se reclinó en el asiento del carruaje, llena de frustración y desaliento.

—**Sin embargo, se cuestiona su propia cordura** —dijo, frotándose los ojos—. **Ha dejado de hablar de ello, pero noto la angustia que le corroe sin cesar. Se pasa casi toda la noche en vela mirando al techo y tratando de comprender las cosas extrañas que han ocurrido. No sé cómo ayudarle.**

—**Tenga fe, pequeña.** —Annie le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo para tranquilizarla—. **Sé que parece que su marido esté recorriendo un túnel oscuro y sin salida. Sin embargo, es un hombre fuerte y lo superará. Recuerde lo que dijo sir Francis sobre la adversidad**.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

— **¿Qué brillantes palabras dijo sir Francis al respecto?**

—_**«La virtud es como un preciado perfume, más fragante cuando arde o se exprime. De igual manera, la prosperidad descubre el vicio, mientras que la adversidad descubre la virtud.»**_

—**Sin duda lo último define la situación de Terry**. —Candy inclinó la cabeza**—. Uno de mis mayores temores es que lo primero pueda aplicarse a Neil.**

—**Su hermano es un hombre codicioso. Si la riqueza llega a sus manos o está a su alcance, puede olvidar los escrúpulos.**

— **¿Crees que fue él quien planeó la entrega del libro y el misterioso incidente en la playa?**

Annie contempló sus manos cruzadas.

—**Posee tanto la motivación como el odio, pero le falta la astucia y la fortaleza.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo...** —Candy movió la cabeza, desconcertada— **sospecho que el deseo de Neil de enmendarse es demasiado oportuno para considerarlo una mera coincidencia.**

—**Otra vez sus instintos, pequeña. Présteles atención.**

—**No obstante, la posible implicación de Neil no responde a una pregunta muy importante: ¿quién finge ser Susana?**

—**Ah. Eso enlaza con mi opinión sobre la aparición.**

— **¿Tu opinión sobre la aparición? **—Candy estaba completamente pérdida**—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con este asunto?**

—**Como yo digo, la aparición varía según la perspectiva y a menudo nos engaña.**

— **¿Insinúas que la impostora que se hace pasar por Susana no es lo que parece?**

—**Exacto.** —Annie se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla, lo que indicaba que zanjaba el tema—. **Piense en ello, pequeña** —aconsejó—. **Piense mucho.**

— **¿Sabes quién es esa mujer?**

—**Sólo sé que representa una amenaza para la cordura de su esposo y un grave peligro **—contestó Annie—. **El resto continúa oculto entre las sombras... sombras que debemos apartar**

* * *

Broddington estaba silencioso.

Mirando por la ventana, Terry se preguntaba, malhumorado, por qué se había refugiado en la sala de estar para meditar. Aparte de su visita a esa habitación unos días atrás, nunca se aventuraba en los antiguos dominios de su padre.

La respuesta era simple: allí se sentía más cerca de la verdad.

Con las manos en la espalda, Terry contempló el cielo de la tarde, deseando que las horas pasaran rápidamente y Candy estuviese de nuevo en casa, a salvo. Con o sin razón, le inquietaba mucho el encuentro de su esposa con Neil. Era cierto que había vivido dieciocho años con ese hombre y durante ese tiempo no había sufrido ningún mal. Pero eso era antes que se convirtiera en su mujer, antes que se enamorase del mayor enemigo de su hermano, antes que Terry se enamorase también de ella.

Terry especuló sobre las intenciones de Neil. ¿Estaba ideando un plan siniestro para ponerle de rodillas? ¿Pretendía utilizar a Candy como una cómplice libre de sospecha? Si así era, ¿sería Candy capaz de descubrir su estratagema? Era tan inocente y confiada... todo lo contrario de Susana.

Terry empezó a pasear, nervioso, por la habitación, mientras la imagen de Susana ocupaba su mente y consumía sus pensamientos. De lo único que no podía acusar a Neil era de la aparición que había visto aquella noche junto al río. ¿Había pagado a alguien para que desempeñara ese papel? ¿Era posible que alguien se pareciera tanto a la zorra que había destruido su vida? Sin embargo, la pregunta que más le aterraba era si había habido realmente alguien aquella noche o había sido una alucinación y por tanto él estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Con la frente perlada de sudor, Terry salió precipitadamente de la habitación, pues los fantasmas del pasado eran demasiado poderosos para hacerles frente. Se detuvo en el pasillo, con la respiración acelerada, agradecido por el hecho que nadie hubiera presenciado aquella pérdida de control tan poco habitual en él. Luchó ferozmente contra aquella debilidad emocional, recordándose a sí mismo que estaba agotado, pues las últimas noches no había dormido más de dos horas. El sueño era la solución.

Terry se dirigió a sus aposentos, decidido a descansar, si no a dormir, hasta que Candy regresara. Quizá entonces tendría la mente despejada y podría analizar la situación de un modo más objetivo.

El tibio sol de la tarde bañaba el dormitorio. Terry se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada y respiró profundamente. Al instante percibió una fuerte fragancia a rosas. Un gélido terror se apoderó de su alma mientras la bilis se revolvía en sus entrañas.

En un estado casi de inconsciencia, Terry cruzó la habitación. Cada paso le aproximaba a una atrocidad desconocida e ineludible. Lo sentía en cada fibra de su ser e intentaba reunir fuerzas para enfrentarse a su descubrimiento. Pero ni toda la fuerza del mundo era capaz de prepararle para lo que le aguardaba.

Lanzando un gemido, Terry se aferró al velador al contemplar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. La cama estaba cuidadosamente abierta, y en el suelo había un vestido de seda amarilla hecho jirones. Las sábanas blancas estaban intactas, y había una rosa sobre la almohada, junto a una mancha roja; una mancha de sangre.

Terry se inclinó para recoger, con manos temblorosas, el vestido del suelo. Encontró lo que esperaba; la delicada tela estaba también teñida de sangre, y aunque se había convertido en harapos el vestido era aún reconocible: el que Susana llevaba la noche en que murió.

Terry arrojó la prenda sobre la cama y retrocedió, negando violentamente con la cabeza. Era imposible. Por Dios, era imposible.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, sin saber hacia dónde corría... o de quién huía. Una sirvienta lo miró con curiosidad, pero era demasiado tímida para acercarse al duque, y mucho menos viéndole en aquel estado de agitación.

La puerta del invernadero estaba abierta, y las flores lucían sus vivos y atrayentes colores. Sin pensarlo, Terry se precipitó en el interior, buscando inconscientemente el consuelo que Candy parecía encontrar siempre allí, deseando con todas sus fuerzas conseguir algo de paz. Pero eso era imposible.

— _**Terry...**_

Al oír su nombre, Terry sintió una fría puñalada en el corazón, pues reconoció aquella voz. Era la misma que le había llamado dos noches antes en el río y la que había escuchado seis años atrás.

Era Susana.

— **Terry...**

Como si se encontrara en medio de una horrible pesadilla, Terry se obligó a volver la cabeza para mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

La mujer se hallaba de pie detrás de la puerta del invernadero que conducía a la mansión. Mientras él la miraba fijamente, con el rostro ceniciento, Susana tendió los brazos para atraerle hacia sí.

—_**Por favor, Terry... no me hagas daño... no me abandones... otra vez no**_**.** —Levantó la barbilla para mirarle con sus brillantes ojos esmeralda—. _**Ven a mí, Terry. Quédate conmigo.**_

Un grito desgarrador brotó de la garganta de Terry, y algo pareció romperse en su interior. Estalló con gran violencia y, pisoteando todas las flores y plantas que se interponían en su camino, corrió hacia la odiosa aparición, furibundo y aterrorizado.

Ella ya no estaba.

Protegiéndose los ojos con la mano, Terry trató de recobrar el aliento. Le costaba respirar, y cada inspiración iba acompañada por el persistente olor a rosas, recordándole de un modo burlón la presencia de Susana. Recorrió los alrededores con su salvaje mirada azul, negándose a aceptar la derrota, a permitir que la aparición escapara. Quienquiera... que fuese aquella mujer, él la encontraría.

De repente vislumbró un destello de color y partió en su busca. Al doblar la esquina de la casa, se detuvo en seco. Ella estaba apoyada contra el tronco de un magnífico roble, contemplando el cielo y garabateando distraídamente en un cuaderno de notas.

Terry salvó la distancia que los separaba con diez zancadas, la agarró por los codos y le arrancó el cuaderno de las manos.

— **¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta vez no escaparás!**

Ella lo miró sobresaltada, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos.

— **¿Terry? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?**

Con un movimiento reflejo, Terry rodeó su cuello, clavando los dedos en la suave piel de aquella mujer.

— **¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me haces esto?**

Ella empezó a forcejear, perpleja y horrorizada.

— **Terry, soy yo, Candy. ¿No me reconoces?**

El color desapareció del rostro de Terry.

— **¿Candy?**

—**Sí... tú esposa.** —Empujó las muñecas de Terry, tratando de liberarse de él**—. No estoy haciéndote nada. He visto a un petirrojo construyendo su nido y estaba anotándolo en mi diario. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?**

Terry relajó los brazos y reprimió las náuseas.

Contempló a aquella mujer como si la viese por primera vez. ¿Candy? No podía ser Candy. ¿Dónde estaban sus Dulces ojos verdes, el suave cabello dorado, la delicada inocencia de sus hermosas facciones?

— **¡No!** —negó con vehemencia, zarandeándola por los hombros hasta hacerla llorar—. **¡No!**

— **Terry... me haces daño.** —Ella forcejeó de nuevo, de modo que los mechones de su pelo cayeron como olas sobre sus hombros—. **Por favor... suéltame.**

Él observó sus delicadas orejas, pensando en las ocasiones en que los bucles de Candy se habían soltado para formar una cascada. ¿Era ella realmente?

Terry la atrajo más hacía sí y sus duros rasgos se volvieron de granito mientras estudiaba el rostro de aquella mujer, su aspecto...

No. Aquél no era su ángel de la niebla, sino su detestable hermana mayor, fuerte, depravada e implacable. Tenía que ser ella. ¿O no lo era?

— **¿Terry? —**La mujer le acarició la mejilla—**. Me asustas... ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?**

Susana estaba muerta. No podía ser Susana.

— **¿Te apetece pasear conmigo? La tarde es espléndida, y el petirrojo del que te he hablado está en aquella rama, justo encima de nuestras cabezas** —señaló—. **Si llevase otra ropa, tendría la tentación de subir a este viejo roble para observar el nido.**

_**«Si llevase otra ropa.»**_

Aquellas palabras se grabaron en la aturdida mente de Terry, quien automáticamente dirigió la mirada al vestido de aquella mujer; era el mismo que lucía Candy cuando se marchó de Broddington horas antes.

—**Tu vestido...** —dijo Terry con voz quejumbrosa.

Ella se miró y suspiró.

— **¿De verdad no te gusta? ¿O te desagrada porque Neil me lo regaló? Te aseguro, Terry, que sus intenciones son buenas** —dijo, inclinando la cabeza—.** De todas formas, si te molesta, lo devolveré.**

— **¡Dios santo! ¿Qué me ocurre?** — Terry la apartó bruscamente de su lado y se sujetó la cabeza, tambaleándose en medio de una nube de confusión.

La aparición abrió la boca para hablar, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el zumbido ensordecedor que atormentaba la mente de Terry.

— **¿Qué me ocurre? **—susurró de nuevo, horrorizado y con el cuerpo bañado en un sudor frío.

No aguardó la respuesta. Impulsado por los fuegos del infierno, regresó, con paso vacilante, a la mansión.


	32. Chapter 32

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 32

— **¿Terry? ¡Ya estoy en casa!** —Candy recorrió con la mirada el vestíbulo desierto.

—**Lo mismo se pregunta él.**

— **¿Cómo dices?**

—**Su marido la necesita, pequeña. Búsquelo.** —Los ojos negros de Annie enviaron un mensaje apremiante a su señora—**. Rápido, excelencia.** —Dió unos golpecitos sobre el libro que llevaba en el bolsillo del delantal—.** Y recuerde que «**_**la virtud de la adversidad es la fortaleza».**_

La aprensión dominó a Candy, pues Annie siempre citaba los sabios consejos de sir Francis por alguna razón. Sin duda se avecinaba alguna dificultad que cobraría su precio y requeriría de toda la fuerza interior de Candy.

De repente sintió que debía encontrar a su marido urgentemente.

— **¡Terry!** —Candy corrió por toda la casa, primero el piso superior y después por la planta baja, hasta que se topó con George junto a la sala de música**—. George… ¿Dónde está el duque?**

—**Bueno, no estoy seguro, excelencia. No lo he visto en toda la tarde. Quizá él...**

Candy ya no le escuchaba. Se había alejado a toda prisa del mayordomo, pues su ansiedad aumentaba por momentos. ¿Dónde podía estar?

— **Terry... —**La voz de Candy se ahogó en su garganta cuando la joven se detuvo junto a la puerta abierta de la capilla. Desde allí vislumbró el cabello oscuro y los anchos hombros de Terry, que estaba de espaldas, sentado en el primer banco**—. ¿Terry? —**Candy caminó presurosa por el pasillo y le tocó el brazo con suavidad. Lentamente, Terry se volvió hacia ella y la miró con ojos sombríos y atormentados. Con el corazón a punto de estallar. Candy se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado**—. ¿Qué sucede?**

Terry, impasible, preguntó:

— **¿Por qué sigues torturándome? ¿Acaso no has tenido bastante?**

Candy palideció.

— **¿Torturarte? ¿De qué estás hablando?**

—**De tí, quienquiera que seas. ¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí?**

— **Terry, soy yo, Candy. **—Tragó saliva, luchando contra el pánico que amenazaba con dominarla**—. Acabo de llegar de Winsham. Neil me ha entregado el cheque. Estoy bien. Todo va estupendamente.**

Terry contempló su rostro sincero y preocupado y tendió la mano para acariciar el cuello y los hombros de su esposa.

—**Te he hecho daño** —murmuró, palpando su sedosa piel—. **Perdóname, ángel de la niebla. Aquella noche en el laberinto prometí que nunca te causaría daño. Perdóname**.

—**No me has hecho daño, Terry, ¡nunca lo has hecho! —**Candy asió las solapas de su chaqueta—. ¿**Qué ha sucedido desde que salí de Broddington? ¿Por qué te comportas así?**

— **¿Te he dejado alguna señal?** —Preguntó, recorriendo con la mano la hermosa curva del cuello de Candy y frunciendo el entrecejo mientras inspeccionaba la inmaculada piel—. **Gracias a Dios que no. Apenas puedo vivir con mi conciencia. No podría soportarlo si hubiese mancillado la perfección de tu piel.** —Besó el hombro de su esposa**—. Nunca debí obligarte a casarte conmigo, ángel de la niebla. Nunca debí tocarte. Eres demasiado hermosa y pura para un loco destructivo como yo.**

— **¡Basta ya! —**Candy le cogió las manos con dedos temblorosos—. **¿Por qué dices estas cosas? ¿Qué ha ocurrido durante mi ausencia?**

—**Ah, tú estabas aquí, en Broddington, en los jardines, enfrente de mí, ante mis ojos... en mi mente. Eras tú. No lo sabía, pero eras tú. Una vez más te confundí con Susana, igual que la noche que liberaste a tu lechuza blanca, con la diferencia que en esta ocasión, te ataqué. Intenté estrangularte. Quién sabe qué podría hacer la próxima vez, lo que he hecho en el pasado y no puedo recordar, lo que soy capaz de hacer si me provocan.**

—**Escucha bien** —Candy estaba perdiendo el control**—. He estado en Winsham con Annie. Llegamos a casa hace sólo unos minutos. Ignoro a quién viste, pero te aseguro que no era yo.**

—**Eres tan endiabladamente hermosa...** —murmuró, acariciando el hombro de Candy con el pulgar—. **¿Cómo pude confundirte con Susana?**

— **Terry... Te amo** —dijo Candy, desesperada.

Al oír esas palabras, Terry se puso tenso.

—**No digas eso nunca más. Nunca.**

—**Pero...**

— **¡Maldita sea, Candy!** —Por fin reaccionó y se levantó con un movimiento salvaje—. **¡Estoy desequilibrado, perturbado, loco... soy la última persona en la tierra digna de tu amor!** —

Al ver cómo Candy se encogía aterrorizada, Terry sintió una fuerte puñalada en las entrañas. Instintivamente miró hacia el altar, aunque sabía que ni siquiera la oración podía salvarle ya—. **Estás asustada** —dijo desolado**—, y con razón. No sé quién soy ni qué he hecho. Tampoco estoy seguro de lo que pueda hacer en el futuro. No debes quedarte conmigo... Tienes que marcharte.**

— **¿Marcharme?** —Candy oyó su propia voz como en un sueño.

—**Sí. Por tu seguridad.**

—**No.** —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. **No lo haré... no puedo abandonarte.**

Terry apretó los puños.

—**Bien, entonces te dejaré yo a tí.**

— **¿Tú... qué?** —Candy se aferró al banco para no perder el equilibrio.

—**Haré el equipaje inmediatamente y me marcharé de Broddington al anochecer**. —El dolor que expresaba la mirada de su esposa fue casi la perdición de Terry, quien se obligó a mantenerse firme por el bien de Candy—. **Me encargaré que no te falte de nada. Todo Broddington estará a tu disposición, y los criados obedecerán tus órdenes al instante.**

— **¡No me importa Broddington! —**Exclamó Candy mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas**—. ¡Me importas tú!**

Por un momento la angustia se reflejó en el rostro de Terry, cuya expresión cambió enseguida para mostrar una frágil resolución.

—**No, ángel de la niebla. No lo merezco**. —Se giró y se encaminó hacía la puerta, con una mueca de dolor provocada por el suave llanto de su esposa.

Nunca nada le había resultado tan duro como alejarse de ella.


	33. Chapter 33

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

hola aqui esta otro capitulo disfrutenlo

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 33

Archie se apeó del carruaje, agradecido por haber llegado finalmente a Broddington. El corto trayecto se le había hecho interminable, pues su mente estaba repleta de preguntas sin respuesta e inquietantes dudas.

Candy le había enviado un breve mensaje para anunciarle que Terry estaría ausente por un tiempo y pedirle que, si podía, aprovechara esos días para llevar a cabo sus planes para la sala de estar. Sin embargo, lo que preocupaba a Archie era lo que su cuñada había omitido.

¿Por qué se había marchado Terry? ¿En qué estado se encontraba? ¿Se habían producido más episodios desconcertantes?

Con el pretexto de los planos de la sala de estar, Archie despejaría esas incógnitas por sí mismo.

— **¡Archie! ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido!** —Candy le saludó en la entrada, con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Archie vio más allá de su sonrisa y se inquietó al reparar en las oscuras sombras bajo los ojos de Candy y sus mejillas hundidas. Su aspecto era muy diferente al que ofrecía la semana anterior.

—**Y yo me alegro de que me hayas invitado —**dijo, besándole la mano**—. ¿Debo suponer que la habitación ha de estar totalmente transformada cuando Terry regrese?** —El rostro de Candy se ensombreció, y esta vez Archie no fingió no haberlo notado—**. ¿Cuándo regresará Terry?**

—**No lo sé.**

Archie contempló la palidez de Candy.

—**Ya sé que no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en vuestro matrimonio, y te pido disculpas por adelantado.** —Tomándola suavemente por la barbilla, añadió—:** ¿Habéis discutido?**

—**No.** —Candy se volvió de espaldas.

—**Querida **—dijo Archie, cogiéndola por los hombros**—, creía que me considerabas un amigo.**

—**Y así es.**

—**Entonces déjame ayudarte.**

Candy empezó a sacudir los hombros convulsivamente.

—**Ni siquiera sé dónde está Terry** —sollozó—. **Hace tres días que se marchó. No sé qué hacer.**

—**Cuéntame qué sucedió.**

—**Neil me visitó con la supuesta intención de reparar cierta ofensa y me pidió que fuese a Winsham al día siguiente. Era evidente que pensaba devolver parte del dinero que sacó a Terry hace seis años.**

— **¿Terry te lo contó? **—preguntó Archie, sorprendido. Candy asintió temblorosa—. **Comprendo.** — Disimulando un poco su asombro, Archie preguntó**—: ¿Y Neil te devolvió ese dinero?**

—**Sí. Acepté el cheque y luego volví a casa. Al parecer... **—Su voz se quebró**—. Algo sucedió durante mi ausencia. **—Candy consiguió dominarse el tiempo suficiente para hablar a Archie de la extraña conducta de Terry, de la creencia de su marido en que era un loco peligroso, de su convicción de que Susana había aparecido ante él y de las incoherentes divagaciones que sugerían que había confundido a Candy con Susana—. **No sé qué hacer **—concluyó la joven, abatida—. **No he hecho más que reflexionar durante estos tres días, intentando comprender todo esto. Alguien está torturando la mente de Terry. Pero ¿quién? ¿Y cómo? Quiero ayudarle. Haría cualquier cosa por él, con o sin su permiso. Pero ¿cómo puedo luchar contra algo que no entiendo y ni siquiera puedo ver?** —Posó la mano sobre la de Archie**—. Siento haberte hecho venir. Es una salida muy cobarde, pero no sabía a quién acudir.**

El corazón de Archie se encogió, no sólo por Terry, sino también por la hermosa e inocente chiquilla.

—**Me complace que me hayas invitado a venir. Juntos solucionaremos esta locura de una vez por todas** —dijo, estrechando la mano de Candy—.** En cuanto a Terry, no es difícil imaginar dónde puede estar.**

— **¿En Spraystone?**

—**Exacto. Allí es donde se refugia siempre que está angustiado.**

Candy se volvió.

—**Le amo, Archie. Quiero que mi amor le proporcione alegría, no dolor.**

—**Has devuelto la alegría a la vida de mi hermano más de lo que nunca soñé que fuera posible. Le has dado otra vez un motivo para vivir, le has hecho comprender que hay algo más que el dolor y la culpabilidad del pasado. El mero hecho de anteponer tu bienestar al suyo debería indicarte lo que siente por tí.**

—**Supongo que sí —**susurró.

—**Vamos.** —Archie señaló las escaleras con gesto decidido**—. Cuando trabajo pienso con mayor claridad. Reanudaremos la conversación en la sala de estar. Estoy ansioso por ver cómo reaccionas ante mis diseños.**

—**La habitación está ventilada y lista, y he dispuesto que sirvan té y pastas para que coma mientras trabaja** —anunció Annie, bajando por las escaleras—. **También he dejado muestras de las flores frescas que la duquesa especificó en sus anotaciones para que pueda imaginar cómo quedarán en la habitación cuando esté terminada**. —Dicho esto, desapareció en dirección a la cocina.

Archie miró a Candy, dando su aprobación.

—**Ha sido muy buena idea pedir a Annie que cogiera esas flores.**

—**No lo he hecho. En realidad, no le había hablado de ellas ni le había enseñado mis notas.**

—**Entonces, ¿cómo...?** —Archie se interrumpió y esbozo una sonrisa burlona—. **No importa. Debo admitir que aunque resulte desconcertante, cada vez que veo a Annie me gusta más.**

—_**«Cuando todo está hecho, la ayuda de un buen consejo es lo que encarrila las cosas»—**_ proclamó Annie desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

— **¿Otra vez sir Francis?** —preguntó Archie a su cuñada, con los ojos centelleantes.

— **¿Quién si no? —**Candy sonrió a través de sus lágrimas—**. Creo que tú también le gustas a Annie, lo que dice mucho a favor de tu carácter.**

—**Ahora veremos si mis dibujos están a la altura de mi encanto y mi apetito.**

—**No me cabe duda** —aseguró Candy, enjugándose las lágrimas.

— **¿Subimos y lo comprobamos?**

— **¡Son perfectos!** —Candy observaba arrodillada los bocetos esparcidos por el suelo de la sala de estar—. **Oh, Archie, es exactamente lo que yo quería.**

—**Me alegro, porque me he tomado la libertad de comprar el mobiliario que describías. Lo traerán la semana que viene.**

—**No sé cómo agradecértelo.** —Los ojos de Candy brillaban llenos de gratitud. Se aclaró la voz, dispuesta a hablar a Archie de lo que esperaba fuese la mayor sorpresa para su marido**—. Hay algo más.**

— **¿De qué se trata?**

—**Mencionaste que los objetos personales de tu padre están almacenados en Tyreham. ¿Qué te parecería enviarlos a Broddington para exhibirlos en esta habitación?**

Archie se atusó el bigote, indeciso.

—**La verdad, Candy, no sé cómo reaccionará Terry ante todo esto, y mucho menos ante un homenaje tan evidente a nuestro padre. Hay muchos recuerdos que todavía le desgarran y a los que nunca podrá enfrentarse. Es imposible prever su reacción.**

—**Yo asumo la responsabilidad y el riesgo. **—Candy se puso en pie y se sentó en el borde del escritorio—. **Significaría mucho para mí.**

—**Entonces lo intentaremos.** —Archie forzó una sonrisa—.** Lo peor que puede pasar es que Terry empiece a vociferar y bufar de cólera**. —Candy bajó la mirada—.** Es lo máximo que Terry es capaz de hacer** —aseguró Archie amablemente.

—**Lo sé. Siempre lo he creído así, pero al parecer hay gente que no está de acuerdo.**

Archie se recostó en la silla, cruzando las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—**Analicemos la cuestión, comenzando por los enemigos de Terry, sus móviles y qué ganarían torturándole psicológicamente.**

—**Al parecer bastante gente le odia a raíz de la muerte de Susana.**

—**No lo harían si supieran la verdad** —afirmó Archie.

—**Archie —**dijo Candy con suavidad—. **Sé qué sucedió entre Susana y Terry y qué no sucedió. También estoy enterada que la conducta de mi hermana y su muerte junto con la ciega codicia de Neil contribuyeron al repentino fallecimiento de vuestro padre. No es necesario que me escondas la verdad.**

— **¿Terry te lo contó todo?**

—**Sí.**

Archie dejó escapar un suave silbido.

—**Sin duda significas más para mi hermano de lo que suponía. Nunca había abierto su corazón de esa forma ni había compartido esa información con nadie excepto conmigo. Su dolor y su sentimiento de culpa estaban celosamente guardados.**

—**Entiendo su dolor. ¡Pero sus remordimientos son infundados! ¡Hizo todo lo posible por proteger a tu padre!**

—**Sí, pero Terry se responsabiliza de haber propiciado el escándalo**. —Al advertir la perplejidad de Candy, Archie suspiró—. **Ya sabes qué ocurrió. Lo que tal vez ignores es que mi padre desconfió de tu hermana desde el principio. Sin duda había tenido la oportunidad de observarla durante varias temporadas en Londres y estaba convencido que era una pérfida cazadora de fortunas. Aconsejó a Terry que se alejara de ella por su propio bien y el de toda la familia. Terry no se tomó muy bien aquella interferencia en su vida privada ni se mostró de acuerdo con la valoración de mi padre... al menos hasta que vio con sus propios ojos lo que Susana era capaz de hacer. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Terry nunca se ha perdonado no haber hecho caso de las advertencias de nuestro padre. Está convencido que si lo hubiera hecho, papá estaría aún con vida.**

—**Comprendo.** —Candy hizo una pausa—. **Nunca pensé que pudiera sentir tanto desprecio por mi propia familia, pero parece que las cosas cambian.**

La intensa mirada azul de Archie se suavizó, llena de compasión.

—**Lo lamento, querida.**

—**Yo también. Lamento que Neil y Susana arruinaran la vida de Terry y que yo no fuese lo bastante mayor para evitarlo. Pero ya no soy una niña, Archie.** —Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y levantó la barbilla con determinación—. **No puedo modificar el pasado, pero puedo remediar el presente y asegurar el futuro. Y eso es lo que me propongo hacer por Terry. Volviendo al tema anterior; no creo que podamos descartar a Neil como sospechoso de los** inquietantes acontecimientos de los últimos días.

—**No, no podemos —**convino Archie—. **A pesar que numerosas personas despreciaron a Terry tras la muerte de Susana, no se me ocurre nadie más que pudiera sentir tanto** **odio y tanto rencor después de seis años.**

**—El tiempo transcurrido apunta sin duda a la culpabilidad de Neil. Y hay algo más: ¿quién, sino Neil, conocía a Susana lo suficiente como para entrenar a alguien para que se hiciera pasar por ella? Si Terry estuviese lo bastante cerca de esa impostora, no sólo debería parecerse a Susana, sino también comportarse como ella**. —Los ojos de Candy brillaron al comprender algo más**—. Además, Terry dijo que la había confundido conmigo, de manera que quienquiera que la preparase también conocía mi forma de ser.**

—**Por lo tanto, suponiendo que Terry estuviera lúcido cuando te lo contó, eso nos lleva de nuevo a Neil.**

—**Archie, hay algo más que me preocupa. **—Candy respiró hondo y sin pensárselo dos veces expuso la persistente duda que la había atormentado durante días—:** ¿Crees que Neil podría haber falsificado el diario de Susana?**

— **¿Cómo? **—Tanto la pregunta como el repentino cambio de tema dejaron a Archie perplejo**—. ¿Qué diablos te hace pensar eso?**

—**Es sólo que lo que Susana escribió, a menos que fuera una ilusión, se aleja mucho de la verdad. ¿Cómo puede ser?**

— **¿Has leído el diario de Susana?**

— **¿Tú no?**

—**No. Terry nunca me lo ha enseñado.**

Candy se inclinó hacia atrás, abrió el cajón inferior y sacó el cuaderno.

—**A mí tampoco. Lo encontré yo sola, pero sabe que lo he leído** —dijo, ofreciendo el diario a Archie**—. Me gustaría saber tu opinión**.

Archie observó el libro fijamente por unos instantes antes de tender el brazo para cogerlo. Sin decir palabra, leyó las páginas hasta que, veinte minutos más tarde, levantó la cabeza.

—**Yo mismo la mataría si no estuviera muerta** —dijo por fin, lanzando el diario sobre el escritorio—. **O esa mujer estaba completamente loca o era tan perversa que se mentía a sí misma y a todo el mundo. **—Dirigió su mirada encendida hacia Candy—. **Espero que no creas ni una sola palabra de todo esto. Susana y Terry nunca estuvieron, unidos... ni física ni sentimentalmente, y mucho menos comprometidos. Vamos, al leer esta basura uno casi pensaría que...**

—**Que las palabras de Susana fueron escritas con la intención de culpar a Terry** —terminó Candy.

— **¿Cómo?** —exclamó Archie.

—**He reflexionado sobre ello una y otra vez desde que leí el diario. Recuerdo a mi hermana, y no estaba loca. Dudo de que fuese capaz de inventar una relación inexistente, al menos no en su propia mente. Es posible que engañase a la gente para que creyera que Terry y ella iban a casarse e incluso que propagase horribles calumnias sobre él cuando no accedió a sus deseos. Pero ¿por qué había de mentir en sus escritos privados? Al fin y al cabo, un diario tan sólo lo lee quien lo escribe, ¿no es así?**

—**A menos que uno quiera que otras personas lo lean** —añadió Archie, concluyendo la idea de Candy.

—**Exacto.**

— **¿Crees que, una vez muerta Susana, Neil modificó las páginas del diario para chantajear a Terry?**

—**Es posible. Después de todo, la antipatía de mi hermano por Terry no es ningún secreto.** —Candy dejó caer los hombros**—. Pero ahí es donde falla mi teoría. He examinado el diario cuidadosamente y estoy segura que la letra es de Susana, no de Neil.**

— **¿Es posible que Neil obligara a Susana a escribir ciertas cosas antes de su muerte?**

Candy negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—**Nadie podía obligar a Susana a nada, y mucho menos Neil. No es un hombre decidido por naturaleza, y era especialmente dúctil con Susana. Además, ¿por qué había de hacerlo? Susana estaba viva, de modo que el diario no le serviría para chantajear a nadie, y Neil no podía prever que Susana iba a morir ahogada. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría movido cielo y tierra para salvarla.**

—**Entonces nos hallamos en un callejón sin salida —**Archie frunció el entrecejo**—. A menos que Susana escribiera las palabras incriminatorias y luego dejara el diario en un lugar visible para que fuera utilizado contra Terry.**

—**Eso tendría sentido si mi hermana hubiese planeado su propia muerte. Sin embargo, Terry considera que Susana era demasiado egoísta para suicidarse, y francamente estoy de acuerdo con él.**

— **¿Cómo murió entonces?**

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—**Lo ignoro. Quizá fue un accidente. Si fue un suicidio, tuvo que deberse a un impulso repentino, pues es la única forma en que Susana sería capaz de quitarse la vida.**

Archie observó el diario con aire pensativo.

— **¿Te importa si me lo quedo unos días?** —Preguntó por fin**—. Quizá al releerlo se me ocurra algo.**

—**Por favor.** —Candy le indicó que lo cogiera**—. Tienes más derecho que yo. Eres el hermano de Terry.**

—**Y tú eres su esposa... su verdadera esposa** —replicó Archie con énfasis. Al ver que Candy se ruborizaba, movió la cabeza—. **No me refería a una unión física, Candy, sino a una unión espiritual. Hace un mes que os casásteis. Ahora sois marido y mujer. Piensa en ello. **—Se puso en pie y se estiró—. **Creo que cogeré el diario y me retiraré a mi habitación. Después de todo, me aguardan muchos días de trabajo** —dijo, alborotando el cabello de Candy—. **Deja ya de preocuparte. Vas a darme un ejército de sobrinos a los que mimar, y piensa en todas las historias que podremos contarles.**

Automáticamente Candy se puso la mano sobre el abdomen, conmovida ante la maravillosa posibilidad que Archie había sugerido con su cariñoso comentario. Tal vez llevase un hijo en sus entrañas, un hijo de Terry. Al pensarlo, un sinfín de emociones brotaron en su interior: una increíble ternura, un gran sentimiento de protección, un maravilloso anhelo... Un bebé, alguien que la necesitaría y buscaría su amor; alguien a quien prodigar todas las atenciones y el cariño que le habían faltado en su infancia.

Y Terry; ¿le haría feliz tener un hijo? ¿Miraría a su hijo o a su hija con aquella intensa emoción que trataba de reprimir con todas sus fuerzas y sólo Candy percibía? Sí. De algún modo sabía que lo haría. Juntos educarían a su hijo y le proporcionarían todo lo bueno que la vida pudiera ofrecer: hermanos con quienes jugar y unos padres que le envolverían con su infinito amor. Y todos los años celebrarían, dichosos, la Navidad.

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos al recordar la tarde en que Terry y ella pasearon por la playa de Osborne, el mágico momento en que su marido le prometió que pasarían las Navidades en Spraystone, un Edén privado cubierto de nieve, risas y amor. Dada la confusión que reinaba en sus vidas, ¿podrían realizar ese sueño alguna vez?

—**Volverá, Candy —**dijo Archie con dulzura**—. Te prometo que Terry volverá.**

Candy parpadeó para ahuyentar las lágrimas.

—**Por supuesto que sí.** —Se puso en pie y estrechó el brazo de Archie—. **Ve a descansar. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer antes que la habitación quede perfecta. Y, ¿quién sabe? Terry podría presentarse en cualquier momento,**

Al tiempo que pronunciaba esas palabras, Candy rezaba para que fuesen ciertas.

* * *

y que les parecio?


	34. Chapter 34

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 34

Sin saberlo, la remodelación de la sala de estar fue una bendición, pues Candy sólo encontraba paz cuando Archie y ella se enfrascaban en su trabajo y, dada la infinidad de detalles que debían solucionar, tardaron varios días en transformar la estancia.

Sin embargo, las noches eran un infierno; solitarias y vacías, repletas de dudas y temores. El paradero de Terry ya no era un motivo de preocupación, pues, aunque no había intentado ponerse en contacto con su esposa, sí lo había hecho su abogado, quien comunicó a Candy que Terry se alojaba en Spraystone. Lawrence Crofton se presentó en Broddington cinco días después que Terry se marchara para interesarse por Candy e informarle que su excelencia el duque le había telegrafiado desde Wight para ordenarle que pusiera a disposición de su esposa grandes cantidades de dinero.

A Candy no le importaba en absoluto su recién adquirida fortuna. Sólo deseaba recuperar a su marido.

Conocía a Terry lo suficiente para saber que ni la coacción ni las súplicas le harían regresar a casa. Y tampoco era tan tonta como para creer que se había ido porque ya no la quería. Al contrario, se había alejado de ella precisamente porque la quería y había vuelto al exilio con la absurda creencia que así la protegía de él.

No, la única forma de conseguir que Terry retornara era desentrañar el misterio.

_**Pero ¿cómo?**_

—**Hace ya una semana que partió hacia Spraystone, Susie.** —Neil cruzó las manos por detrás de la cabeza y observó a su hermana con mirada curiosa acomodado en el único sillón que había en la habitación—. **¿No deberíamos hacer algo?**

Susana se recostó en los almohadones, sonriendo.

— **¿Qué te hace pensar que no hemos hecho nada?**

—**¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **Terry no ha estado libre de sorpresas durante su estancia en Wight. Hay veleros y transbordadores que van y vienen de la isla con bastante frecuencia.**

Neil parpadeó, sorprendido,

— **¿Has estado en Spraystone?**

— **¡Pues claro que sí! Dos veces, y ambas bajo el manto protector de la oscuridad. Una de ellas dejé en los establos una nota manuscrita, con perfume de rosas.**

— **¿Qué escribiste en ella?**

Susana soltó una carcajada.

—_**Sólo que le amaba y no entendía por qué me había destruido, que yo nunca le abandonaría... ni después de muerta.**_

— **¿Estás loca, Susie? ¿Y si Grandchester mostrara esa nota a alguien que reconozca tu letra?**

— **¿Qué explicación iba a ofrecer Terry? ¿Que había recibido la carta de una mujer muerta? ¿Quién iba a creerle? Además, Neil, no feché la nota. Podría haber sido escrita en cualquier momento, incluso hace seis años.** —Arqueando una ceja, añadió—: **¿Quieres que continúe?** —Neil asintió—. **En mi segunda visita a Spraystone, llamé en mitad de la noche a Terry, que se hallaba en su habitación, desde el jardín. En cuanto se asomó a la ventana, desaparecí entre los árboles. Su propiedad está tan aislada que resulta muy fácil ir y venir sin ser vista.**

—**No me gusta que te arriesgues tanto. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo me ocupe de esto?**

Susana le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

—**No creo que pudieras hacerte pasar por mí. No, soy yo quien debe encargarse de esa parte del plan. No te preocupes, querido, tendrás tu oportunidad... muy pronto.**

—**Annie, no puedo estar más tiempo sin hacer nada** —anunció Candy.

Inclinándose al lado de su señora, Annie colocó un jarrón con flores silvestres en el tocador.

—**Estoy segura que no.**

—**Quiero mucho a Terry. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarle.**

Annie posó las manos firmemente sobre los hombros de Candy y buscó su mirada en el espejo.

—**Su confusión se ha disipado como la niebla de la mañana. La fe en su marido es absoluta. Ya no duda de su integridad ni cuestiona su inocencia. El temor ha dejado de existir en su matrimonio. El velo de la incertidumbre ya no oscurece su visión, ni cuando mira al duque ni cuando mira a su hermano Neil. Ahora se trata de descubrir lo que no pueden ver los ojos pero sí el corazón**. —Annie dio a Candy unos cariñosos golpecitos en la mejilla**—. Sí, pequeña, yo diría que hay algo que puede hacer.**

—**Ayúdame, Annie —**suplicó Candy Dulcemente—. **Indícame hacia dónde debo mirar.**

—**Las preguntas siempre encuentran la mejor respuesta en su origen.**

—**No tengo ninguna duda sobre Terry. Creo cuanto me ha dicho, excepto esa absurda idea de que está loco. La única persona de quien dudo es Neil.**

—**Entonces quizá las respuestas se hallen en Winsham.**

Candy se volvió en la silla y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Annie.

— **¿Es Neil el causante del sufrimiento de Terry?**

—**Usted conoce los detalles tan bien como yo.**

—**No me refiero a lo que ocurrió hace seis años, sino a lo que sucedió la semana pasada.**

—**Yo también.**

—**Entonces ¿tú también crees que Neil está implicado?**

—**Creo que las respuestas están a su alcance, y que por fin tiene el valor para enfrentarse a ellas.**

Candy estudió el rostro lleno de arrugas de Annie con mirada resuelta.

—**Iré a Winsham por la mañana —**dijo por fin.

— **¿Quiere que la acompañe?**

Candy estrechó las manos de Annie.

—**Representaría un gran apoyo, querida amiga, pero esta vez debo ir sola.**

—**Ah, no irá sola. La acompañará su instinto, que, como ya le he dicho otras veces, nunca le ha fallado. También la acompañarán mis enseñanzas y mi amor.**

Candy se levantó y abrazó a su vieja amiga y consejera.

—**Con tales tesoros, el éxito está asegurado.**

Archie tomó el último sorbo de brandy, contemplando desde la ventana de su dormitorio los jardines iluminados por la luna. Su preocupación por su hermano y el esfuerzo por mantener una apariencia de optimismo ante Candy empezaban a pasarle factura. La sala de estar ya estaba casi terminada, lo que eliminaba su última excusa para permanecer en Broddington. Y no tenían noticias de Terry.

Después de apurar la copa, Archie abrió el diario de Susana por enésima vez. Candy tenía razón: el repentino cambio en el estilo de Susana parecía antinatural, artificial. Pasaba de un tono egocéntrico y exigente, habitual en ella, al de una mujer desesperada, asustada y trastornada.

Al igual que Terry, Archie recordaba muy bien a Susana, y desde luego no estaba loca. De hecho, cada una de sus acciones estaba tan cuidadosamente pensada como su peinado o su atuendo. ¿Qué había originado entonces tal transformación? ¿Era verdadera o premeditada? ¿Tenía alguna relación con los extraños acontecimientos de los últimos días?

Mientras se frotaba los ojos fatigado, sus pensamientos se centraron en Terry y el impacto que aquellos hechos estaban causando en él. ¿Cuál sería su estado de ánimo? ¿Por qué diablos tardaba tanto en regresar? ¡Maldito estúpido! ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que al alejarse de Candy se alejaba de su propia salvación?

Era evidente que no. Terry estaba demasiado confuso para reconocer sus propias necesidades, y alguien tendría que mostrárselas; alguien como su hermano.

Terry no sabía dónde estaba, y tampoco le importaba. Había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos cinco días sumido en el estupor provocado por el alcohol, bebiendo y perdiendo el conocimiento, volviendo en sí tan sólo para abandonarse de nuevo a la bebida. No había salido de Spraystone, ni pensaba hacerlo. Tampoco había visto a nadie… excepto a Susana.

¡Esa zorra despreciable! Incluso muerta le perseguía. Necesitó leer tres veces la nota que encontró en el cobertizo para que su confusa mente pudiera asimilarla, y entonces se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. ¿De dónde había salido esa carta? ¿Cuándo la había escrito Susana?

La única noche que Terry intentó dormir, la voz de Susana le despertó. Tambaleándose hasta la ventana, se enfrentó a la horrenda pesadilla que le atormentaba sin piedad y se negaba a desaparecer; Susana le llamaba, le rogaba que se reuniese con ella, le imploraba que no le hiciera daño.

Quizá le había hecho daño, o incluso... la había matado.

Tal vez la visión que aparecía ante él no fuese ninguna impostora, sino la propia Susana que había regresado de la tumba para mortificarle por haberla asesinado.

La realidad dejó de existir para convertirse en conjeturas, en un recuerdo vago y lejano que se difuminaba aún más bajo los efectos del brandy. Susana estaba muerta; Susana había regresado; él debía haberla matado; ¿por qué, si no, iba a acosarle su fantasma?

Sin duda estaba rematadamente loco. Y los dementes eran capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso de matar. Él había llegado a maltratar a su propia esposa, Candy, el único y hermoso ápice de cordura que quedaba en su enloquecido mundo. Ella le amaba, le creía, confiaba en él. ¿Y cómo se había comportado él? Le había hecho daño, casi la había estrangulado, la había confundido con su hermana muerta.

Sin duda había perdido la cabeza.

Terry estaba tumbado en el sofá con un brazo por encima de la cara para protegerse de la hiriente luz del sol, cuando oyó un insistente ruido. Con un gemido, volvió la cabeza. No, otra vez no. Los golpes continuaron, cada vez más fuertes.

— **¡Terry!** —Una voz se sumó al alboroto. Terry cerró los ojos, decidido a alejar ese ruido—. **¡Maldita sea, Terry, ábreme!** —Era Archie. Por fin la realidad penetró en la mente de Terry, quien levantó la cabeza y entornó los ojos. ¿Qué hacía su hermano en Spraystone**?—. Terry, no voy a marcharme, de modo que te sugiero que abras la puerta.**

Terry se puso en pie tambaleándose, recuperó el equilibrio y se encaminó hacia la entrada. Al tercer intento consiguió abrir la puerta.

— **¿Archie? —** Terry se apoyo contra la pared para no caer y con gran dificultad fijó la vista en el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

Archie tardó un minuto en evaluar la gravedad del estado de Terry y diez segundos en planear su propia estrategia. Luego se puso en acción y entró violentamente en la casa, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—**Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?** —dijo Archie. Sin esperar una respuesta, agarró a Terry por el brazo y le arrastró por el vestíbulo hasta el salón—. **Espera aquí**. —Acomodó a su hermano en una silla y a continuación se dirigió a la cocina.

Terry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó antes que Archie regresara con una humeante taza de café en las manos.

—**Bebe** —ordenó.

Terry tomó un trago y al instante empezó a toser.

— **¿Qué diablos es eso?**

—**Café solo, fuerte. La medicina adecuada para un beep imprudente que se ha emborrachado hasta perder el sentido.**

—**Tengo motivos.**

—**Tienes más motivos para no hacerlo, y el motivo principal te espera en Broddington, terriblemente inquieta por tu estado anímico**.

Terry observó con amargura el oscuro café.

—**Candy merece algo mejor. Ya no me quedan ni ánimos ni razón, la cual perdí hace años, si es que alguna vez la tuve.**

—**Tu razón está perfectamente; lo que te falta es sentido común.**

—**No sabes de qué hablas...**

—**Sé muy bien de qué hablo y tengo el firme propósito de discutirlo contigo... cuando estés sobrio. De modo que apresúrate a tomar ese café. Hay una cafetera llena en la cocina, y vas a beber hasta la última gota.**

Terry miró a su hermano con los ojos entornados y enrojecidos.

—**Archie...**

—**Bebe, o te lo meteré yo mismo por el gaznate.**

Como no estaba en condiciones de discutir, Terry obedeció y tragó aquel fortísimo café hasta que le dio un vuelco el estómago, se le humedecieron los ojos y se le despejó la cabeza.

—**Bien. Ahora podemos hablar.** —Satisfecho con los resultados de su labor, Archie extendió los brazos sobre el respaldo del sofá**—. ¿Por qué te torturas así?**

—**Porque estoy loco. Si has hablado con Candy, supongo que ya lo sabrás.**

—**Sí, he hablado con Candy, y no estás más loco que yo. No sé qué has hecho en tu vida para merecer el amor de una mujer tan excepcional, pero lo tienes. ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerla sufrir?**

Terry se frotó la nuca.

— **¿Candy te lo ha contado todo?**

—**Sí. Nos hemos devanado los sesos tratando de averiguar quién puede haber tramado este plan monstruoso.**

—**Quizá nadie lo haya urdido, excepto Susana.**

—**Susana está muerta, Terry.**

—**Es cierto. Sin embargo, aún me persigue.**

—**No creo en fantasmas. Y tú tampoco.**

—**Tú no has visto ninguno.**

—**Ni tú.**

—**Entonces ¿qué diablos he visto?** — Terry se levantó—. **Se me ha aparecido una y otra vez, tantas que ya he perdido la cuenta. Me suplica que no le haga daño, igual que en su diario. Yo le hice daño aquella última noche; lo deseaba. La zarandeé y la arrojé sobre la arena, no una vez, sino dos. La segunda cayó al agua... Recuerdo cómo el río empapó el borde de su vestido. Yo estaba ciego de rabia y odio. Ella me llamó... una y otra vez... pero al final sólo recuerdo un profundo silencio. Me alejé sin mirar atrás. ¡Quizá la maté! ¿Te has planteado en alguna ocasión esa posibilidad?**

—**No, nunca**. —Archie se puso en pie y se acercó a su hermano**—. Estaba viva cuando la dejaste, Terry. Tú mismo lo dijiste. El único motivo por el que ahora te asaltan las dudas es porque alguien está induciéndote a tenerlas. No permitas que ese bastardo se salga con la suya. Lucha, Terry. Tú sabes cómo mejor que nadie. Tienes a alguien por quien luchar.**

La mirada de Terry se cruzó con la de su hermano.

— **¿Cómo está?** —preguntó con voz ronca.

—**Candy es una luchadora, igual que tú. Está decidida a encontrar el modo de descubrir la verdad... por tí.**

— **¿Quiso venir contigo a Spraystone?**

—**No. No sabe que estoy aquí y no quiere rogarte ni exigirte que regreses a Broddington. Sólo anhela eliminar la causa de tu sufrimiento para que puedas volver por tu propia voluntad. Es una mujer increíblemente fiel y desinteresada**. —El tono de Archie se suavizó**—. Eso no significa que no piense en tí. Te echa de menos cada minuto del día.**

—**Yo no dejo de pensar en ell**a —respondió Terry con voz ahogada—. **Cada maldito pájaro y cada flor me recuerdan a Candy. Oigo su risa en cada rincón de Spraystone, por la noche siento su suavidad en mis brazos... Maldita sea, Archie, la necesito tanto...** —Rió con tristeza—. **Por fin había dejado de pugnar contra lo inevitable, casi había conseguido renunciar a la maldita autosuficiencia en que había vivido todos estos años. Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, mi mundo es un caos... y no estoy dispuesto a destruir la vida de Candy junto con la mía.**

—**Tu alejamiento sólo contribuye a destruiros a los dos.**

— **¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? ¿Mi tormento? ¿Mi demencia?**

—**Tu amor. **—Archie sujetó con firmeza los hombros de Terry **—, Dejémonos de eufemismos, Terry. Estás enamorado de tu esposa. Los dos lo sabemos. ¿Acaso no es hora de que Candy lo sepa?**

— **¿Qué bien le haría si se lo dijera?**

—**Ninguno si no piensas comportarte como un verdadero marido. Regresa a casa. Sé fuerte por ella, igual que ella lo es por tí.**

— **¿Para qué?** —La vista de Terry estaba nublada, más por el dolor que por los efectos del alcohol—. **Contesta, Archie. Si regreso junto a Candy, le confieso mi amor y acepto el suyo, ¿qué conseguiré aparte de herirla? No puedo cambiar el pasado, ni prometerle un futuro; no mientras sea un loco, un asesino... o ambas cosas. ¿Qué ganaría manifestándole lo que siento?**

—**Te infundiría las fuerzas necesarias para salir de esta pesadilla y proporcionaría a Candy la felicidad con que merece despertar cada día. Sólo eso es razón suficiente, a pesar de lo que pueda deparar el futuro.**

—**Ella merece mucho más.**

—**Te ama.**

—**Yo también a ella.** — Terry pronunció aquellas palabras por primera vez y se asombró de la facilidad con que habían brotado—. **Quiero brindarle todo: los años perdidos de su niñez, los lujos que le robó el canalla de su hermano, los placeres que nunca se permitió...** — Terry movió la cabeza con incredulidad—. ¿**Sabías que se considera inferior a Susana? ¿Que está convencida que su belleza, su vitalidad, sus cualidades, son inferiores a los atributos de su despreciable hermana? Y lo que es peor, mi bondadosa esposa lo acepta con serenidad, sin celos ni resentimientos. Siente afectó y compasión por la zorra de su hermana y el parásito de su hermano...**

—**Ya basta **—interrumpió Archie. Terry se volvió, sorprendido**—. Tú no has estado con Candy estos últimos días. Yo sí. La he ayudado a encajar las piezas que aún le faltaban y, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no es consciente de su propio encanto y valía, te aseguro que ya no enjuicia a su familia de modo subjetivo; ni a Neil ni a Susana.**

La mandíbula de Terry se tensó.

—**Eso no debería sorprenderme. Cuando conté a Candy lo que sucedió hace seis años, escuchó hasta el último detalle y me creyó. Creyó en la palabra de un sinvergüenza a quien apenas conocía, que la había llevado al altar contra su voluntad... frente a la de su familia, y nunca dudó de mí. Ni una sola vez. Una fe como ésa te hace sentir humilde.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida... con suerte. Y tú has tenido mucha suerte, de manera que no te comportes como un estúpido obstinado dejándola escapar**. —Archie estrechó de nuevo los hombros de su hermano**—. Tú puedes ofrecerle cuanto has dicho, pero lo único que ella quiere es a tí.**

—**Y unas Navidades —**añadió Terry, emocionado**—. Le prometí unas Navidades.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Candy no ha disfrutado de unas verdaderas Navidades desde que sus padres murieron. Las añora muchísimo. Su mayor deseo es celebrarlas con todos los adornos y detalles típicos de esas fechas. Es lo único que me ha pedido desde que nos casamos.**

Archie asintió, comprendiendo lo que Terry le explicaba.

—**Recuerdo que mencionó algo sobre sus antiguas Navidades cuando le enseñé Broddington. Me habló de los árboles de Navidad de Winsham y de cómo el salón se transformaba en un jardín de invierno.**

—**Quiero proporcionarle todo eso, todo lo que debería haber tenido y de lo que nunca gozó.**

—**Ella quiere darte lo mismo: felicidad, paz, amor...** —Archie hizo una pausa—. **Hijos...**

Los rasgos de Terry se tensaron y de repente se sintió completamente sobrio.

—**Quieres decir...**

—**No, al menos que yo sepa. Si Candy estuviese esperando un hijo tuyo, dudo que me lo comunicase a mí primero. **—Archie esbozó una sonrisa—. **Estoy seguro que recuerdas cómo se hacen los bebés, Terry. Incluso me atrevería a confirmar que te has esforzado por incrementar tus probabilidades de ser padre.**

Terry miró a su hermano muy serio.

—**He estado tan sumido en los recuerdos que ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que... Dios mío, Archie, ¿y si Candy está embarazada? ¿Cómo afectará al niño mí pasado... y mi presente?**

—**La pregunta correcta es: ¿cómo le afectará tu abandono? Acabas de citar todas las privaciones que Candy sufrió al tener que crecer sola, sin el cariño de sus padres. ¿Acaso deseas eso para tu hijo? ¿Que venga a este mundo sin la protección y el amor de su padre? ¿Eso quieres?**

Terry apretó los dientes.

—**Te has vuelto endiabladamente convincente, ¿lo sabías?**

Archie sonrió.

—**Lo he aprendido de mi hermano mayor —**dijo, soltando los brazos de Terry. Dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, añadió**—: Te ayudaré a preparar el equipaje. Cogeremos el primer transbordador hacia Sussex y estaremos en Broddington a la hora de comer.**

_**«Broddington. A la hora de comer.»**_

Terry asimiló esas palabras, que le produjeron un enorme alivio y por primera vez en muchos días un sentimiento agradable. Que Dios le asistiera si se equivocaba al volver, pero ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo la necesidad que le roía las entrañas... una necesidad que sólo podía saciar el amor de Candy.

La posibilidad de que su hijo estuviera creciendo en el vientre de su esposa colmó de orgullo el alma de Terry, quien sintió una emoción tan grande que le provocó un intenso dolor. En cualquier caso, estuviese o no embarazada, y estuviese él loco o cuerdo, debía reunirse con su mujer.

—**Muy bien, Archie —**accedió Terry con voz queda—. **Regresemos al hogar.**

Sus miradas se encontraron, y a ambos hermanos asombró la transformación de Terry. No sólo se había enamorado perdidamente de su esposa, sino que al mismo tiempo había sucedido algo también muy profundo, algo que el propio Terry acababa de manifestar. Durante el último mes, el amor de Candy no sólo había cambiado la vida de su esposo, sino también su hogar. Broddington, el gran logro arquitectónico de Richard Grandchester, había dejado de ser un magnífico mausoleo.

Candy estaba allí y lo había convertido en un hogar.

* * *

ahhhhhhhhhhh jajaja esto es muy chistoso yo leo cada capitulo antes de subirlo para agregarle cosas o modificarlo y se q es lo q va a ocurrir pero igual me emociona esta historia SOLO FALTAN **6 CAPITULOS** y la historia que subiré despues de esta tambien promete.!


	35. Chapter 35

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 35

Incluso Annie estaba aún dormida cuando Candy salió de Broddington aquella mañana.

No era nada frecuente que Candy se levantara antes que su doncella, pero aquel día resultó muy fácil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la muchacha ni siquiera se había acostado, pues había dedicado las largas horas de la noche a asimilar toda la información que había obtenido. Al despuntar el alba, estaba más convencida que nunca de que la única solución era ir a Winsham cuanto antes. Si Neil era culpable, ella lo descubriría ese mismo día. En caso contrario, descartaría esa posibilidad de una vez para siempre y reanudaría su investigación.

Después de escribir una nota para Archie, Candy abandonó la mansión. No tenía por qué despertar a su cuñado, pues, como había dicho a Annie la noche anterior, era ella quien debía encargarse de ese asunto.

Durante el viaje, Candy pensó en Terry y rezó para que estuviese enfrentándose a su dolor con uñas y dientes. Se preguntó cómo un hombre capaz de mostrarse tan amable y cariñoso podía acusarse de ser un cruel asesino. En cuanto a la desaprobación de los demás, estaba segura que alguien aparte de ella veía al Terry de verdad, al hombre compasivo que permanecía oculto bajo una coraza de autoprotección y amargura.

Meditó con serenidad sobre el pasado reciente, sobre su turbulento matrimonio y las intensas emociones que había desencadenado: la ternura que se convertía en pasión, la pasión en rabia, y... sí, a veces en miedo. A pesar de todo, una innata confianza aseguraba siempre a Candy que su marido nunca le haría daño.

¿Podía ser violento o tortuoso un hombre que había iniciado a su esposa en el sexo de una forma tan delicada, con tal preocupación por no causarle ningún daño? ¿Podía ser cruel un hombre que había cuidado a una lechuza enferma? ¿Podía ser brutal un hombre que ofrecía tanto a los pobres sin esperar nada a cambio?

Era imposible. Candy lo sabía, al igual que Archie y Annie.

Candy recordó algunos de los sabios comentarios de su doncella sobre la historia de Terry:

_**«No creo que el amor jugase un papel importante... Usted recuerda a su hermana. Él no la quiere a causa de Susana... Él la quiere a pesar de ella. El miedo tiene tan poco que ver con lo que ocurrió en el pasado como el amor.»**_

Por fin Candy comprendió con claridad lo que su amiga le había dado a entender tan sutilmente. Con sus astutas observaciones, Annie le había mostrado el carácter de Terry y el de Susana. La sabia doncella también había insinuado que Candy tendría que encontrar sus propias respuestas si era lo suficientemente fuerte para buscarlas. Pues bien, ya tenía las fuerzas suficientes.

Candy recostó la cabeza contra el asiento del carruaje y se juró que desvelaría la verdad a cualquier precio. Y a pesar de lo que su visita a Winsham revelara, continuaría creyendo firmemente en su marido.

En resumen, había un culpable, pero no era Terry.

El sol se elevaba sobre Winsham cuando Candy se apeó del carruaje. Sin vacilar, subió por las escaleras y llamó a la puerta.

— **¿Excelencia?** —Coolidge parecía aturdido y soñoliento.

—**Quiero ver a mi hermano ahora mismo.**

—**Regresé de mis vacaciones ayer por la noche, muy tarde, y sólo ví al vizconde unos instantes. Creo que todavía duerme.**

—**Entonces despiértale.** —Candy se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla con decisión.

—**Pero...**

—**Está bien. Le despertaré yo misma** —dijo, encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

— **¿Candy?** —En ese instante Neil bajó del piso superior, atándose el cinturón del batín, perplejo**—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a estas horas de la mañana? ¿Va todo bien?**

—**No. Tenemos que hablar.**

Un destello de emoción, quizá preocupación o tal vez miedo, surgió en los ojos de Neil y luego desapareció.

—**Muy bien. Vamos al salón. Coolidge nos servirá té. ¿Quieres desayunar? Él puede...**

—**No tengo hambre. Estoy impaciente. No hace falta que traigas nada, Coolidge** —aseguró al nervioso mayordomo—. **Discúlpame por importunarte a estas horas, cuando acabas de regresar de tus vacaciones. Vuelve a la cama.**

—**Sí, excelencia.** —Todavía medio dormido, Coolidge se dirigió torpemente hacia sus habitaciones.

—**Candy, ¿qué ocurre?** —Neil avanzó deprisa hacia el salón, siguiendo los resueltos pasos de su hermana.

—**Vamos a entablar una conversación franca –dijo** Candy, cerrando la puerta tras ellos—. **Empezaré por decirte lo siguiente: estoy enamorada de mi marido. No creo que él matara a Susana, ni que fuera el causante de su suicidio.** —Candy levantó la mano para sofocar la protesta de Neil—. **No es todo. Alguien ha estado atormentando a Terry últimamente. Ciertas razones me inducen a sospechar que has sido tú. ¿Es así, Neil?**

El hombre abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla unas cuantas veces. Luego movió la cabeza exasperado.

—**No sé de qué diablos me hablas. ¿Cómo iba yo a tener la oportunidad de atormentar a tu marido?**

—**Veo que sólo te cuestionas la ocasión, y no el motivo** —replicó Candy con frialdad—. **Contestando a tu pregunta, no necesitas una oportunidad. Podrías hacerlo indirectamente, pagar a otros para que lo hicieran por tí.**

— **¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué han hecho a Grandchester?**

—**Alguien está esgrimiendo ante sus ojos las atrocidades del pasado, no sé si como un cruel recordatorio o como una broma de mal gusto.**

— **¿Atrocidades?** —Neil parecía esforzarse por comprenderlo.

—**La muerte de Susana. La propia Susana. Alguien trata de revivir su muerte y representarla de nuevo para Terry.**

— **¿Estás segura de eso?**

—**Sí. En primer lugar, Terry recibió un volumen de Shakespeare marcado con una rosa. **—Candy hizo una pausa para que el eco de sus palabras recalcara el hecho que la persona que lo había enviado había elegido la flor preferida de Susana para indicar la página. Luego agregó—: **La rosa señalaba el pasaje en que Otelo se plantea la idea de matar a Desdémona.**

— **¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...?**

—**Según el comerciante que vendió el libro, la mujer que lo compró para Terry se presentó como su esposa. El librero la describió como una espléndida mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes. Ése fue sólo el primer incidente, pues desde entonces se han producido muchos más. ¿Quieres que te los refiera? **—Candy no esperó la respuesta—. **El mismo día, por la noche, Terry encontró un farol medio enterrado en la arena, junto al río Arun... un farol idéntico al que portaba Susana la noche que murió. Mientras Terry lo examinaba, apareció entre los árboles una mujer que se parecía muchísimo a Susana. Se desvaneció antes que Terry pudiera interrogarla. Desde entonces ha vuelto a presentarse en varias ocasiones y curiosamente una de ellas fue el mismo día, a la hora exacta, que yo vine a Winsham para aceptar el cheque, como tú me pediste. ¿No lo consideras demasiada coincidencia?**

— **¿De qué me acusas? **—farfulló Neil,

—**Alguien está haciéndose pasar por Susana. ¿Estás tú implicado en ello?**

—**Nadie podría hacerse pasar por Susana. Era única, incomparable. Dí, Candy, ¿quién ha visto a la supuesta impostora? Aparte de tu marido, claro, y un viejo comerciante que probablemente no reconocería a su propia esposa y mucho menos a la de otro.** —Se produjo un silencio—. **Lo que me temía. No haces más que confirmar que Terry Grandchester está loco de remate. Yo siempre lo he dicho.**

—**Eso depende de la perspectiva. Tú consideras a Terry un demente. Yo, en cambio, considero que hay otra persona terriblemente vengativa. **—El fuego ardía en los ojos de Candy—. **Tú le desprecias, Neil. Harías cualquier cosa para destruirle. ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto o eres capaz de llevar ese odio? Sólo tú puedes contestar a esa pregunta, y quiero una respuesta, ahora.**

— **¡Le estrangularía con mis propias manos si la ley lo permitiera!** —Estalló Neil—. **Pero no es así, y no soy tan estúpido como para torturar a un hombre que acabaría descargando su cólera sobre mi hermana. Por tanto, no; no he tramado esa conspiración imaginaria de la que habla tu marido y dudo que exista.**

—**Entonces ¿quién compró ese libro?**

— **¿Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa?**

— **¿Y a quién ha visto Terry?**

— **¡A nadie más que a un producto de su maldita imaginación! ¡Los locos inventan cualquier cosa!**

—**No estoy de acuerdo.**

—**Pues parece que nadie más comparte tu opinión. Si Grandchester estuviese tan seguro de su cordura e inocencia no habría huido otra vez a la isla de Wight. ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo, acusándome de esta horrible maquinación contra él?**

Durante unos instantes Candy guardó silencio, observando el airado rostro de su hermano. Luego tomó aire lentamente.

—**Nunca me lo había planteado de esa forma** —dijo, temblorosa—. **No puedo discutir esa cuestión. Es cierto, Terry debería estar aquí para defenderse.**

La sonrisa de Neil fue inmediata y triunfal.

—**Por supuesto, si fuera inocente.** —Neil se acercó a Candy y le acarició el cabello para calmarla—. **No digo que estés completamente equivocada, princesa. Quizá Grandchester no miente. Tal vez todo se debe a que está tan desequilibrado que no sabe qué ve. Si es así, podría ser peligroso, no sólo para sí mismo, sino también para tí.**

A Candy, que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la camisa de Neil, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—**Espero que estés equivocado**.

—**Yo también. En cualquier caso, piensa en ello. Un hombre que ve a una mujer muerta, no sólo una vez, sino varias...; un hombre con un pasado de actos violentos, celos brutales, crueldad mental... ¿Es ésa la clase de hombre a quien quieres confiar tu vida?** —Neil movió la cabeza con tristeza—. **Nunca pensé que empeoraría hasta este punto; de lo contrario, con o sin edicto, no hubiese permitido que te casaras con él. **—Con expresión grave, apartó a Candy de su pecho—. **Princesa, si la situación se vuelve insoportable, si alguna vez llega a amenazarte, prométeme que vendrás a Winsham, que acudirás a mí en busca de ayuda. Promételo.**

—**Lo haré** —juró Candy con solemnidad.

—**Bien. —**Neil la besó en la frente con dulzura**—. Me alegra que me hayas expuesto este problema, aunque creyeras que yo era culpable de algún modo. ¿Te sientes mejor?**

—**Sí... todo está más claro ahora. —**Candy suspiró—. **Estoy agotada, Neil. Esta situación me ha dejado exhausta. ¿Te importa si regreso a casa para dormir?**

Neil la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

—**Por supuesto que no, princesa. Ve a descansar. Y recuerda que si alguna vez me necesitas, aquí estaré.**

—**No lo olvidaré... no olvidaré nada de lo que me has dicho** —aseguró Candy antes de bostezar—. **No molestes a Coolidge. Seguramente ha vuelto a acostarse. No es necesario que me acompañe hasta la puerta.** —Dio unas palmaditas en la mano a Neil—. **Gracias por mostrarme la perspectiva correcta.**

La compasiva mirada de Neil la siguió mientras salía de la habitación.

Apoyada contra la puerta cerrada del salón, Candy respiró hondo, luchando por controlarse. Estremecida, se pasó la mano por la frente deseando poder borrar el beso de Neil.

Su despreciable hermano había mentido.

Lo adivinó en el momento en que hablaron del volumen de Shakespeare que Terry había recibido. Candy no había descrito al librero delante de Neil. ¿Cómo sabía entonces que se trataba de un viejo caduco?

Y por si eso fuera poco, ¿cómo sabía que Terry se hallaba en Spraystone? Ella no lo había mencionado. De hecho, nadie conocía el paradero de Terry aparte de ella, Archie. Y quienquiera que estuviera atormentando a su marido.

Por lo que a ella se refería, había encontrado la respuesta. Neil estaba involucrado, de algún modo, en los acontecimientos de la semana anterior. El instinto de Candy lo ratificaba. Pero ése era uno de los casos en que la intuición no bastaba. Necesitaba pruebas y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlas.

Candy recorrió con una mirada furtiva el vestíbulo vacío y actuó con rapidez antes que Neil saliera del salón. Corrió hacia la puerta principal, salió al exterior y habló precipitadamente al conductor que aguardaba en el carruaje.

—**Mi visita será mucho más larga de lo que esperaba** —susurró—. **Regresa a Broddington. Mandaré a buscarte cuando esté lista para regresar.**

—**Muy bien, excelencia** —contestó el conductor.

Candy le detuvo con la mano.

—**Espera hasta que entre de nuevo en la casa y cierre la puerta. Luego, cuenta hasta diez y márchate.**

— **¿Cómo?** —preguntó, mirándola asombrado.

— **¡Por favor, obedece!**

—**Sí, excelencia** —asintió el criado, frunciendo el entrecejo desconcertado.

—**Gracias.** —Candy le dedicó una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento. Sin añadir nada más, se encaminó de nuevo hacia la casa, rezando para que Neil no hubiese salido aún del salón.

El vestíbulo estaba desierto.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Candy cerró la puerta tras ella. A continuación, sin detenerse, corrió hasta la sala de estar y se agachó detrás del enorme sofá. Acababa de remeterse bien la falda cuando oyó el inconfundible ruido de los cascos de los caballos. Su carruaje partía tal y como ella había ordenado.

Un instante después, Neil abandonó el salón y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Se asomó un momento y, claramente aliviado por lo que vio, giró sobre sus talones y se adentró en la casa.

_**«Gracias a Dios**__ —_se dijo Candy_—. __**Ahora volverá a la cama y yo podré emprender el registro.»**_ Casi se quedó sin respiración cuando, en lugar de subir por las escaleras para regresar a su dormitorio, Neil pasó deprisa por delante de la sala de estar y desapareció en la parte posterior de la casa.

_**« ¿Adónde va?**_** —**Se preguntó Candy—. _**Apenas es de día.»**_

Con el entrecejo fruncido, repasó su estrategia. Había planeado inspeccionar primero el estudio de Neil y luego registrar a conciencia la planta baja mientras su hermano dormía y antes que Coolidge se levantara para iniciar sus tareas. Sin embargo, era obvio que tendría que invertir el orden; comenzaría por el piso superior para explorar más tarde la planta baja.

Después de unos minutos de completo silencio, Candy se puso en acción. Salió de detrás del sofá, se asomó al vestíbulo, corrió hacia las escaleras y subió por ellas apresuradamente, rezando para no encontrar a nadie arriba.

Una vez más, la suerte estuvo de su parte. Se deslizó en la habitación de Neil y cerró la puerta tras ella sin hacer ruido. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio sin vacilar.

Durante la media hora siguiente, Candy examinó concienzudamente cada centímetro cuadrado de las habitaciones de su hermano. No sabía qué buscaba: un recibo, una nota, un nombre... No descubrió nada. Desanimada, Candy se apoyó contra la pared. Al parecer Neil no guardaba ningún papel en su habitación. Tendría que encontrar el modo de entrar en el estudio.

Candy avanzó lentamente hacia la planta baja, deteniéndose a cada paso para escuchar. ¿Dónde estaría Neil? Confiaba en que no se hallase en el estudio.

Por fortuna la puerta de éste estaba entreabierta, y la habitación, vacía. Candy tardó veinte interminables minutos en inspeccionar meticulosamente los cajones del escritorio. Tampoco encontró nada.

Sin duda las pruebas se ocultaban en alguna parte. Impulsada por la impaciencia, Candy se volvió más osada y salió de nuevo al vestíbulo, sintiendo curiosidad por saber adónde había ido su hermano. ¿Acaso el enfrentamiento con ella le había turbado? Y de ser así, ¿se había retirado al lugar donde guardaba los papeles? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Caminando muy despacio, Candy miró en cada una de las habitaciones de Winsham, esperando encontrar una pista sobre el paradero de Neil, que parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire. Cuando llegó a la parte de la casa donde se alojaban los criados, Neil se detuvo. ¡Era imposible que estuviese con Coolidge!

De repente, un murmullo interrumpió sus pensamientos y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió rápidamente en un ropero para esconderse tras los montones de trajes. Las voces se hicieron más fuertes, y Candy pegó la oreja a la puerta. Tan sólo distinguía fragmentos de la conversación.

—_**Convencerla... Grandchester... loco... todo... perfectamente...**_

Las voces se alejaron hasta hacerse inaudibles.

_**«Sí, Neil**_—pensó Candy, acuclillánd_ose__**—. Sin duda me has convencido, pero no de la locura de Terry, sino de tu malicia.»**_

La voz que acababa de oír pertenecía a Neil. Quedaba una pregunta por contestar: ¿quién le acompañaba? Lo único que Candy pudo deducir por las respuestas monosilábicas de su interlocutor era que se trataba de una mujer. Pero ¿quién? Candy levantó la cabeza de repente. ¿Podía ser la mujer que se hacía pasar por Susana? ¿La hospedaba Neil en Winsham? Aquello tenía sentido, pero debía probarlo.

En el instante en que se sintió a salvo, Candy salió del ropero y se introdujo en el ala reservada a la servidumbre, recorriendo el pasillo de donde habían provenido las voces y al final del cual, tras una docena de habitaciones desocupadas, se hallaba la de Coolidge. Candy registraría cada una de ellas si fuese necesario.

Tanto la primera habitación, que estaba llena de polvo y olía a cerrado, como la segunda, se encontraban deshabitadas. En la tercera las cortinas estaban corridas, de modo que apenas dejaban pasar una luz muy tenue. Candy entró.

El intenso perfume a rosas la invadió al instante, y le dijo cuanto necesitaba saber. Alguien se alojaba allí, y ese alguien utilizaba el perfume de Susana.

Presa del pánico, Candy cerró silenciosamente la puerta y descorrió las cortinas para que la luz bañara la habitación. Un grito se ahogó en su garganta. Había ropa esparcida por toda la estancia: varios vestidos, todos oscuros, excepto uno de color melocotón que enseguida le llamó la atención. Lo cogió con manos trémulas y lo reconoció al instante; era idéntico al que Neil le había regalado. Candy se hincó de rodillas. De modo que por ese motivo le había regalado el vestido. Su hermano quería que la impostora tuviese uno igual y se lo pusiese para confundir y desconcertar a Terry.

Otra pieza de aquel atroz rompecabezas acababa de encajar.

—**Este vestido es una prueba definitiva** —murmuró Candy—. **Por no mencionar las rosas y los trajes oscuros destinados a ocultar a la mujer que los lucía. Mostraré todo esto a Terry... entonces me creerá. —**Se encogió de hombros—. **¿Dónde encontró Neil a alguien lo bastante convincente para representar el papel de Susana?**

**No hay nada más eficaz que uno mismo, querida.** —Aquella voz burlona cayó sobre Candy como un jarro de agua helada—. **Cualquier otra cosa sería inaceptable.**

Candy palideció por completo y por un momento le costó respirar. Luego, como si estuviese en trance, se levantó y contempló a aquella belleza de cabello carmesí que permanecía de pie frente a la puerta abierta.

— **¿Susana?** —musitó.

__

* * *

OMG si quieren el capitulo 36 hoy mismo dejen sus comentarioooooos muahahahahahahahaha


	36. Chapter 36

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

beuno lo prometi aqui esta el otro capitulo

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 36

—**Realmente te has convertido en una mujer encantadora, hermanita**. —Susana entró en la habitación, estudiando a la temblorosa Candy con mirada fría y calculadora—. **Además de astuta. Demasiadas virtudes para mi gusto, pero encantadora.**

— **¡Oh, Dios mío!** —Candy se agarró a la columna de la cama para mantener el equilibrio, mientras su mente trataba con desesperación de asimilar la realidad que le había sido ocultada durante seis años**—. Estás viva.**

— **¿Decepcionada?**

—**Yo... ¿Por qué...? ¿Dónde...?** —balbuceó Candy.

—**Por culpa de Terry Grandchester, y en Francia.**

—**Susie, ¿acaso te ha dado por hablar sola?** —Neil entró en la habitación y se detuvo en seco con el rostro demudado. Sus sienes comenzaron a palpitar con fuerza—. **Candy...** —consiguió decir.

—**Dios mío...** —susurró Neil una vez más, mirando a su sorprendido hermano y a su hermana supuestamente muerta—**. De manera que vosotros dos...**

—**Es evidente, Neil, que no fuiste tan persuasivo como creías** —comentó Susana— **A juzgar por la presencia de Candy en mi habitación, yo diría que no está en absoluto convencida de la culpabilidad de su marido —**añadió, pronunciando con desprecio la última palabra.

—**No lo entiendo —**admitió Neil, aturdido, mirando fijamente a Candy—. **Tú aceptaste mi razonamiento. Tu carruaje partió de Winsham... yo vi cómo se marchaba.**

—**Al parecer se fue sin su ocupante —**concluyó Susana, con un brillo de admiración en los ojos—. **Por lo visto, Neil, nuestra hermana pequeña es mucho más lista de lo que nosotros pensábamos. Algo de lo que dijiste debió darle motivos para sospechar que mentías y por eso fingió que se marchaba para después ocultarse en la casa con el fin de registrarla. ¿No es así, Candy?**

La cabeza de Candy continuaba dando vueltas ante el descubrimiento de que su hermana estaba viva.

Susana se acercó a ella y levantó la barbilla de su hermana para examinarla como un experto evaluaría una joya antes de comprarla.

— **¿Estás conmocionada o simplemente te niegas a reconocer tu plan?**

— **¡Mi plan!** —Candy apartó la cabeza, retornando bruscamente a la realidad debido al impacto de las palabras de Susana—. **¿Cómo te atreves a interrogarme sobre mis intenciones? ¡Tú, que has fingido estar muerta durante seis años y has regresado tan sólo para torturar todavía más a un hombre a quien ya has arrebatado cruel e innecesariamente seis años de su vida! Por Dios, Susana... **—La expresión de Candy era una mezcla de incredulidad y repulsión—**. Realmente eres un monstruo depravado, ¿verdad?**

— **¡Basta ya, Candy!** —intervino Neil con tono de advertencia.

—**Y tú...** —La furiosa mirada de Candy se desvió hacia su hermano**—. ¿Acaso vas a defenderla? Después de todo lo que ha hecho, reaparecer tras todos estos años...** —Al percibir una sombra de culpabilidad en el rostro de Neil, Candy comprendió todo al instante**—. Tú lo sabías** —susurró—. **Durante todo este tiempo sabías que estaba viva. ¡Dejaste que yo siguiera creyendo que mi hermana estaba muerta, que la habían empujado al suicidio... o algo peor... cuando sabías desde el principio que no era cierto! ¿Por qué, Neil? ¿Por qué?**

—**Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo** —respondió fríamente, sin ningún pesar**—. Terry Grandchester. Él destruyó la vida de Susana. Sentí un gran placer al destruir la suya.**

— **¡Fue ella quien destruyó la vida de Terry! —**Exclamó Candy—. **¿Cómo puedes negarlo? ¡Por Dios, Neil! ¿Tan equivocada estaba respecto a tí? ¡Creí que tenías algo de caridad!** —Miró de hito en hito a su hermano, como si lo viera por primera vez**—. Ni siquiera después de acusar brutalmente a Terry de asesinato y obligarle a vivir con la idea de que una mujer se había quitado la vida por su causa te sentiste satisfecho. Tenías que chantajearle, ¿verdad?, sacar hasta el último penique de esa maldita situación. Que no se diga que mi codicioso hermano dejó escapar una oportunidad de conseguir dinero**. —De repente Candy comprendió algo—. **¿O acaso la idea de chantaje no se te ocurrió después? ¿Formaba parte del plan original? ¿Amañasteis los dos el diario de Susana para que su contenido incriminara a Terry? Díme, Neil, ¿cuándo modificaste el diario? ¿Poco antes del suicidio de Susana? ¿Pasásteis los dos alguna noche en vela para escribir esas mentiras comprometedoras... para que tú encontraras el diario por casualidad al día siguiente de la trágica y repentina muerte de Susana? ¿Para clavar el puñal aún más hondo en el corazón de Terry? ¿Fue así como lo planeasteis?**

— **¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —**Explotó Neil**— ¡Yo no modifiqué nada! ¡Cuanto había en ese diario era verdad!** —Se acercó a Candy y la cogió por los hombros—. **Ya admití ante tí que había exigido dinero a Grandchester. Y nunca he tratado de ocultar el odio que me inspira ese hombre. ¡Maldita sea, Candy, no te he mentido! Tan sólo he procurado protegerte.** —Hizo una mueca de dolor ante la feroz reprobación que expresaba el rostro de Candy—. **Muy bien, te mentí acerca de Susana. Es cierto que sabía que estaba viva, pero debía mantener en secreto su paradero por su seguridad. ¿Y si Grandchester la hubiese perseguido para intentar causarle daño una vez más? No podía correr ese riesgo. Todo el mundo tenía que creer que había muerto... incluso tú. Además...** —su tono se tornó gélido—, **por culpa de Grandchester, ella se marchó para siempre. No podía regresar a Inglaterra. ¡No después de las circunstancias que la alejaron de aquí! ¡Si volvía, sería ridiculizada, desdeñada y posiblemente encarcelada! ¡En cambio Grandchester sería aclamado como un héroe en lugar de ser despreciado como el loco que es! ¿Por qué iba a torturarte contándote la verdad? Tu hermana se había separado para siempre de tí. Era mejor que la creyeses muerta.**

—**Sigues haciéndolo —**dijo Candy perpleja—. **Continúas justificando tus egoístas y malvadas acciones con argumentos absurdos e inventados y con viles mentiras. ¿De verdad crees lo que acabas de decir, Neil? Jugaste con la vida de un hombre, mataste indirectamente a su padre y mancillaste el honor de su familia, ¿y aún buscas justificaciones?**

— **¿Y qué hay de lo que él hizo a Susana?** —inquirió Neil, zarandeando a Candy— **¿Acaso no te importa que arrebatase a tu hermana la juventud, la vida?**

— **¡Terry nunca tocó a Susana! —**Exclamó Candy—. ¡**Todo lo que sacrificó, su juventud, su reputación, lo perdió ella misma, y tú lo sabes!** —Candy parpadeó y centró su atención en la expresión ausente de Neil—. **¿No lo sabes, verdad?** —Murmuró, encajando las últimas piezas**—. Realmente no lo sabes.**

— **¿Saber qué?**

—**Que las últimas anotaciones del diario fueron inventadas, con gran brillantez e ingenio, por cierto **—dijo Susana tranquilamente. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella para obstaculizar cualquier intento de huida**—. Pero no fue obra de Neil, querida. A estas alturas deberías conocer su falta de habilidad para idear planes tortuosos. Los ejecuta espléndidamente y con gran entusiasmo, pero la verdadera planificación requiere un nivel de astucia que sólo yo poseo.**

Neil soltó a Candy y se volvió para mirar a Susana.

— **¿De qué estás hablando? —**Parecía tan estupefacto que en ese instante Candy casi se compadeció de él—. **¿Afirmas que inventaste el contenido de tu diario?**

—**Lo adorné, querido; sólo lo adorné.**

—**Inventaste hasta la última palabra** —corrigió Candy**—, excepto el hecho que amabas a Terry y estabas dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, incluso propagar calumnias destinadas a coaccionarle para que se arrojara a tus brazos y subiera al altar. Cuando todo eso falló, fingiste desesperación y simulaste estar lo bastante desanimada como para quitarte la vida. Le amabas de una forma irracional. Sin embargo no tuviste en cuenta —**añadió Candy, levantando la cabeza con orgullo y encontrándose con la mirada burlona de su hermana— **que Terry no te correspondía.**

El odio retorció los hermosos rasgos de Susana.

—**Fue tonto, un maldito y obstinado estúpido. Yo hubiese sido la esposa perfecta para él. Pero él prefería una dulce y cándida virgen. Bueno, ya la tiene, ¿no es así?**

—**Susie... ¿qué hay de lo que me contaste?** —Preguntó Neil con voz queda—. **Sus celos, su cólera, su agresividad...**

—**Era mentira, Neil —**informó Candy—. **Hasta la última palabra. Terry y Susana nunca llegaron a intimar; él nunca le puso una mano encima. —**La mirada de Candy se clavó en los ojos de Susana**—. Lo que aun no entiendo es por qué has regresado. ¿Tan sólo para seguir con la tortura? ¿Por qué ahora, después de seis años? Debes de haber rehecho tu vida en Francia.**

— **¿Vida? —**Replicó Susana con una amarga carcajada— **No, Candy, aquello no era vida, sino un infierno tan horrible que superaría a la peor de tus pesadillas. Estoy casada, querida, con un respetado noble francés; un parásito salvaje y despreciable. Tú, en cambio, estás casada con el eminente duque de Broddington, rico, poderoso y tan atractivo como el pecado.**

—**Todavía lo amas —**murmuró Candy, incrédula.

— **¡No amo a ningún hombre!** —Replicó Susana con rabia—. **¡Pero que me trague la tierra si uno de ellos me desprecia y no recibe su castigo! Juré que Terry Grandchester pagaría por su desdén y así fue; pagó con años de exilio y humillación. ¡Ahora, después de seis años, llegas tú y de repente su sufrimiento desaparece como si nunca hubiera existido!**

—**El sufrimiento de Terry nunca desaparecerá, Susana.** —Candy notó cómo las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos**—. No ha disfrutado de un solo día de paz desde aquella horrible noche.**

— **¿Que él no ha disfrutado ni de un día de paz?** —Susana agarró violentamente la parte superior de su vestido y lo abrió desde el cuello hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto una piel llena de horribles cicatrices rodeadas por una docena de marcas más recientes, rojas e inflamadas. Sin hacer caso del grito ahogado de Candy, espetó**—: ¡Esto es sufrimiento, Candy, no lo que ha soportado tu marido! He sido torturada día tras día, he renunciado a más de lo que nadie podrá devolverme jamás. **—Juntó de nuevo los extremos de su vestido**—. Por eso pienso vengarme de todas las formas posibles. ¡Me lo he ganado y, maldita sea, voy a hacerlo!**

Candy se sintió enferma al conocer los maltratos físicos que habían infligido a su hermana. Al ver las horribles consecuencias del engaño de Susana, casi la perdonó.

— **¿Acaso enloquecer a Terry mitigará tus padecimientos?** —preguntó, mientras la pena y la rabia libraban una batalla en su interior.

—**No mitigará nada. Tan sólo me garantizará que nunca más tendré que aguantar algo así** —Susana volvió la cabeza hacia Neil**—. ¿Te importaría informarla, querido?**

—**Susana, durante todos estos años me hiciste creer que Terry Grandchester te aterrorizaba, ¿por qué?** —Neil tenía los ojos húmedos—.** ¿Por qué?**

—**Para calmar tú conciencia, querido.** —La patética Susana de unos minutos atrás había desaparecido para dar paso a la vengativa y altiva reina de antes—. **Sabía que resultaría mucho más fácil chantajear y condenar al ostracismo a un demente que amenazaba la vida de tu hermana que a un pretendiente que la había rechazado.**

— **¡Siempre he detestado a Grandchester, y tú lo sabías!** —Protestó Neil—. **Debiste haberme dicho la verdad. Dios santo, Susie... —**Su voz se quebró—. ¿**Por qué me mentiste?**

— **¿Qué importa eso ya?** —Preguntó con impaciencia—. **Lo importante es que ahora será mucho más fácil llevar a cabo nuestro plan porque Candy nos ayudará**.

— **¿Ayudaros?** —exclamó Candy con los ojos muy abiertos**—. Tú sí debes de estar loca, Susana. No pienso ayudarte a hacer daño a mi marido.**

—**Pues yo creo que sí lo harás.** —Susana se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla, meditabunda**—. A menos que quieras que tu marido sea la víctima en lugar del sospechoso de un asesinato.**

Candy y Neil abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos.

—**Susana, ¿qué diablos estás diciendo?** —preguntó Neil con voz trémula**—. Nunca hemos hablado de asesinato. Nuestro plan consistía en enloquecer a Grandchester y hacer que Candy lo abandonase por ese motivo, llevándose consigo todo el dinero de su esposo.**

—**Sí, eso acordamos, ¿verdad? El único problema es que no contamos con la enorme y conmovedora lealtad de Candy hacia su marido. Es obvio que ella nunca se separará de él por su propia voluntad, ¿verdad, querida? —**Susana arqueó las cejas, interrogando a Candy**—. Por lo tanto, se precisa una pequeña coacción.**

— **¿Coacción?** —Neil estaba aturdido.

—**Sí. Ya lo ves, Neil; para que podamos disponer de la fabulosa fortuna de Terry permanentemente tendremos que obligar a Candy a dejarle y entonces, una vez el dinero esté en nuestras manos, deberemos asegurarnos de su silencio haciéndola desaparecer para siempre**. —Susana suspiró—. **Yo, mejor que nadie, sé lo dura y tediosa que puede resultar esa desaparición, a menos que uno esté realmente muerto, claro. Lo más fácil, dadas las circunstancias, sería que Candy muriese de verdad. Entonces Terry sería acusado y condenado por su asesinato y tú, querido hermano, recibirías una gran parte de su vasta fortuna como compensación por la pérdida de tu única hermana. Sin embargo, para demostraros que no soy una mujer despiadada** —continuó Susana, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas horrorizadas de Neil y Candy—, **os prometo que no tengo intención de matar a mi hermana. Por tanto, esa parte del plan, por muy efectiva que resultara, queda totalmente anulada. ¿Lo veis? —Dijo con desprecio—, tengo mi conciencia. —**Como ni Neil ni Candy hablaron, Susana prosiguió—: **En mi opinión, la mejor alternativa consiste en conseguir que encierren a Terry en un manicomio. Así Candy podrá gozar libremente de su riqueza, igual que nosotros. Ésa es nuestra mejor opción.** —Clavó su fría mirada de ojos verdes en Neil—. **Tú me ofreciste tu ayuda. Ahora es el momento de prestármela. Convence a nuestra hermana que escriba una carta a su esposo en la que manifieste su miedo ante la violenta inestabilidad de él y le ruegue que busque ayuda, advirtiéndole, abatida, que de lo contrario no le quedará más remedio que abandonarle para siempre; que le asegure que, si accede a ser internado, ella permanecerá a su lado hasta que se recupere, y que añada todas las tonterías románticas que juzgues necesarias. Pensándolo mejor, haz que escriba dos cartas; se enviará una a Broddington y la otra a Spraystone. Así Terry la recibirá con toda seguridad, esté donde esté. Si todo sale como espero, Terry acabará en un manicomio y nosotros seremos ricos.** —Apretó los dientes**—. Poseeré el dinero suficiente para asegurarme que Henri no vuelva a agredirme nunca más.**

— **¿Y si me niego a escribir la carta?** —Preguntó Candy—. **¿Y si en lugar de eso acudo inmediatamente a las autoridades y les cuento vuestro enfermizo plan?**

—**Entonces mataré a tu atractivo marido, Candy.** —Susana se echó el pelo hacia atrás—. **No olvides que un cadáver no puede ser acusado de asesinato. Aunque descubrieran que estoy viva, la condena por ese crimen sería preferible a volver con Henri. Por tanto, hermanita, no tengo nada que perder.** —Una despiadada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Susana—. **Por desgracia, querida, tú sí.**

* * *

Que pasará en el proximo capitulo? esta historia solo le qdan 4 capitulos..!


	37. Chapter 37

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 37

Broddington ofrecía un aspecto extrañamente sombrío. Era como si durante la ausencia del duque una densa nube se hubiera instalado sobre sus sólidos muros de piedra.

Terry subió por las escaleras con el entrecejo fruncido, preguntándose si aquella inquietante sensación era tan sólo fruto de su engañosa imaginación. Últimamente le ocurría con bastante frecuencia. Sin embargo...

—**La mansión está muy silenciosa, ¿verdad?** —Archie expresó los pensamientos de Terry en voz alta, recorriendo los alrededores con la mirada antes de seguir a su hermano por la puerta principal—**. A estas horas, Candy suele estar paseando por los jardines o tomando notas sobre diversas aves. A menos que... **—Miró hacia la escalera principal, sin terminar la frase. Si Candy no se hallaba en el exterior, probablemente se encontraría en la nueva sala de estar de Terry, ultimando la decoración.

— **¿A menos que qué?** — Terry azuzó a su vacilante hermano.

— **¡Excelencia! ¡No le esperaba! **—George corrió hacia ellos, desolado**—. No recibí el recado de que regresaba hoy.**

—**No envié ningún recado —**repuso Terry **—. De repente decidí regresar de Wight con el marqués. Por tanto, cálmate, George. No podías prever que llegaría esta mañana.** —El mayordomo se relajó**—. ¿La duquesa ya está comiendo?** —preguntó Terry, entregando su abrigo a George.

—**No, excelencia. La duquesa se marchó de Broddington al amanecer y aún no ha vuelto.**

Terry se puso completamente rígido.

— **¿Adónde ha ido?**

Humedeciéndose los labios nerviosamente, George se dirigió a la mesita del vestíbulo donde dejaba las tarjetas de visita y cogió una nota.

—**Dejó un mensaje para el marqués.**

—**Permíteme, George.** —Rápidamente, Archie desdobló el papel y lo sostuvo de modo que Terry pudiera leerlo también.

_**Archie:**_

_**No he hecho más que reflexionar sobre nuestra charla y todo lo que nos reveló. Las respuestas se hallan en Winsham, y he ido a buscarlas.**_

_**Debo hacerlo sola. Con un poco de suerte, la solución estará esperándonos. No te preocupes por mí.**_

_**CANDY.**_

—**Está con su maldito hermano, con ese tipo sin escrúpulos**. — Terry arrebató el abrigo a George y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta—. **Voy a buscarla.**

—**No, Terry.** —Archie asió a su hermano por el brazo—. **No resolvería nada. Neil no le hará daño, y quizá ella descubra algo. Ten un poco de fe en tu esposa.**

Tras un largo silencio, Terry asintió.

—**De acuerdo** —accedió a regañadientes**—. Si a media tarde no ha regresado, partiré hacia Winsham y la traeré a casa. No me fío de White ni de sus intenciones.**

—**Pero confías en Candy.**

—**Sí.**

—**Entonces espera.**

Terry asintió de nuevo.

—**Hasta las tres en punto. Ni un minuto más.**

Tan sólo tuvieron que aguardar hasta el mediodía, cuando llegó el mensaje de Candy.

—**Una carta para usted, excelencia** —anunció George desde la puerta del salón—. **De la duquesa.**

— **¿Para mí?** — Terry, con el entrecejo fruncido, avanzó deprisa para coger el mensaje—. **¿Cómo sabe Candy que he regresado?**

Sin esperar una respuesta, abrió la carta y empezó a leer. Con cada palabra su expresión se volvía más tensa, y sus ojos reflejaron al principio sorpresa, después dolor, y finalmente rabia y una amarga resignación.

Por fin, renegando violentamente, hizo una bola con el papel, lo lanzó al suelo y se dirigió hacia la ventana para permanecer de espaldas a su hermano y el mayordomo.

Archie se levantó e indicó a George que se retirara con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. El criado obedeció al instante, cerrando las puertas discretamente tras él.

— **¿Qué ocurre, Terry?**

—**Léelo tú mismo —**contestó con voz queda.

Archie recogió del suelo el papel arrugado y lo leyó:

_**Querido Terry:**_

_**Te envío esta carta tanto a Broddington como a Spraystone para asegurarme que la recibes. Lo que tengo que decirte es demasiado importante para arriesgarme a que no llegue a tus manos.**_

_**Mi amor por tí es absoluto y nunca vacilará ni desaparecerá. No lo olvides nunca.**_

_**Estos últimos días de soledad me han brindado la oportunidad de meditar sobre tu conducta y cómo afecta a nuestra vida en común. Sabes que me das miedo. Te lo he manifestado innumerables veces. Al principio sólo debía luchar contra tu ira irracional y tu sed de venganza, y quizá incluso habría podido soportar ambas cosas. Pero ahora sufres alucinaciones, ves personas que ya no existen, me atacas como si fuese un temible enemigo, alguien a quien deseas destruir.**_

_**He tratado con todas mis fuerzas de encontrar una solución a este padecimiento, una solución que te ayude y al mismo tiempo haga que nuestro matrimonio sea viable. La decisión que he tomado puede parecer fría e insensible, pero te aseguro que representa nuestra única esperanza.**_

_**Te pido que accedas a ser internado por un tiempo en un lugar apropiado, donde seas atendido por gente capaz de ayudarte a entender las causas de tus perturbadoras visiones y la confusión mental que domina tu vida. Estoy segura que con la atención adecuada resolverás tu caos interior y pronto volverás a ser el hombre encantador que eres en realidad.**_

_**Hasta que hagas lo que te pido, he decidido permanecer en Winsham con Neil por mi propia seguridad. Sé que te aliviará mucho saber que estoy a salvo, en un lugar seguro. Sinceramente, no puedo decir que eche de menos mi estancia en Broddington, ni que esté ansiosa por volver. Sin ti no es un hogar, pues mi alma se siente sola entre sus muros vacíos. Quizá eso cambiará cuando te recuperes y podamos empezar a construir una vida juntos, convirtiendo Broddington en un verdadero hogar y llenando de vida sus habitaciones desiertas.**_

_**Por favor, Terry, por los dos, escucha mi súplica. Da los pasos necesarios. Es la única salida.**_

_**Con todo mi amor.**_

_**CANDY.**_

Archie releyó la carta tres veces antes de alzar la vista, confuso y preocupado. Estaba a punto de expresar su inquietud cuando advirtió la rigidez en la postura de su hermano y la tensión en sus hombros. Sintió compasión al comprender lo que Terry había deducido de la nota. Era obvio que había leído las líneas, pero no entre ellas. Ahora, bajo su orgullosa fachada, el invencible hermano mayor estaba derrumbándose emocionalmente. Archie no podía permitirlo de ningún modo.

— **Terry... —**Se acercó a su hermano para poner una mano sobre su hombro—.** No lo entiendes... No es lo que parece.**

—**Lo entiendo perfectamente, Archie.** — Terry no se volvió, y su voz sonaba ronca, cargada de emoción—. **Candy tiene razón. Fuí un estúpido al creer lo contrario. Soy un demente... Es la única explicación posible para todo esto. No la culpo por estar asustada. Soy dos veces más grande que ella; podría aplastarla tan sólo con mis manos. ¿Cómo podría continuar viviendo conmigo, compartiendo mi vida, mi cama...? Quizá un manicomio sea la única solución.**

— **¡Escúchame, terco, ciego y estúpido!** —Exclamó Archie—. ¡**Candy no cree ni una maldita palabra de esta carta! ¡Intenta comunicarte algo!**

Terry se volvió de repente.

— **¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Ha expresado sus sentimientos con suficiente claridad!**

La angustia que evidenciaba el rostro de su hermano casi desbordó a Archie.

—**La letra es de Candy, Terry, pero no los sentimientos que expone** —dijo, agitando la carta—. **Léela otra vez, y esta vez de verdad. **—Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Archie esperó pacientemente a que Terry releyese la carta.

—**Me pide que busque ayuda. —**Los ojos de Terry estaban enrojecidos, y su mirada era severa—.** Si no atiendo su súplica...**

—**Exacto, una súplica. Está pidiéndote ayuda, Terry, y me preocupa por qué razón lo hace**. —Ignorando la escéptica mirada de Terry, Archie señaló la carta—. **¿Lo ves? Espera que creas lo bastante en su amor para comprender que nunca te abandonaría de esta forma. Lo repite en cada línea. ¿Te sentirías realmente aliviado sabiendo que está con Neil? ¡Ella sabe que no es así! ¿Es cierto que le das miedo? Piensa en ello, Terry. ¿Es verdad? ¿Alguna vez ha sentido miedo a tu lado?**

Una imagen fugaz cruzó la mente de Terry: el laberinto de O' Briann, la noche en que Candy y él se conocieron_**.« ¿Qué ocurre, ángel de la niebla? ¿Aún me tienes miedo?» «No... No le tengo miedo...»**_

El día de la ceremonia forzada, la noche de bodas; en innumerables ocasiones, cuando Candy podría, debería haber estado asustada, aterrorizada por su culpa, no lo había estado.

—**No —**admitió Terry **—. Candy no me tiene miedo.**

—**Estoy de acuerdo. Y tampoco cree que sufras alucinaciones o estés desequilibrado. Hablé con ella ayer por la tarde y lo sé muy bien.**

— **¡Si supieras cuánto deseo creerte! —**Un destello de esperanza brilló en los ojos de Terry.

No había más que discutir. Archie leyó por encima el resto de la carta y tomó la decisión que suponía Candy esperaba que adoptase. Era la prueba más clara que proporcionaba en su carta y la que a Terry más le costaría captar, pero no a Archie, pues éste sabía algo que su hermano ignoraba.

—**Deja que tu propia esposa te convenza.** —Archie señaló hacia la puerta—. **Acompáñame.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Obedece**. —Archie abrió de par en par las puertas del salón, avanzó por el vestíbulo y subió por las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Miró hacia atrás varias veces para asegurarse de que Terry lo seguía. En efecto, caminaba tras él con paso rígido y automático, hasta que comprendió adónde se dirigían.

— **¿Por qué vamos a esa habitación?** —preguntó, deteniéndose.

—**Ya lo verás.** —Archie abrió la puerta y aguardó—. **Si no entras por tu propio pie, yo mismo te arrastraré dentro. Tú eliges.**

Terry miró a su hermano con los ojos entornados.

—**Muy bien, Archie** —accedió por fin**—. Entraré en la sala de estar de papá. Pero si es así como piensas animarme o conseguir que...** — Terry se interrumpió de repente.

—**Ya no es la sala de estar de papá, Terry** —dijo Archie con dulzura—. **Ahora es la tuya.**

— **¿Qué has hecho?** —inquirió Terry con voz queda.

—**No lo he hecho yo, sino Candy. Por eso adiviné que la carta era una patraña. Dejó gran parte de su alma entre estas paredes. Te dejó su corazón. Los muros de Broddington ya no están vacíos, Terry. Candy se ha encargado de ello. Y todo porque te ama profundamente. En cuanto a mí, me correspondió la parte más fácil. Me limité a ayudarla. La idea, los diseños y los toques personales... son de tu mujer.**

Terry examinó la habitación con lentitud y reverencia; el espléndido escritorio de caoba junto a la ventana, la gruesa alfombra oriental sobre el suelo, la chimenea de mármol ampliada en el muro del este, las paredes decoradas con dibujos y apuntes que Terry reconoció inmediatamente como creaciones de su padre, pertenecientes a un pasado lejano y feliz.

Más conmovedores aún eran los encantadores detalles que clamaban el nombre de Candy: los arreglos de las fragantes flores que brotaban de un alto jarrón de cristal sobre una mesita auxiliar, cuyos nombres no hubiese conocido un mes antes pero que ahora Terry identificó como retama, espino y violetas; los tomos de arquitectura cuidadosamente colocados en las estanterías de caoba, y, sobre todo, el tapiz primorosamente bordado que adornaba con orgullo la pared junto a la ventana y representaba la majestuosa figura de una magnífica ave salvaje en pleno vuelo.

Era la lechuza blanca.

A Terry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por la emoción, y su pecho se oprimió con tanta fuerza que le resultó imposible hablar.

—**Ahora díme —**pidió Archie con tono suave—. **¿Es esto la obra de una mujer que pretende abandonarte, que no ha dejado nada de su alma en tu casa, que duda del futuro de vuestro matrimonio? ¿Lo es, Terry?**

— **¿Cuándo hizo todo esto? **—consiguió preguntar Terry.

—**Me visitó hace un tiempo… De hecho, fue el día que George te dijo que Candy había ido a Londres de compras. Entonces hablamos de los diseños y me pidió que viniese a Broddington durante tu ausencia para ayudarla a terminar la habitación antes de que regresaras. Ella estuvo aquí conmigo día tras día, organizando y dirigiendo, rezando para que volvieses pronto a casa, a Broddington, junto a ella. Te repito, Terry, que eres un hombre afortunado. El amor de Candy es algo excepcional y valioso que como ella misma afirma en esa carta tan falsa en todo lo demás, nunca vacilará ni desaparecerá**. —Archie puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano—. Como ella misma dice, no lo olvides nunca, nunca.

—**No lo haré** —prometió Terry con expresión humilde y lágrimas en los ojos. Se dirigió hacia el tapiz, recorrió con el dedo su intrincado perfil y sonrió ante la réplica perfecta de Odisea que su esposa había creado. La lechuza volaba a su antojo, tal y como Candy deseaba, surcando los cielos con su batir de alas, capaz de elevarse, salvaje y libre. De repente Terry se puso rígido y se volvió hacia su hermano con expresión feroz**—. El hecho que Candy haya tenido que disfrazar la verdad en su carta significa que el bastardo de su hermano la ha obligado a escribirla y la retiene en Winsham contra su voluntad. **—

Terry respiró hondo, dejando que la realidad le inundara como una potente marea**—. Lo mataré.**

Archie frunció el entrecejo una vez más, tratando de hacer encajar las piezas.

—**No lo entiendo; ¿por qué iba Neil a obligar a su hermana a escribir una carta?**

—**Ahora eres tú quien no comprende, Archie. Piensa un poco; si Candy permaneciera en Winsham, si me convenciera de que realmente estoy loco y no puedo vivir a su lado, ¿qué sucedería?**

—**Probablemente harías lo que ella te pide.**

—**Exacto. Yo ingresaría en un manicomio, y mi pobre y maltratada esposa se quedaría sola, en Winsham, con mi dinero**. —La mirada de Terry ardía con un fuego azul.

—**Con tu dinero y su codicioso hermano... **—añadió Archie, comprendiendo todo al instante**—. ¡De manera que es Neil quien ha maquinado las misteriosas apariciones de estas últimas semanas!**

— **¡Ese maldito beep!** — Terry ya había salido por la puerta y se disponía a bajar por las escaleras.

— **¡Espera! ¡Te acompañaré!** —exclamó Archie, corriendo tras él.

—**No. —** Terry se detuvo en seco. El veneno brillaba en sus ojos—. **Es un asunto entre White y yo. Ese bastardo me arrebató a mi padre, mi vida, mi autoestima y ahora casi mi cordura. Por fin el pasado está de nuevo ante nosotros. —**Dicho esto, bajó por las escaleras y, antes de abandonar la mansión, agregó—: **Me importa un comino lo que ese sinvergüenza me haya hecho a mí, pero que Dios le ayude si ha puesto la mano encima de Candy, porque si lo ha hecho, todas las acusaciones que lanzó sobre mí hace seis años se harán realidad... y seré por fin culpable de asesinato.**

—**Candy, deberías comer algo, querida**. —Susana terminó el último bocado de pato asado y se limpió suavemente los labios con una servilleta de hilo— **Sé que el ambiente no es tan agradable como desearías. Como ya sabes, me pasó la mayor parte del día encerrada en estas habitaciones, pues no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien me descubra**. —Bebió un sorbo de café**—. Pero eso no significa que deba morir de hambre**.

— **¿Y por qué tengo que estar yo enclaustrada?** —preguntó Candy, paseando por la habitación, sin prestar atención a su almuerzo.

—**Porque tenemos que aguardar la reacción de tu amado esposo, querida hermanita. Si accede a tus peticiones como un chico bueno y dócil, serás libre para moverte por Winsham a tu antojo. En cambio, si trata de irrumpir en nuestra casa en un caballeresco intento por rescatar a su dama, no sería nada conveniente que hablases con él. Por desgracia mientes muy mal. De modo que, por tu seguridad y por la de tu esposo... **—La tácita amenaza de Susana flotó entre las dos hermanas**—. Neil se encargará del duque y le dirá que no deseas verle. En cuanto Terry se haya marchado, podrás salir del ala de los criados y regresar a tu antiguo dormitorio. En realidad eres mucho más afortunada que yo, que debo permanecer escondida hasta que hayamos obtenido el dinero de los Grandchester. Por tanto, no te quejes de tu suerte, querida.**

Sin replicar, Candy se volvió para mirar, expectante, por la pequeña ventana, sin estar segura de qué esperaba; quizá un milagro. Dios sabía que necesitaba uno desesperadamente. Con los ojos cerrados, Candy rezó para que el innato cinismo de Terry y su débil fe no le impidiesen leer la verdad que tan cuidadosamente había escondido tras las mentiras. Y si el mensaje se perdía ante los ojos llenos de rabia y amargura de su marido, la joven rogaba que Archie, ante la ausencia de su hermano, leyese la copia que había enviado a Broddington. Sin duda Archie lo entendería y, con la ayuda del destino, convencería a Terry antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

— **¿Qué miras?** —preguntó Susana, tomando una cucharada de flan de limón.

—**El cielo, los pájaros, los árboles.** —Candy lanzó a su hermana una incisiva mirada—. **Los verdaderos tesoros de la vida, Susana; lo que el dinero no puede comprar.**

Susana enarcó sus delicadas cejas.

—**Somos muy distintas, ¿verdad? —**dijo, moviendo la cabeza con actitud compasiva—. **Nunca te entendí cuando eras pequeña y sigo sin comprenderte. ¿Qué placer puede proporcionar observar una criatura con plumas o un trozo de madera inanimada con un montón de hojas verdes?**

—**Tienes razón; no me entiendes** —replicó Candy, volviendo a contemplar el paisaje.

—**Hablando de placeres, hay uno por el que siento una gran curiosidad. ¿Es Terry realmente el increíble amante que siempre ha tenido fama de ser?** —Candy notó que las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, no por la vergüenza, sino por el dolor de una pérdida tan inmensa—. **Ah, comprendo. Es evidente que dirige sus atenciones a otro lado. Bueno, no seas tan dura contigo misma, querida. Después de todo, no eres más que una niña. Además, ningún hombre se siente satisfecho con una sola mujer, por muchas habilidades que ésta tenga. Es una lástima. Me hubiese gustado entretenerme escuchando algunas de las diversiones favoritas del duque.**

— **¡Calla, Susana!**

— **¡Vaya! —**Exclamó la hermana mayor, sorprendida**— Ésta es una de tus facetas que no conocía**. —Se levantó y se desperezó con mucha elegancia—. **Voy a tomar un baño caliente. Después podemos reanudar nuestra encantadora charla de hermanas.**

Candy hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Susana. Una vez más centró su atención en el cielo, en busca de la paz que la naturaleza le proporcionaba. _**«Por favor **_—suplicó en silencio_**—. Por favor, que venga. Por favor.»**_

El destello blanco fue tan sutil que al principio casi se le escapó, pero la segunda vez Candy lo distinguió, y dirigió la vista a la impresionante ave que descendía lentamente para posarse en la rama que había al lado de la ventana. Odisea parpadeó, con sus penetrantes ojos de topacio.

—**Odisea —**susurró Candy al tiempo que el latir de su corazón se aceleraba. Como si la hubiese oído, la lechuza buscó la mirada de la muchacha y contempló su pálido rostro con solemnidad**—. Oh... Odisea, estás aquí.** —Instintivamente, Candy apretó la mano contra el cristal, como si así se sintiera más cerca de la preciosa ave que siempre aparecía cuando la necesitaba—. **Ojalá pudieses traer a Terry a mi lado** —murmuró, bajando la mano—. **Pero, aunque pudieras hacerlo, ¿de qué serviría? Tan pronto como Neil oyera llegar el carruaje, me encerraría con llave en esta habitación. No podría ver a mi marido, y él se marcharía pensando de mí lo peor. Oh, Odisea, tiene que haber alguna solución.**

La lechuza permaneció inmóvil como una estatua. Sin embargo, algo se movió en la lejanía. Candy apartó la vista de Odisea y miró a lo lejos, tratando de identificar aquel movimiento. Se trataba de algo oscuro que avanzaba furtivamente a través de los bosques que se extendían detrás de Winsham. ¿Sería un lobo?

_No. Era un hombre. _

Candy se quedó sin respiración por un instante al darse cuenta que el intruso era un ser humano. Quienquiera que fuese, estaba decidido a evitar que le descubrieran.

Sin saber por qué, Candy se puso tensa y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que las uñas se le clavaron en las palmas de las manos mientras observaba cómo el hombre se acercaba a la casa. De repente supo la razón: ese hombre era Terry.

Candy se mordió el labio para no llamarlo. Susana se hallaba en el cuarto de baño, al otro lado del pasillo, y cualquier ruido la alertaría. Desesperada y llena de frustración, Candy trató de pensar en alguna forma de indicar a Terry su paradero. Al cabo de un minuto habría llegado a la casa, y Neil lo vería, se enfrentaría a él e impediría que Candy hablase con su marido. Tenía que haber algún modo de atraer su atención. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo?

Un rozar de plumas hizo que Candy se concentrara de nuevo en la fiel lechuza que ahora miraba fijamente hacia abajo, en dirección a Terry.

—**Odisea** —susurró Candy, preguntándose si sería capaz de comprender la urgencia de sus palabras**—. Por favor, vuela para que Terry te vea; llama su atención por mí. Por favor, querida amiga. Te necesito ahora.**

La lechuza irguió la cabeza y parpadeó con sobriedad. Luego, sin más preámbulos, emitió un agudo chillido, extendió sus majestuosas alas y alzó el vuelo.

Debajo de ella, Terry se detuvo, sobresaltado por aquel inesperado rumor, escudriñando el cielo en busca de su origen. Candy supo el instante en que distinguió a Odisea, pues vio la mirada de asombro de Terry. Odisea pareció reconocerle también. En el momento en que captó la atención del hombre, viró hacia la ventana y voló por encima de ella repetidas veces. Por fin la mirada de Terry se encontró con la de su esposa.

Mientras las lágrimas brillaban en sus pestañas, Candy vio cómo los ojos azul cobalto de su marido se oscurecían con una abrumadora emoción, reflejo de la suya propia.

—**Te amo...** —dijo Candy en voz baja.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y la levantó lo suficiente para dirigir a Odisea un solemne saludo.

A continuación se encaminó decidido hacia la parte delantera de la casa, abandonando sus intentos por mantenerse oculto.

Se detuvo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Candy y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar los ansiosos ojos de su esposa.

—**Nos vamos a casa** —anunció. Candy leyó los labios de Terry y sonrió a través de las lágrimas. Terry no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que con humildad y gratitud se impregnó de la increíble belleza que le pertenecía—. **Te amo, ángel de la niebla** —dijo. Después avanzó hacia la entrada de Winsham sin vacilar.

* * *

ajaaa aqui todo se va a poner color de hormigaaaa...! espero que les haya gustado Pueden creerlo solo qdan 3 capitulos.! =(


	38. Chapter 38

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Aqui les dejo este capitulo disrfutenlo y dejen sus comentarios.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 38

Candy se apoyó contra la pared. La alegría y el agradecimiento se unían en un insondable sentimiento de euforia. Terry sabía que ella nunca había querido dejarle. Había adivinado que algo iba mal en Winsham. Sabía que ella le amaba... y él le correspondía con su amor. Allí estaba, dispuesto a llevarla a casa.

De repente, Candy se irguió, olvidando por un momento su regocijo. Terry ignoraba que Susana estaba viva, y sólo Dios sabía lo que ocurriría cuando lo descubriera.

Con resolución, Candy fue hacia la puerta y comprobó con cautela la cerradura. La suerte estaba de su lado; Susana no la había cerrado con llave al salir.

Un instante después, Candy salió al pasillo para asegurarse que estaba desierto. Sin demorarse corrió por la zona reservada a los criados hasta el ala principal de la casa. El vestíbulo de Winsham estaba a la vista, y Candy se proponía llegar a él.

De repente tres cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo: unos golpes ensordecedores sonaron en la puerta principal, Coolidge salió del salón y Neil se topó con Candy al salir de la biblioteca.

— **¿Qué diablos...? ¿Adonde vas tan deprisa, princesa?** —preguntó Neil, cogiéndola del brazo.

— **¡Suéltame, Neil! —**Candy luchó valientemente por liberarse—. **Por el amor de Dios, demuéstrame que no estaba totalmente equivocada respecto a tí. Déjame ir.**

Lanzando una mirada curiosa al alboroto que se producía a sus espaldas, Coolidge abrió la puerta principal, y el duque de Broddington irrumpió en la casa como una furia.

— **¡Aparta tus asquerosas manos de mi mujer, White!** — Terry se situó junto a Candy.

Neil parecía completamente desconcertado, encogiéndose como un pobre niño asustado a quien estuvieran rompiendo su juguete favorito.

— **¿Grandchester?** —balbuceó aturdido—. ¿**Qué haces aquí? ¿No recibiste la carta de Candy?**

—**Neil... no** —dijo Candy con calma**—. En el nombre del cielo, basta ya de mentiras.** —Se liberó de la ahora relajada presión de su hermano y se arrojó a los brazos de su esposo—. **Terry** —susurró, enterrando el rostro en su camisa y sintiéndose débil por el alivio de estar en el lugar que le correspondía.

— **¿Estás bien?** —inquirió Terry con voz ronca mientras estrechaba a su mujer.

—**Sí.** —Candy levantó la cara y sonrió**—. Ahora lo estoy.**

—**Bien. —** Terry observó la avergonzada expresión de Neil—. **Entonces, en lugar de matar a tu hermano como tenía previsto, me limitaré a dejarlo inconsciente de una paliza.**

— **Terry, no lo hagas —**suplicó Candy, apretando las manos contra su pecho—. **Neil no me ha hecho daño. La culpa no es del todo suya. En muchos aspectos, él es una víctima, igual que nosotros. Por favor, escúchame.**

Terry hizo un movimiento instintivo hacia Neil.

— **¡Bastardo codicioso e inmoral! ¿Raptaste a tu propia hermana para apoderarte de mi dinero?**

— **¡Terry!** —Candy hizo un último intento—. **Antes que cometas alguna estupidez de la que luego te arrepientas, debes saber...**

—**Yo misma se lo contaré, hermanita.**

Al oír aquella voz tan odiada e imposible de olvidar, Terry reaccionó violentamente, clavando sus dedos en la suave piel de los brazos de Candy. Volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde había procedido aquel sonido, mientras su corazón retumbaba junto al oído de Candy. Durante unos interminables instantes miró de hito en hito al fantasma que le había atormentado no sólo durante esas últimas semanas, sino a lo largo de seis años. Por fin habló con un hilo de voz.

—**Susana.**

—**Un cadáver muy atractivo, ¿no crees?** —Susana se alisó el vestido y se acercó a él; sus ojos de color esmeralda destellaban de furor—. ¿**No te alegra verme, querido? ¡Creí que te entusiasmaría! Después de todo, no estoy muerta, ni tú loco. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?**

— **Terry —**dijo Candy, acariciando la tensa mandíbula de su esposo—, **no es una visión. Susana está viva. Ha sido ella pues...**

De repente, Terry apartó a Candy con brusquedad y se colocó delante de ella como si quisiera protegerla de una criatura abominable cuya perversidad su esposa subestimaba. Luego avanzó hacia Susana, irguiéndose sobre ella para examinar cada centímetro de aquel cuerpo que respiraba. La conmoción, el odio y la furia dominaban a Terry.

—**Estás viva** —dijo por fin. Con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pugnó contra el fuerte impulso de estrangularla.

—**Desde luego que lo estoy.**

— **¿Por qué?** —exigió Terry.

— **¿A qué pregunta debo contestar exactamente?; ¿por qué fingí mi propia muerte? ¿Por qué te impliqué en ella? ¿O por qué he regresado a Inglaterra? Tendrás que ser un poco más concreto, Terry.**

— **¡Quiero todas las respuestas!** —Levantó la mano como si fuese a golpearla, pero en lugar de eso se mesó enérgicamente el cabello—. **¡Todas, maldita seas!**

Susana se irguió ante él.

— **¡Vamos, pégame! Ya estoy acostumbrada. Es lo que suelen hacer los hombres para demostrar su poder.**

—**Yo nunca te pegué, zorra mentirosa, aunque Dios sabe que debería haberlo hecho.**

—**Entonces ¿por qué no lo hiciste? ¡Hubiera resultado más fácil soportar las cicatrices que el dolor por tu desdén!** —Su voz tembló—. **Nadie puede rechazarme, y mucho menos un hipócrita arrogante que me desechó como a un zapato viejo simplemente porque no era el único hombre en mi vida.** —Susana levantó la barbilla y contempló a Terry con una glacial mirada de desprecio—. **¿Acaso la virtud es el único requisito que debe cumplir tu esposa, Terry? Es evidente que sí, aunque me pregunto sí todavía encuentras esa cualidad tan atractiva como antes de llevarte a la cama a tu inmaculada esposa.**

Una vena palpitó con fuerza en el cuello de Terry, y tan sólo la suave mano de Candy en su espalda evitó que perdiera el control.

—**Tu falta de inocencia era la menor de mis objeciones hacia tí, Susana. Tu duplicidad, tu falsedad, tus manipulaciones, tu crueldad, tu egoísmo, tu avaricia...** — Terry inspiró con furia—. **Ésos eran los motivos por los que no quería saber nada de tí.**

—**Tú me amabas; lo sé.**

—**Hubo un tiempo en que sí, te deseé. Hasta que descubrí el alto precio que debía pagar por tí. Francamente...** — Terry le dirigió una intensa mirada de desprecio—** no lo valías en absoluto.**

— **¡Bastardo!** —Exclamó Susana, propinándole una bofetada**—. ¡He vivido un infierno por tu culpa!**

—**No, Susana. Has vivido un infierno por tu culpa.** —Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Terry al recibir el impacto de la existencia de Susana—. **Y yo también**. —Sus manos temblaban— **Dios mío, todos estos años, mi padre, mi cordura...**

— **Terry, no —**susurró Candy, situándose junto a él y envolviendo con sus delicados dedos la fuerte y trémula mano de su marido.

—**Y ahora mi esposa** —continuó Terry, con el veneno de nuevo en sus ojos**— Tú, zorra despiadada, tú habías urdido esa cruel conspiración, ¿no es así? ¡Tú intentabas volverme loco y arrebatarme mi fortuna utilizando a Candy, reteniéndola aquí contra su voluntad! ¡Neil no maquinó el plan, sino tú!**

— **¡Sí, sí, fuí yo!** —Exclamó Susana—. ¿**Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? He pasado seis años de mi vida con un maldito parásito sádico, he renunciado a mi juventud, mis sueños, mi dinero y el poco orgullo que me quedaba. ¡He sido golpeada, aislada y maltratada hasta que ya no me importaba vivir! ¡Y todo por tu culpa! **—Un llanto intenso y desgarrador sacudió su cuerpo y retorció su hermoso rostro para transformarlo en una máscara de odio y angustia**—. ¡Mi único consuelo era que tu vida también estaba acabada! Fuiste desterrado a Wight, obligado a vivir como un recluso, sin esperanza para tu futuro ni alegría en tu presente. Pero luego... **—Enjugó las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con los sollozos**— Mi hermana pequeña apareció en tu vida. Esperaba que ella la convirtiera en un infierno, pero en lugar de eso la estúpida muchachita se enamoró locamente de su duque. Y no sólo eso, sino que además te mostraste amable con ella. Candy consiguió tu dinero, tu título, tu cama... ¡Todo lo que debería haber sido mío! ¡Y maldito seas, iba a conseguirlo, fuese cual fuese el precio!**

—**Haré que te encierren **—sentenció Terry rechinando los dientes—. **Y me aseguraré que el vigilante arroje la llave al mar.**

Una extraña y repentina calma se apoderó de Susana,

—**Muy bien, hazlo. Ninguna cárcel será peor que la que he soportado.**

— **Terry, espera**. —Candy avanzó un paso y contempló a Susana con tristeza y compasión**—. Te desprecio por lo que has hecho a mi marido, a todos nosotros. Eres una mujer realmente desequilibrada, Susana, y muy cruel. Sin embargo, a pesar que tú misma provocaste tu sufrimiento, nadie merece una vida como la que te has visto obligada a aguantar. —**Candy se volvió hacia Terry —. **Si mi esposo está de acuerdo, me gustaría entregarte un poco del dinero que tanto adoras a cambio de la promesa de que nunca más pondrás los pies en Inglaterra. Ve a donde quieras, tan lejos como desees de tu marido, y lejos también de nosotros.** —Sin prestar atención a la perpleja expresión de Susana, Candy buscó la mirada de su esposo. A continuación, antes que él pudiera hablar, se volvió hacia Neil, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared, alicaído y emocionalmente agotado después de la conmoción que le había producido la horrible confesión de Susana—. **Como siempre he dicho** —murmuró Candy**—, eres un hombre débil, Neil, pero no malvado. Y por lo que parece, un pésimo juez de quienes te rodean**. —Candy movió la cabeza con amargura—. **Ya has recibido tu castigo. Has destruido cualquier resquicio de lealtad familiar que quedara entre nosotros. Ahora sí que no tienes absolutamente nada. —**Dicho esto, Candy regresó de nuevo a los brazos de su esposo**—. En cambio nosotros disfrutaremos de la bendición más grande que la vida pueda ofrecer.** —Posó la mano sobre el corazón de Terry **—. Te amo** —susurró, observando cómo la rabia se borraba de los ojos de Terry para dar paso a un sentimiento mucho más poderoso**—. Ni Neil ni Susana son dignos de tu odio, sino de tu compasión. Sé lo mucho que te han arrebatado, pero al final han sido ellos quienes han perdido. El dinero es un triste sustituto de lo que nosotros tenemos. Por favor, cariño... **—Alzó la mano para acariciar su cara—. **Es hora de olvidarlo todo.**

Terry cerró los ojos y besó la mano de Candy, asintiendo lentamente contra su sedosa piel.

—**Dales lo que quieras, ángel de la niebla.** —Su cálido aliento acarició la mano de Candy—. **Pero haz que desaparezcan de nuestras vidas.**

—**Gracias** —musitó Candy.

—**No; gracias a tí.** —Rodeando con el brazo la cintura de su esposa, Terry la condujo hacia la puerta, lejos de Winsham y los desagradables recuerdos. Se detuvo un instante para volverse hacia Susana, que permanecía inmóvil**—. Mi abogado te entregará un cheque mañana. Espero que por la noche te hayas marchado de Inglaterra para no regresar jamás. Si alguna vez decides presentarte de nuevo aquí, no dudaré ni un segundo en hacer que te encierren para el resto de tu vida. ¿He hablado con la suficiente claridad?** —Susana asintió, despojada de su arrogancia, con la mirada vacía y perdida; una mujer destinada a pasar el resto de sus días con una pequeña fortuna, la cual codiciaba como a su única compañera—. **En cuanto a tí** –dijo, dirigiéndose a Neil—**mantente alejado de nuestras vidas, de la mía y de la de mi esposa, para siempre.**

Neil murmuró su conformidad desolado.

Ya no eran necesarias más palabras. Con una ternura llena de decisión, Terry guió a Candy hacia la luz del sol.

—**Vamos, ángel de la niebla** —dijo con dulzura— **Conozco el lugar perfecto donde restañar nuestras heridas.**

* * *

Dios me enamore..!jajajajaajaja ojala existieran hombres asi xD solo qdan capituloooos.! 


	39. Chapter 39

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 39

Archie frunció el entrecejo con perplejidad al leer el enigmático mensaje que llegó a Broddington una hora más tarde. Comprendió que todo se había resuelto y Candy estaba en el lugar que le correspondía, junto a Terry. No importaba que la nota de su hermano no especificara los detalles, pues éstos podían esperar. Lo que desconcertó a Archie fue el extraño tono del mensaje, que, en cualquier caso, no era nada claro. Ansioso por descifrar el significado de las palabras de Terry, Archie siguió el consejo de su hermano y buscó enseguida a Annie.

—**He recibido una carta de Terry** —anunció Archie.

—**Sí.** —La lacónica respuesta de Annie no evidenciaba sorpresa. Sin decir más, continuó arreglando el dormitorio de los duques.

Archie se aclaró la voz, releyendo rápidamente los preliminares de la carta y centrándose en la curiosa sección que seguía.

— **Terry escribe que **_**«el pasado es irrevocable».**_

Annie asintió con gravedad.

—**Su excelencia cita a sir Francis; una elección muy sabia.**

—**Ah, comprendo**. —Archie miró fijamente a la doncella—. **Bueno, Terry asegura que Candy y él se encuentran bien y regresaran de Spraystone dentro de unos días.**

—**Cuatro días, para ser exactos; una decisión muy sensata.** —Annie se irguió, inclinándose burlonamente hacia Archie—. **¿Cuál es su pregunta, señor?**

Archie movió la cabeza, atónito, y volvió a la nota.

— **Terry añade que Shakespeare sabía lo que decía cuando escribió**: _**«Ya no deseo una rosa en Navidad, ni nieve en el alegre renacer de mayo, sino que adoro todo lo que florece en su tiempo.»**_ **Concluye pidiéndome que te diga que tienes un gusto excelente y que **_**«un hombre debe crear su oportunidad tan a menudo como encontrarla».**_

—**Otra vez sir Francis.** —Annie dio unos golpecitos sobre el abultado libro que guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal.

— **¿Qué significa, Annie?—**preguntó Archie, que no comprendía nada.

La anciana doncella sonrió.

—**Significa, señor, que usted y yo tenemos nuestro destino trazado.**

— **¿Estás seguro que Archie y Annie saben que estamos bien?** —preguntó Candy, apoyando la barbilla sobre el pecho de su marido.

—**Seguro. Les envié un mensaje antes de zarpar**. — Terry cogió entre sus dedos un mechón del magnífico cabello de su esposa y acercó su cara a la de él—. ¿**Por qué? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de marcharte de Spraystone?**

—**No —**susurró Candy junto a sus labios, sabiendo que su hogar estaba allí donde se hallase Terry.

— **¿Te he dado las gracias por mi sala de estar? —**preguntó él con solemnidad.

— **¿De verdad te gusta?** —Candy se liberó del abrazo de su marido, con los ojos radiantes de placer.

—**Es cuanto deseabas que fuese y mucho más: un cariñoso homenaje a mi padre, un acogedor refugio y un magnífico testimonio del incomparable y precioso amor de mi esposa.** — Terry tomó la cara de Candy entre las manos—. **Gracias, ángel de la niebla.**

Los ojos de Candy se empañaron.

—**Yo también tengo que darte las gracias. Jamás he visto un gesto tan desinteresado como el que has tenido hoy en Winsham. Pese a la angustia que te ha causado Susana...** —La emoción embargó a Candy—. **No sólo la has dejado ir en libertad, sino que le has entregado el dinero suficiente para emprender una nueva vida.**

—**La idea fue tuya, no mía —**recordó Terry.

—**Pero tú accediste. A pesar de todo.**

Terry acarició el labio inferior de Candy con el pulgar.

—**Por lo que me has contado en el barco, tu hermana ha pagado amargamente por su crueldad. Mentiría si dijera que me siento capaz de perdonarla. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que pueda compadecerme de ella**. —La expresión de Terry se suavizó**—. Sin embargo, gracias a Susana ahora poseo el tesoro más precioso: tú.**

—**Te amo** —susurró Candy.

—**Lo sé y doy gracias a Dios por ello.**

— **¿Terry?**

— **¿Hummm?**

—**En cuanto a Neil...** —Candy respiró profundamente—. **No espero que cambies tu opinión sobre él y respeto tus razones, tanto las que se derivan del pasado como las actuales. Pero él no es malvado, Terry, sino un hombre digno de lástima. En el fondo sé que me quiere, aunque su amor es poco profundo y siempre ocupará un segundo lugar, después de sus nada honrosas prioridades.**

—**Es tu hermano. —** Terry, que había escuchado en silencio la explicación de Candy, la hizo callar posando un dedo sobre sus labios—. **Por lo que a mí respecta, detesto a ese hombre, pero amo mucho a su hermanita, de manera que puedo permitirme ser magnánimo. Concédeme un poco de tiempo, ángel de la niebla. Después, si deseas verlo, yo no me opondré; pero nunca en Winsham, y jamás sola.**

—**Trato hecho. **—Los ojos de Candy resplandecían—**. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que eras un hombre maravilloso.**

—**Y yo te dije que no soy un héroe.**

—**Te equivocas.**

—**Eres hermosa. —**Sintiendo que de repente las palabras sobraban, Terry hizo rodar a Candy sobre su espalda y contempló sus profundos ojos turquesa**—. Te amo** —dijo con un gran respeto**—. Aún no sé qué he hecho para merecerte, mi extraordinaria esposa, pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte.**

—**Y yo no pienso darte nunca la oportunidad**. —Candy acarició los anchos y desnudos hombros de su marido y rodeó su cuello con los brazos—. **El destino quería unirnos. Annie lo supo desde el principio. Yo también debí haberlo intuido cuando me rescataste del laberinto de O' Briann.**

— **¿Eso sucedió? —** Terry abrió los labios sobre los de Candy mientras separaba, ansioso, las piernas de su esposa y se colocaba entre ellas**—. Es extraño, pero yo no lo recuerdo así. Yo te rescaté, sí, pero al final fuiste tú quien me salvó, aunque admito que mi pérdida aquella noche fue mucho mayor que la tuya.**

— **¿Tu pérdida? —**Preguntó Candy, jadeando, mientras abría su cuerpo para recibir la profunda invasión de Terry **—. No te entiendo...**

Con una inmensa veneración, Terry miró a su esposa, enterrándose en su acogedora tibieza en cuerpo y alma.

—**Aquella noche, amor mío, tú sólo te perdiste en el laberinto. En cambio yo perdí mi corazón.**

— **¿Lamentas haber dejado Spraystone?** —preguntó Terry, descansando la barbilla sobre el sedoso cabello de Candy mientras el carruaje se aproximaba a Broddington.

—**Sí y no —**respondió Candy con sinceridad, tranquila y feliz entre los brazos de Terry —. **Estos últimos días han sido el paraíso, pero añoro Broddington, a Annie y a Archie...** —Con una pesarosa sonrisa, añadió**—: Tu hermano debe de estar totalmente desconcertado, deambulando por la casa, esperando nuestro regreso.**

—**Sospecho que Archie se habrá mantenido ocupado**. —Candy no percibió el brillo que destelló en los ojos de Terry, pues tenía la cara apoyada en el hombro de su marido—. **Además, ya le expliqué en mi carta cómo habían ido las cosas. Archie no estará preocupado.**

—**Annie tampoco. Estoy segura que ella lo sabía todo incluso antes de recibir el mensaje.**

—**Sin duda.**

Candy inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar a través de la ventanilla el cielo del atardecer.

—**Me pregunto dónde estará Odisea. Albergaba la esperanza de que nos visitara en Wight.**

Terry sonrió.

—**Yo también. Debo agradecerle muchas cosas. Tu lechuza resultó ser una heroína.**

—**Como te dije, se parece mucho a tí, Terry; sin pretenderlo, es una gran campeona y una viajera solitaria que busca su camino.**

Terry estrechó a su esposa.

—**Mis días de soledad han terminado. Ya he encontrado lo que buscaba.**

Un fuerte presentimiento indicaba a Terry que tan sólo faltaba una cosa para que su felicidad fuera completa.


	40. Chapter 40

Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de Candy Candy, la historia pertenece Andrea Kane y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi respectivamente, teniendo como misión de entretener, nunca de lucrar.

* * *

Gracias a todas por acompañarme y apoyar esta historia agradecimientos a:

**Jan, Edeny Grandchester, Candicita 1998 ,liz garcia, janet,irene, maripili,Caritapelo,Abril34,Rebeca,Candy20086,Melina,Ara ,Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**  
**Mia Londoo,Flor, alejandra,sayuri1707,Melina ,maggy de andrew ,luna,Sandy ,Ivonne,Ivett71, Guest, CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER, karin, Derryan,vallerk **  
**edith mendoza, Ivonne Saldaa, SAndy, Arita, abi, luca,rgranchester, Darling eveling,gianny17, KarinaZugey , Cielito Williams, Sonadora Inglesa , mimi,**  
**cyt,leyby,luna, bea,aligrandchester, maribel, meliiii ,laura , candice 1981, Luna Love, Vere Canedo, Katj4, ARUAL, lucero..**

Y tambien a los demas lectores muchas gracias.!

* * *

Ecos en la Bruma.

Capitulo 40

El crepúsculo había dado paso a la oscuridad cuando el carruaje cruzó la verja de hierro de Broddington. La mansión estaba tranquila, desprovista de actividad.

Candy frunció el entrecejo mientras Terry la ayudaba a bajar.

—**Me pregunto dónde estará George. No es propio de él desatender un mensaje. Les anunciaste cuándo regresábamos, ¿no?**

—**Sí.** —Rodeando la cintura de Candy, Terry la alejó de la puerta principal, guiándola hacia el camino que conducía a la parte lateral de la casa.

— **¿Adonde vamos?**

—**Ya lo verás.**

— **Terry, ¿qué diablos ocurre? —**Candy estaba totalmente desconcertada. Mientras que la casa parecía deshabitada, un intenso resplandor procedía del lugar al que se dirigían.

—**Vamos, ángel de la niebla, no querrás que lleguemos tarde.**

— **¿Tarde? ¿A qué? ¿Adónde me llevas?** —Se interrumpió de repente y profirió un ahogado grito de asombro e incredulidad—. **Oh, Dios mío... —**exclamó.

El invernadero se alzaba ante ellos, regio y majestuoso, con las puertas abiertas de par en par. En el centro del recinto había un enorme abeto, iluminado por cientos de velas diminutas, decorado con caramelos, frutas y adornos. El fulgor de las velas que se esparcía hasta los solitarios alrededores de Broddington inundaba el jardín con una luz dorada.

De un extremo a otro de las paredes de cristal colgaban hermosas guirnaldas con hojas de laurel, lazos de papel de vivos colores y salpicadas con pequeñas coronas de hiedra y bayas. Delicados crisantemos y camelias habían sido dispuestos en cestos, y una enorme mesa, con un montón de regalos encima, esperaba junto a la pared del fondo y atraía a Candy hacia ella.

Y, sobre todo, estaban las queridas y felices caras de Archie, Annie e incluso de George, sonriendo a Candy, compartiendo su regocijo con ojos rebosantes de amor.

Era Navidad.

— **Terry, yo...** —Las lágrimas fluyeron como un torrente por las mejillas de Candy y le impidieron hablar.

—**Ven, cariño.** — Terry la cogió de la mano para conducirla hasta aquel cuento de hadas hecho realidad—. **¿No vas a abrir tus regalos?**

— **¡Espera! **—Exclamó Archie, señalando hacia el techo**—. Estáis debajo de una rama de muérdago.**

Con los ojos brillantes, Terry rodeó a Candy con sus brazos y la besó.

—**Feliz Navidad, ángel de la niebla —**murmuró.

—**Pero estamos en septiembre —**susurró Candy como en un sueño, incapaz de asimilar lo que Terry había hecho por ella—. **Es demasiado pronto**...

—No, es tarde. — Terry tomó su cara entre las manos—. Hace casi toda una vida que no has disfrutado de unas Navidades. Creo que es justo que las celebres dos veces este año. Además... —La besó de nuevo, con dulzura—. **¿No dijiste que querías pasar la Navidad en Spraystone? Así podremos gozar de estas fechas en nuestros dos hogares: el que yo construí, y el que tú has construido para mí.**

— **Terry...**

—**Te amo, ángel de la niebla **—dijo él—. **Te daría el mundo entero, te devolvería tu niñez... si pudiera.**

—**Me lo has dado todo —**murmuró Terry con devoción. El amor resplandecía en su mirada—. **No puedo pedir más.**

Un agudo chillido procedente del cielo recordó a Candy que estaba equivocada.

Por encima de sus cabezas, anunciando su celebración y su milagroso amor, surgió el prodigio de la naturaleza; el mensajero que esta y el destino habían elegido para unir al duque y la duquesa de Broddington.

Y, como su amor, el ave se elevó en los cielos.

* * *

**Fin..! Gracias a todos por apoyar esta adaptacion**


End file.
